


I'm More Than What They Say

by GeorginaKane



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Animalistic Behavior, Attempted Incest, Bloodplay, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), please believe me when I say it's violent, slightly ooc mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 70
Words: 156,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaKane/pseuds/GeorginaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was not your average Omega. He was special in every way. He was born an Omega but has a gene deviation that causes him to act out as an Alpha. Ian is a Prime Alpha, meaning he's at the top of the pyramid in terms of power and respect. What happens when he meets a feisty Omega that isn't afraid of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from! But I hope you enjoy... more to come soon.
> 
> As always contact me via email at georginakane@hotmail.com

Chapter 1

Mickey was not your average Omega. He was special in every way. He was born an Omega but has a gene deviation that causes him to act out as an Alpha. It happens every few decades where an Omega is born with Alpha traits. His body is biologically Omega, meaning he’ll still have heats and possibly get pregnant but the Alpha trait means he doesn’t cower at other Alphas or obey them when they use their special Alpha voice.

Most Omegas are terrified of Alphas but Mickey isn’t. Especially since all three of his brothers are Alphas. When he first presented, everyone assumed he would be an Alpha like the rest of his family. He certainly acted like an Alpha. Unfortunately when he hit puberty, he had his first heat, much to the disappointment of his father. He was only fourteen when it happened. He was terrified but thankfully his brothers were there to help him. They hid him from their father and took Mickey to a motel. They called an Alpha friend of theirs to fuck Mickey through his heat.

Eric was nice to him. He was gentle and helped Mickey. He didn’t mark him or try to bond him, as per the explicit instructions of his brothers. He only fucked him when Mickey asked. He didn’t even knot him because Mickey was too scared.

Most Alphas like to knot an Omega every time they have sex but especially when they’re in rut. That’s their version of a heat where they spend 24 hours fucking like crazed maniacs. For a bond to happen, either the Alpha must be in rut or the Omega must be in heat. The Omega must be knotted and a bond mark must be offered and accepted by the Omega. Once that’s performed, the pair is bonded and therefore mated for life.

It’s not uncommon for older Alphas to take advantage of young Omegas in their first heat and try to bond them, making them untouchable to other Alphas and basically slaves to the one Alpha. There is no law governing how many Omegas an Alpha may mark but generally most Alphas choose only 1 mate. That is what is socially acceptable.

Marking can also be dangerous, even when performed outside a rut or heat. If an Alpha marks an Omega, it generally means they’re untouchable by any other Alpha until their next heat. That Alpha would then be able to control the Omega until their next heat, when they would eventually bond them for good.

The only way an Alpha can touch a marked Omega is by challenging the Alpha who made the mark. They would fight until a clear winner was presented. The winner would then mark and knot the Omega during their next heat, essentially claiming their prize.

Mickey had not been marked, knotted or bonded yet. But that didn’t mean his father didn’t plan on doing it for him. On his fifteenth birthday, Mickey’s father informed him that he was being sold to an Alpha that spent an obscene amount of money. A young unmated, unmarked Omega was a rarity. People would pay tens of thousands of dollars for it. On top of that, Mickey’s unique make up gave him a very exotic and intoxicating scent. During one of his heats, Mickey’s brothers literally had to fight Alphas off their lawn when they caught a whiff of him.

Mickey was valuable indeed. Of course the Alpha in him wasn’t going without a fight. The last thing he wanted to was be some old man’s sex slave. He fought his father and nearly got himself killed. Once the police were called, Mickey’s brothers explained what happened and Mickey was shipped off to child protective services. Selling an Omega was highly illegal. The stunt landed Terry in jail for a very long time.

Mickey stayed in the care of child protective services for almost a year before they told him that he could go to school if he wanted. Normally the thought of school made Mickey want to run the other way but his case worker explained that he would be attending Brighton Prep, the most exclusive school in the state. They had a great reputation for protecting Omegas and disciplining out of control Alphas. It was a rarity to find such a place that didn’t treat Omegas like helpless child breeders.

Mickey was assured that he would be protected and still get a great education. He reluctantly agreed. His brothers moved close to the school and told Mickey to call them if he ever needed anything. He was really glad to have his brothers, Iggy especially. They were the closest in age and therefore the most alike. Iggy never treated him like he was anything less than an Alpha and that was something he would never forget.

He moved in on a Sunday, wanting to start school right away and get it over with. He was given a single room which he was extremely thankful for. He was unpacking when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw a man standing at his doorway.

“You must be Mickey. I’m Sean, the advisor on the floor. Think of me as a big brother,” he said, holding his hand out for Mickey to shake.

He hesitantly shook it and went back to his unpacking.

“Well I’ll leave you to it. Oh by the way, dinner is in half an hour, down in the mess hall. Do you know where that is?” Sean asked.

Mickey looked at him dumbly.

“Is that the place with all the food?” Mickey asked sarcastically.

Sean nodded.

“Then I’m sure I’ll find it,” Mickey said.

Sean gave him a playful smirk as he left the room. Mickey sat down on his bed and thought about everything that happened to him to get him here. He resolved to forget it and move on.

He wasn’t ready to meet his fellow students. Normally he could deal with the comments about his appearance because, let’s face it, his family doesn’t have money and it shows. But the comments he was now hearing were about his scent. The Alphas were looking at him like a piece of meat, literally salivating at the sight of him and the Omegas and Betas were turning their nose up in disgust. It’s not like they smelled any better.

He caught the eye of a particular red head who was not at all impressed by Mickey’s entrance. Well screw him, Mickey thought. He took his tray of food and found an empty table in the corner. As soon as he sat down, a tall lanky brunette sat down next to him.

“Hey, you’re new,” he said to Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Wow, you’re perceptive,” Mickey mumbled.

“Oooohh, attitude! I like it!” The kid continued.

Mickey honestly wished he would just leave so he could eat his… what the hell was this? He looked at his plate, secretly wishing he could turn it into pizza when the boy kept talking.

“I’m Nick, Omega. Obviously but you knew that. And you are?” he prodded.

“Hungry, so if you don’t mind,” Mickey hissed back hoping the kid would take the hint. No such luck.

“Is this kid bothering you?” an Alpha who walked by asked Mickey.

Mickey didn’t say anything.

“Hey Omega, I’m talking to you!” he said in his Alpha voice, making Nick cower.

“Does it look like I care?” Mickey answered back, much to the dismay of the entire mess hall.

All eyes were on him and the fact that he just disrespected an Alpha.

“What the fuck did you say to me?” the Alpha yelled.

“What? Are you hard of hearing too?” Mickey growled back.

The Alpha looked positively homicidal. Just as he began to growl, Mickey stood to challenge him. Everyone’s heart stopped. No Omega had ever openly challenged an Alpha in school history. Mickey was about to take a swing at the offending Alpha when a flash of red appeared before him and stopped his arm.

“Is there a problem here Emmet?” the red head asked the Alpha.

“No Ian. No problem,” Emmet said quietly.

Mickey looked back and forth between the two Alphas trying to piece together what was going on. The asshole Alpha actually cowered in Ian’s presence. That’s when it dawned on Mickey… Ian was a prime Alpha. Basically he was at the top of the Alpha food chain. They were also rare.

Emmet retreated back to his own table leaving Mickey and Ian. Apparently Nick had also left the scene at the appearance of Ian. Mickey looked at Ian briefly before turning around and walking away. Another set of gasps were heard in the quiet dining hall. No one walks away from a prime.

Ian smirked and decided to go after the feisty Omega.

“Hey, wait up,” Ian yelled as he jogged behind Mickey.

“What the fuck do you want?” Mickey growled as he turned to meet his stalker.

Ian seemed both surprised and amused.

“I didn’t dismiss you earlier,” Ian reprimanded.

Mickey snorted.

“Does it look like I give a shit?” he glared back.

Just then Ian was hit with Mickey’s scent. And he was hit hard. He closed his eyes and breathed it in. Mickey just stood there confused.

“You smell like an Omega but you sure as hell don’t act like one,” Ian pointed out.

His face was still blissed out on Mickey’s scent. This was definitely something Mickey was used to. Ian closed in on Mickey and cornered him in the hall, bracketing his hands on either side of the Omega. He brushed his nose along Mickey’s neck, inhaling as he moved.

“Fuck you smell good,” Ian commented, his voice totally wrecked.

Mickey started to get nervous. Usually his brothers would have intervened by now but he realized that at school he was all alone. Mickey did the only thing he could think of. He shoved Ian off of him.

When he looked up at Ian, he saw how his previously green eyes were now black as night. Mickey actually found himself getting turned on at the sight. Ian was hot as hell and as a prime, the scent he gave off was making Mickey, for lack of a better word…wet.

His Omega side was getting turned on but his Alpha side was screaming “run!” He listened to his Alpha side and booked it to his dorm room. He prayed that Ian wouldn’t follow him and when he shut his room door, he was thankful to hear nothing but quiet outside.

                                                                        ****

The next day he was relieved to not see Ian the entire morning. After two classes he was feeling confident that he would never see the annoying red head again. Even though he didn’t see Ian, Mickey was still the talk of the school. Not only had he challenged an Alpha, he also ignored a prime which was virtually unheard of. The gossip continued as he walked into his third class of the day. History wasn’t his best subject but he sometimes found it cool to learn about old shit. Mostly he thought the wars and the killing were cool. Mickey’s best subject was math. He had always been talented with numbers. It just came naturally to him.

He was pretty excited about his advanced calculus class after lunch. Wait, did he just say that? Regardless of his love for math, all of his other subjects paled in comparison forcing Mickey to space out and not pay any attention. As soon as he walked into his history class, he ran straight to the back row of seats and put his stuff down. He didn’t really care for the whispering around him so he put his head down on his arms and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, it hit him. That scent from last night. He opened his eyes and saw none other than Ian sitting right next to him. Great.

He rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

“You know, you should probably pay attention if you want to pass this class,” Ian said to the sleepy boy.

“I’ll keep that in mind red,” Mickey mumbled back.

Ian just grinned. He had never met a single Omega that was not only disinterested in him but also wasn’t scared of him. As soon as Ian presented as an Alpha, his family knew he was special. He commanded authority like no other. A few months after he presented he was diagnosed as a prime, much to the delight of his family. Since then, Ian has pretty much gotten anyone and anything he wanted.

Mickey was loud and stubborn. He wasn’t some submissive little housewife that would do everything that Ian wanted. And that made Ian want Mickey even more. Not only was he a beautiful unmated Omega, but he was sarcastic and rude and Ian thought that was hot. All he had to do know was win the Omega over. Clearly that was easier said than done.

As soon as the bell rang, Mickey was out of his seat and running toward his locker. He stopped short of it when he realized who was standing behind him.

“You know stalking is illegal in all 50 states,” Mickey said in an annoyed tone.

“Hey I just want to make sure you get to your next class in one piece, considering your track record for inciting fights with Alphas and all,” Ian smirked.

Mickey walked the rest of the way to his locker and got his textbook from his back pack. He turned and looked right at Ian.

“I can take care of myself,” he snapped.

Ian just smiled.

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” he said reassuringly.

“Look I get what you want but I’m not giving it up so you might as well back off,” Mickey said, shoving past him.

Ian scoffed, “You really think that’s all I want?”

Mickey turned around.

“Isn’t that what all you Alphas want?” Mickey said before walking away.

Ian was once again left standing alone, unsure of what to think. This Omega was driving him crazy.

 

                                                                        ****

A few weeks went by and Mickey was thankful that his celebrity status had gone down and that Ian stopped cornering him every chance he got. He even made a new friend, If you can even consider Nick a friend. He was more like a lost puppy that Mickey eventually caved into and starting spending time with.

He wasn’t a total loser. He did have the new Halo so he and Mickey spent a majority of their time playing it in Nick’s room. He also had a single room but his reasons were personal. His mom was a huge germ-a-phobe and she didn’t want her son “catching” anything, so she sprung the extra $10,000 a year for a private room. Not that Mickey minded.

It was one such evening playing video games when Mickey’s life really turned to shit. He couldn’t help but feel sweaty. He took his hoodie off but it didn’t help. It was the middle of October and he was sweating like it was the fourth of July. He started feeling faint and before he knew it he was panting. Nick started to freak out.

“Dude, are you in heat? Please say you aren’t!” Nick said in a frightened tone.

Mickey thought about it and he wasn’t due for his heat until… oh shit.

“Fuck!” Mickey exclaimed as his heart rate sped up. This wasn’t happening. He prayed to whatever god that would listen to make it stop but naturally it didn’t.

“Dude we have to get you to the nurse!” Nick yelled, totally panicked.

“It’s fine… it’s… fuck,” Mickey could barely speak. He was scared out of his mind. He had never been through a heat without his brother’s help. What was he supposed to do now?

Suddenly the two Omegas heard pounding on the door. They could tell it was Alphas and they could smell Mickey's heat. They were trying to break the damn door down. Nick curled into himself, terrified of what would happen if they broke the door down. The pounding got louder and Nick covered his ears, hiding his face inside his sweater.

“Open the door!” they heard an Alpha yell.

Mickey looked at Nick with murderous eyes.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he snarled at the young boy.

“Omega I order you to open the door!” another one yelled.

He could see the conflict on Nicks face. His body told him to follow the Alphas orders but his mind saw the scared look on his friends face. He stayed put. That is until a certain voice spoke.

“Nick, open the door,” Ian said calmly.

Nick immediately looked at Mickey with apologetic eyes as he stood up.

“Don’t open it! Nick please!” Mickey begged but it was too late.

Ian walked in slowly, cautiously. Mickey could see a group of hungry Alphas right behind him. He turned away from them. His breathing sped up as he realized what was happening. Ian would probably hand him over on a silver platter so the Alphas could all have their turn with him. The very thought of it made Mickey sick. He really should have been nicer to Ian.

“Nick, wait outside,” Ian commanded and Nick obliged.

Mickey saw Ian lock the door once again. He walked toward Mickey and stopped a few feet away from him. What the hell was he waiting for? Why wasn’t he mounting Mickey like the bitch he was? Mickey was shaking in fear, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ian reached over and brushed his thumb along Mickey’s cheek. Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes and saw that they were still green. How the hell was Ian controlling himself so well?

“Look at me,” he asked softly, holding on to Mickeys face.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he spoke in such a soothing voice that Mickey thought he would melt right in front of him.

Just then another wave of heat hit Mickey, forcing him to grit in pain and he could see in Ian’s face how hard it was for him to not react. He was trying so hard to not scare Mickey.

“Why…. Why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn’t you be trying to fuck me or something?” Mickey asked breathlessly.

Ian smiled. “Believe me, I want to. But I won’t without your permission.”

Well that was new, Mickey thought. Just then another wave hit and then another. Soon Mickey doubled over in pain. He was so wet he could feel the slick running down his thighs. He could hear whimpering on the other side of the door. Then he heard Ian let out a low growl and the whimpering ceased.

“Please,” Mickey begged. “Please make it stop.”

Ian held onto to Mickey’s face and looked him right in the eyes.

“Are you sure?” Ian asked.

Mickey nodded. Ian grabbed Mickey by the arms and stood him up. He began to undress the smaller boy, leaving him in just his boxers. Mickey was shaking partly out of fear and partly due to his heat.

Ian sensed his fear and cupped his face.

“I’m not going to hurt you okay? I’m just gonna make the pain stop. You want that right?” Ian asked.

Mickey whispered, “Yes.”

Ian took off his shirt and jeans before pushing down his boxers revealing a massive dick. Mickey had seen his fair share but Ian’s was impressive by most standards.

Ian gently moved Mickey onto the bed and got him to lie down. Mickey whimpered when Ian got on top of him. He was still scared but the fear was slowly turning into lust. Mickey knew exactly what his body needed and Ian wanted to give it to him. He felt himself relaxing a little. Ian took notice and smirked at him. Ian moved in to kiss Mickey, but he turned his head. Ian grabbed his face and gently turned it back to face him.

“Let me kiss you,” Ian demanded politely.

Mickey found his resolve giving way and when Ian tried to kiss him again, he didn’t move. After a few moments, he started to kiss Ian back. Mickey was never one to kiss. Something about it always seemed so personal. Why would he do it when he knew he would never see the Alpha again?

Kissing Ian however, felt like pure bliss. He found himself kissing back harder, grasping the back of Ian’s head to deepen the kiss. Soon Ian started moving against Mickey, causing him to moan out in pleasure. As good as it felt though, Mickey knew he needed more. Before he could say anything, Ian was already pushing down Mickey’s boxers.

Ian broke from the kiss and began to nip at Mickey’s neck. Suddenly Mickey got scared that Ian would try to mark him or claim him.

“Please don’t mark me,” Mickey said in a panicked voice.

Ian stopped what he was doing and looked at Mickey.

“Okay,” he said softly.

He continued to kiss Mickey’s neck but kept the biting to a minimum. One of Ian’s hands traveled in between Mickey’s legs and circled around his ass. Ian could feel the slick immediately and he let out a groan in appreciation.

“Fuck you smell so good, Mickey,” Ian stated, voice completely wrecked with arousal.

Ian’s fingers made their way into Mickey causing him to arch his body off the bed. His nails scratched desperately at Ian’s back causing him to hiss in pain.

“Fuck Ian… please, just please!” he pleaded. Ian pushed his fingers all the way inside.

Just then Mickey came all over his stomach and chest. It would be the first of many orgasms. Ian captured Mickey’s lips again as he took his fingers out and pushed his dick inside in one go. Mickey cried out in both pain and pleasure as Ian started thrusting faster and faster. Ian’s eyes were fully blown out and black. Ian grabbed on to the head board with his left hand and held on to Mickey’s hip with his right. Normally this type of intensity scared Mickey but for some strange reason he felt like he could trust Ian.

Soon Mickey’s second orgasm hit followed by a third shortly after. He had never come so many times in such a short span. He arched off the bed as Ian continued to pound into him giving his body exactly what it craved. Mickey was desperate. He tried holding on to Ian, the sheets, the pillow, even the curtains at one point. His body was going crazy.

“Fuck! Let me knot you, please let me fucking knot you!” Ian begged, his body glistening with sweat.

Ian took Mickey’s non objection as a yes and began forming his knot. Mickey had to admit he was scared. He had never taken a knot before. He heard it was painful and overwhelming. He could feel Ian’s knot working its way inside of him past his rim. It definitely hurt but Mickey could take it.

He started to feel it expand inside of him and Mickey tried to calm down and breathe deeply but it was no use. It was huge. At the thought of its sheer size inside of him, Mickey began to panic.

“I... I can’t, please Ian!” he panted.

Ian gritted his teeth in pain when Mickey clenched around his dick.

“Yes, yes you can Mickey. Just a little more,” Ian said as he stilled on top of Mickey.

His knot was almost fully expanded and Mickey could see it protruding slightly in his stomach. Man was it big. Finally Ian collapsed on top of Mickey while his dick started pumping cum into the smaller boy. As soon as the knot locked into place, Ian grabbed Mickey and hoisted him up onto his lap, impaling him on Ian’s dick. Mickey was too scared to move as Ian rocked him back and forth. He currently felt very full but also very sated. The knot inside of him felt right, it felt perfect. As he relaxed, the sensation grew and Mickey found himself coming again, this time on Ian’s chest.

Ian smiled down at Mickey, gently caressing his face. Mickey was exhausted. The exertion of taking a knot that size was enough to make him sleepy. He put his head on Ian’s shoulder and before he knew it, he was sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ian rolled over in the middle of the night, reaching his hand out to touch Mickey but he was met with an empty bed instead. He opened his eyes and looked around the room finding himself alone. Clearly Mickey was not one to cuddle after sex. Duly noted.

  
Ian sluggishly made his way off the bed and started looking for his clothes which were scattered on the floor. When he opened the door to leave, he caught sight of Nick, curled up on the floor, snoring softly. He smirked when he realized he accidently kept an Omega from his own bed.

  
He stepped over the sleeping body and walked back to his own dorm room. Ian wasn’t lucky enough to have a single room. It wasn’t too bad though, because he shared a room with his older brother Lip. Ian’s family didn’t have enough money for both boys to go to the elite school but luckily Lip was smart and was able to secure a scholarship for himself. Ian was let into the school simply because he was a prime. There were so few primes out there that the school felt it was a privilege to welcome Ian with open arms and free tuition. Not that he minded.

  
When he finally woke up the next morning, the first thing on his mind was Mickey. That was weird. Normally Ian didn’t have any trouble fucking and then forgetting the person entirely the next day. Half the time he wouldn’t even remember the guys name. Yes, Ian was a bit of a slut but he swore it wasn’t his fault that everyone wanted a prime Alpha to fuck them.

  
“Heard you had a good night yesterday,” Lip smirked proudly at his brother.

  
Ian just gave him a knowing smile as he sat up on his bed.

  
“Poor kid. He’s only been here a month and you already ruined him,” Lip said while he stuffed books into his backpack.

  
Ian didn’t say anything, choosing instead to get dressed and head for the bathroom. When he came back into his room, Lip was lighting a cigarette. He took a quick drag before offering it to Ian.

  
“So, was he any good?” Lip questioned.

  
Ian closed his eyes, trying to remember. Mickey trembling, crying, scared out of his mind. Then Mickey moaning and shouting in pleasure. It was enough to give Ian goosebumps.

  
“He was awesome,” Ian stated. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

  
“What, that’s it? He was awesome? C’mon. You always go into filthy detail every time you fuck an Omega during their heat. You gotta give me more than ‘he was awesome’ Ian,” Lip asked in earnest.

  
Ian shook his head. “Nope, that’s all you get. In fact, I’ve said too much.”

  
He playfully pushed past his brother and headed downstairs for breakfast.

  
When he got to the dining hall, he immediately looked for Mickey but couldn’t see him anywhere. He tried smelling for him but came up empty handed. Maybe he was still worn out, Ian thought. They did fuck four times that night. It seemed like Mickey couldn’t get enough so Ian tried everything he could think of to satisfy the Omega. Finally, after the fourth time, Mickey was practically unconscious.

  
He figured the dark haired boy probably slept through breakfast but he would see him later in the day in history class. Much to his disappointment however, Mickey was nowhere to be found when history class came around. Ian spent the entire hour wondering if maybe he hurt Mickey physically and that was why he was skipping class. It wouldn’t be the first time Ian got out of hand and hurt an Omega. He never meant to do it on purpose, he would just lose control sometimes.

  
He decided to visit Mickey in his room just to make sure that he was okay. When he got to the door, he immediately caught Mickey’s scent and it made him happy to know that he seemed to be okay. He couldn’t smell distress so maybe he really was just tired. He knocked on the door and waited for Mickey to open the door. But Mickey didn’t. Ian was confused but decided to knock again, a little louder than before.

  
“Mickey? I know you’re in there. I can smell you,” Ian said as he waited.

Then he realized that if he could smell Mickey, chances were good that Mickey could smell him too and that’s probably why he wasn’t answering the door. He frowned at the door.

  
“Mickey please, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Ian pleaded.

  
Just then Mickey opened the door but only a crack. He seemed apprehensive about having Ian so close to him. Ian was totally confused but he decided to be patient.  
“I’m fine,” Mickey mumbled and tried to close the door but Ian stopped him.

  
“Why won’t you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?” Ian asked, still perplexed by the odd behavior.

  
“Look you got what you wanted okay? You don’t need to keep humiliating me,” Mickey said forcefully trying to close the door again.

  
“That’s not-,” Ian tried to say but Mickey wasn’t listening.

  
“You’ve had your fun. You and your friends probably had a nice laugh at my expense. I get it. You don’t need to pretend to give a flying fuck about me,” Mickey growled and then effectively slammed the door in Ian’s face.

  
Well this was certainly new to Ian. He was so used to having Omegas fall at his feet that he wasn’t prepared for the crappy feeling that accompanied rejection. He stared at the door for a few minutes, still trying to piece together what had just happened.

  
He skipped his last two classes and opted instead to walk. The October air felt nice on his warm skin. Alphas were always a few degrees hotter than Omegas and Betas, so the cold was welcomed. As he walked along the school grounds, he noticed three shady looking guys walking toward him. They were all Alphas but they clearly didn’t go to the school. They shoved right past him, not giving a shit that he was a prime. Just then one of the guys turned and looked at Ian giving him the finger.  
Ian couldn’t help but notice how much the guy looked like Mickey. Same deep furrow, same cocky attitude, same swagger when he walked. He was about to say something but thought better of it.

  
He made his way over to a small alley space in between the school buildings and lit up a cigarette. He was alone for only a few minutes when he caught the scent of another Alpha.

  
“Gallagher, heard you fucked the new kid through his heat. Did you give it to him good and hard?” Parker asked through a huge smirk.

  
Ian ignored him. Parker Bennett had to be to most sociopathic, egomaniacal prick that Ian had ever met. He thought he was the hottest piece of ass in the school and while he was good looking – tall, muscular, dark hair and deep eyes – his attitude toward Omegas sucked. He once told Ian that Omegas were put on earth to give Alphas pleasure and nothing more. He compared them to dogs when they were in heat and he was known for physically hurting Omegas who pissed him off.  
“Fuck off Parker,” Ian finally said while he pulled on his cigarette.

  
Parker scoffed but backed off and turned back toward the school. The fact that Parker had to listen to what he said was Ian’s favorite thing about being a prime. Alphas thought twice before fucking with Ian. As a prime he was naturally stronger than the Alphas around him whether they were bigger than him or not. It made him the ideal protector.

****

Mickey smelled his brothers before he even heard the door open. He looked up from his textbook and saw Iggy, Colin and Jamie walking into his room.

  
“Nice digs man,” Iggy commented as he walked around the small room.

  
“Yeah it’s got that institutionalized feel,” Colin joked and the boys chuckled.

  
Mickey had missed his brothers since school started. Iggy sat next to Mickey on the bed while Jamie and Colin opted for the floor. Mickey put his book away and looked at his brothers who stared at him intently.

  
“What?” he asked, suddenly feeling like there was something on his face.

  
“Bro you know why we’re here. It’s the 25th, remember?” Igg reminded his little brother.  
Mickey still looked at them in confusion.

  
“Your heat? We’re here to take you to the motel. Eric’s waiting,” Jamie further explained.

  
Oh. Mickey didn’t know what to say. He had to tell them that his heat already happened but he didn’t want them to worry either.

  
“Seriously, what the fuck is that smell?” Colin asked out of nowhere.

  
Mickey looked around but didn’t know what he was talking about

.  
“It still smells like that prime we bumped into on our way here,” Jamie added.

  
Now Mickey was getting nervous. Could they smell Ian on him? He did knot him which usually leaves behind the Alphas smell so that other Alphas know to stay away from the knotted Omega. At least for a few days anyway. If another Alpha tried to knot Mickey right now, his body would reject the knot.

  
“Dude smells like an asshole, literally,” Iggy joked.

  
Mickey let out a nervous laugh. Suddenly Iggy leaned closer to Mickey and sniffed him. Iggy’s eyes widened.

  
“Iggy let me explain,” Mickey started to say but Iggy was furious. He stood up abruptly making his brothers stand up as well. Then Mickey stood up because, why not?

  
“Why the fuck do you smell like that Alpha?” Iggy demanded.

  
Mickey looked down, nervous to tell his brothers the humiliating truth. He loved his brothers and he was terrified that they would judge him or think less of him. That would kill Mickey.

  
“I…um sorta already had my heat,” he mumbled barely loud enough to be heard.

  
All three brothers gasped.

  
“Where the fuck did he go? I’ll kill him! Did he hurt you?” All three spoke quickly and angrily.

  
The three brothers were getting worked up at the thought of someone hurting their little brother or forcing themselves on him.

  
“It’s okay. He didn’t hurt me. He was… he was actually really nice to me,” Mickey informed them, his apparent shyness showing through.  
The boys expressions softened and they slowly relaxed.

  
“You’re sure he didn’t hurt you? You’d tell us the truth, right Mickey?” Colin asked.  
Mickey nodded.

  
“He didn’t hurt me,” Mickey confirmed.

  
“Good, cuz prime or not, if he ever lays a finger on you when you don’t want him to, we’ll fucking kill him,” Iggy said, still clearly angry with the situation.

  
“Well… is someone gonna call Eric then,” Jamie said and then started laughing.

Yeah, he had definitely missed his brothers.

****

Ian was walking back inside the dorms when he noticed the same trio of guys exiting. They gave him the stink eye but kept quiet. That is until the boy that gave him the finger walked past.

“You even think of hurting Mickey and you’ll regret it,” Iggy growled.  
Ian took a step back and then noticed the brothers all looking at him. He nodded slowly, acknowledging that he heard them and turned to go up the stairs. Clearly disrespecting primes runs in that family.

When he made it back to his room, Lip was there typing away on his laptop.

“Hey, where were you?” Lip asked, still not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

“Just needed some air,” Ian responded.

He sounded completely dejected and Lip noticed.

“What’s up man? Something bothering you?” he asked finally taking his eyes off the screen.

“It’s… It’s nothing,” Ian shook his head.

Lip turned fully toward him.

“It’s obviously something. C’mon, what’s going on?”

Ian sighed before he spoke.

“Mickey hates me,” Ian mumbled.

Lip looked confused but then he realized what was happening.

“Ah, not used to rejection are you?” Lip asked.

“It’s not just that Lip! He… he’s scared of me and I don’t know why!” Ian complained.

“Maybe he’s just emotional from his heat or whatever?” Lip suggested.

“No Lip, it’s something else. He thinks I want to humiliate him,” Ian explained.

“You should have seen him. He didn’t want me anywhere near him. He wouldn’t even open the door!” Ian continued.

“I don’t know what you want me to say here Ian. You guys had sex and now he doesn’t want to be near you. Guess now you know how it feels,” Lip sighed.  
Ian got mad at that.

“Oh fuck you Lip! You act like you don’t fuck around as much as I do!” Ian yelled.

“Yeah I do, but I don’t give a shit if they hate me afterwards,” he explained and then left the room before Ian’s temper got the better of him.

Ian calmed himself down a little and tried to think of what he could do to prove to Mickey that he didn’t want to humiliate him. If anything he wanted to be with him again, get to know him and possibly even date him.

Jesus what was wrong with Ian? He didn’t date. But for some reason he was willing to make an exception for the raven haired Omega. He just had to figure out how to talk to him first.

****  
After two days, Mickey finally gathered up the courage to be seen at school. He was thankful that there didn’t seem to be too much gossip going around at the moment. Apparently an Omega in heat happened quite often.

He saw Ian in the dining room during breakfast but he seemed to be giving Mickey space which he appreciated. When he got to history class he immediately saw Ian in the seat next to his but he didn’t greet the red head. He simply put his stuff down and took his seat.

“Hey,” Ian greeted quietly.

Mickey looked at him and nodded, slowly returning his eyes to the front of the room.

Ian didn’t say anything else during class which surprised Mickey but he was okay with it. He figured Ian would just forget about him and move on. No such luck.  
He felt Ian standing behind him as he closed his locker. He sighed and turned to meet the tall boy’s green eyes.

“Um… look I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime?” Ian asked sheepishly and completely lacking his usual Alpha confidence.

The question caught Mickey off guard. He looked around and noticed they were alone in the hallway. Shit, he was late to his next class.

“I… I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Mickey muttered and started to walk away but Ian caught his arm.

“Why not? Did I do something to piss you off?” Ian asked, still holding on to Mickey’s arm.

Mickey didn’t answer but looked down at his arm in Ian’s grip. Ian immediately let go and mumbled an apology.

“Just tell me what I did and I’ll fix it okay?” Ian pleaded.

Mickey was at a loss for words. This Alpha was trying so hard to get Mickey to like him. Why did he care?

“Why would you want to hang out with me?” Mickey ultimately asked.

“You’re… you’re different from any Omega I’ve ever met. You don’t take anyone’s shit and you aren’t afraid to tell me to go fuck myself,” Ian explained with a smirk on his face.

“I’m sick of hanging out with people that always do what I want because they’re scared of me. It gets really old after a while,” he continued to explain.

Mickey processed the information and seemed to think it over. This could either be the best thing that’s ever happened to him or it could be the biggest mistake of his life. Honestly, he thought it was the latter but he pushed that thought down.

“Okay,” he whispered.

Ian almost didn’t hear him.

“Okay? You’ll go out with me?” Ian asked incredulously.

Mickey nodded.

“But I have one condition. You can’t mark me or try to claim me,” Mickey said.

Ian frowned at that but agreed. At least he could get to know Mickey and find out why he was so against marking.

“I promise, I won’t mark or claim you without your consent,” Ian reiterated like he was reciting the scouts honor.

Mickey just rolled his eyes and walked to his next class, leaving a very happy Alpha behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the wooing begin!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ian had never been so nervous in his life. He stood in front of the mirror and tried on the seventh shirt of the night in hopes of finally choosing one for his date with Mickey. Well it wasn’t technically a date, they were “hanging out” in Mickey’s room. But the fact that Ian would be totally alone with Mickey had his heart racing.  
He finally decided on a gray Henley with dark jeans. He preened for a few more minutes, making sure his fiery red locks were perfectly in place, before exiting his room. His palms were sweating the entire walk to Mickey’s dorm. He quickly wiped them on his jeans before knocking on the door. 

He could smell Mickey’s scent as he got closer to the door, making Ian powerless to stop the grin forming on his face. Mickey held the door open, stepping aside for Ian to come in. He stepped into the room and looked around before turning and staring at Mickey. The smaller boy looked good. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans that tightened right around his ass. 

Ian tried not to gawk but he couldn’t help it. Mickey looked at him shyly and Ian almost melted on the spot. He walked over to the bed and sat down, waiting for Ian to do the same. Mickey looked at him expectantly and that’s when Ian realized what he was waiting for. 

“Oh I downloaded a movie for us. It’s the new Captain America. The one with the Winter Solider guy?” Ian informed Mickey as he opened up his laptop. He almost forgot he was carrying it.

Mickey nodded and moved further on to the bed, leaning against the wall. Ian scooted up next to him and placed the laptop in between them. Once the movie started, the boys stole glances at each other, sometimes staring a little too long. 

On one such glance, Mickey felt his cheeks flush, biting his lip to stem off his nerves. Other than his brothers, Mickey had never spent so much time in the presence of an Alpha. His Omega traits told Mickey to act coy in order to win the affections of the Alpha. His Alpha traits were busy being defensive. He didn’t want to be the kind of Omega that cowered at the sight of a powerful Alpha, but part of him deep down wanted to be dominated. He was however, terrified to show any Alpha that side of him. 

The thought that they would take advantage of him and turn him into a little bitch was more than Mickey could handle.  
The conflict in his mind was short lived when Ian leaned over and kissed him. It surprised Mickey but he easily melted into it, allowing Ian’s tongue inside his mouth. Once the kiss deepened, Ian moved to get on top of Mickey. He allowed it since he was far too gone to do anything other than kiss Ian back. 

They stayed like that, Ian on top of Mickey, making out for what seemed to be forever. Ian took a chance and moved his hands to Mickey’s hips, slipping his fingers under the smaller boy’s jeans. He kept his mouth on Mickey’s as he tried to sink his hands inside the boy’s boxers. Mickey felt overwhelmed and pushed Ian off him.  
Ian sat up on his knees with a startled and confused expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry… I just figured since we’ve already…” Ian mumbled.

Ian stopped talking when he saw Mickey’s frightened face look up at him. 

“Why do you look at me like you think I’m going to hurt you?” Ian asked softly. 

It was Mickey’s turn to look confused. He didn’t think that Ian was going to hurt him physically, he was just so nervous about being with anyone outside his heat. He didn’t know how to act.

“It’s not that, I’ve just never um…” Mickey trailed off, clearly embarrassed about bringing this topic up. 

“You’ve never been with someone outside your heat?” Ian asked with a small smirk. 

That annoyed Mickey. The fact that Ian acted like it was somehow funny that Mickey wasn’t experienced enough. Mickey didn’t answer but instead pushed Ian completely off him and got off the bed. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t making fun of you,” Ian said quickly.

Mickey looked at him like he was full of shit.

“Really cuz that’s not what it sounded like,” Mickey shot back with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ian moved off the bed and stepped in front of Mickey. He looked into Mickey’s eyes and cupped his face. 

“I’m not making fun of you. I just want to be with you. Please Mickey,” Ian pleaded softly. 

Mickey’s expression softened a bit and he uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his sides. 

“Let me be with you,” Ian whispered before he moved his face closer, his lips ghosting over Mickey’s.

It was Mickey who closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together. Ian immediately returned the kiss and quickly deepened it, cradling Mickey’s face in his hands. After a few moments, Mickey pulled back and looked deep into Ian’s eyes. 

“Don’t hurt me,” he whispered before connecting their lips again.  
Ian wasn’t sure if Mickey meant emotionally or physically but it didn’t matter. Ian didn’t want to hurt Mickey in any way. 

“I won’t,” he replied breathlessly. 

Ian slowly pushed Mickey on the bed and crawled on top of him. Mickey still looked apprehensive so Ian decided to take things slow and be as gentle as possible. Since fucking during an Omega’s heat was usually so hurried and frantic, Ian realized he wanted to show Mickey another side of sex. One he hadn’t experienced before.  
Ian kissed Mickey again, pushing his tongue in with long deliberate strokes. Mickey kissed back with just as much need. Ian leaned back on his knees and took his shirt off. He looked down at Mickey and saw how shy he seemed. He gave him a small smile before bringing his hands to the hem of Mickey’s shirt and slowly pushing it up, coaxing the boy to take it off. Mickey took the hint and lifted off the bed to shrug the shirt off. 

Ian was still perched on top of Mickey when he cautiously went for his jeans. He hesitated and waited for the other boy to approve of what he was doing before he did it. Mickey gave him a nod so Ian unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pushed them down. He got up from the bed to take the jeans all the way off. While he was standing, he took his own jeans off and saw as Mickey watched him intently, perched on his elbows. 

Ian crawled back on top of him and paused to cup Mickey’s face in his hand. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Mickey. If you want me to stop just tell me okay? Ian assured him.

Mickey didn’t answer, opting instead for kissing Ian hard. Ian melted into the kiss running his hands down the sides of Mickey’s body. He reached around and grabbed Mickey’s ass, giving it a tight squeeze. He continued to knead Mickey’s rear, causing the smaller boy to arch off the bed in response. Ian moved his lips to Mickey’s neck and was surprised when Mickey not only allowed it but tilted his head to allow Ian better access. Ian wanted to mark Mickey but he thought against it.  
He wasn’t sure Mickey was ready for that yet. He did however, suck a rather large hickey near Mickey’s collarbone, extracting a small moan from the boy underneath him. Ian’s hands pushed Mickey’s boxers down and he could feel how hard Mickey was already. He ground his hips against him causing a breathy groan to escape his own lips. He closed his eyes and inhaled Mickey’s scent deeply. 

“You smell fucking amazing,” Ian muttered in his blissed out voice.

Mickey responded by pushing up against the red head with his hips. The movement caused another moan to leave Ian’s lips. It was Mickey who made the next move, surprising Ian by shoving his boxers down. He grabbed Ian’s ass and pushed him further on top of him. Mickey could feel himself getting wet and the sensation made his body want Ian even more. He didn’t realize he could be so turned on outside of his heat. 

“Fuck me Ian, please,” Mickey mewled, arching into Ian’s touch.  
Ian crashed their lips again and quickly pushed Mickey’s boxers all the way off. He took his off as well and as soon as he got on top of Mickey, he took two fingers and placed them in Mickey’s mouth. He accepted them and sucked eagerly. 

“You look so good doing that… fuck,” Ian purred. 

Once he was satisfied, Ian took one finger and pushed it into Mickey, relishing in the sounds his lover was now producing. He slowly pulled it out before going back in. He soon added the second finger and noticed Mickey’s natural slick appearing.  
He pushed the fingers in and out with more force and watched as Mickey fell apart below him. 

“Fuck!” Mickey panted, squeezing his eyes shut and trying desperately to calm down.  
Everything that Ian was doing felt amazing but Mickey had never really experienced anything like that before. During a heat, the Omega’s senses were muffled and their only goal was to get fucked over and over again. What he and Ian were doing now was totally different and Mickey could feel it. 

“Ian please,” Mickey pleaded.  
Ian removed his fingers from inside Mickey, taking some of his slick to rub on his dick, using it as lube. He lined himself up and slowly entered the raven haired boy. As he did, Mickey’s eyes rolled back into his head. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly when Ian decided to start moving. He started slow and steady at first.  
He didn’t want to do too much too fast but when Mickey begged him to go faster, Ian obliged him. He started to fuck Mickey harder and deeper, moaning every time he inhaled Mickey’s scent. 

Their bodies moved together, Ian thrusting and Mickey meeting every push with one of his own. Mickey had never felt anything like this in his entire life. He never thought about having sex for pleasure instead of just necessity. It may seem weird to some but he was always led to believe that Omegas were made to please Alphas and not themselves. 

What Ian was doing to him now made him believe otherwise. Ian leaned back on his heels and started to piston in and out of Mickey causing him to lift off the mattress. Mickey shut his eyes and gripped the pillow tightly on either side. He could feel his orgasm approach. He opened his eyes and looked down at his dick, watching it bounce off his stomach with everyone of Ian’s thrusts. 

“Ian! Fuck I’m gonna…” Mickey shouted as his orgasm consumed him.

Ian fucked him through it and once Mickey was finished, he moved back down on top of him. 

“Can I knot you?” Ian asked desperately.

Mickey gave him a quick nod. Ian kept fucking him until his knot caught and locked inside of Mickey. He gave a loud growl as he came inside of Mickey, who had to grit his teeth to take the knot again, forgetting how big it was.  
Ian looked at Mickey and noticed the sweat gleaming on his face. He leaned down and captured the boy’s lips, eliciting a soft whimper from him. 

“That was amazing Mickey. Did you… did you like it?” Ian asked once his knot started to go down.  
Mickey was still panting but found himself smiling up at the beautiful Alpha above him.

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly. 

He really did like it. In fact, he loved it. He had never experienced anything like that before. He then realized that it felt good to be with someone outside of his heat. He liked the way Ian made him feel. He still felt in control of the situation but he didn’t mind when Ian took over. He found himself trusting Ian and that scared him. Trust was an issue for Mickey but in that moment he felt that maybe the red head was worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that was basically all smut... sorry not sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.....

Chapter 4

The following weeks felt nice to Mickey. He and Ian hung out almost every day either watching movies in his room or having study dates in the library. Occasionally they would watch TV in the Alpha common room with Lip and some of their friends, mainly because Ian was too intimidating to be allowed in the Omega common room. 

Mickey didn’t really like Lip. He was a totally slut when it came to Omegas. He clearly didn’t care about any of them after he got what he wanted. He told Mickey that he was too young to settle down, so why not have fun now?

At least he wasn’t cruel to the Omegas, Mickey thought. That was something that Mickey would never understand. There were Alphas out there that literally tortured Omegas just because they could. The thought of ending up with someone like that scared the shit out of him.

He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. Especially when Ian was pounding into him with so much force he swore the bed was going to break. He moaned into Ian’s touch as the red head hit his prostate over and over. Suddenly Ian grabbed Mickey’s arms and pushed him farther down into the bed. The grip was fierce and Mickey would surely have bruises in the morning. It was borderline painful. He was about to say something when Ian clutched his jaw and shoved his face to the side, exposing his  
neck. 

He felt Ian move in closer, mouth growling as he bit down hard on Mickey’s throat, marking his mate. Mickey let out a strangled cry, shutting his eyes at the pain. He could feel the blood pooling on the bed. He clawed desperately for Ian to get off him but the red head persisted, continuing to fuck him until Mickey felt the knot inside of him. It was too late, Ian had claimed him.

Mickey couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. He tried to get out of Ian’s hold but failed. Ian latched on to Mickey’s face again and forced the brunette to look up at him.

“You’re mine now,” Ian hissed venomously. 

Just then Mickey’s eyes opened as he shot up out of bed, panting heavily. He quickly checked his neck, sighing in relief when he didn’t find any marks. The nightmare seemed so real that he was literally still shaking. He glanced over at his alarm clock and realized it was still the middle of the night. 

He let out a long breath as his head hit the pillow. Fuck. It felt so real. 

****

Mickey was still uneasy from his nightmare the next morning but he tried to remember that Ian had promised to never do that to him. He caught the sight of emerald green eyes across the mess hall and couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. Ian smiled shyly at him as he made his way over. 

The red head stood up from his seat and pecked Mickey on the lips. Normally he would be against any form of public affection but he found himself loving every bit of it. He started to accept the idea that belonging to someone maybe wouldn’t be so bad. Especially if it was Ian. Mickey didn’t want to admit it, but he knew he was falling for Ian… hard. 

He had mentioned the idea to Iggy a few days prior, asking his older brother about the claiming process. Iggy was still wary of Ian but since Mickey was happy, he didn’t intervene. He told Mickey the basics; marking worked one of three ways:

The easiest way to be marked was during sex outside of heat and rut. This was superficial marking since it wasn’t permanent and merely for show. This was the most common practice in order to tell others that you were with someone.

The second form of marking was the official standard way of choosing a mate. For it to work properly, it needed to happen during Mickey’s heat, where he would be knotted and then bitten/claimed by the Alpha. It also helped if Mickey was accepting of the mark. It made the transition easier on both parties. Once claimed, Ian would be able to feel Mickey’s presence at all times. He would know if Mickey was sad or in distress without even being in the same room as him. After that, it would be Ian’s mission to cater to him and make him happy. At least that’s the way it was supposed to be.

The third and final way was the least socially accepted method. Alphas could try to claim Omegas outside their heat but while the Alpha was in rut. This was called forced marking because the Omega would be untouchable to any other Alpha until their next heat. If another Alpha didn’t challenge the mark, it was automatically made permanent, whether the Omega accepted it or not. After that, the Omega would belong to that Alpha. 

Mickey had never been around his brothers while they were in rut. He was made to leave the house and not come back until it was over. Alpha’s could be dangerous during a rut which is why they generally spent them with older, more experienced Omegas. They had a hard time controlling themselves in order to get what their bodies craved. 

There were stories of Omegas being killed during violent ruts, all because the Alpha got carried away. Bones were snapped, bruises were painted on and blood was shed.  
The thought scared Mickey mainly because he knew that Ian would have a rut soon. He didn’t know exactly when or what to expect but he trusted Ian not to hurt him. They hadn’t talked about it yet. Mickey didn’t want to bring it up since everything was going so good between them but he knew eventually they would have to talk about it.  
Ian walked Mickey to his first class, kissing him on his neck near the hickey he had left the night before. Mickey blushed and tried to hide his smile but he was too far gone. Ian smiled back at him as he walked away to his own class. 

All through class, Mickey thought about asking Ian to mark him. They’d been together almost a month and he had never felt safer. He wasn’t convinced he would ever find another Alpha like Ian, especially since he was a prime. There would be no better protector for Mickey. Regular Alphas would think twice before laying a hand on him if he was with Ian. The thought made Mickey smile. 

He was trying to figure out a way to bring it up. Maybe the next time they had sex he would tell Ian to bite him. Or Maybe he would wait until his heat and just make it official. It was less than a week away according to his calculations. He could ask Ian to make it special somehow, woo him, fuck him and then claim him. The more he thought about it, the giddier he got. Belonging to someone was something Mickey didn’t think he would ever be ready for and now he was about to do just that. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he tried. 

****

Later that night, Mickey made his way to the Alpha dorms. He wanted to surprise Ian and tell him about wanting to be claimed. Ian texted him earlier telling him that he couldn’t hang out that night because he had an important project to get done, but Mickey figured, this couldn’t wait. 

He greeted Lip and some other Alphas in the common area, making his way into the actual rooms. Just as he entered the hall, Lip shot up from the couch and moved in front of him, effectively blocking his path. 

“What the fuck Lip, move!” Mickey growled.

He was in no mood for this. He had something important to talk to Ian about and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Ian can’t see you right now,” Lip said in a surprisingly soft voice. 

Mickey tilted his head in confusion. 

“He’s busy. You should come back tomorrow,” he stated.

“Look I know he’s busy but I need to talk to him,” Mickey said as he shoved past Lip. 

He could hear the curly haired boy insist on Mickey leaving but he didn’t want to hear it. He reached Ian’s door and was about to open it when Lip snatched his wrist and stopped him.

“Let go of me Lip! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Mickey snarled.

Lip sighed but didn’t let go of Mickeys hand.

“He’s not alone Mickey,” he said.

Mickey’s eyes widened. What the fuck did he mean? Who was he with? That’s when Mickey heard the moaning noises coming from the other side of the door. He stood there, shocked painted on his face as he realized what was happening. He shook out of Lip’s hold and opened the door. He needed to see this for himself. 

He found an Omega, Adam Walker who was also a senior, bent over the bed, gritting in pain. His eyes were screwed shut as Ian viciously pounded into him with a force Mickey had never seen. Ian was so enthralled in his fucking that he didn’t even see Mickey standing there. 

When Mickey stepped back into the hallway, Lip approached him. Mickey was fighting with everything he had to not breakdown and start balling right there and then. Lip felt bad for Mickey, especially because of the way he had to find out. 

“He’s in rut Mickey. Adam doesn’t mean anything to him…” Lip started to explain but Mickey didn’t want to hear it.

He pushed Lip to the side and started to run as fast as he could. He needed to get the fuck out of there. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He ran and ran until finally he found himself outside in the middle of the woods. 

He fell to his knees and simply let the pain consume him. The sight of Ian with someone else was not something Mickey was prepared to experience. He literally felt his heart breaking and it was more than he could handle. He hugged himself tightly as he rocked back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably. 

He felt stupid. He couldn’t believe that he actually thought Ian was different. But he wasn’t. Ian was like all the other Alphas he had ever met. They might have been nice to him, but they never loved him, they never cared. And most importantly, Mickey could never trust them. 

Mickey tried to think of where he went wrong. Had Ian been lying to him this whole time? Were there signs that he just didn’t see? Regardless of the reason, deep down, he knew what went wrong. He made the mistake of caring about someone and that was a mistake he would not repeat. 

After about an hour, Mickey finally let his exhaustion take over and he fell asleep right on the cold ground. He was freezing but he didn’t mind. His mind had better things to deal with than his body temperature. Besides who the hell would care if he froze to death anyway?

It would be hours before anyone found him…

 

****

When Mickey woke up, he had no idea where he was. He was in a bed, lying under really warm blankets. He looked around with tried eyes and was able to make out a nurse’s station. He saw medical equipment all around him, telling him he was in the school clinic. He sighed as his head fell back against the pillow. 

Just then a nurse came into the room and walked up to his bed. 

“Welcome back Mickey. You gave us quite a scare,” the nurse said. 

He looked at her name tag, trying to read her name. 

“I’m Veronica but you can call me Vee,” she informed him.

Mickey was still pretty out of it but he tried to speak regardless. 

“What time is it?” he asked sleepily.

She checked her watch before answering, ‘Almost 7am. You’ve been asleep for ten hours.”

What time did he get there? Wait, how did he get there?

“How did I get here?” Mickey asked.

Vee looked down at his chart, reading the notes. 

“It looks like an Alpha found you in the woods and brought you in. You’re very lucky. Any more time out there and you could’ve had hypothermia,” she stated. 

Mickey immediately thought about Ian. Had he gone looking for him? Did he realize his mistake?

“Who was it?” he asked hopefully.

“His name was Parker Bennett. He carried you in around 9pm,” she said while reaching for a thermometer. 

“Open up,” she demanded, placing the thermometer inside Mickey’s mouth.

He waited until she was finished since he wasn’t able to talk with the intruding piece of glass in his mouth.

“96.7, not too shabby. You’re still a little cold so I suggest taking the day from school and just resting up in your room. How does that sound?” she asked as she stood up.  
Mickey nodded. 

A few minutes later, he was getting ready to leave when Vee came back and told him he had a visitor. Maybe word of his ailment got back to Ian and he came to check on him. He felt himself tense because he had no idea what reaction he would have to Ian after what he saw. 

He looked up when the door opened but was surprised to see someone other than Ian. Parker walked into the room slowly like he was nervous. Mickey was confused but figured he should at least thank Parker for helping him.

“Hey,” Mickey whispered.

Parker smiled.

“Hey…um I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said shyly, unable to meet Mickey’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks to you actually,” Mickey responded. 

Parker looked up at him and they grinned at each other. 

“So I know that you’re with Gallagher but-”

“I’m not with Gallagher,” Mickey interrupted.

Parker looked surprised at the information. The smile on his face grew and Mickey noticed he had dimples. Mickey had never met Parker formally but he knew who he was. Parker was popular, tall, muscular and very good looking. He had long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Other than Ian, Mickey would say Parker was easily one of the best looking Alphas in the whole school. 

“Well in that case, do you think you’d maybe want to hang out sometime?” he asked.

Mickey thought about it. His initial reaction was to say no but then he remembered that as far as he was concerned, he and Ian were over. And you know what they say  
about revenge…

“Sure,” Mickey answered simply.

Parker smiled and gave him a small nod before leaving the room. Well that was an interesting turn of events. The only thing still weighing on him was the fact that Ian probably thought they were together. That was a conversation he was dreading but he’d rather get it over with sooner rather than later.

He walked up to his dorm room and once inside, slipped off his dirty clothes from the night before. He looked in the mirror and grimaced at his appearance. He looked grimy with bags under his eyes. He might have just slept for ten hours but he certainly didn’t feel rested. He decided it was time to clean up so he gathered up his toiletries, put his pajamas on and headed in the direction of the showers. 

The hot spray felt nice on his back. It was almost like the water was washing away the pain that Ian put him through. As much as he loved being under the steamy water however, he knew his bed was calling him with a mighty ferocity. He finished up, grabbing a towel and securing it around his waist. 

As he was walking back to his dorm he noticed someone standing at his door. It was Ian. He felt like running but he had to face him sometime, that and he was wearing nothing but a towel. He didn’t say anything as he approached his room. He didn’t even look at him, much to Ian’s dismay. 

When he walked into his room, he noticed that Ian followed him in. Fucking prick, Mickey thought. Walking into his room like he belonged there.

“Didn’t see you at breakfast earlier. Someone said you were in the clinic. Is everything okay?” Ian asked nervously. 

Mickey turned and gave Ian a hard glare. Ian seemed surprised but he stayed put.

“What the fuck do you care?” Mickey hissed as he slipped his pajama bottoms on. 

Ian’s eyes widened at the hostility. 

“Why wouldn’t I care Mickey?” Ian said, dumbfounded. He tried to step forward but Mickey stepped back.

“Stop it okay! Just Stop! Stop pretending you give a shit about me!” Mickey suddenly shouted.

He found his nerves giving way to his anger. Ian didn’t know what to do or say. He stood there for a while trying to make sense of his boyfriend’s erratic behavior.

“Of course I give a shit about you Mickey! Why are you saying this?” Ian begged.

Mickey had had enough. He went up to Ian and shoved him hard, making him stumble back.

“Stop lying to me! You don’t give a shit about me!” he continued to shout. 

He pushed Ian again, forcing him closer to the door. 

“Mickey what the fuck is wrong with you?” Ian yelled, finally matching his voice to Mickey’s.

“Oh so it is me. I’m the problem right? What am I not good enough for you?” Mickey shouted back.

Ian had no idea what prompted this outburst but he wasn’t leaving until he found out what on earth had Mickey so riled up.

“Mickey please just talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong,” Ian pleaded.

Mickey seemed to calm down and Ian felt like he could finally get some answers. 

“Why don’t you ask Adam? Maybe he can explain it better than I can. Apparently he can fuck better than me right?”

Fear grew on Ian’s face as he realized why Mickey was so angry. He never thought Mickey would find out. He knew it was a shit thing to do but Ian had his reasons for not wanting to spend his rut with Mickey.

“You know, if you didn’t want me, you could have at least been a fucking man and told me to my face instead of fucking some asshole behind my back!” he snarled viciously.

“Mick please, let me expla-”

“Save it Ian. Because whatever this was,” he motioned in between them, “it’s fucking over!”

Mickey gave Ian one last violent push out the door, slamming it shut in his face. Ian just stood there, shocked at what had just happened. Shame consumed him. He could almost feel how hurt Mickey was and it was making him sick. He had really fucked up. 

He decided to skip the rest of his classes that day, opting instead to head to his room and sulk. At least there he could have time to think of a way to get Mickey back. Because he had to get him back. Ian had no idea why but the thought of not being with Mickey was unbearable. He had never felt that strongly about anyone. 

****  
“What the fuck do you mean he cheated on you?” Iggy yelled through the phone. 

Nick winced at the sound. Mickey just rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“Look, it’s not the big a deal okay? I broke up with him,” Mickey stated tiredly.

He was completely over this conversation. If he had to explain to one more person why he and Ian broke up, he was going to shoot himself. 

“I’m gonna kill him!” Iggy shouted and Mickey simply held the phone out and away from his ear. His brother continued to shout obscenities so Mickey waited until he calmed down before talking again.

“You done?” Mickey asked.

Iggy didn’t say anything at first but Mickey could feel him pouting on the other line. 

“Yes,” he said petulantly. 

“Good. Now if you really want to help me, you can bring me some of that really good weed that you got me for my birthday last year,” Mickey smirked. 

Nick looked up at the mention of weed and giggled. Nick high was one of the funniest things that Mickey had ever witnessed and since he was in need of cheering up, he figured why not?

“Fine. I’ll be over in a few but Mickey, this conversation isn’t over,” Iggy stated.

Mickey knew what he meant. Iggy wouldn’t be satisfied until at least some blood was spilled in Mickey’s honor. He was still so pissed off at Ian that he thought a little blood couldn’t hurt. 

Iggy arrived at the school an hour later. He was on his way to Mickey’s room when he caught Ian’s scent and Iggy being Iggy, he couldn’t resist. He marched up to where the smell was coming from, a common room of some sort and quickly found the offending Alpha. As soon as Ian saw him, he frowned but stood up to meet him regardless. 

“Look Iggy-”

Ian didn’t get past that before Iggy began punching him. A few other Alphas were in the room and they seized Iggy, effectively stopping the assault. Ian hunched over, blood dripping from his face.

“Get the fuck off me!” he yelled, struggling to escape their fierce hold. 

“Let him go,” Ian ordered once his vision came back.

Iggy shrugged the guys off him and walked up close to Ian. 

“I told you what would happen if you hurt him,” Iggy seethed.

“I know,” Ian replied as he stared at the ground. He knew Iggy needed to do this. 

“Mickey’s a good kid. He’s been through a lot,” Iggy found himself saying, though he had no idea why.

“I know,” Ian repeated. 

“No, you don’t. You have no idea. Stay away from him or next time, I’ll bring my brothers,” Iggy threatened.

Ian simply nodded and watched the Alpha leave. Ian’s friends looked at him with a mixture of shock and pity but he didn’t care. He deserved what just happened. He limped back to his room and heard Lip gasp at the sight of him.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Lip asked as he walked toward his brother, trying to examine his face. Ian shrugged him off.

“Nothing I didn’t deserve,” Ian muttered. 

He reached into their fridge and removed a can of soda, placing it gently on his cheek. He winced at the contact.

“Mickey?” Lip asked.

Ian shook his head. “His brother Iggy.”

Lip nodded in understanding. Ian sat down on his bed and Lip joined him.

“Did you at least explain why you didn’t want to be with him during your rut?” he asked. 

Ian shook his head again.

“He didn’t even give me a chance to finish a single sentence,” Ian replied. 

Lip had never seen his brother look so sad. Since Ian was a prime, life came pretty easy to him. Omegas adored him, other Alphas feared him and he could have anything he wanted. Until he met Mickey. Now he was experiencing rejection for the first time and it sucked. 

“Maybe you should just give him some time to cool off. Try again later yeah?” Lip offered. 

Ian shrugged.

“Maybe you’re right,” he said closing his eyes. 

He leaned back and let himself fall onto his bed. He didn’t even bother changing into his pajamas. Because that didn’t matter, nothing did. His world was just fucked. 

****

History class was awkward to put it mildly. 24 hours after their break up and the entire school knew that Ian cheated on him. Mickey felt humiliated but he decided to put up a good front. He ignored Ian’s stares all through breakfast and managed to not bump into him in between classes. But now sitting next to him in class had Mickey on  
edge. 

Part of him wanted Ian back. It had only been a day but he missed Ian like crazy. It’s almost like his body craved him. The other more rational part of his brain remembered the sight of Ian fucking Adam. That thought alone was enough to have Mickey glaring daggers at Ian. 

Ian looked at him apologetically but it was no use. Mickey hated him. He sighed and slumped back down into his seat. Once the bell rang, he rushed over to Mickey’s locker determined to talk to him. He at least wanted to explain himself. After that, if Mickey still hated him then he’d deal with it. 

He caged Mickey up against his locker. He couldn’t help it, he was desperate. Mickey tried to push Ian off but he insisted causing Mickey to roll his eyes.

“Please just let me explain and then if you still hate me I’ll never bother you again okay?” Ian begged.

Mickey didn’t say anything so Ian assumed it was okay to start talking. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Mickey, you have to believe that,” Ian started.

Mickey rolled his eyes again and pushed Ian away. Same old lame excuses, he thought. He began walking away when Ian’s words stopped him.

“The first Omega I fucked in rut ended up in the hospital,” Ian blurted out.

Mickey turned around and looked at Ian cautiously.

“I broke his arm and fractured three ribs. The second one I almost killed,” Ian continued, swallowing hard.

“The doctors said it was because I was a prime that my ruts were so intense and violent. I’ve been working on it but I sometimes still hurt the Omegas I’m with.”

Ian stepped closer to Mickey, each boy unable to take his eyes off the other.

“If there was even the slightest chance that I could hurt you… Mickey please understand,” Ian pleaded, tears tugging at his eyes.

Mickey finally looked away, closing his eyes. 

“You could have told me before you went behind my back and fucked someone else,” Mickey whispered. 

Ian sighed.

“I know. I should have told you but you always seemed so scared of me that I thought this would be a deal breaker,” Ian confessed.

Just then Mickey opened his eyes and looked right at Ian.

“Physical pain is not new to me Ian. I’m very familiar with it. But what you did, that kind of pain. That’s new and that hurts a lot more.”

Mickey turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Ian.

“Stay away from me,” he said in a low voice. 

Ian’s lip trembled as he forced himself not to cry. He nodded in understanding and watched Mickey walk away. It felt truly shitty but at least he got to tell Mickey the truth. Now all he had to do was get over him, a task that would prove difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ian was a mess. Actually he was worse than a mess but Lip decided to throw him a bone. It was the second day in a row that Ian had skipped class, sighting heartbreak as his illness. Lip didn’t understand the extent of Mickey’s hold on his brother. He had never seen him like this and he was starting to get worried. 

“I don’t know what to do Fi, he’s like actually depressed. Like staying in bed all day staring at the wall depressed,” Lip told his sister. 

He waited for his sister to give him advice but the silence on the phone was deafening. 

“Fi?” he tried again. 

“Yeah I’m here. I just don’t know what to say. He’s always been so happy. Should I come in for a visit?” she asked.

Lip shook his head even though he knew his sister couldn’t see him.

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll let you know if it gets really bad,” he said.

“Okay, well keep me updated,” she said.

“I will, bye Fi,” Lip said ending the call.   
He walked back into his room to find his brother in the exact same position as before, staring at the wall. He grabbed his back pack from the desk and turned toward his brothers bed. 

“You planning on gracing us with your presence today?” Lip asked hopefully.

Ian didn’t even acknowledge him let alone answer him. Lip rolled his eyes as he left the room. 

A few hours later, Ian managed to get out of bed and head to the showers. If he was being honest with himself, he smelled like shit. His hair was greasy and the bags under his eyes threatened to take over his normally handsome face.

When he was walking back to his room, he couldn’t help but overhear some Alphas in the common room talking about Mickey.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Ian asked the three boys in the room. 

They immediately tensed at the sight of Ian.

“I asked you a question,” Ian pressed on.

One of the boys finally spoke. “It was nothing Ian. We just saw Mickey hanging around Parker, that’s all.”

Ian saw red. He stormed back into his room and got dressed with more energy than he’s had in a long time. What the hell was Parker playing at? He knew what kind of person he was and that’s exactly why Mickey needed to stay away from him. Ian felt so stupid. Of course Parker would go after Mickey. He wanted everything that Ian had and that included guys. 

He took the stairs two at a time, pushing everyone out of his way. Most students seemed surprised to see him. He had been hiding out in his room for the past two days so naturally he was attracting attention to himself. 

He stopped when he found Mickey walking down the hall with Parker by his side. They were smiling at each other and it was making Ian sick. He strode right up to them and pushed Parker against the wall. 

“What the fuck are you playing at Parker?” Ian growled and suddenly everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to watch the tense interaction.

Mickey looked annoyed but waited to see how everything played out. 

“You don’t own him Ian! And in case you didn’t notice, he broke up with you!” Parker snarled back.

“Stay the fuck away from him!” Ian commanded.

That was it for Mickey.

“Ian stop it!” Mickey finally exclaimed.

All eyes fell on the Omega. 

Ian turned to look at him, anger written all over his face. 

“Stay out of this Mickey,” he reprimanded.

Mickey was livid. He went right up to Ian and pushed him off Parker, much to the astonishment of everyone person looking at the exchange.

“What part of we’re over did you miss?” he hissed at the red head.

“Mickey please just listen to me, Parkers not-”

“Parker’s not what?” Mickey demanded.

Ian looked between Parker and Mickey and let out a sad laugh.

“You know what? It doesn’t even matter. You wouldn’t listen to me anyway,” Ian said darkly. 

Mickey’s expression was not what he was expecting. Mickey looked hurt but he ignored it and walked away from the scene. If Mickey wanted to fuck up his life and belong to an asshole like Parker than there was nothing Ian could do to stop him. 

The problem was that Ian did care. He had fallen in love with Mickey the second he set eyes on him and now he was with someone else. As much as that hurt Ian, he was more upset that Mickey was with Parker. Mickey had no idea how twisted Parker could be. He didn’t know how Parker treated Omegas. 

But Ian also knew that Mickey wasn’t going to listen to him and he sure as hell wasn’t going to listen to Lip, so who else was there? Ian sighed when he realized what he needed to do. As soon as he got back to his room, he dialed the phone number that he had been dreading to ever need to call.

“What the fuck do you want?” Iggy greeted annoyed. 

“I know I’m an asshole and you hate me,” Ian started.

“Well you’re right so far,” Iggy interjected.

Ian rolled his eyes.

“Mickey’s in trouble,” Ian said after a long pause. 

He could tell that Iggy perked up at the statement. 

“What kind of trouble?” Iggy asked in a panicked voice.

“I’d rather tell you in person. Can you meet here?” Ian asked. 

“Fine, but if this is some trick to try and win him back…”

“It’s not Iggy. I promise,” Ian quickly said.

He hung up and walked outside to wait for Mickey’s brother. Three cigarettes and twenty minutes later, Iggy appeared. 

“Make this quick man. What’s wrong with Mickey?” he asked.

Ian looked down, unsure of where to start. 

“He’s with someone else,” Ian started to say.

“Oh god! Are you serious? Is that what this is about?” Iggy gritted.

“No!” Ian exclaimed, frustrated.

“The guy he’s with is the problem. His name is Parker and he’s an asshole,” Ian explained.

“I need more than that Ian,” Iggy said exasperated.

“I’ve known Parker a long time okay? He treats Omegas like shit. He likes to hit them and humiliate them.”

At that information, Iggy straightened up and looked right at Ian. 

“You better not be lying Ian,” Iggy threatened. 

“I’m not Iggy. Mickey won’t listen to me but I know that Parker’s just using him to piss me off. He’s gonna hurt him,” Ian stated.

Iggy just looked at him.

“Look, you may not believe this, but I love your brother,” Ian confessed. 

“If you love him so much, why did you cheat on him?” Iggy asked in earnest.

Ian looked down in shame. 

“I was in rut Iggy. I tend to get out of hand, even violent. I didn’t want to do that to Mickey, so I spent my rut with someone else and he found out,” Ian   
explained. 

When he looked back up at Iggy, he expected a hateful glare but instead he got a look of understanding. 

“It was a shit thing to do but I get it,” Iggy stated.

Ian’s eyes widened.

“You do?”

Iggy nodded.

“A few years ago Jamie had his first rut. Mickey was thirteen. He was… home alone with him.”

“What happened?” Ian asked.

Three Years Ago…

Mickey was in his room listening to music when Jamie suddenly burst through the door. He looked up at his brother and was frightened by what he saw. Jamie was panting, a look of sheer lust on his face, his eyes black as night. 

Mickey instinctively scrambled back farther onto his bed trying to put some distance between him and his crazed brother. Mickey had seen this before so he knew what was happening. First it was Colin and then Iggy but in those instances the other brothers had been there to take Mickey away before things got out of hand. This time he was alone. 

Iggy and Colin were out making collections and he didn’t know when they would be home. Before he could say anything, Jamie lunged at him and trapped him on the bed. His brother held him down as he inhaled deeply at his neck, loving the sweet aroma of his Omega brother. Mickey struggled to get free but he couldn’t. Jamie was bigger and stronger.

“Jamie stop! Please!” Mickey begged.

But his distress only managed to excite his brother more. Jamie was pushing up against him, moaning as he did so. Mickey wanted to throw up when he felt how hard his brother was. He continued his attempts to get free but failed each time. Mickey felt desperate. Jamie was trying to shove Mickey’s sweat pants down, grabbing him between his legs in the process. 

“Jamie please stop! STOP!” Mickey screamed as loud as he could.

Just then, Iggy and Colin ran into the room and latched on to Jamie, severing his hold on Mickey. He just laid there, in shock, unsure of what to do. Iggy and Colin were having a hell of time trying to restrain their brother. There was a disgusting look of hunger in his eyes that Mickey would never forget.

“Mickey run!” Colin shouted.

He did as he was told and ran out of the house. Iggy and Colin tried to calm Jamie down.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Jamie!” Iggy yelled.

“That was Mickey! He’s your brother for fucks sake!” Colin yelled as well. 

It took Jamie a few minutes to realize what he had almost done. He mumbled something over and over but Colin couldn’t hear it.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” was all Iggy heard. 

Iggy grabbed Jamie’s face and forced him to look at him. 

“I’m gonna call Sam okay? She’ll help you with your rut,” Iggy explained as he ran his hand through his brother’s hair, attempting to calm him down. 

Jamie didn’t speak but nodded. Mickey came back home two days later. Jamie tried to apologize but Mickey asked him to never talk about it again. 

“Holy shit,” Ian whispered. “His own brother?” 

“Fucked up right?” Iggy said.

They both sighed and held a comfortable silence before Ian spoke. 

“So will you talk to Mickey or at least keep an eye on him?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him,” Iggy replied.

He started to walk away but then turned and looked at Ian.

“You’re not quite the asshole I thought you were,” Iggy smirked and left the school grounds. 

Ian tried to smile at that, but his mind took him back to Mickey. He just knew something bad was about to happen. 

 

****

“Goodnight Mickey,” Parker said as he leaned in to kiss the Omega.

Mickey kissed him back but Parker quickly deepened it.

“Sorry, I just… wow Mickey,” he said after they broke apart.

Mickey blushed. 

Parker had insisted on walking Mickey back to his dorm room after what happened with Ian earlier that day. Mickey didn’t mind. He was starting to really   
like Parker, especially if it made Ian jealous. 

“Thanks for walking me to my room,” Mickey shyly said.

“Of course. Anything for you,” Parker said.

Mickey smiled at him as he watched Parker walk away. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it but was surprised at the person standing on the other side.

“Iggy? What are you doing here?” Mickey asked as his brother came into the room.

“Can’t a brother just stop by for a chat?” Iggy asked innocently. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. Mickey looked at him expectantly.

“Okay so what do you want to chat about?”

“Who’s Parker?” Iggy asked, taking a seat next to his brother.

“Just a friend,” Mickey mumbled.

Iggy looked right through him.

“Fine, he might be more but nothing’s happened!” Mickey tried to explain.

Then it hit Mickey.

“Wait, how do you know about Parker?” he asked.

Iggy looked guilty.

“I don’t fucking believe it! Did Ian put you up to this?” he screamed as he stood up and faced his brother.

“He’s just worried about you,” Iggy explained.

Mickey rolled his eyes and started pacing the room. 

“He doesn’t get to do that! He cheated on me remember?” Mickey yelled.

“He was in rut-”

“You’re defending what he did!” Mickey bellowed. 

Surely by now the surrounding dorm rooms were listening in. 

“No Mickey but you of all people know that Alphas don’t think straight when they’re in rut!” Iggy yelled back but immediately regretted it. 

He saw the look of hurt on Mickey’s face. He had almost been fucked by his own brother and to this day it still bothered him. Iggy and Colin knew one version of that day but they didn’t really know how close Jamie actually came to raping him. He knew it wasn’t Jamie’s fault so he painted a different picture. Jamie barely remembered what happened anyway.

“Mickey…” Iggy tried but he couldn’t think of what to say.

“Get out,” Mickey whispered.

Iggy noticed the slight tremble in his voice when he said it. Regardless, he did as he was told and left his brother alone.   
Mickey managed to hold the tears back but that didn’t stop images from that day flooding back into his mind. His dreams were anything but pleasant that night. 

****

The following morning, Mickey had a slew of text messages from Iggy, apologizing for what he said. Mickey promptly ignored them all. He knew eventually he would have to talk to his brothers since his heat was only a few days away and he clearly wasn’t spending it with Ian. He thought about being with Parker during his heat but that felt too fast. He didn’t have the same feelings for him that he had for Ian.

He decided to think about that later because he was determined to have a good day. He went to the mess hall for breakfast and immediately found Nick. He went to sit with him as his eyes searched for Parker but he couldn’t find him. He tried to hide his disappointment but Nick saw right through it.

“Man troubles?” his friend asked.

Mickey just rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off,” he replied, laughing at his silly friend. 

After breakfast Mickey went straight to class. The first two were boring as usual but he was really dreading history class. He was however, surprised when he walked in and Ian nodded at him but didn’t say anything more. He was expecting a lecture about dating Parker but it never came. Maybe Ian was finally over him. Part of Mickey hoped that wasn’t true. 

He looked for Parker all day but came up empty. Maybe he was sick or something. Mickey tried not to think about it. Hopefully Iggy hadn’t gotten to Parker and threatened him. That would just make things worse between him and his brother. 

On his way back to his room, Mickey got a text message. Naturally he thought it was from Iggy so he wanted to ignore it but something told him to check his phone. He was glad that he did because when he looked at the message, he noticed it was from Parker. 

4:35pm Parker: wasn’t feeling great. stayed in bed. feel better now. meet in library-10 min?

Mickey couldn’t help but smile. He rushed into his room, changed his shirt and messed with his hair. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he left in search of possible new boyfriend. The walk to the library didn’t take long. As soon as he was inside he looked for Parker but didn’t find him. Just then Parker’s friend Eric walked up to Mickey. 

“Hey Mickey. Parker said to meet him downstairs. I guess he has a surprise for you or something,” Eric said to Mickey. 

Mickey looked at him confused. Sensing this, Eric went on.

“He’s a big softie okay? He likes to do romantic shit for guys who have his attention and you definitely have his attention.” Eric explained.

Mickey thought it was weird but he went with it anyway. He followed Eric down the stairs and into the basement. 

“Is that why he skipped class today?” Mickey asked, still following Eric down a long corridor.

Eric nodded. “He’s been getting ready for this all day.”

They stopped in front of a large double door. Mickey looked at Eric disbelievingly. 

“The laundry room?” Mickey asked, eyebrows high on his face.

“Privacy?” Eric shrugged.

Eric opened the door for Mickey and let him go in. As soon as he did, Eric slammed the door shut and locked Mickey inside. He turned around and started   
tugging at the handle and pounding on the door but it was no use, he was stuck. He stopped yanking on the door when a distinct odor hit his nose. It was difficult to pinpoint it because of all the detergent but it was definitely there. 

He was trapped in that room with an Alpha and judging from the smell, he was in rut. Mickey turned around to meet his captor. 

“Fuck,” Mickey whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm terrible...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.... WARNING

Chapter 6

Mickey took in the boy before him cautiously. Parker looked intensely at him with lust filled eyes making him want to cringe. Mickey could see the sweat shining across his broad shoulders as he panted loudly, inching toward Mickey.

He tried to back away but immediately hit the door behind him. He looked around and realized he had no way out. The walls were lined with washing machines, leaving a space in the middle for folding tables.

He began to step slowly to the right, keeping his hands against the wall. Parker watched him hungrily, eyeing Mickey up and down. Mickey found himself trembling at the sight. He swallowed hard before his spoke. 

“Parker…” he started but his voice was shaky.

He closed his eyes to try and regain at least a little composure. 

“Please Parker, don’t do th-”

Suddenly Mickey was thrown against the wall, a large hand wrapped around his throat, choking him. His body was slammed multiple times, connecting forcefully to the concrete behind him. His head was throbbing and he could feel blood sliding down the back of his neck.

He tried to focus his eyes but everything around him was fuzzy. Finally, Parker let go of him and he fell forward on his hands and knees. He wasn’t down for long before Parker resumed his assault. The first few blows were to his ribs, crushing them from the inside. The next hit was a kick to the face which sent Mickey flying, eventually landing on his back. 

He blinked rapidly but everything seemed to move in slow motion. He tasted blood in his mouth, so he turned as much as he could and spit it out. His entire body was on fire with pain radiating from every muscle and bone. 

He felt Parker grab him, trying to stand him up but Mickey fought him with all his might. Their limbs tangled as they fought for dominance but since Parker was not only bigger but an Alpha, he naturally overpowered Mickey.

He hurled Mickey on to one of the sorting tables and smashed his face down as he bent him over. Mickey tried to force himself up but he was pushed back down. Parker held him there with a firm hand across his neck, forcing Mickey to turn his head. 

“Please don’t do this Parker!” Mickey begged but was promptly ignored.

Parker continued to hold Mickey down with his left arm while his right one worked on Mickey’s jeans. Once he had them unbuttoned, he shoved his hand inside. Mickey screwed his eyes shut trying desperately to keep his tears at bay. This was his worst nightmare and it was coming true. 

He knew he should have listened to Ian and his brother but he was still so hurt that he couldn’t think clearly. He figured Ian just didn’t want him to be happy but that wasn’t the case at all. Ian still cared about him. 

The thought of Ian triggered his tears to fall freely down his face. He didn’t have Ian anymore and he probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him now that he was about to be claimed by the school psychopath. 

He felt Parker pushing his jeans and boxers down, causing Mickey to whimper. 

“Parker please,” he whispered brokenly. 

Finally, the Alpha spoke.

“You can beg and scream all you want Mickey, no one will hear you down here,” Parker hissed venomously. 

Mickey felt his heartrate accelerate as his breathing faltered. He was on the verge of having a panic attack, his mind finally realizing what was about to happen to him. 

Mickey could feel Parker’s dick pressed up against his ass. He didn’t want this. He started to cry.

“Parker Please, just let me go! Please!” Mickey pleaded, unable to stop himself.

“Please, please! No!”

“Stop Parker Please!”

“No!”

He begged, pleaded and struggled to free himself but nothing worked. Eventually Mickey screamed out to the one person he wished could hear him.

“IAN!”

****

Ian startled and gasped at the feeling in his chest. He was watching TV in the common room with his friends and Lip when it happened. His breath caught and his eyes had a hard time focusing. 

“Yo Ian, you okay?” his brother asked him.

Ian’s eyes remained wide as the tightness in his chest intensified. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, placing a hand on his left pec. 

“Ian seriously what the fuck?” Lip asked in a panicked voice.

Ian finally looked at him. 

“It’s Mickey…. I can… I can feel him…” he stuttered.

“What?” Lip asked, completely confused by his brother’s admission. 

“I can feel him Lip and he’s scared. Really scared,” Ian explained.

Lip shook his head.

“That can’t be Ian. You never marked him.”

Ian glared at his brother.

“I know that! But it doesn’t change the fact that I can fucking feel him!” Ian yelled, frustrated by what was happening. 

He stood up abruptly and made his way out of the dorms. 

“Ian where are you going?” Lip asked, jogging lightly to catch up to his brother. 

“I don’t know but I have to find Mickey,” Ian said.

Just then his chest tightened again and Ian had to stop and bite his lip at the pain.

“Fuck Mickey, where are you?” he asked out loud. 

He was standing outside in the cold looking from building to building. As soon as he set his eyes on the library, his chest tightened again. He began to walk toward the tall structure, praying that Mickey was inside and unharmed. Somehow he knew that wouldn’t be the case. 

****

Parker fucked Mickey with brutal force causing the entire table to shake. Mickey gripped the edge of the table so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. He could hear Parker moaning and grunting loudly behind him as he rammed into him. Mickey felt like he was being split in two. He had stopped crying by now since his mind was completely overwhelmed with pain. All he let out were involuntary whimpers that left his mouth with every thrust of Parker’s body. 

He bit his lip to keep from screaming, mainly because he didn’t want to give Parker the satisfaction. He kept praying that it would end soon but it seemed like he would be there forever. Suddenly Parker took hold of Mickey’s hair and yanked his head back. Mickey let out a scream. 

He began to feel Parker’s knot slowly opening up inside of him.

“No! No! Parker stop!” he yelled, scrambling his body off the table. 

Just as he screamed, Parker slammed his head back down on to the table. The pain of the knot was excruciating. His body was rejecting it, causing him even more pain. He had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming again. 

After what seemed like forever, the knot locked into place. He gagged at the feeling of Parker’s come inside of him. Just when Mickey thought it couldn’t get worse, Parker pushed Mickey’s head to the side, exposing his neck and bit down hard, easily breaking a few layers of skin.

“Fuuuucccckkkkk!” Mickey bellowed at the intensity of the pain now occupying his throat. Warm liquid could be felt running down on to the table. 

Overwhelmed by everything that was happening to him, Mickey’s body finally gave in, accepting the knot and claim mark. Mickey was too exhausted to stop it. Apparently nature had a different agenda than what Mickey wanted.

He fought to keep his eyes open but after a few minutes, he surrendered and let the darkness take him.

****

“He’s in here Lip, I know it,” Ian stated as they walked into the library. 

Suddenly Ian stopped. He couldn’t feel Mickey anymore. 

“Fuck,” he muttered only loud enough for him to hear it. 

He looked around and paused when his eyes found Nick. He walked up to the Omega, catching him off guard.

“Hey Nick,” he greeted quickly and out of breath.

Nick looked up at him with fear in his eyes. 

“H…hi Ian,” he said apprehensively.

“Have you seen Mickey? I really need to find him,” Ian asked.

“He um… well,” Nick stammered and Ian’s patience was running thin. He didn’t have time for this. 

“Where is he Nick?!” Ian demanded.

The Omega cowered but gave him answer.

“He said he had a date with Parker,” Nick answered sheepishly. 

Ian’s blood began to boil. He fucking knew it. 

“Where did they go?” Ian pleaded.

“I’m not sure. I saw Mickey head into the basement with Eric earlier though,” the shy Omega offered.

Ian turned to his left toward the doorway leading to the basement. He thanked Nick for the information and headed to the stairs. Lip followed behind him closely. Now that he heard from Nick that Mickey was with Parker, Ian’s gut feeling might’ve had some weight to it after all.

They quickly descended into the lower corridor, taking the steps a few at a time. Ian tried to smell Mickey’s scent but it was being masked. That’s when Ian realized where Mickey was. 

“I know where he is!” he yelled as he picked up speed. 

Lip ran behind him until they reached the laundry room. They stopped in front of the large door. Upon inspection, it looked like someone had tied a chain around the handles, securing them shut. The chain was currently unlocked with could only mean one thing. 

Ian forced his way inside and stopped when he spotted Mickey. The Omega was on the floor, face down, covered in blood. He could see Mickey’s jeans and boxers hanging low on his hips. 

Ian stepped closer to the boy, taking in his injuries. Mickey simply laid there, clearly unconscious from his ordeal. 

“Oh my god,” he heard Lip say behind him. 

Ian’s attempts to hold his emotions back were futile once he saw the bite mark on Mickey’s neck. Ian couldn’t stop the gut retching sobs now even if he tried. His beloved Omega had been claimed by Parker, the biggest Omega hater around. No. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

Mickey and Ian were supposed to end up together. This was all wrong. Ian didn’t give himself much time to worry about that. The only thing on his mind right now was Mickey. 

“Help me Lip,” Ian commanded, wrapping his arms around the raven haired boy. 

They managed to get Mickey off the floor and placed into Ian’s arms. He carried him to the nurse’s office, completely ignoring the stares and gasps that followed him. Word was spreading quickly about what had happened to Mickey. It was only a matter of time before Parker found out that Ian knew what he had done. 

After he handed Mickey off to the nurse, he left Lip there to explain what happened. Ian needed fresh air. He felt like he was suffocating. As soon as he reached the outside cold, he doubled over and began to hyperventilate. 

This was all his fault. If he would’ve just been honest with Mickey about his rut situation, then none of this would have happened. He and Mickey would still be together and happy. But instead, Mickey’s in the hospital and Ian’s trying to find a way to fix it. 

He reached for his phone and dialed Iggy’s number. 

“What’s up Red, everything okay?” Iggy answered.

Ian didn’t answer. He was frozen, unsure of what to say.

“Yo, Ian!” Iggy tried again. 

Ian snapped out of his comatose thoughts and finally spoke. 

“It’s Mickey. He's hurt,” Ian stated, his voice thick with emotion. 

“We’re on our way,” was all Iggy said before hanging up. 

Ian just stood there, staring at the ground, letting his thoughts consume him once again. 

Parker hurt Mickey. Parker claimed Mickey. Parker had to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

“What the fuck happened to Mickey? Where is he?” Iggy demanded.

All three Milkovich brothers pushed past a group of people in the waiting room and made their way up to the Gallagher Alphas. 

Iggy walked up to Ian whose eyes were currently fixed on the ground. 

“What happened Ian?” Iggy asked softly.

Ian looked up at him and Iggy immediately saw the torment in his eyes.

“It was Parker, he um… he raped Mickey and… claimed him,” Ian whispered in a shaky voice. 

Iggy and the other brothers gasped. 

“Have you seen him? Is he okay?” Iggy asked.

Ian shook his head. 

“He… hurt him pretty bad,” Ian choked out. 

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes but he kept them in. Iggy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned his attention to Jamie and Colin.

“When’s his next heat?” he asked them.

“2 days,” Jamie answered. 

Iggy turned back to Ian.

“Well at least the mark will be gone by then, giving us plenty of time to find Parker and kill him. Is Mickey awake?” Iggy asked moving closer to the hospital door. 

Ian stepped in front of him, blocking his path. 

“Iggy, Parker was in rut when he made the mark.”

Iggy’s eyes widened as shock spread on his face.

“Wait so that means-” Jamie began to say.

“In 2 days the mark will be permanent,” Iggy finished, disbelievingly.

“Shit,” Colin chimed in.

“Why can’t we just kill Parker?” Jamie asked after a long silence.

Iggy and Lip shook their heads at the same time. 

“Killing Parker while he’s linked to Mickey is dangerous. It could kill Mickey too,” Lip stated.

“Fuck!” Iggy yelled in frustration.

“There might be another way,” Lip said but Ian stepped in front of him.

“No Lip,” he told his brother.

“Let him talk. What other way?” Iggy asked.

“Ian can challenge Parker,” Lip explained.

The Milkovich brothers stepped closer to listen.

“If Ian challenges Parker and wins, he’d be able to claim Mickey,” he stated.

“Well that sounds good, let’s do that,” Jamie said first.

“Yeah whatever it takes to get Parker away from Mickey,” Colin added.

Ian had enough of this conversation.

“Do you fucking hear yourselves?” Ian shouted, startling the boys around him.

They all turned to look at him.

“You guys are sitting here making decisions for Mickey like what he wants doesn’t matter! He was just forced into one mark and now you want to force another one on him?!”

“Ian-” Lip tried to talk to his brother but Ian simply shook him off and stalked off toward the exit. 

“He’s right,” Iggy said. 

“Yeah, we should probably talk to Mickey first,” Colin added.

The brothers entered Mickey’s room while Lip went to look for Ian. He found him outside smoking yet another cigarette. 

“Dude, that’s like your tenth one in the last hour,” Lip joked but Ian waved him off.

“Hey look, you’re right. We need to think about what Mickey wants. I’m sorry,” he said as he took out a cigarette of his own. 

Ian nodded, taking another long drag. 

“This is all so fucked up,” Ian sighed.

He turned to look at his brother. 

“But I’d do it you know. If Mickey wanted me to, I’d challenge Parker,” he admitted. 

****

“Shit,” Iggy whispered when he entered the room and saw his brother lying on the bed. 

Mickey’s face and arms were littered with bruises, cuts and scrapes. Thankfully his hospital gown covered the marks on his chest and neck. The brothers walked slowly toward the bed, flanking either side. 

“Mickey?” Colin called out first.

Mickey shifted before blinking his eyes open. He looked up to see his brothers staring at him.

“Iggy?” he croaked out.

“Yeah. How are you feeling?” Iggy asked sweetly.

Mickey didn’t answer. Instead the brothers saw tears threatening to erupt in Mickey’s eyes. It broke Iggy’s heart to see his brother that way. If he could, he would not even hesitate to rip Parker’s throat out and watch him bleed to death. 

Mickey pushed his face into the pillow, shaking, as he tried to keep himself from crying. Iggy placed a soothing hand on Mickey’s hair, stroking it gently. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered.

After a few minutes, Mickey took a deep breath and sat up as best as he could. 

“How did you know I was here?” he asked weakly.

Iggy looked at his brothers before answering but Mickey beat him to it.

“Ian?” he asked.

Iggy nodded.

“He’s the one who found you. He called me right away,” Iggy informed his brother.

Mickey looked surprised. Ian found him? How?

“How did he…” Mickey’s brows furrowed in concentration trying to figure out how on earth Ian knew where he was. He couldn’t hear him because of the noise the machines made and he couldn’t smell him because of the detergent. So how?

“It doesn’t matter. The point is he found you,” Colin said.

Mickey looked at his brothers and then at the door. 

“Is he here?” he asked hopefully.

Iggy smiled. 

“Yeah, I’ll get him,” he said as he stood up.

Mickey bit his lip in anticipation. Part of him was scared that Ian would be repulsed by him now that he belonged to someone else. The other part of him hoped that Ian wouldn’t. 

A few minutes after Iggy left, there was a knock at the door. Ian peeked his head inside.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked shyly. 

Jamie and Colin took the hint and left the room as Ian walked in.

Ian took a moment to really look at Mickey. When they first met he remembered thinking that Mickey was fearless and tough. Now, sitting in the hospital bed, Mickey looked anything but fearless. He looked terrified and fragile. All Ian wanted to do was sweep him up and make everything better. 

Ian sat down on the chair next to the bed and glanced up at Mickey. Their eyes met and for a brief moment, Ian felt his heart flutter. 

“Ian… I” Mickey started to speak but seemed to struggle getting the words out. 

“It’s okay Mickey,” Ian consoled.

Mickey’s expression turned to anger.

“No it’s not okay! I should have listened to you! I’m… I’m sorry,” Mickey apologized and put his head down shamefully. 

“Don’t do that Mickey, this isn’t your fault,” Ian said soothingly but Mickey just shook his head.

“I didn’t want it Ian. Please, you have to believe me… I didn’t…he made me… I” Mickey began sobbing, unable to finish his sentence. 

Ian stood from the chair and sat next to Mickey, taking the Omega into his arms.

“It’s okay,” Ian reassured him over and over. He held Mickey until the Omega calmed himself down. 

“I can’t be his Ian. He’ll kill me,” Mickey pleaded as he latched on to Ian’s arms. 

Ian gently cupped Mickey’s face, bringing it up to meet his eyes.

“Hey, hey calm down,” Ian whispered. 

He ran his thumb over Mickey’s cheek lovingly, watching as he leaned into the touch. 

“I need to ask you something,” he said and Mickey looked up at him, his big blue eyes, glassy with emotion.

“If there was a way for us to be together, would you want that?” Ian asked.

“Yes,” Mickey answered with no hesitation but Ian shook his head.

“Mickey, I need you to think about this. I’m not talking about just dating. I’m talking about me claiming you, forever. Would you be okay with that?”

Mickey seemed to think about it, weighing his alternatives. It was an easy decision. He would take belonging to Ian over Parker any day.

“I wanna be yours Ian,” Mickey stated. 

Ian smiled at him.

“Are you sure?” the red head asked. 

He knew what Mickey wanted but he needed to make sure this was Mickey’s choice. He had to make sure that Mickey wasn’t forced into anything else. 

“Yes. But if you don’t want me anymore I underst-”

Ian stopped Mickey’s words with his lips. The brunette seemed surprised at first but quickly deepened the kiss, holding the back of Ian’s head, moaning as he did so.

When they broke apart, they leaned toward each other, eyes closed, foreheads touching.

“I’m going to challenge Parker’s claim on you,” Ian whispered.

Mickey bit his lip, trying to process the statement. He opened his eyes to see Ian staring at him.

“I’ll beat him,” he assured Mickey.

He nodded in acknowledgement. Ian hesitated with his next statement but he knew he needed to tell Mickey.

“There’s something else. Once I beat Parker, I’ll um… I’ll need to claim you as soon as possible,” Ian said quickly.

Mickey seemed confused by that. Of course he was gonna let Ian claim him. Isn’t that what they just talked about?

“I have to challenge him tonight Mickey,” he explained.

His expression turned to fear. After everything he had just been through, sex was the last thing on his mind. He was still swollen and sore from his attack. He didn’t think his body could take it.

“Wh- why so soon?” Mickey asked, scared to find out the answer.

“Because your heat is in less than 2 days. I have to do it before then, otherwise Parker’s mark becomes permanent.”

Ian could see how scared Mickey was at the thought of it. It was quite overwhelming. He knew he was asking a lot of the Omega. Mickey’s breathing sped up as he contemplated his options. He wanted Ian but just the thought of taking yet another knot, with all the pain his body was already in was making him nauseas. 

“Mickey,” Ian whispered.

He looked up at Ian and forced himself to calm down. 

“I trust you,” he said finally.

****

Ian emerged from Mickey’s room a few minutes later. Maybe he had made out with Mickey a little more but the guys didn’t need to know that. They all stood up and waited expectantly for him to speak.

“I’m going to challenge Parker,” he said confidently.

The look of relief on the boys didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Mickey’s good with it?” Iggy asked.

Ian nodded. 

“Okay, so how do we do this?” Colin asked.

They all looked at each other and then turned to Lip. 

“Well first we… um,” Lip mumbled.

“Are you kidding me?” Iggy asked.

Ian glared at his brother.

“You don’t even know how it’s done?” Ian asked, completely annoyed.

“Not exactly,” Lip muttered.

Just then Ian launched himself at his brother and slammed him up against the wall.

“I just told Mickey I found a way to save him from Parker and now you’re telling me you don’t know if it will work?” the Alpha growled.

Even the Milkovich siblings backed away at the sound of Ian’s voice. 

“It will work! I’m just not sure about the details,” Lip offered sheepishly. 

Ian let go of his brother and sighed loudly. 

“I know someone who can help us. He’ll know what to do,” Lip said.

They all looked at each other and then back at Lip. 

“For your sake I hope you’re right. Because if not, I won’t hesitate to let them kick your ass,” Ian said pointing to the Milkoviches.

“I’ll stay with Mickey, you guys go,” Colin said.

Iggy nodded and he and Jamie walked out with the Gallaghers. 

 

****

“Where the fuck are we going?” Iggy asked impatiently.

“Professor Phillips. He’s my history teacher. He knows more about this type of shit than anyone,” Lip replied. 

Iggy looked at Ian who shrugged. When they reached the teachers office, Lip knocked on the door and they all walked in to find a man typing away at his computer.

“Lip, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at dinner?” the man asked.

“We need to talk to you, it’s important,” Lip explained.

The professor stood up and walked around his desk to face the young men.

“What can I do for you?” he asked.

“We need to know how to challenge a claiming mark,” Lip stated.

The professor looked at the boys carefully before speaking.

“Can I ask why? I mean this isn’t something kids your age should be talking about, let alone doing.”

“A student was raped by an Alpha in rut,” Lip answered.

“And you want my help to what? Kill this Alpha? Lip you know I can’t do that,” Professor Phillips explained.

Lip was about to say something but Ian beat him to it. 

“This Alpha is going to torture him once he’s claimed. Please, help us. I can’t let that happen to him,” Ian begged with glassy eyes.

“And you are?” the professor, a Beta, asked.

“This is my brother Ian. It was his Omega who was raped,” Lip said.

“Look Ian, I’m really sorry about what happened to your mate but I can’t help you. It would be unethical,” Professor Phillips explained.

Lip could see Ian’s anger boiling to the surface. He closed his eyes and waited. Just then Ian pushed the Beta against the wall and held a firm hand on his throat. 

“I’m done asking nicely. Tell me what I need to know or so help me, I’ll choke the life out of you!” Ian growled causing the Beta to wince.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll help you, just let me go,” the professor struggled to say.

Ian released his grip but didn’t back off. He stared intently into the professor’s eyes, making sure he understood how serious Ian was.

“Look there are some things you need to understand before you go through with this. This isn’t some play fight. This is a fight to the death. Can you handle that?”

Ian continued to stare at him, answering the question with his eyes.

“Okay then, first, you need to make sure the challenge is public. The more people know about it, the more effective it will be,” he clarified. 

Ian seemed to relax at the professor’s cooperation. He backed off slightly, allowing him to walk back to his desk and pick up a book. He flipped through it before landing on the page he needed.

“Second, the fight can’t take place on school grounds. I suggest maybe the fire pits about a quarter mile into the woods.”  
The boys nodded, knowing exactly where that was.

“Lastly, if you should win, you’ll need to mate the Omega as soon as possible. Otherwise your bond won’t be strong.”

Ian nodded.

“One more thing Ian. Even if you win, the Omegas body is going to reject your knot. You’ll need to force it. Can you do that to your mate? After what he’s been through?” the professor asked.

Ian looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet the professor’s eyes. He hated the thought of forcing anything on Mickey, but he knew it had to be done. It was Iggy who stood up for him. 

“Our brother trusts Ian and so do we,” he said.

Ian looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

“Quick question. What happens if the Alpha doesn’t accept the challenge?” Lip asked.

The professor smirked. “Well, being a prime has its advantages. He won’t have a choice. He’ll be forced to accept.”

All the boys smiled at that small fact. Parker couldn’t back out of this even if he tried.

“Thanks Professor Phillips,” Lip said, walking over to his teacher.

Ian looked at the man and extended his hand out.

“Good luck Ian,” Professor Phillips said, shaking his hand.

 

****

The boys reached the dining hall in record time. Almost the entire school was still there. Ian abruptly stopped walking when he spotted Parker. The Alpha saw him and stood up, trying to leave his table. What a coward, Ian thought.

“Parker!” Ian bellowed and the entire school stared up at them. 

Parker stopped in his tracks and turned to face the prime. He tried to stare Ian down but it was no use in hiding how scared he was.

“Yes Ian?” Parker answered smugly.

“Everyone knows what you did to Mickey, you sick piece of shit!” Ian yelled causing some Omegas in the crowd to cower.

“Yeah, I fucked him good and hard. He moaned like a little bitch the whole time,” Parker taunted.

It took all three boys to hold Ian back. He looked positively homicidal.

“Maybe I’ll go visit him, seeing as he’s mine now,” Parker hissed much to the dismay of the growing crowd. 

A loud and vicious growl was heard but it didn’t come from Ian. He turned to find Iggy on the verge of murder himself. Thankfully Jamie was holding him back.

“He isn’t yours yet,” Ian reminded the other Alpha.

Parker looked at him confused by what he was hearing.

“And he never will be. I’m challenging your mark!” Ian bit out angrily. 

Parker looked taken aback. He glanced around as everyone gasped. He slowly started to inch backward toward the exit. But Ian wasn’t about to let him go.

“I order you to accept my challenge Parker!” Ian bellowed. 

Parker swallowed hard but nodded his head.

“I accept your challenge,” he found himself saying in a weak voice. 

Ian walked closer to the offending Alpha and whispered in his ear.

“Fire pits… Midnight.”

Ian stepped back and looked into Parker’s eyes. 

“You’re gonna pay for what you did,” he growled. 

The entire mess hall watched as the four Alphas walked out leaving a frightened Parker behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, crazy weekend at work!

Chapter 8

“You don’t have to do this Ian,” Mickey whispered.

He looked up at him, trying to convey his sincerity but Ian simply shook his head. 

“You know I do,” he shrugged, like what he was doing was no big deal. 

Mickey turned toward Ian, looking at him pleadingly.

“This is serious Ian!” Mickey exclaimed. 

Just then Ian grabbed his face and pulled him close, ghosting over his lips. 

“I know,” he stated with an intensity that overwhelmed Mickey.

He closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together. The kiss deepened quickly as Mickey held the back of Ian’s head and pushed them impossibly closer together. They pulled apart when they heard a knock on the door. 

“Ian, it’s time,” Lip stated as he walked in, clearly looking uncomfortable about interrupting them. 

Ian nodded his head and got up from the bed. It took everything inside of Mickey to not stop Ian from leaving. He knew that Ian was strong and being a prime gave him an advantage but he also knew how vicious Parker was and considering this would be a fight to the death, Mickey was a little nervous.  
Mickey stood up to follow him out and met his brothers in the hall. Jamie and Colin would be staying behind to keep Mickey company while Iggy and Lip accompanied Ian to the fight. As they were about to leave, Mickey spoke. 

“Come back to me.” 

Ian turned around and walked back to Mickey, kissing him hard, not giving a fuck about everyone’s eyes being on them. He pulled apart and rested his head on Mickey’s. 

“I will,” he said breathlessly. 

They looked at each other one last time before he finally walked away. Mickey let out a shaky breath and looked at his brothers who gave him reassuring smiles. This would be the longest wait of his life.

 

*****  
As soon as the boys reached the fire pits, they heard the roar of a large crowd. It looked like the entire school had shown up to witness the challenge. Students were going crazy, cheering, screaming and generally being rowdy. The entire space was filled with bon fires, lighting around the large arena like structure. 

For a split second, Ian felt nervous. So many people watching. The thought unnerved him a bit but he swallowed his doubt and walked closer. That’s when he saw Parker waiting for him. The asshole actually looked confident and smug. Ian wanted to punch the smirk right off his face but he waited, knowing his time would come. 

They were about to face off in the middle of the sandy opening when Professor Phillips stepped out. Immediately the crowd tensed at the sight of the teacher and Ian fought back his anger at the thought of the fight being stopped before it even started. 

The professor looked at Parker and then at Ian. He motioned for them to come closer into the middle of the opening. As soon as they were within arms-reach, the teacher stepped in between them and addressed the crowd.

“A challenge has been made between these two Alphas over the Omega Mickey Milkovich. The Omega is currently marked by Parker Bennett but that mark is being challenged by Ian Gallagher.” 

Ian looked surprised by the help coming from the adult. He was expecting the fight to be stopped but it seemed as if he was encouraging the boys to solve their dispute the old fashioned way. 

He caught Parker’s eyes and stared fiercely into them. It took all he had in him not to growl. The teacher now addressed only the two boys. 

“Back to your corners. When you’re both ready, let me know,” he stated.

Ian watched Parker move back to meet Eric. The Alpha removed his shirt, handing it to his friend and turned to look at Ian. The red head mirrored his actions and handed his shirt to Lip. 

“You got this,” Lip stated and Ian nodded at him.

They met again in the middle of the arena and looked at the professor. 

“This is a fight to the death. The winner will be able to claim the Omega permanently,” he explained to the crowd.

He looked down at the teenagers. “You two ready?”

Parker nodded but Ian just stared him down. Professor Phillips looked at him expectantly. 

“Fuck yes,” Ian finally gritted out.

They continued staring each other down until the teacher gave them the okay to begin. Immediately Ian was surprised with a left hook that had him stumbling backwards. He shook it off and charged at Parker, pushing him roughly. Ian managed to force Parker to the ground and quickly got on top of him, pummeling him with a series of heavy blows to the head. 

He could feel Parker’s blood on his knuckles and it only drove him to hit harder. He was so enthralled in destroying the boy’s face that he didn’t notice when Parker wrapped his hands around Ian’s throat, effectively stopping the assault. They wrestled around and Parker eventually landed on top, squeezing down on Ian’s neck, crushing his wind pipe. 

In the distance Ian could hear Lip yelling at him to break out of the hold, but that was easier said than done. Parker was just as big as Ian and apparently just as strong. He could feel his vision start to blur with every passing second. He fought the urge to fall asleep, trying his hardest to get the hands off his throat. 

Finally, Ian brought his arms down forcefully over Parkers forearms, severing their connection to his neck. He shoved Parker off him and quickly moved onto his side, coughing, attempting to breathe in deeply before getting back up. 

They glared at each other intently, panting from their exertion. Out of nowhere, Ian’s knees buckled and his head throbbed painfully. He gritted in pain and everyone looked at him in shock. No one knew what was happening to him. Even Parker just stared at him, unsure of what to do. 

Lip and Iggy rushed over and tried to talk to Ian but he couldn’t hear them. All he saw were images flooding his mind, one after the other. Parker hitting Mickey, holding him down, fucking him violently. Mickey crying, begging and pleading for the assault to stop. Parker laughing at him, knotting him, marking him. 

Ian’s entire body was shaking with anger. He had no idea where the images came from but they felt so real. He opened his eyes and got back up to his feet. The glare he was giving Parker was enough to make the other Alphas present, cower in fear. He was seething. Even Lip and Iggy backed off, too scared to touch him. 

He breathed deeply, in and out, his growl getting louder with each breath. Parker didn’t back off though and soon the two were wrestling on the ground yet again. However, this time it was Ian who landed on top, holding Parker down. 

“He’s mine!” Ian snarled viciously. 

Parker struggled below the red head but it was no use. Ian snatched Parkers hair and forced his head back at an extreme angle. Ian didn’t even hesitate before he ground his teeth deep into Parker’s flesh. The challenger let out a strangled cry as Ian savagely bit down, ripping his throat apart. Ian’s head moved back and forth, tearing skin and muscle like a wild animal. There was blood everywhere but Ian didn’t care. After what he just witnessed in his mind, he needed to make Parker suffer in every way imaginable.

He stopped when he felt the crunch of Parker’s windpipe. He removed his jaws from Parker’s neck but maintained his position on top of him. He saw how Parker struggled to speak, making gurgled choked noises instead, his mouth quickly filling with thick blood.

The torn flesh on his neck was bleeding heavily as well but Parker was still alive. Ian almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
He took Parker’s head in both of his hands and swiftly snapped the boy’s neck causing looks of absolute horror from the students surrounding him. Lip and Iggy stared wide eyed at Ian. They both knew this was a fight to the death but somehow they never thought someone would actually die. 

Parker’s body laid beneath him, motionless. Ian had just killed someone. He should be ashamed, frightened or even shocked but instead, all Ian could think about was Mickey. He felt like he was being pushed toward him. He abruptly stood up, blood dripping from his mouth and chin, covering his hands and chest. 

He barely glanced at Iggy and Lip as he made his way back to the school, back to his Omega.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - blood play. If you're not into that, don't read...

Chapter 9

 

“Mickey, are you okay?” Jamie asked, watching his brother clutch his chest in pain. 

Mickey didn’t verbally answer, shaking his head instead. There was a strange heat rising inside of him that forced him to double over in pain. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. Ian couldn’t breathe. 

Mickey realized his pain was coming from Ian. He didn’t know what to do. He feared that Ian was losing so Mickey gave him a reason to fight. He immediately thought about what Parker had done to him less than 12 hours prior. He flooded his mind, reliving the humiliation and torment of what happened. 

He had no idea if what he was doing was working until he opened his eyes and finally felt calm. It only lasted a few minutes though. Out of nowhere, the mark that Parker made was beginning to sting. He clutched at his neck and cried out. Jamie and Colin rushed to his side and inspected the mark. It was bright red and inflamed. 

“Fuck!” Mickey screamed out. 

His eyes welled up as the discomfort magnified and soon his entire body was burning. He was kneeling on the floor, flanked by his brothers. They tried to reassure him that everything was going to be okay but Mickey was too concentrated on the pain consuming his body.  
It got worse and worse until finally… “Ian!” Mickey screamed and promptly fell forward and passed out. 

Jamie and Colin stared at each other, flabbergasted. They carefully picked up their brother and laid him down on the bed. Mickey was only out for a few more minutes before opening his eyes and shooting up to a sitting position. He looked around and breathed heavily as if awakening from a nightmare. 

“Mickey?” Colin asked with concern.

“Ian, I need Ian. Where’s Ian?” Mickey asked frantically. 

Mickey was fighting his brothers to let him get off the bed but they were insisting that he stay there. They continued to struggle as Mickey kept yelling for Ian. Just then the door swung open and Ian stepped into the room. 

The three brothers gasped at Ian’s current state. He was covered in bruises and blood but it was the look in his eyes that was scary. His face was menacing and stern, dark black orbs replacing emerald green ones. 

Jamie and Colin looked at each other and then at Mickey. They backed away from him when they heard a vicious growl erupt from the red headed Alpha. They cautiously stared between the pair, trying to read their body language.

Ian stared intently at Mickey, panting heavily. Mickey matched his heated stare. Iggy and Lip now joined Colin and Jamie, all four boys watching the scene unfold before them. 

Mickey slowly got up from the bed and carefully walked to his Alpha. He studied the blood on Ian’s body, trying to decipher if it was his or Parkers. Ian answered his unspoken question. 

“It’s all his,” he explained breathlessly, never taking his eyes off his prize.

The sexual tension in the room was palpable as Mickey reached up to lick the blood that was sliding down Ian’s throat. Ian kept his eyes open but his body shuttered at the arousing act. He let out a soft whimper causing Mickey to purr into his neck. He slid his hands over Ian's chest, smearing the blood down his stomach, stopping short of his groin.

Their eyes met again and it was Ian who finally closed the gap between them and kissed Mickey fiercely. Mickey immediately reciprocated, accepting Ian’s tongue into his mouth. Mickey could feel the distinct taste of copper hitting the back of his throat as he licked the blood from Ian’s face. Their hands travelled all over each other’s bodies with Ian’s landing on Mickey’s ass, cupping it tightly. 

Without much effort, he lifted Mickey up in his arms, turned them around and slammed their bodies into the wall next to the door. Mickey let out a soft pained cry as he wound his legs firmly around Ian’s waist, holding himself up. Mickey’s hands were now also covered in Parkers blood, smearing it against Ian’s back and neck sloppily. It was driving him crazy.

Ian rutted up against Mickey, causing the smaller boy to moan out loudly. The pair was so caught up in themselves, that they didn’t realize they still had an audience. The brothers didn’t mean to stare but they froze at the sight before them and couldn’t quite move their feet. That is until Ian spoke.

“Get out,” he growled lowly. 

They all shuffled out of the room as quickly as possible. Somehow, pissing Ian off didn’t seem like a good idea at the time. 

Ian moved them toward the bed and laid Mickey down, instantly hovering over him. Mickey started to tug at Ian’s jeans, wanting them off as soon as possible. Ian obliged and shoved the offending piece of clothing off, following with his boxers. 

Mickey took the reprieve as a chance to undress himself but Ian stopped him, insisting on doing it. He slowly peeled off Mickey’s shirt followed by his sweat pants and boxers. Mickey shrunk back into himself, suddenly feeling exposed. 

Ian cured the feeling with a soft kiss, cupping Mickey’s face gently. The smaller boy melted at the touch and relaxed a little. They resumed their passionate kissing from earlier, continuing to smear Parker’s blood all over each other. It was on the sheets, in their hair, it was everywhere. 

Some may consider that gross, but in that moment it only worked to solidify their bond. Mickey shut his eyes and hissed in pain when Ian pushed a finger into his ass. He tried not to think about it but it was no use. He kept his eyes closed and tried desperately to not cry.

He bit his lip when Ian pushed another finger in. He could feel his eyes well up but again he tried to fight it. It wasn’t until Ian shoved his dick inside of him that Mickey cried out in pain. Ian slowed his motions down and looked at Mickey with apologetic eyes. 

“Hurts,” Mickey mumbled, his lip trembling. 

“I know baby, but I have to do this. It’ll be over soon okay?” Ian said, trying to placate his mate.

Ian kept thrusting into Mickey as gently as he could but he knew eventually he would have to knot him and that required him pushing in a lot harder. He fucked Mickey more roughly and buried his head into the boy’s neck when he started screaming. 

“Ian please! Ow!” he yelled.

Ian’s heart broke at the realization that he was hurting his beloved but he knew he didn’t have a choice. The consequences of him not doing this were far worse. The professor had explained that after a challenge, the Alpha needed to mate the Omega as soon as possible. If he didn’t, the mark from the previous Alpha could cause the Omega to become ill, even hospitalized. 

So Ian kept going, despite the screams and shouts of agony coming from his mate. He had a single goal and soon he felt his body reacting appropriately. His knot was forming so he sped up and fucked Mickey a lot deeper than before.

“Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!” Mickey sobbed out, screwing his eyes shut. 

By now his face was wet with tears, crying uncontrollably. He was holding on to Ian’s arms, trying to get the Alpha off him but he couldn’t. Ian needed Mickey to relax if he had any hope of his body accepting the knot. 

He slowed down his movement, eventually stopping. He placed his hand on Mickey’s face and lovingly swept the tears off his cheek.

“Mickey look at me,” Ian ordered softly. 

The smaller boy opened his eyes and looked at Ian, shaking the entire time. 

“I need you to relax. You gotta take my knot okay?”

But Mickey was already shaking his head. 

“I can’t Ian, please,” Mickey pleaded, closing his eyes as a sob took over.

“Yes you can Mickey. Open your eyes. Look at me,” Ian demanded.

Mickey refused turning his head away from his mate.

“Mickey, please look at me,” Ian repeated.

Finally, he opened his eyes and hesitantly looked at the red head but continued to cry. 

“Shh. It’s okay,” Ian soothed, wiping at Mickeys’ tears again. 

Mickey looked at Ian, studying his face, trying to determine his sincerity. Ian could sense it.

“I love you,” Ian whispered and placed a soft kiss on his mate’s lips. 

Mickey’s body was trembling with emotion but he managed to kiss Ian back. Soon the Alpha resumed his thrusts causing Mickey to bite his lip in order to not scream out. 

As soon as he felt the knot, Mickey arched his body off the bed and dug his fingers into Ian’s flesh causing the Alpha to wince in pain. After all, why should Mickey be the only one hurting?

The brunette felt like he was going to bite his lip off from how hard he was clamping down on it. He screwed his eyes shut and tried his best to keep his breathing under control. The pain was almost unbearable but he knew he could take it. He had to. 

As soon as the knot locked into place, Ian let out a long sigh and rested his head on the pillow by Mickey’s head. Instinctively the Omega turned to the side, exposing his neck to Ian.

Ian didn’t want to overwhelm Mickey so he hesitated. 

“Do it Ian. Please, do it. Claim me,” Mickey begged. 

Ian stilled for a moment before opening his jaw and biting into his Omegas flesh. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Mickey screamed as he screwed his eyes shut.

Ian could taste Mickey’s blood and as he retracted his jaw, he immediately lapped at the wound, relishing the feel of it.  
Surprisingly enough, Mickey’s body relaxed once the mark was made. His erratic breathing slowed down and he finally opened his eyes. 

His chest was warm and then he heard a heartbeat that wasn’t his. He looked up at Ian and noticed a smirk on his face. A powerfully exquisite sensation took over Mickey’s body. 

Suddenly he could feel everything about his Alpha. His mood, his thoughts, he could even anticipate his next move. Ian went to brush Mickey’s hair off his forehead when the Omega beat him to it. They smiled at each other. 

“Do you feel it?” Mickey asked his Alpha.

Ian nodded his head. He could now feel everything and it was as if he and Mickey were as they always should have been. Ian nuzzled Mickey’s neck, licking at the mark, watching it slowly go from bright red to purple, lulling his mate to sleep. Soon he could hear Mickey’s light snores and it made him smile. His mate was happy and peaceful, something he definitely deserved. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, joining Mickey in his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“You think they’re… you know… done yet?” Colin asked with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

All four boys looked toward Mickey’s dorm room door. 

“I don’t hear anything. Iggy, check it out,” Jamie instructed his brother, pointing to the door.

“You crazy? I’m staying as far away from Ian as possible. You didn’t see him man. He was… he was,” Iggy couldn’t quite explain it.

“He was amazing,” Lip gloated with a smirk.

“Amazing? Lip he ripped the guys throat out with his teeth!” Iggy exclaimed. 

Jamie and Colin looked at each other, disbelievingly. 

“Seriously?” Colin asked.

“That’s kinda awesome,” Jamie added.

Iggy rolled his eyes but smiled. It was kind of awesome that there was someone out there willing to do that for their brother. All they had ever wanted was for Mickey to be happy and protected. Hopefully now with Ian, he could have that. 

“I was a little scared. I mean at one point he fell to his knees like his head was hurting. It was really weird,” Lip chimed in.

The brothers looked at each other and then at Lip.

“Um, speaking of weird. How did you guys find Mickey? After Parker… you know, attacked him,” Jamie asked.

Lip sighed, unsure of what to say. To be honest, he had no idea how the hell Ian found Mickey. He had his suspicions, which at the time seemed far-fetched but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“He… he said he could feel him?” Lip meant to explain but it came out as a question instead.

“Feel him?” Iggy asked.

Jamie and Colin looked at him. 

“Mickey didn’t have any claim marks. He would have said something,” Jamie protested.

“I don’t know how he did it okay? He just …found him,” Lip said, annoyed by the persistence. 

Just then Lip noticed Iggy looking at him with stern eyes.

“You know something. What is it?” he asked the Gallagher Alpha.

“I don’t know okay? I… I have a feeling but I’m probably wrong,” he explained.

All three brothers looked at him expectantly, imploring him to continue. 

“Let’s go back to my room. All my research is there,” Lip stated, as he got up.

The brothers followed wordlessly, each taking one last look at Mickey’s door before leaving. When they reached the Gallagher dorm room, Iggy, Jamie and Colin all took their place on Ian’s bed while Lip ran over to his desk, pulling out a notebook and a few library books. He set them down on his bed, opening each one to a certain page. 

“Here, this is what I have so far,” Lip said, handing Iggy a book with a highlighted passage. 

Iggy read carefully before turning to look at his brothers and then back at Lip.

“You think they’re fated?” Iggy asked with furrowed brows. 

Jamie and Colin shared confused looks. 

“Wait what?” Colin asked, completely lost.

“The fated are Alphas and Omegas that are bonded since birth. Usually nothing happens until they meet. Then their bond becomes stronger and stronger over time,” Lip explained.

“The fated are a myth man. You don’t actually think that’s what happened with Ian and Mickey, do you?” Iggy persisted.

Lip sighed disbelievingly. 

“It’s the only explanation. No Alpha would have been able to smell Mickey down in the laundry room. That’s the reason Parker chose that location. And yet, Ian found him,” he concluded. 

Iggy shook his head, still not wanting to believe it. He had learned about the fated in his history class years prior. He remembered his teacher telling him how it would happen frequently hundreds of years ago but now it was extremely rare. There hadn’t been a documented case of a fated couple for at least fifty years. 

“It might be true,” Jamie said out of nowhere. 

Iggy snapped his head toward his brother. 

“Well, while Ian was fighting Parker, Mickey said that Ian couldn’t breathe, said he could feel it,” he explained.

Iggy’s eyes widened at the statement, remembering the fight. 

“Parker choked Ian. How would Mickey know that?” Lip asked no one in particular.

After a long silence, it was Colin who broke the tension.

“So if they are fated, what does that mean for them now?” he asked.

Lip grabbed his notebook and flipped through a few pages before landing on the one he wanted. 

“Well, according to my research, fated pairs that have already bonded are strong. And I don’t mean just physically. Their bond is virtually unbreakable. They’ll always be linked even if they’re not in the same room, the same state, even the same country,” he said.

“What like, they always know where the other is?” Jamie asked.

Lip nodded his head and further explained.

“Some fated pairs were said to have telepathic links to their mate. They could call to them without ever speaking.”

“Holy shit,” Colin said.

“And you really think that’s what’s happening to Ian and Mickey?” Iggy asked. 

Lip shrugged.

“Like I said, it’s the best explanation.”

“So how do we know? Do we just ask them?” Jamie asked.

“Oh yeah that would be a fun conversation. So Mickey, got any new superpowers you wanna tell us about??” Iggy joked.

The boys chuckled.

“I’m serious,” Jamie persisted.

Lip and Iggy both shrugged.

“Guess we’ll have to ask them when they wake up,” Lip stated.

****

Mickey slowly blinked his eyes open, turning his head away from the intruding sunlight. As soon as he moved, he felt Ian’s warmth at his back. He looked down to his stomach and found Ian’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Normally Mickey would be annoyed by such a possessive gesture but in that moment he found it sweet. 

A wide grin spread across his face. It was strange how after everything that had happened to him in the past 24 hours, he could feel so calm and peaceful. He was safe in Ian’s strong arms. Safe in his room. Safe in his school. He just felt safe. It was something Mickey never thought he would achieve.  
He felt the arm around his waist tighten and the distinct feel of warm lips on his neck. Ian was once again licking at the mark he had made. Every time he did, Mickey would shudder. It was amazing how sensitive his body now was to everyone of Ian’s touches. 

Every nerve ending was heightened, buzzing with anticipation. Every touch was magnified. Every kiss was electric. His body solely responded to Ian. He couldn’t explain it but he knew he belonged to Ian in every way imaginable and he was okay with it. 

“Mine,” he heard Ian whisper. 

“Yes, yours,” Mickey responded. 

Ian’s body stilled and that’s when Mickey realized it. Ian hadn’t actually said anything out loud. Mickey turned his body to face Ian, keeping himself locked in his embrace. 

“You… said that right?” Mickey asked as he tilted his head. 

Ian studied Mickey’s face before answering.

“I… I thought it but I didn’t say it,” Ian explained briefly looking down.

“Weird,” he heard Mickey mumble.

“Yeah,” Ian said looking back up.

“Yeah what?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Ian said.

Mickey’s eyes widened. 

“Oh shit,” he actually said out loud. 

“What?” Ian asked full of concern. 

‘You can hear me right now can’t you?’ Mickey thought.

Ian just looked at Mickey with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. Yes, he could hear Mickey even though no sound came from his mouth. What the actual fuck?

Ian nodded but kept his shocked expression visible. 

“So we can hear each other’s thoughts?” Ian said. 

‘Great’ he thought sarcastically. 

“Hey, I heard that!” Mickey joked out loud, jabbing Ian in the ribs playfully. 

He winced in pain reminding Mickey of their injuries from the previous night. They caught each other’s eyes and stared intently. Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey softly, cupping his face. 

“I meant what I said last night,” Ian confessed.

‘I love you’ he thought, causing Mickey to blush.

Mickey smiled and thought ‘I love you too’

Ian went to kiss Mickey again when there was a loud and persistent knock at the door. Mickey pouted as Ian got off the bed, put on his boxers and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised by two Police officers.

“Ian Gallagher?” one of them asked, clearly the Alpha of the two.

Mickey tensed at the serious tone and quickly threw on his sweatpants. 

“Who’s asking?” Ian challenged cockily.

“That’s him,” he heard someone say behind the officers. 

“He’s the one that killed my son,” he stated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch on that I basically described Harry Styles when I described Parker? With blue eyes instead of green of course....
> 
> Anyways..... when Ian and Mickey are speaking telepathically I use only 1quote mark. When it's normal spoken dialogue, I use 2 quote marks. just so you know when they're speaking out loud and when it's in their mind.

Chapter 11

“Oh shit you’re…” Ian started to say.

“Yes, I’m James Bennett, Parkers father,” he hissed at the red head.

“You are going to pay for what you did to my son, arrest him!” he snarled.

The police officers crowded Ian into a corner of the room and attempted to place handcuffs on him but he struggled encouraging the officers to use force. 

“Get away from him!” Mickey shouted as he ran to his Alpha.

But one of the officers stopped Mickey and threw him back, causing him to fall to the floor. 

“Stay out of this Omega!’ the Alpha officer shouted.

‘Pretend to cower Mickey’ Ian said in his mind.

Mickey looked at him confused but went with it. He curled into himself and acted like he was scared. 

‘Trust me’ Ian thought.

“Well at least your Omega knows his place,” James snickered. 

Mickey wanted so badly to give the man the finger but he resisted and stayed in his cowered position.

The officers roughly pushed Ian up against the wall and handcuffed him. Mickey was on the verge of tears because naturally this was all his fault. If he wouldn’t have broken up with Ian, this would not be happening. 

He had no idea what to do but then Ian spoke to him, giving him instructions that only he could hear.

‘Go get my brother and find Professor Phillips, he’ll know what to do’ Ian said.

Mickey nodded slightly from his position on the ground. 

‘Look at me’ Ian thought once he was turned around. 

‘It’s going to be okay. I love you’

Mickey fought back the tears with all his might and managed to whisper out loud.

“I love you.”

James looked at him in disgust. He couldn’t believe that his son had died for someone like Mickey. The Bennetts were a powerful and well connected family with friends not only in the police department but the courthouses and political circles too. Ian knew this wasn’t going to be easy but he was still hopeful. 

The pair stared at each other as they took Ian away, dragging him out to their police cruiser. Mickey did as he was told and ran like his life depended on it toward Lip’s dorm room. He didn’t even bother knocking, simply barging in and turning the lights on. He was a little surprised to find his brothers there as well. All four Alphas were sleeping peacefully, Iggy and Colin on Ian’s bed and Jamie on the floor. 

“Wake the fuck up!” Mickey shouted.

The Alphas jolted awake at the sound of panic in Mickey’s voice. Iggy was the first to reach him.

“What happened? Where’s Ian?” he asked frantically, inspecting his brother for any signs of harm.

Mickey shrugged him off.  
“I’m fine. It’s Ian. The police just came and arrested him for Parkers murder!” he said.

Everyone’s eyes widened at the statement forcing the remaining Alphas to their feet. 

“Who would care enough to go to the police?” Jamie asked.

Lip shook his head slowly.

“It was James wasn’t it?” he asked Mickey.

The brunette nodded in confirmation. 

“Who the hell is James and how do we kill him?” Iggy asked, annoyed at the thought of being left out of the conversation. 

“James is Parker’s father. I should have known this would happen,” Lip muttered to himself. 

“Is he important?” Colin asked.

Lip huffed. “Yeah, he’s well connected with the police and the courts.”

Iggy looked at Mickey and smiled.

“Well he might be well connected with the law, but we know the mob,” he said to Lip. 

All the Milkovich brothers were now smiling. Lip stared at all of them before speaking.

“Oh shit, you’re not kidding,” he said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

 

****

Ian found himself in an interrogation room, cuffed to the table. To say he looked bored was an understatement. Seated across from him was James (Alpha), the district attorney named Peter (Beta) and a detective named Rollins (Alpha). 

In front of him were pictures of Parker’s body, from the morgue he assumed, laid out in no particular order.  
He scoffed at the pictures and met his eyes with the detective. 

“I don’t need to see the pictures. I was there. I know what happened,” Ian explained as he pushed the photos back.

“So you admit to murdering Parker Bennett?” Rollins asked.

Ian shook his head incredulously.

“Are you serious? There were like five hundred witnesses. I couldn’t deny it if I wanted to. I’m sure the video is up on Youtube by now,” he laughed. 

James only grew angrier. 

“You murdered my son!” he gritted.

“No. I challenged your son after he raped my Omega and he lost. Clearly you didn’t teach him how to fight,” Ian smirked, dangerously cocky.

Ian didn’t even flinch when James shot up from his seat and attempted to grab on to him but the detective pulled him back. 

“You really should have more respect when speaking to your superiors,” Peter finally chimed in.

That made Ian genuinely laugh. 

“My superiors? I’m pretty sure the only prime in this room is me. So maybe the ones lacking respect are you?” Ian said, winking at the DA. 

“That’s it!” James shouted as he tried yet again to lunge at Ian. 

The red head only smirked in amusement as the detective and district attorney tried desperately to reign in the angry father. 

“Control yourself!” Peter reprimanded James, forcing him to sit back down.

“Look Ian, you murdered someone and now there will be consequences,” Peter explained.

Ian was utterly frustrated by this situation. He rolled his eyes disapprovingly at all three men.

“I didn’t murder him! I challenged him, something I have the right to do! And he lost that challenge!” Ian yelled at Peter causing him to flinch.

“He deserved to die after what he did to my Omega!” he directed at James. 

“Mickey wasn’t yours Ian,” Rollin suddenly chimed in.

Ian looked at him confused.

“You were not bonded with Mickey when he slept with Parker, correct?” Peter asked.

Ian was raging on the inside. It was taking all of his resolve to not growl at these men. 

“He didn’t sleep with Parker! He was raped by Parker! He was unconscious when I found him!” Ian shouted causing all three adults to straighten up in their seats. 

Ian noticed James’ smirk, content at getting a rise out of the red head.

“Answer the question Ian. Was Mickey marked by you before he was with Parker?” Peter persisted.

“No,” Ian whispered.

“In fact, according to some of the students we spoke to, you and Mickey weren’t even together. He had broken up with you, is that correct?” Parker asked.

“Yes but-”

“That’s what I thought. So basically you challenged another Alpha who stole your ex-boyfriend because you were jealous and you killed him for it. Sound about right?” Peter concluded.

“That’s not what happened and you know it! Did you talk to the school nurse? Did she tell you about Mickey’s injuries after his magical night with Parker?!” Ian demanded, pulling on his hands which were still attached to the restraints on the table.

He was getting agitated and he knew that if he didn’t calm down soon, he was going to do something really bad. He could already feel the cold metal giving way to his prime strength. He willed himself to breathe deeply, focusing on Mickey and totally ignoring the adults that were trying to speak to him. 

 

*****

“Ian said that Professor Phillips would be able to help,” Mickey said as they walked down to the first floor. 

He looked at Lip who seemed to be contemplating something. 

“Yeah, I think he can help. Let’s go.”

Just then Mickey stopped and clutched his chest. 

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“Mickey, what’s wrong?” Iggy asked with concern.

Mickey didn’t answer but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His face seemed to be thinking, his brows furrowed, his head moving slightly like he was listening to someone. Absentmindedly he nodded, alerting the others to what he was doing. 

They knew by now that their suspicions were correct. Ian and Mickey were fated, and judging by their apparent telepathic communication, their connection was strong. He opened his eyes and found eight pairs staring back at him.

“It’s um Ian, he’s pissed off. I was trying to get him to calm down,” Mickey mumbled, uncomfortable by the added attention. 

The boys still just stared in awe. 

“Yeah we know, you guys can do that whole jedi mind …thing,” Lip said.

Mickey smiled at the lame Star Wars reference causing him to relax enough to tell them why Ian was upset.

“They don’t believe that Parker raped me,” he said softly. 

“They… they think Ian was just a jealous ex who killed Parker out of spite,” he continued.

“That’s bullshit!” Iggy exclaimed causing Mickey to flinch.

“Sorry,” he mumbled to his brother. 

“Look, let’s just go to Professor Phillips and see what he says. After all, he was there the night of fight, he even approved it,” Lip said as they started walking again.

“And I for one want to know why.”

*****

“What kind of consequences?” Ian mindlessly asked after his private conversation with Mickey.

“Excuse me?” Peter asked, confused since he was talking about something else. 

“You said there will be consequences for what I did. What kind exactly?” Ian repeated.

He was looking at Peter but it was James who spoke. 

“Well I figure, since you took something away from me, it’s only fair that I take something away from you or should I say someone?” he snickered.

Ian’s eyes widened.

“What the fuck are you talking about? You can’t take Mickey away from me. We’re bonded!” Ian exclaimed, his anger quickly returning. 

“Bonds can be broken,” Peter added.

Ian looked horrified between the two men. How the hell could they break a bond? It was a natural thing, not something easily manipulated.

“No they can’t!” Ian yelled.

“Well since Mickey wasn’t in heat when you bonded him, we can easily burn your mark off,” James hissed with a smug look on his face.

“That’s barbaric!” Ian bellowed, pulling harshly on his restraints.

“Says the boy who savagely ripped my son’s throat out,” James retorted.

“Your son got exactly what he deserved!” Ian growled staring right into James’ eyes. 

“And so will you Ian, so will you,” he said calmly. 

The men stood up and spoke briefly amongst themselves before turning back to Ian. Rage was literally radiating from the young Alpha as he stared down his enemies. 

“I wonder if he’ll scream for you,” James said as he walked out of the room. 

Ian stood up and pulled the restraints as hard as he could. 

“I’ll fucking kill you if go anywhere near him!” Ian shouted.

He continued to pull on the cuffs as his mind brought him back to his Omega. How could he protect him if he was locked up? What if James succeeded and he was able to burn Ian’s mark off? What would he do to Mickey then? 

“Mickey,” he whispered to himself as he finally let go and allowed the tears to roll down his face.

‘Mickey’


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter but necessary info.

Chapter 12

“Professor Phillips?” Lip asked as he knocked on the open door. 

All five boys walked in, instantly surrounding the older man. He quickly pulled his glasses off and got up from his desk.

“Oh Lip, please don’t tell me you’re gonna challenge someone now?” he asked exasperatedly.

“Um no. We need your help,” Lip said.

“I need your help,” Mickey interjected as he stepped forward.

“You must be Mickey,” Professor Phillips deduced. 

Mickey nodded. 

“Ian was arrested for Parker’s murder,” he said quickly.

The professor sighed.

“I figured that would happen. Was it James?” he directed his question at Lip.

“Yeah,” Lip replied.

Iggy threw his hands up.

“Why does everyone know this asshole but us?” he asked his brothers. 

The professor smirked but turned his attention back to Mickey. 

“Please, isn’t there anything you can do? We have to get him out!” Mickey pleaded.

“It’s difficult to say,” the professor started to say.

“But you were there. You saw that it was a legit challenge. I mean that shit’s not illegal is it?” Lip interjected. 

The teacher seemed to think deeply before answering. 

“Challenges aren’t executed often. While they are natural to our species, they’re not exactly legal,” he explained.

“If it wasn’t legal, why did you go?” Mickey asked.

The professor seemed to hesitate. 

“After Ian came to see me, I went down to the nurse and asked about your injuries. When I found out it was Parker who had hurt you, I knew I had to go and make sure the challenge was properly executed,” he said after a pause. 

“Why?” Mickey pressed.

His face looked conflicted. 

“Because he needed to be punished,” he whispered much to the surprise of the boys.

“I know what the Bennetts are capable of. They are a vindictive family that only cares about power. I also know of their reputation for mistreating Omegas,” he answered.

He walked closer to Mickey.

“I’m sorry for what he did to you,” he whispered.

Mickey looked down to the ground at the thought of remembering what had happened to him at the hands of Parker Bennett. Just then he gripped his chest and gasped as he closed his eyes. Ian was talking to him. Professor Phillips stared at Mickey in concern. 

“He’s talking to Ian,” Lip explained. 

That statement made the teachers eyes widen. He knew exactly what that meant. 

“They’re fated?” he whispered to himself.

Lip looked over to the professor and nodded his head. 

“Who knew?” he smirked.

“Holy shit,” the professor whispered again. 

Mickey finally opened his eyes and looked around at the expectant faces. He seemed scared. 

“What is it Mickey?” Iggy asked.

“Ian um… he said James wants to burn the mark off me. He wants to break our bond,” Mickey explained shakily.

“Can he… can he do that?” Iggy asked the professor. 

He shook his head. 

“I’m not sure. Burning a mark off is one of the ancient ways to break a bond but I don’t know if that’s ever worked on a fated.”

“A what?” Mickey asked, suddenly confused.

The group of Alphas looked at each other sheepishly. 

“Yeah, by the way, you’re fated with Ian,” Colin spoke up first.

“What the fuck is fate- fat- whatever the fuck you said?” the Omega asked annoyed at not knowing what they were talking about. 

“It means you and Ian were bonded even before he marked you. You’ve been bonded since birth,” the professor explained. 

Mickey’s eyes widened. What the hell? He and Ian had been fated to be together? He always knew there was something pulling him toward the red head but he figured it was just because Ian was hot. But now everything seemed to make sense. 

There was a reason he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Mickey never told anyone but he would dream about Ian, almost as if the Alpha was aware that he was in Mickey’s dreams. He always felt so peaceful and happy when he woke up. 

“So can it be done? Can he break our bond?” Mickey finally asked. 

“Only one way to find out,” the professor replied.

****

Ian paced back and forth inside his cell like a caged animal. He was restless, constantly worried about Mickey’s safety. At least he checked in with him every hour to make sure he was okay. That whole telepathy thing ended up being a nice side effect to the bonding process.   
He tried really hard to not think about the things that James wanted to do to his Omega. The thought of James going anywhere near Mickey was driving him crazy. Ian found himself getting angry. He was a prime damn it. This shouldn’t be happening to him. 

He chose his Omega and bonded with him. They were supposed to be together not separated with miles between them. He wanted nothing more than to see Mickey, to take in his scent again, hold him close and nip at his mark, but it was too dangerous.

Mickey needed to stay far away. At least for now. Suddenly Ian felt that Mickey was in pain, he could almost hear him shouting in agony and his Alpha senses took over. 

“Mickey! Let me the fuck out of here!” he screamed as he shook the metal bars harshly. 

He pulled on the bars with all his might but they wouldn’t give. He looked like a crazed maniac, throwing his body against the cell door over and over. 

“Let me out!” Ian yelled. “Let me out!”

“Mickey!”

 

****

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Iggy deadpanned. 

“You know of a better way?” Lip snickered back.

Iggy just shook his head in disbelief. They were actually going through with it.

“Mickey are you sure about this?” Colin asked full of concern for this little brother. 

“Um… no,” Mickey answered truthfully.

He certainly wasn’t sure but they didn’t really have another option. They needed to know what threat James possessed over them, if any.   
Mickey was lying on his bed with his brothers, Lip and the professor surrounding him. Each boy had their hands on him, holding him down, while the professor grabbed a small blow torch and lit it. This was such a bad idea he thought. 

“Well, obviously this is going to hurt. But since you’re fated, your skin should heal immediately, keeping the mark in place,” Professor Phillips explained.

The teacher brought the torch closer and closer to Mickey’s neck. Iggy quickly looked to his brother and gave him a reassuring smile. Mickey tried to relax but panic took over causing him to shake. 

He could feel the heat of the flame approach his delicate skin causing him to close his eyes. As soon as he felt the fire hit his neck, he let out a blood curdling scream. Iggy was quick to cover his mouth. The last thing they needed was someone walking in on what they were doing. 

Mickey’s eyes were watering from the trauma as his body shook. His breathing was quick and uneven, like he was hyperventilating. He didn’t even realize that he was calling to Ian until he heard the voice of his Alpha. 

As soon as the teacher pulled the flame away, the boys collectively gasped. Mickey’s body was in shock, twitching every few seconds, his eyes glazed over, not really staring at anything in particular. 

But the mark remained untouched, the bond still intact. It was just as the professor said it would be. The skin around it healed quickly and soon Mickey’s breathing returned to normal. 

“Fuck,” he muttered after a long silence. 

“You okay Mickey?” Iggy asked, checking his brother’s neck once again.

But Mickey didn’t answer. He was too busy explaining to an irate Alpha why he had been screaming earlier. Ian seemed to calm down after a while as Mickey explained what they were doing and how they were fated. Just knowing that James couldn’t break their bond was enough make Ian relax a little.

He scolded Mickey for not telling him what they were doing before they did it and of course Mickey apologized. 

“I’m okay,” he finally told his brothers. 

He winced as he lifted himself up to a seated position, touching lightly at the mark. He could still feel it, the grooves and bumps were still there along with the indentations of Ian’s teeth.

He sighed in relief only to have worry wash over him. He looked outside at the low hanging sun, trying to gage what time it was. Shit.  
He got up quickly and retrieved his phone. He had programmed his cycle into it, letting him know when his heats were. His hand trembled when he read the date of his next heat. It was in less than six hours. 

“Shit,” he mumbled, panicked. 

“Mickey? What’s wrong?” Iggy asked, noticing his brother’s change in demeanor.

“It’s… it’s,” Mickey tried but he couldn’t get the words out. He was afraid if he said it out loud it would come true. 

“Mickey, seriously what the fuck?” Iggy persisted, turning his brother and forcing him to look up. 

“My heat,” Mickey answered.

“Oh shit. I totally forgot. When is it?” Colin asked.

“Tonight,” Mickey whispered, horrified. 

“Oh my god,” Lip said.

“We have to get Ian out,” Professor Phillips added.

The Milkoviches looked at them in confusion. What did they know?

“What is it?” Jamie asked.

“If you thought burning your neck was bad….” Lip started but couldn’t finish. 

“An Omega without his Alpha during his heat is…” the professor was also having trouble finishing a thought. 

“What?! What the fuck is going to happen to me?!” Mickey shouted with panic all over his face.

“It’s going to be painful Mickey. Excruciating. And it’s a pain that only Ian can take away,” Professor Phillips eventually explained.

Mickey immediately called out to Ian.  
‘Ian, it’s my heat. It’s coming. Please, I can’t do this alone. I’m scared. The professor said it would hurt without you’

‘Fuck. Mickey I’ll be there. I promise. Don’t be scared okay? I’ll try everything I can. I will be there’ 

Mickey tried to find comfort in Ian’s reassurances but somehow they seemed hollow. How would Ian get out of jail in time to help Mickey through his heat? What if Mickey couldn’t handle it? What if this was the torture that James had planned all along?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

“We have to get Mickey back to our house before all hell breaks loose,” Iggy commented. 

The other brothers agreed and took their leave from the school. Lip decided to accompany them as well so they could continue to figure out a way to get Ian out of jail. The professor stayed behind in case James or the police came looking for the boys. He would be sure to give them a heads up. 

Once they reached the Milkovich home, Mickey went into his old room and curled up on the bed, uncomfortably waiting for his heat. The brothers and Lip took shelter in the living room, bringing out pillows and blankets, making a small fort of sorts. 

“How the hell do we get Ian out of jail?” Lip asked.

Iggy sighed and looked at Colin.

“How much time we got?”

Colin looked at his phone and then back at his brother.

“Less than 3 hours,” he replied. 

“Fuck,” several of them muttered.

“Can we break him out?” Jamie asked.

Lip rolled his eyes at him. 

“Then we would end up right there with him Jamie,” Lip said.

“Besides, I thought you guys said you knew the mob?” the curly haired boy asked.

“Iggy’s the one with the connection,” Jamie informed him.

Lip looked to Iggy for further explanation. 

“I’m pretty tight with some members of the Martelli faction. They control half of Chicago,” Iggy explained. 

“You’re ‘tight’ with them?” Lip snorted.

“Yeah, who the hell do you think they get their blow from?” Iggy said, his voice dripping with annoyance. 

Lip shook his head disbelievingly. 

“So that’s your mob hook up? You deal blow to some low level gangster on Martelli’s roster?”

“Fuck you Gallagher! I’ve dealt directly with Vincent Martelli himself!” Iggy yelled.

“And does he currently owe you any favors? Because if not, we’re shit out of luck,” Lip sneered.

Iggy was trying to keep his anger in check, so he got up and made his way to Mickey’s room to check on him. He opened the door and walked over to his brother. He leaned down and touched his brother’s back, gasping when his hand was covered in sweat. 

“Iggy,” Mickey muttered in a soft frightened voice. 

“I know Mick, I know it’s coming,” he tried to reassure his brother. 

He could see Mickey trembling slightly, holding himself around his stomach. He was still curled up, facing the wall. It broke Iggy’s heart to see his brother like this but he knew this was their best option. 

As soon as Mickey closed his eyes, Iggy took his leave and walked out of the room. He stopped short of the living room and sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“How is he?” Jamie asked.

“Scared,” Iggy replied.

He looked at Jamie and then Colin.

“He’s really scared and so am I,” he confessed.

Jamie rested his hand on Iggy’s back, hoping to give his brother some comfort. 

“We’ve always looked out for him and we always will,” Jamie said. 

“We won’t let anyone hurt him… ever,” Colin added.

Iggy nodded his head as he struggled to keep his tears at bay. All his life he had protected Mickey and made sure he was okay. But this was the first time that he felt like he would fail. Everything seemed to go against them and Iggy had no idea what to do. 

Sure he could go to his friends in the Martelli faction and ask for help but what kind? Would they have the power to get Ian out? Iggy realized he wouldn’t know until he asked.  
Just as he was about to tell his brothers of his plan he heard Mickey cry out. He was calling for him. Iggy turned around and went back into his brother’s room. Colin, Jamie and Lip stayed outside.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he found Mickey shaking, sweating and crying. He walked over to the bed and knelt down to Mickey’s eye level, putting a loving arm around his shoulder. 

“It’s okay Mickey,” he soothed. 

But Mickey’s heat was already taking over.

“Please Iggy, please,” Mickey begged, grasping onto his brother’s shoulders. 

Iggy didn’t know what to do. He looked at Mickey with worried eyes. It wasn’t until Mickey started unbuckling his jeans that he figured out what he wanted. Iggy immediately swatted Mickey’s hand away.

“What are you doing?” he asked, shocked by his brother’s behavior. 

“Iggy please, fuck me. I won’t tell anyone, just make it stop,” Mickey begged as he tried to go for his brother’s jeans yet again.

Iggy didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help his brother, he wanted to make the pain stop but there was no way that he could do what Mickey was asking. Iggy took in his brother’s scent and felt his body betray him. He tried not to think about how good Mickey smelled but he couldn’t help it. He could feel himself getting harder in his jeans, his biological need coming out.

“Please Iggy… fuck me,” Mickey begged again. 

Iggy could see the desperation in his face. Mickey grabbed at him fiercely, trying to convey his need but the Alpha couldn’t do it. He took Mickey’s hands off him and pushed them down on to the bed. Instinctively, Mickey arched into the roughness of the Alpha, assuming he was being dominated. 

“Mickey, I can’t do this,” Iggy whispered apologetically. 

Mickey was on the verge of tears. 

“Please…. Please! It hurts so much. Iggy please just make it stop!” Mickey whined as fresh tears streamed down his face.

“I’m sorry,” Iggy muttered. 

He quickly got up and ran out of the room before he did something he knew they would both regret. He could hear Mickey screaming out in pain as he opened the front door. As soon as he shut the door, he broke down, knees falling hard on to the porch. 

Lip came outside to check on him.

“Hey, what happened?” he asked the fallen Alpha. 

“I just needed some air,” Iggy replied shakily. 

He stumbled back to his feet but didn’t meet the other’s Alpha’s gaze. 

“It’s getting bad huh?” Lip asked the obvious question.

Iggy nodded as he lit a cigarette. He took a long drag before speaking again. 

“I’m going to talk to Martelli, ask him for help.” 

He started to make his way down the steps but stopped on the last one to turn around. 

“Make sure he’s okay Lip, please,” he begged. 

Lip nodded and headed back inside. If there was ever a time for Iggy to pray, it was now.

 

******

“Iggy, what a nice surprise,” Carmine greeted, opening the door fully to his friend. 

He went straight in for a kiss but Iggy pushed him away.

“Sorry, I’m here for your dad,” Iggy explained to the Omega.

Carmine frowned. 

“Not for that! Jesus Carmine!” Iggy exclaimed. “It’s important.” 

Carmine looked confused but led his friend up the stairs anyway.

“You’re lucky, he’s in a good mood,” the young Omega said. 

They reached two large double doors where Iggy waited until he was told to go in. 

“Viggo Milkovich, it’s been a while,” Vincent said as Iggy walked in to the expansive room.

“Yes sir it has,” Iggy replied. 

“I’ve had a very good day so I hope you’re not here to ruin it,” the older man warned. 

He was seated in a leather club chair in front of a carved stone fireplace.

Iggy shook his head. He was acting uncharacteristically timid.

“No sir, I need your help. My brother Mickey is in trouble with some powerful people,” Iggy began to explain. 

“Powerful?” Vincent asked, raising a lowball of whiskey to his lips.

“James Bennett sir,” Iggy answered.

“Ah, yes. The Bennetts. Bunch of selfish pricks if you ask me. What did they do to your brother?” the mob Alpha inquired. 

Iggy looked down when the question was asked and hesitated with his answer. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell this man but he figured the more he knew the better.

“His son Parker raped Mickey, beat him up pretty bad,” Iggy choked out. 

“And you want him to pay for what he did?”

Iggy shook his head. “He already has. Mickey’s Alpha literally ripped his throat out but now he’s in jail. James is keeping him there, away from his Omega,” he continued to explain. 

“So you want to get this Alpha out of jail then?” Vincent concluded.

“Yes,” Iggy whispered.

“He’s the only one who can properly protect my brother. He’s a prime,” Iggy further explained. 

Vincent’s ears perked up at the word. 

“A prime? Your brother did well didn’t he?” he asked.

Iggy gave a small smile. 

“Well I’ll see what I can do. Might take some time though,” Vincent warned.

“Please Primo Martelli, my brother is in heat. He’s in agony without his Alpha and James is looking for him. He wants to burn their bond mark and torture him,” Iggy explained desperately.

“You’re asking a lot of me Viggo,” Vincent stated. 

“I will do anything, please,” Iggy begged.

Vincent seemed to think the offer over and spoke after a short pause. 

“Tell me, do you trust this prime….um??”

“Ian,” Iggy informed.

“Yes, do you trust Ian?” he asked.

“With my brothers life,” he answered. 

“And would he be willing to help me if I needed him?” Vincent continued.

Iggy looked conflicted. Part of him wanted to say yes but he didn’t know if Ian would be okay with it. 

“You see, primes are far and few between. From what you’re telling me, this prime sounds like a bit of an animal. I could use someone like that,” the older man concluded.

“I… I think he would. I mean if it meant saving Mickey then yes. He would do anything for him,” Iggy retorted.

“Good,” Vincent answered simply. 

Iggy relaxed a little. 

“Your friend will be released tonight but Viggo, you will still owe me a debt,” Vincent informed. 

“Anything Primo Martelli, anything,” Iggy stated.

“I hope you mean that… for your sake,” the older Alpha warned.

Iggy swallowed hard. He hoped so too. 

****

Ian couldn’t take it anymore. All he could hear and feel were Mickey’s agonizing cries. His Omega was in pain and there was nothing he could do to help him. 

‘Ian! Aaahhhhhh! Please, please, please, aaahhhhh,’

That was all Ian heard over and over. He couldn’t keep the tears in anymore. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth as Mickey’s cries intensified.

‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry’ he cried. He didn’t know what else to do. He had failed his Omega.

*****

“What the fuck do we do?” Jamie asked frantically. 

Mickey had been screaming in pain for the better part of an hour now and nothing they tried helped. The brothers were getting restless. 

“Lip?” Colin asked.

“I don’t know! Just… just let me think,” he stated. 

He also had no idea what to do but he knew there had to be something. This wasn’t the first time in history that an Omega had to go through their heat without their Alpha. Then it hit Lip. Everyone that was trying to help Mickey was an Alpha so naturally they would have no idea about what an Omega was going through, but an Omega would.

“Call Nick,” Lip blurted out.

The brothers looked at him like he had two heads but Lip just rolled his eyes.

“Nick, Mickey’s friend?” Lip explained.

“Yeah still not following,” Jamie stated.

“He’s an Omega! He should know what to do to help another Omega right?” Lip said exasperatedly.

Oh.

“I’ll call him,” Colin said, walking to grab his phone off the couch. 

****

Nick rushed over twenty minutes later, mostly due to the threats on his life if he didn’t hurry. Once he reached the home, he was immediately bombarded with Mickey’s screams. He knew exactly what he was going through, although it was more painful once you were bonded to go through a heat without an Alpha. 

“Get him in the shower,” Nick said quickly.

He walked into Mickey’s room with the Alphas following closely behind. 

“The shower?” Lip asked out of curiosity.

“Yeah, we need to lower his body temperature. It tricks his body,” Nick explained.

Of course! Why hadn’t they thought of that? Mickey fought them every step of the way but they eventually got the Omega under the cold water. He quickly began to shiver but his body seemed to calm down. 

His breathing slowed, making it easier for him to think straight. It wasn’t a cure but in that moment it was enough. His body still craved his Alpha but he could at least manage to stay coherent.

He looked up at the many eyes trained on him. He was looking for someone who wasn’t there. 

“Where’s Ig-Iggy?” he trembled. 

It was Lip who answered. 

“He’s getting help. He’s getting Ian out.”

Colin and Jamie looked at Lip but didn’t say anything. The truth was, Lip had no idea if Iggy’s plan was going to work but Mickey needed reassurance. Once Mickey’s temperature came down sufficiently, he was taken out of the bath tub and back into his room. Jamie found a fan from another room and brought it in, turning it on to face his brother.  
Mickey looked at his brothers in earnest. 

“I need Ian,” he stated. 

“We know. Iggy’s working on it okay?” Colin said, praying that he wasn’t lying.

 

****

“We’re here for Ian Gallagher,” the federal agent said to the police officer at the front desk, flashing his badge. 

“Um, please wait here,” the officer replied as he walked away.

He came back a few minutes later with the district attorney in tow. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” he asked, unsure of what they wanted with his prisoner.

“We’re here for Ian Gallagher,” the agent repeated.

“Can I ask what your interest in him is?” Peter asked.

“No you can’t. Hand him over or I’ll arrest you for obstruction,” the agent growled, seemingly annoyed.

“You can’t just come and-”

“We can and we will!” the agent fired back.

“Take me to the holding cells,” the second agent asked the officer. 

He briefly looked at Peter before leading the agent away. 

Once they reached Ian’s cell, the agent ordered the officer to open it. Ian stood up, unsure of what the hell was going on. Was this some sort of trick? Was he finally being taken somewhere to be killed?

He took a step back once the cell was opened. The agent reached in and grabbed him, whispering in his ear. 

“We’re taking you somewhere safe,” was all he said.

Ian reluctantly followed the agent and got into the car as he was instructed to. Soon they were joined by another agent and the car sped away. 

“Who are you?” Ian asked once they were a safe distance from the police station. 

“We are friends. That’s all you need to know,” the agent driving explained. 

Ian wasn’t sure about that but so far they hadn’t done anything to hurt him so he allowed himself to remain calm. He looked out the window and realized he was in Mickey’s neighborhood. 

They stopped at a house that Ian could only assume belonged to the Milkoviches. He could feel his Omega nearby. He looked around, still wary of the agents in the car. They unlocked his door, advising him that he was free to go. He was about to leave when one of them spoke.

“Primo Martelli will be calling on you soon. Be sure to repay this debt,” was all he said.

Ian got out and watched the black suv speed away. He turned toward the front steps and quickly ascended. His Omega was waiting.

“Mickey,” he whispered. He threw the door open and their eyes met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're unsure... "Primo" is a term of respect in the mob.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filler but angst is coming!

Chapter 14

“Oh fuck!” Mickey exclaimed as Ian pounded into him harder than he ever had. 

He had Mickey on all fours, sprawled out on the bed, gripping his hips so hard he would be leaving a nice trail of bruises in the morning. 

Mickey fisted the sheets with all his might, desperately trying to hold on to something. Everyone of Ian’s thrusts caused him to fly forward so hard he thought he was going to hit the headboard.

Finally, he decided to just hang on to the wooden board, knuckles turning white from his effort. 

“I fucking missed you,” Ian said breathlessly, his pace never faltering.

He wrapped a protective arm around Mickey’s waist and lifted him so that his back was touching Ian’s chest. He fucked up into him, turning Mickey’s head slightly to get a better angle at his neck. He sucked and bit harshly at the mark, causing his mate to whine. 

“Ian… Fuck!” Mickey shouted as he came. 

He had lost count by now. He was in the middle of his heat and his climaxes were happening more often. Ian didn’t even slow down and Mickey wasn’t sure if it was guilt for not being there earlier or just pure lust. Either way, the pain that had been consuming Mickey before was replaced with nothing but bliss. He had his Alpha back and that was all that mattered. 

*****

“How long have they been going at it?” Colin asked. 

The boys looked amongst themselves and then back at the bedroom door. They could still hear moaning and the distinct sound of the headboard hitting the wall. 

Iggy looked down at his watch. 

“Four hours,” he replied. 

“Jesus,” Jamie muttered. 

“I think Ian’s personal best is five hours,” Lip informed them. 

They all looked at him in disgust. 

“I share a room with him,” Lip shrugged, defending himself. 

“Yeah I think primes have better stamina or something,” Colin randomly said. 

He looked over to Nick who appeared completely uncomfortable with the current topic of conversation. He was sitting on the floor in the corner of the living room. It had to be intimidating for him to be the only Omega amongst four fully grown Alphas. 

He got up and walked over to the boy, crouching down next to him. 

“How you holding up?” Colin asked.

Nick looked up at him hesitantly. He never quite figured out how to not cower around Alphas. His whole family was made up of Omegas except for his father. He had two Omega sisters who were older than him. He always knew his father hoped he would present as an Alpha but when the day came, his father couldn’t even look at him. 

“I’m okay,” he whispered, returning his gaze back to the ground. 

“You hungry? We were thinking pizza for dinner,” Colin asked gently.

Nick looked back up, meeting his eyes with the nice Alpha. He gave him a small smile. 

“Um… sure,” he mumbled back. 

Colin grinned at him. He stood back up and held his hand out for the Omega. Nick smiled and took his hand as he stood up. 

“Nick and I are going to get pizzas for dinner. We’ll be back soon,” he said to the others in the room. 

The wide eyed stares in the room didn’t go unnoticed to Colin but he didn’t care. He held on to Nick’s hand and led him to the front door, opening it for him. Nick wasn’t used to Alphas being nice to him so he hesitated with his movements. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me you know,” Colin explained, as they walked down the street. 

Nick still wouldn’t meet his eyes and it was annoying Colin. He would never hurt or mistreat an Omega, especially after what his brother had been through. He needed Nick to know that. He stopped and gently grabbed on to Nick’s arm, turning him. 

“Look at me,” he said.

Nick slowly moved his eyes up to meet the Alpha’s.

“We don’t hurt Omegas okay? I need you to relax around me. You’re making me feel like a fucking monster,” Colin smirked but then frowned when Nick immediately started to apologize.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel-” 

Colin cut off Nick’s rant by crashing their lips together. Nick was completely taken by surprise but eventually he melted into the kiss. When they broke apart, Colin smiled at the younger boy. 

“Just be yourself okay?” he demanded.

“Okay,” the sandy haired boy whispered. 

He couldn’t peel the grin off his face if he tried.

*****

Ian finally collapsed on top of his Omega, breathing harshly into his neck. 

“Holy shit,” he muttered earning a grunt from his mate in return. 

“Ian… I can’t… I can’t breathe,” Mickey mumbled into the pillow. 

He was trying to shove the red head off of him, making Ian groan but eventually he rolled over onto his back. 

“I’m so fucking tired,” he stated still panting. 

“Yeah that was…. Fuck,” Mickey confessed.

The pair locked eyes and smiled at each other. Ian leaned over and wrapped his arm around Mickey, bringing him closer. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” Ian whispered, nosing at his mate’s neck.

“I know,” Mickey whispered back. 

The Omega turned toward his Alpha and cupped his cheek. 

“Please don’t leave me again,” he begged softly. 

Ian noticed the glassiness in his eyes and leaned into his touch. 

“I’ll never leave you again,” Ian promised. 

He inched closer and kissed his mate’s lips. His sweaty hands travelled all over Mickey, holding him tightly. When they broke apart Ian noticed a playful smirk on Mickey’s face.

“What?” Ian asked bemused.

“We stink,” Mickey giggled.

They both looked down at the bed and noticed the soaked sheets currently holding their sweaty scents and a whole lot of Mickey’s spunk. Ian scrunched his nose at the realization. They both started laughing as they rolled off the bed. 

“Shower?” Mickey asked. 

“Fuck yes,” Ian answered, following his mate into the bathroom. 

Once they stepped into the shower, hands were roaming and lips were nipping at various body parts. Regardless of the fact that they had just spent six hours fucking, the pair acted like they hadn’t seen each other in years, unable to get enough, unable to fulfill their need. 

Mickey didn’t know if it was because he was with his Alpha or because he and Ian were fated. In that moment however, he didn’t care. He once again felt happy and safe. 

When they were done with their shower, they each dressed in sweats and t-shirts and made their way into the living room. They were not prepared for what they saw. Iggy, Jamie and Lip were asleep, sprawled out on the floor, using various pillows and blankets. The most surprising visual was Colin spooning Nick on the couch. That was certainly a new development. One Mickey would definitely exploit once his friend woke up. 

They nosily made their way into the kitchen, pleasantly surprised to find an uneaten box of pizza labeled: ‘for the horn dogs’.  
They giggled and immediately dove into the pizza, not sparing one single crumb from their ravenous mouths. In less than two minutes, the pie was gone. They heard stirring behind them and turned to see the first of the brothers wake. 

“Hey, you’re alive,” smirked Iggy. 

Mickey simply blushed in reply. Iggy got up from the floor and gave a loud yawn and a long stretch. He looked over to Ian.

“I… we…um need to talk,” he said hesitantly. 

Ian nodded and figured this was the part where he explained how he was released from jail. What price had to be paid for Ian’s freedom? He was scared but ready to hear it. They walked into Iggy’s room, closing the door behind them. 

“How did you get me out?” Ian asked nervously.

He saw Iggy hesitate. 

“Oh please tell me you didn’t sell a kidney or something?” he asked trying to lighten the mood.

Iggy shook his head but gave a small smile.

“No, I made a deal with Vincent Martelli,” he answered.

Ian looked confused.

“Who?” 

“Vincent Martelli? The Martelli faction? It’s the mob Ian,” he explained.

Ian’s eyes widened. As happy as he was to be out of jail, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be making deals with mobsters. 

“What kind of deal?” Ian demanded.

“I told him that you were a prime. He said he wanted you to help him with something in the future,” he said. 

“Something? Like what Iggy? Does he want me to kill someone?” Ian’s tone was frightened. 

“I… I don’t know okay? But it was the only way to get you out.”

Ian still looked uneasy.

“Look, he’s a decent guy. He won’t take advantage of you. Just help him and it will be done, debt paid, okay?” Iggy explained, trying to reassure the red head. 

Ian nodded his head.

“Was that it?” he asked Iggy.

Iggy paused.

“No. I owe him a debt as well,” he said.

“Holy shit,” Ian whispered.

“Hey, it was for Mickey,” Iggy retorted.

“You’re right. This was for Mickey. I’ll do it. Whatever he wants, I’ll do it,” Ian confirmed.

Iggy smirked.

“I’m glad because Ian, you don’t want to fuck with Primo Martelli,” he said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE WARNING

Chapter 15

They awoke the next morning to loud and incessant knocking. Ian rolled over, off Mickey to see what was going on. He could hear voices in the living room and he needed to make sure that everything was okay. 

Even though Ian had his Omega back, he knew it wasn’t over between him and James Bennett. He knew that Parker deserved to die for what he did to Mickey, but part of him understood the anger a parent felt when they lost a child. 

He would still stop at nothing to protect his mate, that would never change. Ian made his way into the living room and found Iggy speaking to a guy who looked his age with black hair and dark eyes. They definitely knew each other, making Ian visibly relax. 

He noticed one of the men was much older and dressed in a smart black suit. He had a third man behind him, a huge looking Alpha with a square jaw, dressed in all black. The older man took notice of Ian and whispered something to Iggy. Ian suddenly felt self-conscious as he realized he was only wearing sweatpants and no shirt. Iggy motioned for him to walk over to them causing Ian to hesitate. 

“Um… maybe I should,” Ian mumbled motioning to his chest.

“Non-sense,” the older man said as he waved for Ian to go to him.

He looked back into the room quickly and saw Mickey sleeping peacefully, snuggled under the sheets. When he reached the meticulously dressed man, he looked to Iggy for an introduction. 

“Primo Martelli, this is Ian Gallagher,” Iggy introduced them.

Ian extended his hand but the Primo simply looked him up and down. He seemed to like what he saw as he smirked at the tall red head. He eventually grasped Ian’s hand and shook it firmly. 

“You are the prime I’ve been hearing so much about?” Vincent asked, still smirking.

Ian looked at Iggy who shrugged. 

“I guess so?” Ian replied, unsure of the direction of the conversation. 

Just then the older man stood closely to him and inhaled deeply. Ian stood there, not really sure of what to do. 

“You definitely smell like a prime,” the Primo said.

“Thank…. you,” the red head replied awkwardly. 

“I’m sure Iggy has informed you of our deal,” he stated.

Ian nodded.

“He said something about that,” Ian said. 

“Well it looks like I’ll be needing your services sooner-” the Primo began but was cut off by a grumpy Omega walking in. 

“Ian where the fuck did you-” he started to say in a sleepy voice but stopped when he looked at everyone in the living room staring at him. 

“Oh shit,” he mumbled to himself.

He locked eyes with Vincent who looked at Mickey with part wonder and part lust. Mickey could tell the new comers to the house were currently inhaling his intoxicating scent, much to his distaste. It didn’t help that he was standing there in just his boxers. 

“You…. Must…. Be… Mickey,” Vincent pronounced each word as he stalked closer to the Omega. 

Instinctually Mickey backed up until he hit the wall. He looked panicked. Ian was less than pleased with Vincent’s actions but Iggy held him back. That didn’t stop him from letting out a low growl which forced the Primo to look at him and smirk. Vincent slowly traced his hand around Mickey’s arm, making him uncomfortable. 

“You certainly are beautiful, aren’t you?” the Primo said lasciviously. 

He trailed his hand lower on Mickey’s abdomen causing Ian to grit his teeth. When he reached Mickey’s boxers the Omega shoved him off forcefully. 

“Stand down Omega,” the older man ordered.

“Fuck you,” Mickey replied.

That caused the Primo to be both surprised and pleased. 

“This one is also special,” Vincent stated, backing away from the Omega.

The Primo went right up to Ian and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Don’t worry, young Ian, I don’t take what isn’t mine,” he stated.

It was enough for Ian to calm down but he still felt the need to go to Mickey and make sure he was okay. He nuzzled the bond mark on Mickey’s neck, instantly calming his mate. They turned toward the older man when he spoke.

“You two make quite the pair,” Vincent said, still staring at them. 

“I may just need the both of you for my… errand,” he said. 

Iggy looked at Vincent in surprise. 

“But you said-” Iggy started.

“If they both help me, then your debt will be paid as well Viggo,” the Primo bargained. 

“Are you sure?” Iggy asked, thinking of the safety of his brother.

“Are you kidding? A prime and an Omega that doesn’t cower to Alphas? Yes, I think the debt will be paid many times over,” he concluded. 

****

“I’m sorry, you want me to do what?” Mickey asked as the SUV sped into the city.

“It’s simple. I need you to distract Ivan. Flirt with him, entice him, cower to him. Make him so infatuated that he won’t be able to smell Ian walking in,” Vincent explained.

“You want me as bait?” Mickey asked.

“If you want to think of it that way,” Vincent said.

Ian was livid but he tried with every bone in his body to remain calm. The plan was simple. All Mickey had to do was distract a ridiculously large man while Ian snuck in and killed him. Apparently there had been many attempts on his life but no Alpha could match him. That’s why Vincent needed a prime. There was no stronger Alpha in the world. 

At first Ian and Mickey had issue with killing someone but once they heard about what a horrible person Ivan was, it seemed somewhat easier. Ivan was a spoiled twenty something from a rich family which afforded him a certain lifestyle. Unfortunately, that lifestyle led to careless regard for other people, specifically Omegas. One such Omega was Carmine Martelli, Vincent’s youngest son.

He wouldn’t go into detail about what Ivan did, but they could tell it was something really bad. Mickey knew that Carmine was a friend to Iggy, so in hindsight, helping Vincent was like helping Iggy. That of course didn’t mean that Mickey was happy about his current situation. 

“Trust me Mickey. You go in there smelling like that and Ivan will be all over you,” Vincent smirked much to Ian’s annoyance. 

He rolled his eyes at the red head. 

“You’ve got to lighten up,” the Primo laughed, patting Ian on the back. 

Ian glared but attempted to relax. He knew that Mickey could handle himself, but after everything that had happened, he didn’t want Mickey anywhere near danger. The exact opposite of what they were doing now. 

‘I’ll be okay’ Mickey said silently to Ian. 

Their eyes locked and Ian nodded. 

‘I know just keep your mark hidden as long as possible’

Luckily Vincent didn’t catch on to their mental dialogue. The car pulled up to a swanky bar where only Mickey got out. He was dressed in dark jeans, a blue Henley that totally brought out his eyes and a black leather jacket. Even he had to admit, he looked good. 

As soon as he walked into the dimly lit establishment, all eyes were on him. It was a feeling that he was used to but it still made him uneasy. It made him feel like a thing instead of a person and he hated it but right now he had a part to play. 

He immediately locked eyes with Ivan, finding him easily amongst the crowd. He gave the Alpha a coy smile and went up to the bar. It took less than two minutes for Mickey to be summoned over to the VIP section where Ivan was currently entertaining at least six other Omegas. 

Mickey made his way over but realized it would be difficult to get all of his attention with so many other Omegas around. When he reached the seating area, he walked up confidently to Ivan and whispered in his ear.

“I don’t like to share,” he said seductively and motioned to the other Omegas. 

Ivan gave him a playful smirk and told his body guard to get rid of the intruding Omegas. Once they were alone, Ivan didn’t waste time trying to touch Mickey. He tried not to think about Ivan’s hands moving up and down his sides. He tried not to notice the alcohol on his breath as his mouth inched closer to Mickey’s. 

“Fuck, you smell amazing,” Ivan confessed, nosing Mickey’s neck. 

Mickey internally rolled his eyes. If one more Alpha told him that he would explode. 

“Is there somewhere we can go, a little more private?” Mickey purred. 

“Not one for public displays huh?” Ivan retorted, looking at him hungrily. 

“Not for what I have in mind,” he whispered, moving his hands farther down Ivan’s chest. 

He could tell that Ivan was totally gone for him. As soon as they made it to the back room, he told Ian where they were. 

“They’re in the back room,” Ian told Vincent. 

They were still in the SUV which was now parked a few blocks from bar. Vincent looked warily at Ian.

“How do you know?” he asked the red head. 

Oh shit, Ian thought. 

“I can sense him in there, they moved to the back,” Ian stammered. 

Vincent nodded but didn’t seem convinced. 

“Let’s go,” Vincent ordered his driver.

****

Once they reached the back room, Ivan slammed Mickey up against the wall and went for his neck. Thankfully he started to attack the side that wasn’t marked but Mickey didn’t want him to see the mark at all so he grabbed his face and crashed their lips. 

It was awful considering how forceful Ivan was being. He literally had Mickey pinned to the wall. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. He knew Ian wasn’t far away but his panic was starting to grow. 

“Hey, take it easy. We got time,” Mickey struggled to say. 

Ivan’s hands were moving to Mickey’s jeans a little faster than he wanted. He tried to stop him but Ivan gripped his wrists tightly and placed them over his head. 

“Shut up and take it Omega,” he hissed. 

Mickey shut his eyes, trying to act like a cowering Omega but his rage was getting to him. He called to Ian, telling him to hurry but at the speed Ivan was going, it would be over before the red head made it. 

Mickey continued to struggle against Ivan who was becoming increasingly violent. He gripped Mickey by the throat, forcing him to look at the older man. He squeezed just enough to make it difficult to breathe. Mickey’s eyes started to water. He could hear Ian calling to him, telling him he would be there soon. 

Just as Ivan forced his hand into Mickey’s jeans, a commotion was heard outside the room. Ivan turned his head but kept his hold on the Omega. Ian rushed inside, pure anger painted on his face when he saw what was being done to his mate. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Ivan spat.

Ian didn’t answer, deciding instead to speak in action. He walked toward his mate but stopped when he saw Ivan tighten his hand on Mickey’s throat. He looked between the red headed intruder and the Omega. Then it clicked in his mind. He turned back to Mickey, searching his neck until he found the bond mark. 

“What the fuck are you playing at Omega?!” Ivan yelled, slamming him back into the wall. 

Ian let out a vicious growl. Ivan turned his attention back to him. 

“You think you scare me?” he snarled at Ian, tightening his grip on Mickey’s neck.

He could see Mickey clawing at the offending hand, struggling to breathe and it enraged him. Ian let his animal instincts take over and rushed toward Ivan, snatching him off his mate. Mickey fell to the floor, inhaling all the oxygen he could. 

The two Alphas fought, rolling around on the floor, throwing punches left and right. Ian’s prime strength was kicking in and he used it to pin Ivan to the floor, holding his face to the ground. Mickey had never seen this side of Ian. He was always so gentle and loving with him but now he was a raging monster, consumed by anger. It honestly scared Mickey a little. 

At this point he didn’t think that Ian was acting and he thought back to what the Alpha had told him about his ruts. Ian really could be quite violent. Mickey wasn’t sure how to handle that but for now it would have to wait. 

Just then Vincent Martelli strolled into the room. He grinned when he saw Ian on top of Ivan. 

“Ivan, Ivan, Ivan. It seems you have finally met your match?” the Primo asked teasingly. 

Ian was still seething, his grip never faltering around Ivan’s head causing the older man to grunt in pain. 

“If you thought for one second that I was going to forgive what you did to my Carmine…. You’re sadly mistaken,” Vincent remarked. 

As a mob boss, Vincent rarely got involved with the actual killing of those who dared cross him. Since this was personal, he felt the need to be present, however the actual killing could not be by his hands. 

That is why he needed Ian. A prime who could commit the act for him and ensure its completion. Ian finally looked over to the Primo, his rage never letting up. Mickey was still on the ground, watching this Alpha interaction. It was like nothing he had ever witnessed. 

Vincent was incredibly calm when he gave Ian the order to kill. Ivan’s eyes widened when he finally realized what was going to happen to him. Ian looked at him, tightening his knees around the Alpha’s torso, ensuring that he would not escape. 

With both hands, Ian gripped Ivan’s head and bashed his skull repeatedly on the marble floor. There was blood everywhere as Ivan’s head split open, the life in his eyes slowly drifting away but Ian didn’t stop. Not until he heard Mickey’s voice. 

“Ian, please stop!” he begged in a frightened voice. 

Ian finally stopped his movements and looked at his mate. His expression immediately softened at the sight. He could see and feel how scared Mickey was and it broke his heart. He would never want him to feel that way. 

He got up and walked toward Mickey to try and comfort him but his mate flinched at his touch and back away from him. Ian felt it. His worst nightmare had come true. Mickey was terrified of him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

Chapter 16

Mickey didn’t look at Ian the entire ride home. Even though they sat next to each other, the Omega was sure to keep his distance. Ian had tried everything before eventually giving up. He would give Mickey his space, he just hoped the smaller boy would want to talk eventually. 

Once they entered the Milkovich home, Mickey went straight to his room, slamming the door in Ian’s face yet again. He was really getting tired of that.

“What’s up with him? Everything okay?” Iggy asked the red head. 

Ian sighed before answering. 

“He’s…. scared of me,” Ian stated sadly.

Iggy looked surprised.

“Why? What did you do?” the Milkovich implored.

“I killed someone in front of him and now he….”

Ian didn’t need to finish the sentence for Iggy to understand. He gently grabbed the tall Alpha and took him aside. 

“I think there’s something you should know,” Iggy said.

They walked away from Mickey’s room and into the kitchen where the other boys were. 

“I told you that Mickey hasn’t had it easy remember?” Iggy started. 

He looked at the other Milkoviches who seemed to understand where this conversation was going. Nick had finally gone back to the dorms, much to Colin’s disappointment. Ian took a seat next to Lip at the table and waited for an explanation.

“Our father was a very violent man. When Mickey presented as an Omega he was angry and he hurt Mickey pretty bad. We tried to intervene but dad wouldn’t let us,” Iggy started to say, clearly ashamed. 

Ian’s eyes widened at the realization. It made sense now, why Mickey had told him that he was familiar with physical pain. 

“Our father then tried to sell Mickey to some old rich guy but we wouldn’t let him go.” 

“We swore to protect him after that,” Colin added.

Ian nodded in understanding. He realized that Mickey wasn’t afraid of him, he was afraid of the violence that he was capable of. Ian reminded Mickey of his father.

“But I would never hurt Mickey, I mean not like that,” Ian stated.

“We know you might not want to but that doesn’t mean you won’t,” Jamie said quietly. 

Ian looked at Jamie and knew he was referring to what he had done to Mickey all those years ago. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Mickey either, yet his natural instincts said otherwise. 

“So what do I do? He’s my mate,” Ian asked in earnest. 

“Just give him space,” Iggy replied.

Space. He could do that. Ian could stay away from Mickey but for how long?? What would he have to do for Mickey to trust him?

*****

When Monday rolled around, the Gallaghers and Mickey returned to school. Iggy and the others made it clear that they would be close by, keeping an eye out for the Bennetts. Ian and Mickey still hadn’t talked but at least his Omega let him sleep by his side that night. 

It wasn’t much but Ian would take it. He dropped Mickey off at his room before following Lip up to theirs. Nick stopped by to visit Mickey before class started. 

“Hey, you’re back,” Nick stated as he walked into the Omegas room.

“Yeah,” Mickey replied softly. 

It made Nick frown.

“Everything okay?” he asked his friend.

Mickey didn’t even know where to start. What he saw Ian do scared the shit out of him. Part of him really thought that Ian was safe and wouldn’t hurt him. But the other part remembered how much blood there was and the fact that Ian didn’t stop. The guy was clearly dead but he wouldn’t stop. 

Primes were said to be capable of more violence than a regular Alpha. So where did that leave Mickey? The man who was supposed to protect him could be the one who hurt him the most.

“Yeah it’s just…”

Nick sat down on the bed next to Mickey. He looked at him expectantly.

“I never really understood how scary Ian could be,” Mickey confessed. 

“I know what you mean, when I saw him rip Parker’s throat out-”

Mickey’s eyes widened.

“I thought you knew how he killed Parker,” Nick stated, tilting his head.

Mickey shook his head, eyes still wide.

“Well he um… bit down on Parker’s throat and ripped it out,” Nick started to explain.

Mickey winced at the thought. 

“Parker was still alive so he…” Nick couldn’t finish. 

“He what?” Mickey persisted.

“He broke his neck,” Nick uttered quietly. 

Holy shit. In that moment, Mickey felt like he had no idea who his mate really was or what he was capable of. Who was this Alpha that he fell in love with?

*****

“Mickey c’mon, you can’t ignore me forever,” Ian pleaded.

Mickey had ignored Ian all through history class, infuriating the Alpha further. Space he could do, but blatant non-acknowledgement…. No.

“I’m not ignoring you Ian, I just…. I need to get to my next class,” Mickey retorted, annoyed by his Alpha’s sudden neediness. 

Mickey started to walk away but Ian held on to him. It was a gentle but firm hold. Mickey wasn’t happy about it.

“Let me go, Ian,” Mickey warned.

“Not until you talk to me,” Ian growled back. 

Mickey shoved out of the Alphas hold but Ian simply cornered him against the lockers. 

“Talk to me Mickey… please,” Ian begged softly. 

Mickey stayed silent. 

“Why are you doing this? You’re making me feel like a monster,” Ian muttered.

Mickey gave him a stern glare.

“Maybe you are a monster,” he mumbled. 

Ian immediately stepped back, hurt painted across his face. How could Mickey say that about him? How could he think that?   
Ian was on the verge of tears but Mickey remained silent. Without another word, Ian turned and walked away from his mate. Mickey could feel Ian’s hurt but said nothing. He couldn’t say anything because he honestly didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t meant to call Ian a monster but it was how he was feeling. 

He had no idea the pain that Ian was capable of inflicting and that scared him the most. 

Ian walked up to his room just as Lip was about to leave. He could tell from Ian’s sullen expression that something had happened.

“Hey man, what’s up?” he asked the red head.

But Ian just pushed past him and went to sit on his bed. Being the good brother that he was, Lip turned around and sat next to his brother. 

“He called me a monster,” Ian whispered shakily after a long pause.

Lip was shocked.

“Like he actually used the word monster?” he asked.

Ian nodded. 

“Shit,” Lip muttered.

“What am I supposed to do now? He won’t let me anywhere near him!” Ian stated desperately. 

“Ian I know this may sound stupid, but everything will be fine. It will all work out, okay?” Lip said soothingly. 

“How am I supposed to protect him from James when he doesn’t want me anywhere near him?” Ian snapped. 

“Ian-”

“How am I supposed to be his Alpha when he flinches every time I try to touch him?!” 

“Ian-”

Lip was trying to speak but Ian was being overwhelming. 

“How are we supposed to be together when he doesn’t….”

“Ian,” Lip placed his arm around his brother. 

“When he doesn’t want me Lip,” Ian choked out. 

“Oh Ian,” Lip sighed as he hugged his brother and calmed him through his tears. 

*****

“Where are you going?” Nick asked.

“For a walk. I was gonna meet up with my brothers. You wanna come?” Mickey asked his friend.

Nick immediately blushed at the thought of Mickey’s brothers and his friend caught on.

“So you and Colin huh?” Mickey smirked.

Nick bit his lip. 

“I… I like him,” he stammered but then frowned.

“But he’s like twenty. What would he want with me? He could probably get someone better right?” Nick asked.

Mickey just shook his head. 

“He likes you, you idiot,” Mickey stated.

Nick’s eyes widened.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, really,” Mickey said. 

Nick grinned wide and followed Mickey out the front doors of the school. The pair of Omegas hadn’t been walking long when Mickey tensed and stopped. Nick looked at him confused but then he caught the scent. There was an Alpha nearby. 

The street they were on was well lit but barren of people. Mickey looked around. He couldn’t see anyone but he definitely smelled them. Just then he caught a second scent and then a third. There were three Alphas now and the scents were unfamiliar. 

They resumed their walk, quickening each step, trying to reach the Milkovich house as soon as possible. When Mickey caught the scent of a fourth Alpha, he made a run for it. 

“Nick run!” he shouted as his feet hit the pavement hard. 

He turned quickly to make sure his friend was behind him but he wasn’t. Nick was nowhere to be found. Mickey stopped running and looked around, his eyes frantically searching for his friend.

“Nick!” he shouted again.

Nothing. 

Without warning, Mickey felt someone grab him from behind placing one arm across his chest and the other over his mouth. He heard screeching tires and then he was being thrown into a large black van. He struggled with his captor but the man was quite a bit bigger than him. He stopped moving when he caught sight of Nick. 

The boy was unconscious, lying on the dirty floor of the van. He rushed over to his friend but before he could make it he was grabbed again.

“James Bennett sends his regards,” the man said.

Then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“Fuck!” Ian yelled as he jumped out of his chair. 

He was in the library with Lip attempting to catch up on his homework. He clutched at his aching chest with worry.

“Ian?” Lip asked. 

“I can’t feel him. Lip! I can’t feel him!” Ian said hysterically. 

Ian was breathing frantically, shutting and re-opening his eyes. He was trying to communicate telepathically with Mickey but he couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t feel anything. 

He clawed at Lip, squeezing him tightly. 

“I can’t feel him,” Ian cried over and over. 

Lip tried to comfort his brother. 

“I’m sure there’s an explanation okay? Let’s go see Professor Phillips,” he said.

*****

Mickey slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He wasn’t sure what had happened but his head felt like it was on fire. He could tell that he was in a basement of some sort even though he was crouched down in a corner. The room was cold and damp, the concrete beneath him caused him to shiver. 

He tried to get up but he realized his hands were tied behind his back. He looked around again and stopped when he found Nick lying a few feet away. The boy appeared to be conscious, his body trembling from the cold. 

“Nick?” Mickey whispered. 

He saw the boy turn his head toward him, tears streaming freely down his face. His hands were also tied but since he was on his side, it made moving that much more difficult. Mickey scooted as close to him as possible.

“I’m scared,” Nick stammered, his voice dripping with fear. 

“Me too but it’s gonna be okay. We’ll get out of this,” Mickey said quietly.

“I doubt that,” a deep voice said.

Both boys looked up to find a young well-dressed Alpha staring at them. Mickey’s eyes widened.

“Parker?” Mickey asked, stunned by what he was seeing.

“I could see how you would think that but Parker was my little brother,” the stranger informed. 

Mickey looked back at Nick who shrugged awkwardly from the floor. Mickey had no idea that Parker had siblings but the resemblance was uncanny. 

“I’m Tyler,” he said darkly, staring intently at both boys. 

“And we are going to have some fun,” he continued. 

He walked closer to them and crouched down, getting close to Mickey. 

“A lot of fun,” he smirked. 

He went to caress Mickey’s face but the Omega recoiled from the touch. 

“My brother told me about you. An Omega who doesn’t cower…”

He leaned in closer to Mickey’s ear.

“Fucking hot,” Tyler said seductively.

Mickey turned his head and closed his eyes. 

“If you’re trying to sense your Alpha, don’t bother. We injected a little cocktail into both of your systems… just in case you got any ideas,” Tyler said smoothly. 

Mickey re-opened his eyes and looked at the Alpha. 

“That’s right Mick, your big bad Alpha has no idea where you are and no way to find you. Might as well play nice with me,” the Alpha winked.

“Fuck…. You,” Mickey sneered.

Tyler chuckled.

“All in good time, Mickey. All in good time.”

****

“What the fuck do you mean? How can this happen? Why can’t I feel him?” Ian yelled, frustrated by what he was hearing.

“It’s complicated Ian. It could be so many things,” Professor Phillips tried to explain. 

“Like what? Could he… is he dead?” the Alpha asked, terrified of what the answer would be.

“It’s one possibility,” the teacher said but immediately kept going when he saw Ian’s expression. 

“But let’s not jump to conclusions okay? Usually when a mate dies, the other collapses. It’s a catastrophic feeling. Is that what you felt?” he asked.

“No I don’t… I don’t think so. I just felt him and then I couldn’t. I tried calling out to him but it was like our connection was gone,” Ian explained.

Suddenly Lip looked at the professor like a light bulb had gone on in his head. He rushed over to the teacher’s computer and started tapping away at the keys. 

“What are you doing?” Ian asked confused by his brother’s abruptive behavior.

“I remember learning about something in chemistry class. An injection that is given to Omegas to sever their connection to Alphas. It’s usually given to inmates so that they can’t communicate with their mates,” Lip explained. 

Ian and Professor Phillips stared at each other. 

“Is that possible?” Ian asked curiously.

“Yes, I guess it is possible but who would inject-” 

“James,” both Gallaghers said. 

“Shit. That means…” Lip said just as Ian ran out of the room. 

They both raced toward the Milkovich home. Now that they knew what happened to Mickey, they were going to need all the help they could get.

*****

“Please don’t!” Nick yelled as Tyler roughly grabbed him and forced him to stand. 

“Are you talking back to me Omega?” Tyler growled. 

Nick immediately cowered, looking down to the ground. Mickey sat up but with his hands tied behind his back, there wasn’t much he could do. He saw Tyler whispering in Nick’s ear and judging by his reaction, he could tell it was something bad. 

“Leave him alone! I’m the one you want right?” Mickey stated angrily. 

Tyler laughed as he tightened his grip on the helpless Omega. 

“But Mickey, Nick and I were just going to have some fun,” the Alpha whined. 

He grinned widely, moving one of his hands to the back of Nick’s head. He forced the Omega to look at him.

“You want to play with me, don’t you?” Tyler said, teasing Nick and scaring him at the same time. 

He pushed Nick up against the wall hard, causing the Omega to wince in pain. He turned and looked right at Mickey. He was mocking him. 

“See Mickey, Nick is a good Omega. Aren’t you Nick?” he stated. 

He gripped Nick by the hair harshly.

“Obedient. He knows his place. You could stand to learn something from him Mickey,” Tyler continued. 

Mickey was seething, struggling against his restraints but still unable to stand. 

“Get on your knees,” the Alpha ordered Nick. 

“Please don’t do this,” Nick whimpered.

Tyler’s face became angered. The hit to the jaw surprised Nick, causing him to stumble to the side but Tyler caught him before he fell over.

“On your knees now,” he growled. 

Nick was trying to not cry but a single tear still managed to escape. He fell to his knees but kept his gaze on the floor. Mickey could see his friend shaking with fear. 

Just as Tyler grabbed Nick’s head, another Alpha walked into the dimly lit room accompanied by the men who had kidnapped them. 

“Now Tyler, what did I say about starting without me?” James asked.

Tyler looked at his father defiantly but backed away from the Omegas. Mickey locked eyes with the older Alpha, radiating pure hatred. 

“Oh Mickey. You didn’t actually think you would get away from me did you?” James asked, moving closer to the Omega.

“I promised your Alpha that I would take something away from him,” James hissed. 

“But first, I think I want you to suffer, like my son suffered,” he whispered in Mickey’s ear. 

Mickey tried his best to keep his expression vacant but on the inside he was terrified. He didn’t know where he was and there was no way for him to communicate with Ian. Not to mention the fact that James wanted to hurt him and he had no way of stopping him. 

James looked over to Nick.

“Who’s the extra Omega?” he asked the men.

“Some kid he was with. I think they’re friends,” one of them answered.

James brought his attention back to Mickey.

“Is this your friend?” he asked, pointing to Nick.

Mickey remained silent.

“Answer me Omega!” James yelled.

But Mickey remained silent.

James looked around the room, dumbfounded. He had never met an Omega who didn’t cower to him. What the hell was going on?

“I said answer me Omega!” he yelled again.

He saw Nick flinch at his tone, but Mickey didn’t move an inch. Just then the defiant Omega looked up at him.

“I don’t cower to Alphas, asshole,” he growled.

James was stunned. But the expression soon turned into a smirk.

“Now I see why he liked you,” James said.

He crouched down in front of Mickey, looking him straight in the eye. 

“Tell me, did you finally cower when he forced himself inside of you?” he asked. 

Mickey closed his eyes, not wanting to meet the Alphas glare.

“Were you cowering when he had you begging and screaming for your Alpha?” he continued.

He stood up but kept his eyes on the Omega. 

“You know what I think? You just need to be broken in like a good little bitch,” he hissed. 

He grabbed Mickey’s face and forced him to look at the towering Alpha. 

“And I will break you Mickey. I promise you that,” he snarled.

*****

Ian knocked frantically on the Milkovich door. They didn’t even try to call first, they just ran as fast as they could. After another minute of knocking, the door finally sprung open.

“Ian what the fuck?” Iggy asked but then immediately saw the panic on the boys faces. 

“It’s Mickey,” Ian stated as he marched into the home, Lip following closely behind. 

“Where is he?” Colin answered. Clearly he could hear Ian all the way from the kitchen.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know,” Ian said.

“Wait, what do you mean you don’t know? Can’t you use your spidey senses or whatever and find him?” Iggy asked frantically.

Ian shook his head but it was Lip who explained.

“We think James has Mickey. He somehow injected Mickey with a serum that cuts off his connection to his Alpha. It’s the only reasonable explanation,” he said quickly.

All the Milkovich boys looked at Ian, waiting for more information.

“I can’t feel him,” he said sadly.

“Shit,” Iggy whispered.

“Okay, so what do we do now?” Jamie asked. 

“I have no idea,” Ian confessed.

“Well can’t we call Nick? Maybe he knows where Mickey is,” Colin said.

Iggy smirked at him but nodded.

After several attempts, Ian hung up. 

“He’s not answering,” he said. 

“Fuck,” Iggy muttered.

“There’s only one thing I can think of,” Iggy started to say. He turned his attention to Ian.

“Primo Martelli likes you, maybe he would be willing to help us again,” he finished. 

Ian took a deep breath. He didn’t want to keep owing favors to the mob. Who knows what the Primo would have him do to repay this debt. To be honest, Ian’s bloodlust was waning a bit. Sure he wanted to hurt James, but he was getting a little sick of killing people. 

In the end it didn’t matter. He knew he would do anything for Mickey. So he agreed. 

“Okay, let’s go,” he conceded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, gotta do it...  
> RAPE WARNING (not very graphic though)

Chapter 18

 

“What is your name Omega?” James asked.

Nick kept his eyes to the ground but dutifully answered.

“Nick.”

James crouched down to his eye level. He gently grabbed the Omega’s head and twisted it, searching his neck for a mark.

“Not taken I see,” he muttered.

James turned around and looked to his son who grinned widely. Nick looked up to see Tyler staring lasciviously at him. He began to panic. He wasn’t ready to be claimed, least of all by an asshole like Tyler. He turned to his friend but Mickey couldn’t meet his stare. He knew what was coming and he couldn’t face him. 

“Stand up Nick,” James ordered. 

Nick did as he was told and stood up slowly with James’ help. He kept his eyes on the ground the whole time, his body trembling with fear. The second Tyler put a hand on him he closed his eyes, dreading what he knew was coming. 

Tyler led him to another room on the same floor. He pushed him through the doorway and then slowly crept up behind him.

“You belong to me now,” he whispered. 

Nick could only think about one thing… Colin.

******

Mickey tried to focus on something other than the screams coming from the other room but he couldn’t. His friend was being hurt and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

He had tried to bargain with James, even offered himself to Tyler but it didn’t work. James knew that hurting Nick was killing Mickey. He relished in the suffering of the Omega.

“Please stop!” he heard Nick yell.

He tried to keep his emotions in check but it became more difficult each time he heard Nick cry out. 

“It sounds like they’re having fun to me, don’t you think?” James asked Mickey.

Mickey wanted nothing more than to wipe off the smug look on his face but his restraints were preventing it. 

“Soon you and I will be having that kind of fun,” he said.

“But first… We need to get this mark off you,” James said, touching the mark, causing Mickey to flinch. 

“Good luck with that,” Mickey snickered.

Just then, an older man walked into the basement dressed in all white. He looked like a shaman or healer of sorts and he was holding a small torch with a blue flame on the end of it. 

“I just wanted to make sure this was done right, you know? Separating an Omega from his Alpha is not an easy thing to do,” James explained. 

The old man walked up to where Mickey was kneeling and crouched down next to him. 

“I will need you to hold him down,” the old man said, motioning to the other men in the room. 

Mickey was trying to stay calm. He remembered back to when the professor had tried to burn his mark off and it failed but somehow this seemed different. The man was whispering something over and over as he got closer with the flame. 

Mickey tried to arch away from the heat but one of the men forced him closer. The whispering sounded like a chant or spell. Mickey felt lightheaded, his vision was starting to blur as the flame got closer. 

Suddenly he felt it. A pain so excruciating he couldn’t help but scream at the top of his lungs.

****

Ian looked at the expansive house with trepidation. As much as he wanted to find Mickey, he didn’t want to owe any more favors. He just wanted to be with his mate, together and safe. Apparently that was asking a lot. 

His brother tried to reassure him as they walked through the elaborate foyer. The five boys stopped as Carmine greeted them. 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he winked at Iggy who smirked back.

“Is he here?” Iggy asked his flirtatious friend.

“Yeah, I’ll get him,” he stated and turned around to walk up the stairs. 

The boys looked around the impressive home as they waited for the Primo to come downstairs. Colin and Jamie stared at a huge oil painting of Vincent Martelli while Lip, Ian and Iggy walked around, their footsteps squeaking on the marble tiles. 

“Shit!” Ian yelled as his knees hit the floor. 

He caught himself with his hands but it wasn’t enough to stop his forward momentum. He rolled on to his back as his body shook violently. Suddenly he arched his back in pain.

“Fuck!” he screamed.

By now all the boys were surrounding him on either side, trying to calm him down.

“Ian? What the fuck is happening to him?!” Lip shouted to the others. 

None of them knew. Carmine rushed down the stairs with Vincent in tow. 

“What’s going on?” Carmine asked.

“We don’t know, he just collapsed,” Iggy said. 

Ian grabbed on to Lip’s arm as he gritted through the pain. Tears were now streaming down his face. Lip felt helpless. He had no idea how to help his brother.

“Bring him into the study,” the Primo ordered.

They lifted Ian up and brought him into a large room filled with books and a huge wooden desk. They walked him over to a leather couch and set him down. 

“Oh my god. He’s dead,” Lip muttered.

The Milkoviches snapped their heads in his direction.

“What the fuck did you say?” Iggy snarled.

“The professor said when a mate dies the other collapses. You saw what happened! Mickey’s dead!” Lip yelled.

Iggy pushed him harshly. 

“Don’t fucking say that! You don’t know that he’s dead!” Iggy sneered.

Lip pushed him back and soon the other Milkoviches joined in. 

“Enough!” Vincent shouted.

The boys stopped but continued to glare at each other.

“Mickey!” Ian yelled, causing everyone to snap their heads in his direction.

Everyone in the room gasped when they saw Ian’s eyes turn pure black. His body was still shaking but it looked like he was in a trance. 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Lip yelled nervously.

Primo Martelli looked at Ian and then back at the boys. 

“You never told me your brothers were fated,” Vincent stated.

Lip and Iggy looked at each other confused by the sudden question. 

“Why do you….” Iggy started right as Ian yelled again. 

“Fuck!” 

They all turned their attention back to the red headed Alpha. Vincent examined him closely. 

“Someone is trying to burn his bond mark off,” the Primo said. 

“Wait… what? How do you know?” Jamie asked.

“You don’t get to be someone in my position without seeing some shit,” Vincent exclaimed with a smirk. 

“So how did you know they were fated?” Iggy finally asked. 

“Simple. If he wasn’t, he would have been dead by now,” the Primo stated. 

More confusion filled the room as the boys took turns looking at each other. 

“This isn’t a normal burning. This is something older, stronger.”

“Had they not been fated, Ian would have been dead by now. Who’s ever doing this is powerful,” the Primo concluded.

He started to chuckle, much to the dismay of the guys. 

“What’s so funny?” Lip asked, annoyed.

“Well, clearly whoever is doing this doesn’t know they’re fated. If they did they would stop.”

“Why?” Iggy asked.

“Because this is reinforcing their bond, not breaking it,” Vincent said with another chuckle. 

****

Mickey was lying on the ground, body shaking forcefully. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling, completely black and shiny.

“Do it again!” James ordered.

The old man leaned down and pushed the flame to Mickey’s neck for the fifth time causing him to cry out. They had been trying to burn the mark off for the better of an hour but the mark remained. James was livid to put it mildly.

“He is fated. The mark will not come off,” the old man stated as he stood up.

James didn’t want to hear that. He pushed the old man to the side, grabbed the torch and held it to the Omega’s neck. He incinerated Mickey’s neck, forcing the flame on his skin. Mickey continued to scream out.

Yet the mark remained.

*****

“Please,” Nick whispered through a broken sob. 

His body was bent in half as Tyler fucked into him roughly. He grabbed the Omega’s face, holding him down, partly covering his mouth. 

“You belong to me!” Tyler hissed. 

He grasped the Omega’s body and turned him over, entering him again, causing him to scream out. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold everything in. His face was being pushed down onto the floor. He gritted his teeth so hard he thought they would shatter.

Just then he heard Mickey screaming. He sounded like he was in agony and Nick thought that maybe he was being killed.  
That made Nick think about what was happening to him. Tyler wanted to hurt him and wanted him to struggle and scream. Nick decided to stop doing what Alphas wanted, even if it caused him more pain. If Mickey could defy Alphas, then so could he. He stopped struggling and just laid there. Tyler momentarily stopped what he was doing, surprised by Nick’s sudden obedience. 

“You’re gonna play nice now?” Tyler asked as he grasped Nick’s head.

Nick didn’t say anything. It was taking all of his will power to not answer the Alpha’s question. 

“Oh you’re gonna be like that? Fine!” the Alpha said.

He took Nick’s head and slammed it on the floor, effectively causing the Omega to black out. 

*****

‘Mickey?’

‘Ian?’

‘Oh thank god! What the fuck is happening?’

‘It’s James, he’s trying to burn our mark off’

‘But it’s not working, why?’

‘We’re fated’

Ian could almost feel Mickey smiling.

‘Where are you?’

‘I don’t know. Some basement’

‘We’ll figure it out, hopefully I’ll be able to feel you soon’

‘Ian. Nick is with me. Parker’s brother has him and….’

‘Oh god’

‘Please hurry’ 

‘We will. We’re bringing everyone’

Ian snapped out of his conversation with Mickey and finally came to. He looked around and realized he was still at Primo Martelli’s house. He pushed himself up to a seated position. 

“Ian?” Lip asked as he rushed over to his brother’s side. 

Ian was holding his head and neck like he was in pain. 

“I’m okay,” he mumbled.

“What the fuck was that?” Iggy asked.

“I think I know where Mickey is,” he said tiredly. 

His body was still exhausted from his trance like state.

Soon everyone was surrounding the red head.

“James has him in a basement. I think it’s his basement but I’m not sure. I can’t feel him completely yet,” he continued. 

“Okay, at least we know where to go,” Iggy stated.

The boys got up, ready to leave when Ian stopped Colin. The Milkovich Alpha looked at him expectantly. 

“Mickey said Nick was with him,” Ian whispered.

Colin’s eyes widened at the news. 

“Is he okay?” he asked.

“Parker’s… brother…. has…. him,” Ian stated reluctantly. 

Colin swallowed hard. 

“Let’s fucking go then,” he growled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Nick woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach jolting him out of his dark sleep. Tyler was still on top of him but now he could feel the knot inside him expanding. 

“Shit,” he gritted.

Tyler was so involved in what he was doing that he hadn’t yet caught on to the fact that the Omega had woken up. Nick could barely hold his head up as he tried to look around. He was still in the same room and he could still hear Mickey screaming. Obviously he hadn’t been out that long. 

He bit his lip when he felt the knot lock into place. His eyes started to water as he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Out of nowhere he felt a set of sharp teeth digging into his neck. He couldn’t hold it in any longer so he surrendered to the scream his body needed to release. 

“Aaaaahhhhhh!” he shouted. 

When Tyler retracted his jaw, he whispered in Nick’s ear. 

“You feel that? You’re mine. No one will want you now.”

Tyler got off the Omega with one last violent shove and left him alone in the room. Nick laid there, face down on the cold concrete floor, his body shivering from both fright and a chill. Everything ached as he tried to move his jeans and boxers back up to his waist.  
His left arm felt weird like it had been pulled out of its socket. At one point during the assault, Tyler had released his hand restraints because he got off on having Nick struggle. He said it turned him on. 

Nick tried to move his left arm but immediately winced in pain. It was definitely out of its socket. He attempted to crawl using only his right hand but he struggled with that too. He eventually backed himself into a corner and hugged his knees to his chest. 

******

“It will not work James. They are fated,” the old man repeated.

Frustration and anger were painted on James’ face, his body literally seething. 

“Fine. If I can’t burn it off, I’ll cut it off!” he snarled.

“Find me a knife,” he ordered one of the men holding the Omega down.

Mickey’s eyes widened before he shut them tightly. 

‘Ian! Hurry the fuck up!’

Ian didn’t answer but Mickey knew he heard him. He opened his eyes and noticed Tyler walking into the room with a proud smirk on his face. He walked over to Mickey, where he was still being held down. 

“Don’t worry Mickey, I didn’t kill your friend. He might have trouble walking for a few days but then you know what that’s like,” he grinned. 

Mickey growled but it just made the young Bennett laugh.

“I bet my brother liked having you,” the Alpha continued.

“And I bet you smelled amazing when you tried to fight him off.”

Tyler leaned in closer and inhaled deeply.

“I can only imagine what true fear smells like on you. I would think it’s sweet as honey,” he purred next to Mickey’s ear.

“Too bad you’ll never find out,” Mickey bit out. 

Tyler looked at his father and then back at the Omega.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he smirked back.

****  
“Drive faster!” Ian shouted to Carmine.

The Omega glared at him but sped up. 

“You feel him?” Lip asked.

Ian nodded.

“We’re getting close,” he said.

The black SUV was filled with three Milkoviches, two Gallaghers and two Martellis. Vincent didn’t accompany them but he did lend them Carmine and one of his body guards. They were heading in the direction of the warehouse district where Vincent informed them of some Bennett properties. Ian’s connection with Mickey was getting stronger, letting them know they were in the right area. 

Carmine was told to stay in the car. As an Omega and as Vincent’s son, his safety was most important to the Primo. When they reached the Bennett property, Carmine did as he was told and stayed in the car. The rest of the Alphas got out of the car and ran into the building. 

******

One of the men came back into the room with a large knife. He handed the sharp utensil to James who stalked closer to Mickey, waving the weapon in his face.

“I told you one way or another, that mark is coming off,” James hissed.

He got closer to Mickey’s neck, despite the Omega’s struggles. 

“Get the fuck away from me!” Mickey yelled.

“Tyler, turn his head,” James ordered his son.

Tyler did as he was told and James placed the blade of the knife on Mickey’s skin. As soon as the first cut was made, the Omega began to scream. 

“Stop it!” he shouted as he thrashed around, trying to get away from the sharp blade that was hovering around his neck.

The thrashing was working but every now and then, James would make contact with Mickey’s skin, tearing at the flesh. 

“Ian!” he screamed.

“He can’t hear you!” Tyler snarled back.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Ian shouted upon entering the room.

The Bennett men turned and stared at the red headed Alpha in shock. How did he know where Mickey was?

Lip, Iggy, Jamie and Colin were standing behind him all panting and out of breath. The bodyguard was protecting Carmine back at the car. To be honest, Ian liked his odds even though they were outnumbered by two. He saw Tyler, James and four large Alphas surrounding Mickey. There was also an old man standing in the opposite corner but for some reason Ian didn't find him to be a threat. He locked eyes with Mickey who immediately felt his body calm down at the sight of his Alpha. 

James looked between the pair before roughly grabbing Mickey and holding the knife to his neck. That immediately stopped the boys’ advancement on them.

“Let him go,” Ian snarled.

James simply huffed and held Mickey closer, the blade of the knife resting on his jugular. 

“It’s fitting this way. You took something from me and now I’m taking something from you,” James stated as he yanked on Mickey’s hair, tilting his head sideways. 

Mickey didn’t know what to do so he just stood there. Colin was searching the room for Nick but didn’t see him. Mickey caught on to that and silently told Ian where his friend was. 

Ian turned around and whispered to Colin who fled the room in search of Nick. Ian told him to get Nick out and take him to the car. 

“Being fated may prevent your mark from being burned off, but it doesn’t stop your mate from being killed,” James explained.

He placed the blade back on the bond mark and made a deep cut. Mickey grit his teeth at the pain but refused to scream. 

“Stop!” Ian growled.

His prime Alpha was starting to come out. Ian rarely used that side of himself so he was somewhat uncomfortable acting that way but he had to now. He didn’t even know the extent of his power. He could feel the fire starting at the pit of his stomach. He started to breathe more deeply causing his body to shake with anticipation. 

Lip, Iggy and Jamie cautiously took a few steps away from Ian. They could feel the anger radiating off him and they needed to give him space.

“I said stop Alpha!” he growled viciously. 

Even Tyler cowered at the sound but James refused. Instead, he tightened his grip on Mickey. 

“Bring it on prime,” he snarled at the red head.

******

“Nick!” he heard someone call.

The voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. He had been on the floor for some time and he honestly believed it was possible that he was now hearing things. 

“Nick!” he heard again.

This time he perked up and looked around. Just then he saw a sight he didn’t think he would ever see again. 

“Nick,” Colin whispered when he finally found the Omega. 

He ran to him, falling to his knees and inspecting him. He frowned when Nick recoiled at his touch. He could see the Omega crying, turning his head away from Colin. 

“No please, you don’t… you don’t want me,” Nick cried out, trying to push Colin away.

The action was confusing to Colin.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, placing his hands on Nick’s knees. 

“He… he claimed me,” Nick sobbed. 

He tried to stop crying but at this point the tears just flowed freely. He still couldn’t meet Colin’s eyes, too ashamed to look at him.

Colin could see him shaking and it made his heart hurt.

“Hey look at me,” the Alpha asked softly. 

Nick continued to cry but did as he was told and turned his head. 

“Was he in rut?” Colin asked.

Nick shook his head.

“Were you in heat?” he asked.

Nick shook his head again.

“Then the mark will fade,” Colin said soothingly. 

Nick looked up at him with sad eyes.

“But why would you want me? After what he did to me?” Nick muttered quietly between sobs. 

Colin’s brows furrowed in confusion. Then he realized what Nick was saying. He felt dirty and unworthy but Colin refused to let him feel that way.

“Hey, this wasn’t your fault Nick,” the Alpha placated.

He cupped the Omega’s jaw and wiped at his tears. That’s when Nick completely broke down, unable to hold back anymore. Colin was quick to hug him but stepped back when Nick cried out in pain. 

Colin looked at him expectantly. 

“Something’s wrong with my shoulder,” Nick whispered.

“It’s okay. Come here,” Colin said, gently lifting the Omega bridal style and carrying him out of the room. 

Colin brought Nick to the parked car where Carmine and his bodyguard were waiting. 

“Look after him,” he ordered the bodyguard.

He handed the Omega off and kissed him on the forehead. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said as he rushed back into the building. 

He wanted to stay with Nick and comfort him but he knew there was something else he needed to do first. He needed to find Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle Royale!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the side romance between Nick and Colin and I was thinking of writing them a sex scene. Let me know if any of you would be interested in that... 
> 
> If enough people want it, I may just have to write it as a bonus chapter
> 
> And duh! GRAPHIC VIOLENCE WARNING!

Chapter 20

The face-off looked like something out of a movie. Ian was in front with Lip and Iggy on either side. He was still breathing deeply, adjusting to his primal side. Jamie and now Colin who had rejoined them stood closely behind. 

Across from them stood James and Tyler with four Alphas behind them. James still had his hold on Mickey who had stopped resisting at the silent request of his Alpha.

An old man stood off to the side, somewhat amused by the display in front of him. He didn’t appear to be backing James, so Ian left him alone.  
Tyler was looking at the young Alphas in front of him when his eyes locked on Colin. The growl directed at him was surprising but it left him curious. He understood that once the fight started, that particular Alpha would be coming for him and maybe it was because of Nick.

The thought made Tyler grin. 

Ian’s breathing was starting to calm as he closed his eyes. Iggy noticed Mickey’s eyes close at the same time. He didn’t know what was happening but they would all soon find out. 

When Ian opened his eyes a few moments later, Tyler let out a gasp. It was no longer bright green eyes staring at him but deep pools of black. He turned slightly toward Mickey and saw the same darkness in his eyes. 

Ian was staring at Mickey with an intensity that made the others take notice. 

‘I love you’

‘I love you Ian’

Ian broke their connection and focused his glare on James. He bore his black eyes straight into the older man’s mind.

“Let him go,” Ian demanded.

“Your primal antics won’t work on me boy!” James bellowed. 

James gripped the knife and went for the Omega’s throat.

Ian looked at Mickey once more.

‘Now Mickey’

Suddenly Mickey stepped to the left and elbowed James with his right arm. The blade was too close to his skin, cutting at his neck a little as he pushed James away. He was bleeding but not enough to stop him. 

Ian rushed over, his Alphas following closely behind. Ian was about to grab Mickey when James took the knife and sliced down Ian’s back causing him to scream out. Mickey was grabbed by a larger Alpha and thrown to the ground. When he tried to get up, he was brutally kicked multiple times. He attempted to catch his breath when he looked up and saw Iggy fighting off the large Alpha. 

By now the boys had paired off in their fight. Colin was attacking Tyler, connecting punch after punch to the boy’s body. Lip, Iggy and Jamie were busy fighting off the four larger Alphas while Ian faced off with James.

The older Alpha surprised Ian with a blow to the ribs causing him to hunch over but the pain subsided quickly. Ian lunged at him, toppling him to the ground, delivering some brutal blows. But James was not weak. He managed to stop one of the punches and roll them over so now he was the one on top. 

The knife was still on the ground but everyone was too busy fighting to notice it. That is until Tyler saw it. He grabbed Colin’s head and brought it down, connecting with his knee. The impact was enough to temporarily incapacitate Colin.

Mickey rushed over and swooped in, going for the knife at the same time as Tyler. The pair struggled, each gripping the handle possessively. At one point Tyler’s strength over powered Mickey. He got on top of the Omega and held the blade close to Mickey’s heart. The only things stopping the Alpha were Mickey’s hands pushing him desperately away from his chest.

The blade was getting closer and soon the tip of the knife was touching Mickey’s shirt. The Omega was losing strength but Tyler didn’t seem to falter. Suddenly Mickey looked up and saw Colin standing above them. He had Tyler’s head in his hands. 

Instinctively Mickey grabbed the knife from Tyler while he was distracted. As soon as he did, he locked eyes with Colin. He had never seen such a rage in his brother but he felt nothing but proud of him. 

Colin held on to Tyler’s head fiercely, standing him up. Tyler knew by the angle and the powerful grip that Colin had on him, that he shouldn’t try to fight back.

“Hey James!” Colin shouted.

All fighting momentarily stopped as each Alpha looked to the pair commanding their attention. 

James stopped his assault on Ian giving the red head a chance to breathe. James got up but was frozen in his spot, unable to move or speak. Tyler looked genuinely scared by the position he was in.

“Listen to me boy. We can work this ou-” James started to say.

Colin glared at the older man as he tightened his grip and snapped Tyler’s neck viciously. He let the lifeless body fall to the floor, never taking his eyes off the boy’s father.

James was a man possessed. Everyone assumed that he would go after Colin but he instead turned his attention to Mickey who was still on the ground, holding the knife. 

Mickey tried to stab James but he was too quick and once again the Omega was fighting over the knife. The other Alphas resumed their quarrels. Colin went over to help Iggy, Lip and Jamie who were still fighting off four giant Alphas. 

Ian got on top of James, attempting to lift him off his mate. They continued to fight for the blade until finally one of them held it firmly. James pushed back and slammed Ian into the wall behind them. 

Mickey searched around and realized that he didn’t have the knife. He looked up to see James holding Ian against the wall. That’s when he saw the blade. 

Ian was trying to push James away from him but the man was simply too angry and that made him powerful. He didn’t notice the knife at first. It wasn’t until he felt the blade twist in his stomach that he looked down and realized what had just happened.

James backed away slowly, still holding the now bloodied weapon. 

“Ian!” Mickey screamed.

Ian simply looked at his mate sadly, tears forming in his eyes. His breath hitched and sped up. He grabbed at his stomach, stumbling onto his knees in the process. The blood began to pool on the ground below him. 

“No!” Mickey yelled desperately. 

James turned his attention back to the Omega who was now scrambling to stand up. Mickey didn’t even wait for the Alpha to attack, choosing to lunge at him instead. James tried to cut the Omega, succeeding a few times but it wasn’t enough to stop him. 

He waited for James to strike, making sure he was cut in the process to distract the Alpha. Once he sliced at Mickey’s arm, the Omega turned his body into the cut, reached for the knife and yanked it out of James’ hand. 

He quickly pushed the Alpha into the wall and didn’t even hesitate when he shoved the blade into the man’s throat, angling it up toward his head. He twisted the blade, severing the Alpha’s spinal column. 

Breathing harshly, Mickey backed away from the dead Alpha and returned his attention to his fallen mate. By now most of the opposing Alphas were either dead or had fled the scene. Who could blame them?

Everyone was now surrounding Ian, who had collapsed on the cold floor.

“Ian?” Mickey called out.

He couldn’t stop the tears if he wanted to. The other boys were also emotional, especially Lip who seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown. His little brother was barely hanging on and he didn’t know what he could do. 

“Ian please look at me! I need you to be okay! You have to be okay!” Mickey pleaded as he cradled his lovers head.

Ian was trying to keep his eyes open but the effort was more than he could handle. 

“You can’t leave me! You’re my mate. We’re supposed to be together! Ian!” 

Iggy was trying to comfort Lip who was now on the floor sobbing. 

“You’re not a monster. You’re everything to me….,” he whispered through the tears. 

Just then Iggy noticed the old man staring at Mickey and Ian. He hadn’t really noticed it before but he looked like a priest or a holy man. Then he remembered what Vincent said about how powerful whoever was trying to burn the mark must have been. It had to be the old man. 

“You!” Iggy shouted, looking at the old man.

“Can you help him?” he asked, motioning to Ian.

The man studied the scene before him. He walked over to Ian slowly, staring at the wound in his stomach. Ian continued to struggle to keep his eyes open. His body felt heavier and heavier with every passing second. 

“Please help him!” Mickey begged. 

“You and your mate have a powerful connection,” he said as he observed the two.

He continued to circle them slowly.

“You have the ability to share energy. It’s what gives you your telepathic bond,” he explained. 

“It’s why your eyes turned black when he summoned his primal energy.”

“So how does that help them now?” Iggy asked impatiently.

The old man looked at Mickey.

“Are you willing to share in his pain?” he asked the Omega.

“What?” Mickey asked.

“Are you willing to take on part of his wound and suffer with him?” he inquired, motioning to Ian.

“Yes. If it will save him then yes,” Mickey said with no hesitation. 

“Wait, what the fuck are we talking about here?” Iggy asked the elder.

“Since they share a fated bond, it is possible to transfer part of the actual wound from the Alpha to the Omega. They will both be injured but it will not be as severe. You should still have time to take them to the hospital,” the elder explained.

“If not, this Alpha will bleed out fairly soon,” he concluded.

“You want them to share the injury?” Colin asked. 

“The Omega will take half of the pain and strain of the injury, yes.”

“And that will save Ian right?” Lip asked.

“It should give you enough time to save them both,” the elder stated.

“Do it,” Mickey said firmly. 

Iggy looked at him like he was about to talk him out of it but thought better and kept his mouth shut. 

“Lie next to your mate,” the elder ordered. 

Mickey did as he was told and laid down next to Ian. The Alpha was still struggling to stay awake. His body was trembling slightly, the early signs of shock.  
The old man crouched down by their heads and placed one hand on each of their foreheads. He began to whisper a chant and Mickey could immediately feel his head getting warmer. The sensation travelled down his entire body and grew in intensity. 

“Hold your mate’s hand,” the old man directed. 

Mickey held on to Ian’s hand tightly, frowning when he couldn’t feel Ian grip it back. He laced their fingers together regardless.

“Close your eyes,” the old man said.

Once his eyes were closed Mickey instantly saw Ian. He was standing in front of him, smiling. 

‘What the fuck is this?’

‘I think you’re in my mind or maybe I’m in yours’

They looked down to Ian’s stomach and noticed the wound bleeding heavily. Thankfully, wherever they were, the pain didn’t seem to bother Ian. 

‘You don’t have to do this, you know’

‘Fuck off Ian. You don’t always get to be the one saving my life’

‘You sure about this? It hurts pretty bad’

‘I can take it if you can’

They moved closer to each other. Ian grabbed both sides of Mickey’s head and brought their lips together. Mickey rested his hands on Ian’s hips. 

‘I’ve always loved you. Since the moment I first saw you. Maybe even before then’

‘You were always such a sap Ian but for what it’s worth, I love you too’

They kissed again, embracing each other tightly. That’s when Mickey felt the pain.

Both of their eyes shot open, revealing once again black orbs. Their bodies were shaking forcefully as the wound began to split into two. The other boys looked on in wonder, watching as Mickey’s stomach began to fill with blood. He gritted his teeth through the pain, holding on to Ian’s hand more fiercely. 

Ian’s own breathing was becoming quicker and more shallow. His wound was getting smaller and less severe. Mickey’s abdomen was tearing, like a knife was literally cutting into him. His body shook forcefully through it until finally it was over. 

Their bodies were still trembling when they looked at each other. Ian smiled at Mickey who tried to smile back but groaned out in pain instead. 

“Fuck this hurts!” he yelled.

Iggy immediately went to his side and put pressure on the fresh wound. 

“Pretty fucking brave little brother,” he smirked.

Lip walked up to the elder and surprised him with a hug. 

“Thank you,” he exclaimed over and over.

“You’re welcome. Now get them to a hospital,” he said.

Lip, Colin and Jamie grabbed Ian and Iggy carried Mickey by himself. A smaller Omega was easier to carry than a huge prime. They raced out of the building and toward the car. 

“What the fuck?” Carmine exclaimed. 

“No time to explain, hospital now!” Iggy ordered. They all packed into the thankfully large SUV and drove straight to the nearest hospital. 

Colin had Nick sit on his lap since space was limited. At least that’s how he explained it. He held on to his Omega lovingly, gently caressing the side of his face. 

“He’ll never hurt you again. I made sure of that,” Colin whispered into Nick’s ear. 

The Omega gave him a small smile and buried his head in Colin’s neck. The Alpha returned the hug. A few moments later he noticed Iggy staring at him, smirking.

“Shut up,” he playfully spit out. 

*****

The hospital was hectic and frenzied. When they pulled up, they handed Mickey, Ian and Nick over to the doctors. Colin insisted that Nick get checked out, especially for his arm. 

Iggy made sure to explain to the nurses that Ian and Mickey were a bonded pair to make sure they didn’t get separated. 

They sat in the waiting room for a long time. Lip and Iggy seemed to be on the verge of meltdowns as they anticipated the news of their respective brothers.  
Colin was biting his nail, anxiously awaiting the return of his Omega. Well at least that was something he would have to talk to Nick about. He wanted Nick to be his, but he wouldn’t force it. He wanted Nick to choose him. 

He never thought at the start of all of this that he would end up falling for someone but there was something so innocent and caring about Nick. He was loving and playful. He was willing to help whenever he was needed. He had been a good friend to Mickey and Colin had taken notice.

Not that Nick’s looks didn’t help. True he was still a few years younger than Colin but the sandy blond hair and the green eyes didn’t hurt. He also had a smile that made Colin go weak at the knees, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. 

After about an hour, Nick was released. His arm was bandaged against his chest. After they popped it back into place, he was told he couldn’t move it for at least a few hours, preferably an entire day. Not that he could move it at all with the way they taped it up. 

Colin immediately stood and went over to him. 

“Everything okay?” he asked sweetly.

Nick blushed and looked down but Colin cupped his chin and met his eyes. 

“Don’t look down. I’m right here,” the Alpha said.

Nick smiled and leaned into his touch. 

“I’m okay,” he mumbled into Colin’s t-shirt. 

Colin smirked and brought him over to the rest of the guys, helping him sit down. 

*****

It would be a few more hours before they heard anything about Mickey and Ian. As soon as the doctor came out, Iggy and Lip rushed over, eagerly awaiting the news.

“They’re both going to be okay,” the doctor began.

The brothers both sighed in relief. 

“Their injuries were strangely similar in size and location but each of their surgeries were successful. We’ll keep them overnight for observation. I’ll have a nurse let you know when they’ve been moved into a room,” he stated.

“Thank you,” Lip said quickly as the doctor walked away. 

Iggy walked up to Colin and Jamie. 

“It’s getting late, how about you guys take off and I’ll let you know how they are tomorrow,” he told his brothers. 

“You’re not coming?” Jamie asked.

“Nah, I’m gonna stay with that one and hang out,” he said motioning to Lip.

He looked at Colin and Nick now.

“Go take care of your Omega,” he smirked.

Colin flipped him off but stood up anyway. He grabbed Nick’s good hand and led him to the entrance. 

Iggy said his goodbyes to Carmine, promising to hang out with him soon and watched as they all walked away. He took a seat next to Lip and ran his hands through his hair tiredly.

“What a fucking night,” he stated.

“No shit,” Lip said.

“This is all kinda crazy isn’t it?” Iggy said after a while. 

Lip looked at him expectantly. 

“I mean the whole ‘fated’ thing and the telepathy thing. I mean it’s crazy right?” he explained.

“Yeah. We always knew Ian was different. When he presented as a prime, we figured that was the end of his uniqueness but I guess not. What about you?”

“We knew that Mickey was special. He was just as strong as us even though he was an Omega. He never acted like one. I suppose now it doesn’t surprise me that he’s this all powerful badass,” Iggy laughed.

“Yup, our little brothers could probably kick our asses. Fuck that’s sad!” Lip exclaimed.

Iggy just smiled. 

*****

When they reached the Milkovich home, Colin insisted on carrying Nick into the house even though his legs worked perfectly fine. Jamie just rolled his eyes at his silly brother. 

He helped the Omega with his jeans and placed him on his bed gently, bringing the covers up to his chest. He was leaving the room when the Omega spoke.

“Where are you going?” he asked timidly.

Colin looked uncomfortable.

“I was gonna go sleep on the couch,” he mumbled. 

“Oh,” Nick muttered with a hurt expression on his face.

“I just thought you’d want to be alone, after what happened,” Colin quickly said.

“It’s okay, I get it,” Nick said softly. 

Colin walked up to him and crouched by the bed, meeting his stare. 

“No I don’t think you do,” he replied.

He caressed Nicks cheek.

“If you want me to stay I will,” he said. 

Nick didn’t say anything, apparently still too scared to talk to an Alpha properly. 

As Colin got up to leave he heard it.

“Stay with me,” Nick finally said. 

Colin turned around and smiled.

“Okay,” he said as he took off his jeans and made his way onto the bed. 

He could tell that Nick was nervous about being in bed with someone so he tried to give him some space. 

“You don’t have to be scared. I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to okay?” Colin said soothingly.

Nick nodded his head and scooted closer to the Alpha. Colin was laying on his back with Nick tucked under his right arm. 

“Colin?” Nick whispered.

“Hmm,” he mumbled back.

“Nothing,” the Omega said shaking his head. 

Colin opened his eyes and turned toward Nick.

“What?” he asked.

Nick didn’t say anything but instead leaned up and kissed the Alpha. Colin returned the kiss which quickly deepened. Nick grabbed the back of Colin’s head and kissed him even harder. They were both breathing heavily when they finally broke apart. 

“Thank you,” the Omega whispered.

“You don’t have to thank-”

“Yes I do,” Nick stated firmly tracing the outlines of Colin's bruises.

Colin smiled.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered back, pecking the boy on his lips.

Nick fell asleep that night in the safety of Colin’s arms and in that moment, he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I did the battle royale justice!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more Nick/Colin centric, hope you don't mind.

Chapter 21

Nick slowly opened his eyes when he felt a dip in the bed. He looked over to Colin and screamed when he saw his throat sliced open, dead eyes staring back at him. He saw the bed covered in blood but before he could scream again, a hand covered his mouth. 

“Hello Nick,” Tyler purred as he held the Omega down. 

“I told you, you’re mine! He doesn’t want you. No one does,” Tyler snarled at the young boy. 

Nick’s body was trembling with fear. The Alpha moved his hands to Nick’s neck, choking him roughly. He clawed desperately, trying to loosen the grip and breathe but he couldn’t. He thrashed around, hoping to knock Tyler off balance but it didn’t work.

Colin was trying to wake Nick up, pushing at his shoulders, gently but with some force. When he finally woke, Colin was on top of him attempting to calm him down. Nick didn’t realize he had stopped dreaming and swung his fist, connecting with Colin’s jaw.

“Fuck!” the Alpha exclaimed as he fell back. 

Nick fell off the bed, crying out in pain when he landed on his wounded arm. He managed to crawl into a corner where he curled up onto himself. Colin immediately got up and went to him but Nick didn’t want that. 

“Please Tyler, don’t. I’ll be good, I promise. I promise… please,” Nick cried, pushing Colin away.

“Nick look at me. He’s not here,” the Alpha said urgently.

He reached again for Nick but did it slowly, letting him process the fact that he had just woken up from a nightmare. Nick turned his head cautiously and found Colin. He then searched the room back and forth looking for Tyler. 

“He’s not here,” Colin repeated. 

Nick looked back to Colin and noticed the blood on his lip. 

“I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized. 

“It’s okay. Doesn’t hurt,” Colin retorted.

He helped Nick get to his feet and saw him flinch in pain. 

“Is your arm still bothering you?” the Alpha asked.

“A little,” Nick said weakly.

Colin started to unwrap the bandage, freeing the Omega’s arm in the process. Nick slowly rolled his shoulder a few times, trying to get the knots out.

“Better?” Colin asked.

Nick nodded. 

Colin gently grabbed Nick’s face and brought him closer. 

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” he whispered. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Nick whimpered. 

Colin gave him a quick but meaningful kiss.

“I was gonna make some breakfast. You hungry?” Colin asked.

Nick shrugged. 

“Just get back into bed and try to relax. I’ll be back in a little bit.” 

He watched Colin walk out the door but he knew he couldn’t stay there. He had to get back to school. He had already missed a day and his parents would not be happy about that. He imagined the school calling his father to let him know that he was missing. 

Shit, they were probably freaking out. He searched his jeans and realized he didn’t have his cellphone. It probably got left behind at the warehouse.  
Nick opened the door to the room quietly and crept outside. He felt horrible leaving Colin like that, but he knew it was for the best. He wanted Colin but he couldn’t have him. His parents would never allow it. 

A little while later, Colin came back into the room to let Nick know that the food was ready. 

“Hey, I didn’t know what you liked so I made-”

He looked around searching for the Omega but didn’t find him.

“Nick?”

He went into the living room and called out again.

“Nick?”

But the Omega was gone. 

*****

“How you feeling?” Lip asked his brother.

Ian had just woken up after his drugs wore off. The first thing he did was look for Mickey. He relaxed when he saw him lying in the bed next to his. 

“Don’t worry, we told them you were bonded so they’d keep you together,” Lip explained.

Ian smiled at his Omega and then back at his brother. 

“Where is everyone?” he asked groggily. 

“Iggy went to get some coffee. The rest of the guys went home,” Lip explained. 

Ian looked back at Mickey who was still asleep. 

“Pretty nice mate you found huh?” Lip smirked.

“Yeah. I think I’ll keep him around,” Ian laughed. 

‘I heard that’ Mickey said silently. 

“He talking to you?” Lip asked.

Ian nodded.

Mickey opened his eyes and met them with his Alpha. They smiled at each other but Lip just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m gonna go see what’s taking Iggy so long,” he said as he backed out of the room.

“Hi” Mickey whispered.

“Hey,” Ian whispered back.

“How’s your stomach? Mine hurts like a bitch,” Mickey snorted, motioning to his abdomen. 

Ian laughed.

“Thank you Mickey,” Ian stated.

“Don’t fucking thank me yet, you’re stuck with me forever now,” the Omega winked.

“Being stuck with you isn’t such a bad way to go,” Ian said.

“You say that now,” Mickey replied.

They both laughed and then winced in pain and then laughed at that. 

 

*****

“Hey, I was just coming to see you,” Iggy said to the eldest Gallagher.

“Yeah, I know. Had to get out of there,” Lip sighed.

“Why?” Iggy asked.

“They were making googily eyes at each other. I almost threw up,” he explained.

They smiled at each other. Iggy handed one of the coffees to Lip and the pair sat down outside the room. 

“So what now?” Lip asked.

Iggy looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well now that we’ve dealt with the Bennetts and those two are together, what’s left?” the curly haired boy pondered.

“Hopefully a hot shower, a good fuck and a big juicy steak. Not necessarily in that order,” he replied.

Lip just smirked. He was beginning to like the Milkoviches. 

*****

Iggy and Lip brought the injured boys back to the Milkovich house after they were released. Iggy said it was because someone had to keep an eye on them and dress their wounds. Lip didn’t argue. He said he would stop by and help after class. 

It was something they didn’t want to talk about, but eventually they would have to go back to school. Lip had called Professor Phillips and explained what had happened. He then excused all of the boys from class for the day but they would need to come back and check in with him after that. 

When they got back to the house, Colin and Jamie were waiting for them. They helped the injured mates into Mickey’s room and onto his brand new queen sized bed.

“What’s with the bed?” Mickey asked as he sat down on it.

“You guys kinda broke the last one,” Jamie snickered.

“And since there’s two of you now, we figured a bigger bed was in order,” Colin stated.

Both Ian and Mickey smiled and thanked the brothers. Once they were settled into the room, Colin asked if they needed anything before he left. 

“Hey where’s your boyfriend?” Mickey asked, grinning wide. 

Colin immediately looked away. 

“He’s not my boyfriend. He… he left,” Colin whispered. 

“What do you mean he left?” Mickey started but say but Colin cut him off.

“It’s not a big deal okay? I’ll see you guys in the morning,” he said sadly. 

Mickey looked at Ian with concern. Nick liked Colin so much. What the hell could have happened in the last day to change that?

****

“Shit!” Nick exclaimed quietly when he caught sight of his parents waiting for him at school. 

“Nick! Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?” his mother asked as she rushed up to him and embraced him fiercely. 

He winced in pain but quickly hid it from them.

“Jesus mom, I’m fine,” he said exasperatedly. 

“What happened to you? Why weren’t you in class?” his father demanded. 

Nick instinctively recoiled at the serious tone. 

“I… um…I”

“Answer me! You know I can’t stand that mumbling shit,” his father said in a stern voice. 

“I was helping a friend and-”

“Have you been with someone?” his father demanded.

Nick immediately looked down. His father walked up to him and yanked on the collar of his shirt revealing Tyler’s fading claim mark.

“You stupid boy!” his father yelled.

He didn’t register the smack across his face until he felt the pain. He held his cheek and looked at his dad in shock. His father wasn’t a very violent man but every now and then he let his anger come out and Nick always paid the price. 

“Who the hell will want you now huh? You smell like a whore!” he shouted, continuing his tirade. 

“I didn’t want it! He forced himself on me!” Nick tried to explain. 

Nick’s mother was on the verge of tears. Her poor son had been assaulted but all his dad could think about was the family reputation. 

“Is that why you missed class?” his mother asked.

Nick nodded weakly, eyes firmly planted on the floor. 

“Figures. You’re too weak to defend yourself,” his father muttered.

Nick looked at his dad with wide eyes, his lip trembling with emotion. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Had you been an Alpha, you wouldn’t have to deal with this,” he said. 

Nick’s gaze returned to the floor. His father was right. He was just a used up dirty Omega that nobody would want. He was always so scared of disappointing his parents but judging from his father’s tone, he already had.

As much as he liked Colin, there was no way they could be together. His father would never allow it.

“Looks like we’ll have to speed up the process, that’s all,” his father said.

“Wait… what are you talking about?” Nick asked, somewhat alarmed by what he was hearing.

“We were going to tell you when you came home for winter break,” his mother started to say.

“We found a suitable Alpha who’s willing to claim to you. He makes a good living, can provide for you and keep you safe,” his dad further explained. 

He grabbed his son by the shirt and pulled him close.

“You just worry about keeping him happy, got it?” he sneered.

Nick held the tears in but gave his father a small nod. So much for his happiness.

****

“Dude seriously. What’s wrong with you?” Iggy asked his brother.

“Nothing,” Colin mumbled.

He got up from the dining room table and slammed his dishes in the sink. Iggy just shook his head.

“Why don’t you go see him?” he asked.

“What the fuck for?” Colin replied.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe so you can stop moping around here like some wounded puppy!” Iggy shot back. 

Colin turned toward his brother and pushed him against the wall.

“Fuck you!” he gritted.

“No Colin, fuck you! I’ve never seen you like this. Usually when you want a piece of ass, you just go after it,” Iggy said spitefully.

“He’s not a piece of ass!” Colin yelled. 

Just then Jamie walked out of his room and stared at his two brothers. 

“What the fuck is going on?” he asked them.

“Colin’s too much of a chicken shit to go after his boy toy,” Iggy mocked.

“Iggy I swear to god…” Colin started but stopped himself.

“Why don’t you just go see him?” Jamie asked.

“That’s what I said!” Iggy exclaimed. 

“You know what? Fuck you both!” Colin shouted as he stormed into his room and slammed the door. 

He wanted to see Nick more than anything but he had spent the better part of that morning calling and texting him, never once getting a reply. Maybe it was time for him to give up on the Omega.

*****  
Three Days Later….

“Hey, you’re alive,” Mickey said.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Nick asked.

Mickey sat down, joining his friend for breakfast. Ian was at another table with Lip and some of their friends. 

He noticed how sad his friend looked and decided to ask him about it. 

“You look just like Colin, you know,” Mickey muttered.

Nick immediately perked up at the mention of the Alpha. 

“What do you mean?” he asked quietly, playing with the food on his plate.

“He’s been sporting that same sad look on his face all week,” Mickey said.

Nick looked up at his friend. He was confused. Why would Colin be sad?

“Wh-why would he be sad?” Nick stammered.

Mickey looked at him sideways with an ‘are you fucking kidding me right now’ stare.

“He misses you, dummy. Why haven’t you been to the house?” Mickey asked.

“I-I can’t,” Nick started to say. 

“Why the fuck not?” Mickey interrupted. 

“It’s complicated. You wouldn’t get it,” Nick said in a deflated tone. 

He grabbed his plate and made to get up but Mickey wouldn’t let him.

“Try me,” he growled, blocking his friend’s path. 

Nick sat back down and sighed deeply.

“My parents came by after they heard I missed school. When my dad found out about Tyler… he.. he was furious,” Nick said shamefully.

“Did you tell him that Tyler forced himself on you?” Mickey asked angrily.

Nick snickered.

“He doesn’t care. All he cares about is the family reputation,” He said bitterly.

Mickey shook his head disbelievingly.

“Why didn’t you tell this to Colin?” the Milkovich asked.

“Oh yeah that would have been a fun conversation. Listen Colin, it doesn’t matter that I’m in love with you because my parents have found me a proper Alpha who’s going to claim me whether I like it not,” Nick spit out. 

“What?” Mickey asked. 

“Just… Just forget it okay? Colin’s better off,” he mumbled, finally standing up. 

“No he’s not. And neither are you!” Mickey insisted, grabbing hold of his friend’s arm. 

“I don’t have a choice Mickey. I’m meeting him on Saturday. It’s done,” he said sadly.

Mickey let go of his friend and sat back down, suddenly not hungry. Ian came over, sensing his change in mood. 

“What’s going on?” he asked his mate.

“I gotta stop Nick from doing something really stupid,” he said softly.

He looked at Ian who smirked back because he already knew what Mickey was thinking. 

“Let’s go find Colin,” Ian said, grinning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Chapter 22

 

“Come in,” Colin said when he heard the knocking at his door.

Mickey walked in to find the Alpha smoking by his bedroom window. He turned and gave him a curt nod before turning his attention back to the outside world.   
Even Mickey had to admit that Colin looked like shit. He knew that his brother had feelings for Nick but he didn’t realize the extent of their relationship. Not until now. 

“Hey,” Mickey said quietly, taking a seat on the bed. 

His brother turned to him and sighed. 

“Mick, I’m not really in the mood-”

“He misses you Colin,” Mickey interrupted.

That caught his attention. 

“If he did, he would have-”

“He can’t. It’s complicated,” Mickey said quickly.

Colin finally took a seat next to his brother. 

“Explain it to me then,” he requested.

Mickey took a deep breath and readied himself.

“His parents are forcing him to be with someone else,” he said. 

Colin’s eyes widened.

“What do you… wait what?” he asked, utterly confused.

“His dad is an asshole. He found Tyler’s claim mark and went ballistic,” Mickey explained.

“Did Nick tell him what really happened?” Colin asked angrily.

“His father didn’t want to hear it. I guess he’s some big time senator and he just cares about his image,” Mickey stated.

Colin was growing angrier and angrier by the second. Mickey could tell but he knew he had to tell him everything. 

“Apparently they were waiting to do it later but now they’re making Nick meet the guy,” Mickey continued.

“When?” Colin whispered.

“Tomorrow night,” Mickey mumbled quietly.

“Tomorrow night?!” Colin yelled.

“Yeah, his name’s Benjamin Drake, he’s twenty-five. He’s the son of some rich Governor.” 

“Probably a douche bag,” he added under his breath.

“Then I guess it’s done,” Colin said quietly.

Mickey looked at him in surprise.

“What? You’re just giving up? Just like that?” he asked.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Colin asked desperately. 

“Fight for him god damn it!” Mickey yelled.

Colin was somewhat taken aback by this brother’s anger, not something he would normally expect out of an Omega. 

“Or at least go see him, talk to him. I know he doesn’t want this to happen anymore than you do,” Mickey said more calmly.

“Fine,” he resigned.

“But if I get killed by his dad, I’m haunting the shit out of you and Ian!” he joked.

“Deal,” Mickey smirked.

*****

Colin was nervous as hell walking up to the school. He opted to accompany Mickey back to the dorms, making sure to take a detour to Nick’s room. Once he was standing outside of it, he hesitated. 

He was scared, thinking maybe Nick didn’t actually want to see him. Rejection was not something Milkoviches handled well. He finally gathered up the courage and rapped on the door several times. 

He waited with bated breath for the door to open. But he couldn’t help his smile when he saw the person on the other side.

“Colin?” Nick asked in complete shock.

“Um hi,” Colin mumbled. 

Nick moved out of the way, letting the Alpha enter his room. He closed the door quietly and turned to meet his visitor.

Per usual, his eyes were fixed on the floor. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to see you-”

“It’s okay. Mickey explained why you couldn’t,” Colin said.

Nick looked up at that. 

“He- he did,” Nick stammered. 

He always hated how he stuttered when he got nervous. He rolled his eyes internally. God he was pathetic!

“Yeah. He told me everything,” the Alpha said softly.

“Oh,” Nick muttered.

“I just need to know one thing,” Colin stated.

Nick looked up at him and met his heated stare. Colin moved in closer, tightening the distance between them. Nick swallowed hard in anticipation. 

Just then a loud knock on the door broke their trance. Colin backed away and let Nick answer the door. 

“Oh hey Thomas,” he heard the Omega say.

“Uh huh, look I’m kinda busy right now so,” he didn’t even finish his sentence before he slammed the door in Thomas’ face. He turned back around and smiled at Colin.

“Who was that? More competition for me?” Colin joked.

Nick shook his head. 

“There’s no competition. No one comes close to you,” he said shyly.

“Really?” Colin mused as he stalked slowly toward the boy.

“Yeah,” Nick whispered, keeping his eyes on Colin.

“Fuck it,” Colin said and lunged at the Omega, crashing their lips together. 

Colin pushed Nick against the wall, deepening their kiss. He moved his body rhythmically up and down causing the Omega to groan. Nick wrapped his arms around Colin tightly. He broke their kiss to attack the boy’s neck, sucking a large mark on his collarbone. The Alpha went for Nick’s jeans next. 

“Fuck… Colin wait,” Nick said, gently pushing at the Alpha. 

Colin immediately stopped and looked at Nick with concern.

“You okay?” he asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, it’s just I’ve…. never been with someone. I mean other than….um,” Nick trailed off, refusing to look at Colin when he said it. Colin knew who he meant and thought of it still angered him but there was something else he was confused about.

“What about your heats?” Colin asked.

Nick shook his head.

“My mom made me take suppressants,” Nick whispered. 

Here he was with a gorgeous Alpha and he had to bring this shit up. Nick was mortified, keeping his eyes firmly to the ground.

That was something Colin would definitely need to change. He couldn’t stand the fact that his Omega thought he couldn’t look him in the eye. He knew where it came from. A lot of parents taught their Omega kids to be completely submissive and do anything an Alpha wanted. Nick’s parents were no different.

“That’s okay. If you want to stop we can,” Colin said, backing away from him.

At that Nick looked at him.

“I don’t want to stop. I’m just… scared,” Nick muttered.

“You don’t have to be scared of me Nick. I told you I would never hurt-,” Colin began to say but Nick cut him off.

“No, not that…. um …I’m scared I won’t be able to please you,” he mumbled shamefully.

Colin took Nick’s face in his hands and brought it closer, forcing the younger boy to look at his Alpha.

“You already please me Nick,” he said, bringing their lips together. 

He easily melted into the kiss but broke away before it got too heated.

“Just… go slow okay?” he asked.

Colin nodded and wrapped his arms around the young Omega. He brought him next to the bed where he started to undress him. He lifted Nick’s shirt slowly over his head and threw it on the floor. He could tell that Nick was nervous so he kissed his chest and neck before continuing. He carefully unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, leaving him in just his boxers. 

“Lie down,” Colin ordered softly.

Nick did as he was told and laid on the bed. He anxiously waited for Colin, glancing at him for a moment. Colin was smiling at him as he took his clothes off and that made him relax.

Nick never realized how many tattoos Colin had until now. His chest was littered with them and it only turned him on even more. 

Colin slowly made his way on top of the younger boy. He could feel how anxious Nick was, his hands were shaking when he grabbed them. 

“Relax,” Colin whispered.

He kissed Nick softly, trying to ease him into it. He finally felt the Omega’s body relax a little as he melted into the kiss. Nick grabbed Colin’s head and deepened the kiss quickly, capturing his moan.

Colin started to move against Nick’s hips, causing wonderful friction that had the Omega groaning into his Alpha’s mouth. The kiss was turning desperate and needy as Nick raked his nails down Colin’s back. 

“Fuck,” the Alpha exclaimed and then resumed the kiss. 

He started to push down Nick’s boxers but stopped and looked at him, silently asking for permission. Nick nodded and let his boxers be taken completely off.   
Without even thinking about it, Nick started to push Colin’s boxers down as well, much to the Alpha’s amusement. 

“Well aren’t we needy?” Colin smirked. 

Nick simply blushed and tried to look away but the Alpha wouldn’t let him. 

“I want you to look at me, okay?” he asked.

Nick nodded and maintained his gaze.

Colin reached between them and gently took hold of Nick’s dick, causing the Omega’s breath to catch. He closed his eyes but quickly re-opened them, remembering his Alpha’s command. 

Colin started to move his hand up and down the length with his right arm. His left elbow was resting by Nick’s head. The Omega’s breathing became faster as Colin’s strokes quickened. 

“Oh shit,” Nick breathlessly exclaimed.

Colin couldn’t help but smirk.

“Feel good?” he asked.

Nick gave him a shaky nod and a small smile. Colin recaptured his lips but maintained his movements below the waist. 

When he broke the kiss, he moved his lips to Nick’s neck and then his chest, moving farther down until he reached his destination. 

“Ugh, Fuck!” Nick yelled lustfully as Colin started to deep throat him.

Nick had never felt anything like he was feeling right now. He was familiar with sex but what his body was begging for right now surprised him. He wanted nothing more than to have Colin inside of him, pounding roughly into him, making him scream. 

Truthfully, Nick’s parents had always been prudish, teaching Nick to be a good little Omega, making sure he pleased his Alpha and never taking any pleasure for himself. But in that moment, all he could think about was how much pleasure his Alpha was giving him and he loved every second of it.

Colin was also loving the effect he was having on his hopefully soon to be mate. Nick was falling apart and it was because of him. 

Colin moved his mouth down toward Nick’s ass, licking a long stripe on his way there. He pushed the Omega’s ass cheeks apart and dug his tongue into the soft flesh.

“Holy… fucking… shit!” Nick practically screamed. 

If his neighbors didn’t know what they were doing before, they knew now. Colin smirked but continued his gentle assault on Nick’s ass, using one hand to spread the cheek and the other to place a finger inside. As soon as he did, Nick’s body jerked and clenched down on the finger. 

“Relax,” Colin ordered.

Nick swallowed hard and tried to relax but the sudden intrusion was bringing back some unwanted memories. He was determined to push them away. He wasn’t going to let Tyler Bennett ruin this moment. 

He took a deep breath and finally relaxed. Colin could feel Nick’s natural slick appearing meaning that his Omega was turned on. He easily slid a second finger in and then a third. He kept his fingers inside the boy but moved his body up to meet their mouths again. 

This time, Nick’s kiss was frantic. Colin knew exactly what he wanted but he had promised to go slow so he did.   
He made sure that Nick was properly stretched out before placing his dick at the entrance. 

“Ready?” he asked.

Nick nodded but Colin could tell he was still nervous. 

“Just keep looking at me,” he said as he gently pushed inside the Omega. 

He could tell that Nick was on the verge of freaking out, so he eased out and then slowly went back in. He kept doing that until the Omega calmed down a bit.

“M’sorry,” he apologized but Colin wasn’t having it.

“Don’t apologize,” he whispered and crashed their lips before Nick could reply. 

Colin’s pace was slow but deep. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t overwhelming the boy. After a few minutes, Nick seemed to completely relax, even asking Colin to go faster. 

So he did and after a while he was fucking into the Omega hard. Both of them were breathing heavily and every so often Nick would arch his back, leaning into his touch. 

“You smell so good,” Colin exclaimed on a deep thrust that made Nick’s eyes go back into his head. 

By now the whole bed was shaking and Nick knew he was literally going to fall apart at any moment. He captured Colin’s lips and kissed him hungrily. He could feel his orgasm building but it hit him quicker than he thought. 

“Harder, Colin please!” Nick shouted.

Colin did as his Omega wanted and pushed into him faster and harder than before. He could tell the younger boy was close so he gave him everything he had.

“Jesus Fuck!” he screamed as his orgasm tore through him. He arched his back off the bed and came hard on his chest. 

Colin slowed down his pace, giving Nick time to come down from his incredible high. Once he was finished he locked eyes with his Alpha and kissed him again.  
He could still feel how painfully hard Colin was inside of him and he didn’t understand why the Alpha had stopped. But then he realized Colin probably didn’t want to knot him after what Tyler had done. 

“It’s okay. I want you to,” he whispered.

“You sure?” Colin asked, panting heavily.

“Yeah,” he answered, still breathless. 

That was enough for him to resume his pace, fucking into the Omega hard and rough, until his knot was aching to explode. It started to expand inside of Nick and Colin immediately felt bad, watching him grit his teeth in pain. Omegas eventually got used to the feeling of a knot inside of them but the first few times were overwhelming. 

“Just breath. Try to relax,” he said reassuringly. 

When the knot locked into place, Colin let out a loud satisfied growl, letting his come fill Nick up. He rested his head on the Omega’s chest while he waited for the knot to go down. He took a moment to look up at Nick and he was a little surprised by what he saw.  
Nick looked at happy and calm. He leaned up and kissed him softly, moving his hands up and down his sweaty body. 

“You okay?” he asked after a few minutes. 

Nick smiled. 

“I’m perfect,” he said. And the best part was that he meant it. 

Once they had settled down from their euphoric highs, the pair laid down together, Colin holding Nick close to his chest. 

“What are we going to do about Ben?” Nick asked sheepishly. 

“We’ll figure it out,” he placated. 

“I don’t want to meet him or have dinner with him. I don’t want anything to do with him!” Nick said bitterly.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Colin said kissing his Omega’s forehead. 

“When’s your next heat?” he asked.

“A few days, why?” Nick asked.

“Just play along for the next few days, be nice to Ben and make your dad happy. Then when your heat comes, I can claim you,” Colin explained.

“Your father won’t be able to do anything to you after that,” he concluded. 

Nick still looked unsure. He knew his father was capable of some pretty terrible things. 

“Look, I’ll do whatever you want. Just tell me what you want,” Colin said softly.

“You, Colin. I just want you,” he answered truthfully.

“Then you’ll have me,” he stated reassuringly. 

He kissed his Omega lovingly, tightening the grip around his waist. Soon they were sound asleep. That was the first night that Nick didn’t dream about Tyler. 

****  
Dinner was as boring as ever but Nick put on a good face. He was polite and coy, making sure to smile at Ben and laugh at his jokes. Although they were really terrible jokes. The guy had no sense of humor. He was at least nice to look at. He had broad shoulders and crystal clear blue eyes but he still didn’t hold a candle to Colin. 

During dessert Nick excused himself to use the restroom. Once he was finished he walked out but was immediately met by Ben in the hallway.

“Um… hi,” he said nervously.

Nick couldn’t quite figure it out, but there was something that he didn’t like about Ben. 

The Alpha didn’t say anything at first, simply staring at him in a creepy stalker kind of way. It made Nick totally uncomfortable. He tried to move past him but was stopped.

“You’re certainly a pretty one aren’t you?” the tall brunette asked him.

“Thanks,” Nick mumbled.

“So pretty in fact, I’ll bet there’s a line of Alphas just waiting to get their paws on you. Am I right?” he continued.

Nick had no idea where this conversation was going, but he needed it to be over fast. He tried again to move past him but was instead pushed against the wall. He tensed in the Alpha’s strong hold.

“The reason I’m asking is because I was told you were pure. But if that were true, then I wouldn’t be able to smell another Alpha on you,” Ben sneered.

Nick closed his eyes as he started to panic.

“And I do smell someone on you, don’t I?” he asked.

Nick surprisingly didn’t answer him.

“I asked you a question,” Ben said, raising his voice. 

“Yes, there’s someone else and you aren’t shit compared to him,” Nick growled back. 

Ben immediately back handed the Omega, causing him to fall over. Once he was on his knees, the Alpha grabbed him by the hair and stood him up. He forced him back toward the dining room and threw him on the ground. 

Nick’s parents stood up and demanded to know what was happening. Ben was seething.

“You told me he was pure Edward!” Ben shouted. 

Nick’s father glared at his son. The Omega just stayed on the floor, unwilling to meet his father’s eyes.

“It was just a mistake. A one-time thing,” Edward tried to explain. 

He moved to the ground, lifting his son up. He yanked on the collar of his shirt to show Tyler’s fading mark but instead he was met with a hickey that Colin had left the night before. 

“What the fuck is that?!” his father bellowed.

He pushed Nick back down to the ground. His father turned his attention to Ben who was now horrified at the sight of Nick.

“Please, don’t let this ruin our deal,” Edward pleaded. 

“He’s not pure. The deal was for a pure Omega. What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?” he said angrily, motioning to Nick. 

He just stayed on the floor, cowering in shame. He’d never felt more worthless in his life. He only wished that Colin was there. He was hoping Ben would be too disgusted at him and just leave.

He was so wrapped up in his self-destructive thoughts that he didn’t catch the part where Ben reconsidered. What had his dad promised Ben to make him change his mind? Shit.

“I don’t want to be with him!” Nick found himself shouting.

All three people in the room looked at him in shock. Nick even surprised himself with the outburst. 

“I want to be with Colin!” he continued to yell.

“It doesn’t matter what you want!” his father snarled.

His father closed in on him and grabbed him roughly. 

“You will do as you’re told. Ben is your Alpha now and during your next heat, he will claim you. Got it?” he gritted. 

Nick slumped over in defeat. 

“And don’t think for one second that you’re leaving this house. You’re staying here until it’s done!” he yelled. 

Nick widened his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? His father refused to replace his cell phone after finding out about his latest tryst so he had no way of contacting Colin. Maybe he could get word out to Mickey but it seemed risky.

Nick ran up to his room and slammed the door. If he was truly stuck there, he wasn’t going to be happy about it. He was done pretending and trying to please his father. From now on, if he was mad, he would show it. 

He was alone with his thoughts for a few hours, trying desperately to come up with a plan when his father and another man burst through the door. Nick didn’t know what to do or think as they marched closer to him. As soon as his legs hit the side of his bed, he saw it. A syringe.

“Dad, what the fuck?!” he yelled.

His father didn’t say anything at first. He simply held his son down and let the other man inject him against his will. Nick immediately screamed out and struggled to get free.

“Stop! Dad please! What are you doing?! Mom! Help me!” he cried out but no one came to his aid. 

His mother was sobbing quietly by the entrance to the room, looking at her son pitifully. Edward grabbed his son’s face firmly.

“You’re going to marry Ben and give him a child, these hormone injections will make sure of that,” he sneered.

Nick started to feel lightheaded and groggy from the drugs. He couldn’t believe the words coming out of his father’s mouth. Clearly that was the compromise that made Ben reconsider. But Nick was only sixteen. He was supposed to be thinking about school and prom and maybe having a boyfriend but kids, an Alpha and marriage? It was all too much. 

Nick’s life officially sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian will be in the future chapters.... don't worry.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

“Mickey, open up!” Colin shouted as he pounded on his brother’s dorm room door. 

He waited anxiously, pacing back and forth. Finally, the door swung open, revealing a shirtless prime who didn’t appear happy about the interruption. 

“Oh, hi Ian,” Colin muttered as he walked past him and into the room. 

He watched as Mickey grabbed a shirt from the floor to cover up his equally naked torso. 

“Sorry to interrupt but have you seen Nick?” he asked with concern.

Ian and Mickey looked at each, annoyed, other before responding. 

“No, why?” Mickey mused.

Colin sat down on the bed in a huff.

“He said he was going to meet me for breakfast but he never showed. I know something’s wrong,” Colin explained. 

“Maybe he got back late and just skipped breakfast,” Ian consoled.

Mickey walked over to Colin and sat down next to him. 

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. We’ll find him,” Mickey said. 

Colin shook his head.

“You don’t understand, he was having dinner with that Ben guy and then he was supposed to meet up with me. His heat is in a few days,” he explained.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other in confusion. Colin simply rolled his eyes.

“He wanted me to claim him before that douche bag could!” he exclaimed. 

Colin looked completely defeated.

“I know something’s wrong,” he mumbled sadly. 

Mickey turned to his brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll find him,” Mickey said softly. 

 

******

Later that day, Mickey found himself in his biology class without his lab partner. He had looked for Nick everywhere but still came up empty handed. If his brother’s suspicions were correct, they had a lot to worry about. Nick wasn’t one to miss school.

He decided to take his chance and ask his professor for his friends’ whereabouts. 

“Professor Nielson?” he asked, walking up to the tall balding man.

“Yes Mr. Milkovich?” the professor retorted. 

“Um… I noticed that my lab partner Nick Stevens isn’t here today. Do you know if he’s sick?” Mickey asked as casually as he could.

The teacher looked bored out of his mind as he gathered his papers off the desk. 

“Yes, his mother called this morning. Said he would be out all week, the flu or something,” he said plainly. 

He picked up his briefcase and promptly left the room. Mickey tried to calm himself but it wasn’t working. Colin was right, something was definitely wrong.   
Ian sensed Mickey’s panic and raced over from his locker to meet the brunette. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We need to get Colin. Something’s wrong with Nick,” he answered. 

He called his brother and asked him to meet him back in his dorm room where they would devise a plan.

Less than an hour later, the three boys were huddled on Mickey’s bed trying to figure out what to do. 

“Why can’t I just go to his house?” Colin whined. 

“Because his father will probably kill you!” Mickey exclaimed.

Colin let out a deep breath and fell back against the wall. 

“Look, how about I go see him. I’m his friend and an Omega. His dad shouldn’t see me as a threat,” Mickey said.

Ian didn’t seem happy about that.

“You’re not going without me,” the red head warned.

“No shit,” Mickey shot back.

“We’ll all go. You two stay in the car and if something goes wrong, I’ll let Ian know okay?” 

Colin nodded weakly in agreement. He knew one way or another, he was going to see Nick.

*****

The drive to Nick’s house took almost an hour. His family lived in the outskirts of Chicago, in one of the nicer neighborhoods. They knew they were on the right track when the houses slowly got bigger. 

When they pulled up to the house, they stopped and gawked. It was huge, brick with white trim and a large round driveway. The lawn was beautifully manicured with trees and shrubs lining the numerous windows. 

They decided to stay parked on the street and just have Mickey run over. He made it to the porch and lifted the large brass door knocker, tapping it three times.   
After a minute or so, he was greeted by an older woman who was clearly Nick’s mother. They had the same innocent eyes.

“Can I help you?” she asked politely.

“Hi, I’m Mickey, Nick’s friend. He wasn’t in school today so I brought him his homework,” Mickey said, motioning to his back pack. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you. I’ll make sure he gets it,” she said.

She held her hand out waiting for Mickey to give her the bag but he didn’t.

“If it’s okay, I’d like to see him. I have to explain some of the math homework,” he pressed. 

She seemed to hesitate but eventually let him inside the house. 

“Okay but make it quick. His room is upstairs, second door on the right,” she instructed. 

Her eyes never left the Omega as he ascended the stairs. When he reached Nick’s room, he knocked lightly and entered. At first he didn’t see his friend but when he walked farther into the room, he found him cowering in the corner. 

He was wearing his pajamas pants and an old t-shirt. As Mickey walked closer he noticed his friend’s strange demeanor. His breathing was erratic and labored. His eyes were somewhere between awake and asleep and his head seemed too heavy for him to keep up. 

“Nick?” Mickey asked softly. 

He walked to his friend slowly and cautiously. Nick turned his head distractedly. He was trying to keep his eyes open but they continued to slip shut. Mickey kneeled down and took Nick’s head in his hands. 

“Nick?” he asked again.

His friend opened his eyes as best as he could and gave him a sad smile. 

“Mickey?” he whispered so softly Mickey could barely hear it. 

“Hey, you okay?” Mickey asked, still holding his friends head up.

Nick shook his head and started to get emotional. 

“I don’t want it,” Nick whispered over and over. 

“It’s okay,” Mickey tried to console him but it wasn’t working. 

If anything, Nick was getting more agitated. 

“I don’t want it!” he said louder than before.

Mickey still didn’t understand what his friend meant.

“What don’t you want?” he pleaded.

“A ba-baby. I’m not read- I’m not re-,” Nick could barely finish a word. 

Whatever drug he was on was taking its toll. 

Mickey looked at his friend with wide eyes. A baby? He couldn’t have meant that.

He quickly searched the room and found a medicinal bottle and a syringe on the night stand. He held it up and read the label. He didn’t know what it was so he put it in his pocket and called out to Ian.

‘Ian, they have him drugged up. He’s barely coherent. Bring Colin’

Ian acknowledged. Mickey made his way back to his friend and took his arm. He tried to help him up but Nick fought back, unaware of who was grabbing him.

“No! Dad pl-please!” he mumbled. 

“It’s okay Nick, it’s me, it’s Mickey,” he tried to explain but Nick continued to fight him. 

“I don’t want it! Please!” he screamed. 

Mickey heard a commotion downstairs and then saw Colin rush into the bedroom. He immediately locked eyes with Nick and ran to his side. 

“Nick are you okay?” he asked in a panicked voice. 

“Co-Colin?” Nick asked.

He held his lovers face and frowned by what he was seeing. Nick’s head was swaying back and forth, his eyes glossed over and unable to focus.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Colin shouted. 

Just then Nick’s mother burst into the room with Ian behind her.

“Get away from my son!” she yelled. 

Colin didn’t move a muscle. 

“What did you do to him?” he growled at the woman. 

She remained silent. 

“Here, I found this by the bed,” Mickey said.

He handed Colin the vial for closer inspection. 

“You’re drugging your own kid?” he asked incredulously. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. Now get out!” she yelled.

“Fine, but I’m taking him with me,” Colin sneered.

“You can’t!” she shouted and moved closer but Ian held her back.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” he said menacingly.

The Omega mother cowered at his tone and stayed put. Colin gently picked up his mate, who held on to him like a koala, squeezing his neck tightly. 

“My husband will find you. This isn’t over,” she warned. 

Colin looked right at her as he walked out of the room with Mickey leading the way. Ian stayed behind and held the woman’s gaze.

“He killed the last Alpha that hurt Nick. Snapped his neck like a twig. You want your husband to meet the same fate?” Ian threatened. 

The woman stared at Ian in shock but said nothing. He walked past her slowly, making his point clear. 

Once they reached the car, Ian drove them back toward the school. Mickey was in the passenger seat and Colin had Nick straddling his lap, refusing to let go. He ran his hands through the Omega’s hair, trying to comfort him. Nick wouldn’t speak. He simply kept his face hidden in Colin’s shoulder. 

“We should get him to a hospital,” Mickey suggested.

“No! They’d call his parents. We have to get him to the school nurse, she’ll know what to do,” Colin explained. 

“How do you know she won’t call his parents?” Ian asked.

“I don’t,” Colin whispered.

Once they reached the school, they raced into the clinic and found one of the nurses. It was the same nurse who had helped Mickey when Parker attacked him.

“Can you help us? My friend Nick is on something, I think he’s having a reaction,” Mickey explained quickly. 

Colin attempted to put Nick down but the boy refused, strengthening his hold on the Alpha’s neck. 

“Look at me. It’s okay. I’m not leaving but I need to put you down so she can help you okay?” he said soothingly. 

Nick looked around apprehensively but he eventually loosened his grip and allowed Colin to place him on the bed. The boy was shaking and still disoriented. The nurse asked him to lie down as she began to check his vitals. 

Mickey grabbed the vial and syringe from his pocket and gave them to the nurse.

“This was on his nightstand. I think it’s what they gave him,” he explained. 

The nurse took the vial and examined it. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

“Nick. I need you to tell me how much of this you’ve taken okay? Nick?” she tried to ask him but Nick eyes were closing shut. 

“Shit,” she muttered.

“What? What’s wrong?” Colin demanded. 

He saw the nurse hesitate. 

“Please tell me,” he begged.

She turned toward the boys and took a deep breath.

“This is a fertility medication. It’s used to increase the chance of pregnancy.”

Colin looked at her in horror. Why would Nick’s parents do that to him? That statement now made sense to Mickey. That was the baby that his friend was talking about. 

“This medication was filled two days ago. Judging by the amount missing, I’d say your friend was given an extremely high dosage. That would explain his limited motor functions,” she concluded.

“Is there anything you can do?” Colin pleaded.

The nurse sighed before speaking. 

“I can administer a dosage of suppressants to counteract the effects but it will be stressful on his body. I need to reverse the hormone levels before his next heat. Do you know when that will be?” she asked.

Colin replied, “Tomorrow.” 

“In that case, I will need to administer it through an IV to ensure it reaches the bloodstream quicker. He’ll need to stay here,” she said. 

Colin turned to his brother and Ian.

“I’ll stay with him,” he said.

They nodded and bid them farewell. The nurse left the room to gather the medication and supplies.

Colin returned his attention to Nick, pulling up a chair beside the bed. He took Nick’s hand in his and sighed. 

“Colin?” he heard Nick whisper. 

He snapped his head up immediately and stood. Nick looked at him through heavy eyes. His lip started to tremble. His breathing was becoming more labored.

“I’m s-sorry. I- I thought I wasn’t going to see you a-again,” he stuttered. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said softly.

“I- I didn’t m-mean to,” he continued.

“I know, this isn’t your fault,” Colin said but Nick shook his head.

“I d-didn’t m-mean t-to. I j-just wanted them to s-stop,” Nick stuttered again. 

Colin was confused. He had no idea what Nick was talking about. 

“You didn’t mean to what?” he asked.

Nick didn’t answer but instead motioned to the pocket of his pajamas. Colin noticed something inside and grabbed it. He looked surprised to find an empty prescription bottle. He looked back up at Nick with wide eyes. 

“Did you…. Did you take all of these?” he asked worriedly. 

Nick started to sob. 

“I didn’t want to be h-his. I didn’t w-want a ba-baby. I’m s-sorry,” he said breathlessly. 

Just then Nick’s head fell back and his eyes closed. His body began to shake forcefully.

“Nick?” Colin asked.

“Nick?!” he asked again, more desperate. 

“Nurse!” he yelled and the woman came running.

“What happened?” she asked, examining Nick.

She held a small pen light to the Omega’s eyes but got no response. His convulsions continued.

“I think he overdosed,” Colin said, handing her the empty prescription bottle. 

Another nurse heard the commotion and came to help. 

“You should leave,” she said but the Alpha stayed put. 

“I’m not going anywhere!” he growled. 

The two ladies continued to work on Nick while Colin stared sadly at the scene. His Omega was in such despair that he thought killing himself was the only solution. Colin felt like he had failed his Omega. He knew that even though they weren’t bonded, he cared for Nick like he was his mate, his responsibility. 

And he had failed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget about the shit happening in the show right now and lose yourself in my story! They got it wrong but we will get it right :)

Chapter 24

 

Iggy blew out a long slow drag from his cigarette, enjoying the cold air on his bare chest. He looked out the open window, staring at the dark sky. He wished he could see some stars but this deep into the city, they were few and far between. 

He looked down when he felt a hand slide across his stomach creating instant heat on his skin. He turned his head to meet a pair of lips that were calling him back into the bedroom. He carelessly threw the cigarette into the bushes below and marched back into the room after his lover who was now stretched out across the bed.

“Ready for me again?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the boy below him. 

Carmine smirked back and pulled Iggy on top of him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. The Omega pushed at Iggy’s sweats, sliding them back down, hungry for his Alpha’s touch. 

Though they weren’t officially bonded, Iggy had spent the last year with Carmine during his heats. He was the only person that Vincent Martelli trusted to be with his son. The first few Alphas that his son had been with had proven to be violent and negligent. 

Carmine had a crush on Iggy for years but it wasn’t until they were together for the first time that he swore he fell in love. Iggy was passionate, gentle and caring. 

Unfortunately, he was also as thick as they came and he only thought of Carmine as a fuck buddy. He had no idea how the Omega truly felt toward him. Carmine knew their affections were unequal but he treasured the moments between them all the same. 

“Please Iggy, stop teasing me!” Carmine playfully laughed at his mate who was currently rolling his hips. 

Iggy grinned at him but then suddenly shoved inside of the Omega roughly, silencing the boy instantly. He bit his lip as he looked into the deep blue eyes staring at him from above. Iggy’s pace was brutal as he held on to the younger brunette tightly, burying his head into Carmine’s neck. 

“You smell so good,” Iggy exclaimed. 

The compliment made Carmine melt into happiness. He closed his eyes and pretended to be Iggy’s bonded mate. It wasn’t the first time he had done that and he figured it wouldn’t be the last. He thought about how happy they would be together, possibly raising a family, having little Viggos running around. That thought always made Carmine smile. 

“Iggy,” he whined breathlessly.

The older boy removed his head from Carmine’s neck to stare down at him. The words were on the tip of his tongue but at the last minute he changed his mind and leaned up to kiss the Alpha instead. 

The kiss intensified and carried both of them through their climaxes. Carmine always liked to hold on to Iggy during his orgasms. There was something that comforted him from Iggy’s touch that he couldn’t quite explain.

When they came down from their highs, Iggy found himself staring at Carmine. His expression seemed different, more serious and it scared the Alpha a little. He didn’t know why he did it, but he leaned down and kissed Carmine softly and sweetly. 

The Omega smiled into the kiss. 

****

 

“Colin?” Jamie asked, approaching his brother cautiously.

Colin was asleep on a chair beside the hospital bed where Nick was currently resting. The Omega had an IV drip linked to his arm. Colin hadn’t left the room since the Omega first went into shock. It took the nurses almost twenty minutes to stop his body from seizing. 

It took them another three hours to pump the Omega’s stomach, freeing his body from the numerous drugs in his system. Colin witnessed it all, never leaving Nick’s side, even when the younger boy told him to go. 

Finally, once his body had calm down, the nurses started the IV to counteract the effects of the fertility medication. Now they had to wait.

“Colin?” Jamie said louder. 

The Alpha woke to the sound of his brother and looked at him through tired eyes. 

“Jamie? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I just wanted to check on you guys. You didn’t answer my calls,” Jamie explained sheepishly. 

Colin looked down and grabbed his cell phone, staring at the dead piece of technology.

“Sorry, no battery,” he mumbled, shoving the device back into his pockets.

He looked at Nick and then at his brother. He was exhausted but somehow found the strength to stand up. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Jamie asked.

Colin looked back at Nick again.

“I think so. The nurses are taking good care of him. Better than I can,” he muttered bitterly. 

“Dude, don’t do that. You know this isn’t your fault,” Jamie tried to reason with him. 

Colin glared at his brother but Jamie didn’t back down. 

“You’re here now right? You haven’t left his side. That’s the shit that matters okay?” he said.

Colin took a deep breath.

“You think Ian didn’t feel like shit when Parker hurt Mickey? But he made things right and you will too,” Jamie said.

He walked closer to his brother.

“He’s stronger than you think,” he whispered.

“Colin?” they heard Nick say softly.

They turned to see the Omega awake and lucid. Jamie gave him a brief nod and left the room. 

“Hey,” he answered back.

He walked around to the bed and leaned over to caress the young boys face.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

Nick’s brows furrowed with emotion. Colin could tell he was on the verge of tears.

“Hey, c’mon, look at me,” Colin requested.

Nick simply shut his eyes to try and stave off the tears. 

“I’m sorry Colin,” he mumbled weakly.

Colin could see his eyes filling up with salty sweetness that would soon overwhelm his face. 

“I didn’t think I would see you again. That’s the only reason I did it! You have to believe me!” Nick begged.

Nick finally opened his eyes and looked at his Alpha. He couldn’t read the expression on his face.

“Don’t ever do that to me again! Do you hear me?” Colin growled.

It was vicious enough to have Nick flinch. His eyes began to well up again. He had disappointed his Alpha and soon he would be punished for it. He looked down at his hands and waited. 

Instead of a slap across the face, Nick was surprised by Colin’s gentle touch. 

“You’re too fucking important to me okay? You can’t just leave me,” Colin whispered emotionally.

“How can you still want me after everything I’ve done?” Nick asked incredulously.

Colin inched closer to Nick’s face, caressing his jaw with his fingertips.

“When are you going to get it? When are you going to believe me when I say you’re all I want,” he asked.

Before the Omega could answer, Colin brought their lips together. Nick gripped Colin’s head and kissed him back just as hard, desperately trying to convey his love for the Alpha. 

When they broke apart Nick gave him a small seductive smile causing Colin to grin at him.

“So does this mean you’ll still claim me?” Nick asked in his best coy voice.

Colin shook his head in disbelief.

“You little shit,” he mumbled as he crashed their lips once more. 

*****  
“How could you let our son leave!?” Edward bellowed at his wife.

She cowered in front of him, her eyes glued to the floor. Like mother like son.

“There was nothing I could do! The Alpha just came and took him,” she tried to reason but it was no use. 

Edward was enraged. His deal with Benjamin and the Drake family was lost and it was his son’s fault. He needed a way to make it right. 

“They’re teenage boys Sarah! Surely you could have handled boys!” he yelled, pacing across the room. 

“One of them was a prime!” she exclaimed but immediately regretted it.

“What did you say?” Edward asked, now more interested than ever.

Sarah didn’t say anything at first. Edward closed in on her, causing her to flinch.

“What did you say?” he repeated menacingly. 

“One of the boys was a prime,” she mumbled softly. 

The Alpha threw her back against the wall and held her face tightly.

“Which one?” he hissed. 

“I do-don’t know his name. He was tall with red hair. He went to the same school as Nick. Surely there can’t be too many red headed primes at that school right?” she said weakly.

“For your sake, I hope not,” he snarled. 

He backed away from his terrified wife and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed a number and waited.

“Robert? Yes. I think I found a way to solve your problem but I need your help first,” he said into his phone.

“No no, I can do better than that. I can get you a prime Alpha. Yes, I’m serious. No, I don’t have him yet, but I will.”

One way or another he would get his hands on that prime.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked.

Nick nodded and walked closer to the older boy. They were back in the Omega’s dorm room, alone, door safely locked behind them.

“And it’s not your heat talking?” Colin smirked.

Nick shook his head and bit his lip in anticipation. Colin could already see the boy panting, the dampness of sweat trailing down his chest. He smiled at him and closed the distance between them.

Even though Nick was in heat, the movements of the pair were slow and thoughtful. Although, Nick was getting more restless by the second. As much as he wanted to be claimed, his body needed to be fucked. 

Colin was on top of him, kissing him deeply and sliding his boxers down. As soon as they were both naked, Nick surprised his Alpha by switching their positions and climbing over him, straddling his hips. Colin let out a small laugh, loving his mate’s eagerness. 

Their lips locked again but Nick was so far gone that without much hesitation he grabbed Colin’s dick and impaled himself on it, easily sliding down the length. 

“Fuck Nick!” he exclaimed.

The Omega bounced up and down on Colin desperately seeking his first release. Colin had no idea what to do except lie there and enjoy his Omega’s eagerness.  
Since this was Nick’s first official heat without suppressants, his body was even more sensitive and responsive. He was driving himself crazy, relishing in the warmth surrounding him. 

“Jesus… oh fuck…. Ugh…Colin!” he mumbled through each panting breath.

Nick leaned forward placing both hands on Colin’s chest, trying to hold himself up. Colin moved his hands to Nick’s hips, helping him slide in and out of the boy.  
Soon he stilled the Omega and planted his feet, fucking up into him roughly. Nick threw his head back in pleasure. His toes curled and his hands balled up into fists. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Colin!” he yelled frantically.

Colin held on to him tighter, leaving finger shaped bruises on the boy’s young skin. He fucked up into him rapidly, losing his own sanity along the way.

“Jesus fucking shit!” Colin shouted breathlessly.

The sound of his Alpha’s pleasure was enough to send Nick over the edge, coming hard on Colin’s stomach with a loud scream.  
Colin continued to fuck Nick until he was completely through his climax. Then he quickly shoved the boy on his back and climbed on top of him, thrusting back in harshly. Nick let out a yelp of pain which eventually turned into a moan.

Colin fucked Nick deeply, trying to expand his knot inside the Omega. Once it locked into place, Colin let out a loud satisfied growl as Nick’s head snapped back against the pillow. He gritted his teeth at the expansion of the knot, tightening his grip on his Alpha’s shoulders and shutting his eyes. 

“Colin,” he mumbled through the pain. 

The Alpha looked down at Nick and watched as he turned his head, revealing his neck. Without further hesitation, Colin bit down hard causing the boy to scream out.

“Fuuuccccckkkkk!” 

Nick’s vision blurred as his body went completely limp from both exhaustion and the act of being claimed. Colin licked lovingly at the wound, tasting the blood that was dripping down Nick’s neck.

A warmth started to fill Nick’s chest and before long, his entire body was radiating with energy. He looked up at his Alpha and smiled, feeling totally safe for the first time in his life. 

*****

“Hey Carmine, what’s up?” Jamie asked as he held the front door open for his friend.

The Omega smiled and walked through the foyer of the Milkovich house into the living room. 

“Nothing I was just-” Carmine stopped talking when he saw Iggy. 

Normally the sight of the Alpha would make him happy but that didn’t include when Iggy was all over some random girl. Iggy was behind her kissing her neck as she giggled. It literally made Carmine want to gag. 

“Carmine, what are you doing here?” Iggy finally asked when he noticed the others in the room.

Carmine couldn’t help but notice Iggy’s hand placed tightly around the girl’s waist, possessively. He wanted to throw up but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. 

“I was actually here to see Jamie,” he quickly said.

Both Jamie and Iggy seemed confused but went with it. Iggy and the girl walked closer to the Italian boy on their way out. 

“This is Rachel,” Iggy introduced them. 

The girl stuck her hand out for Carmine to shake. 

“Rachel this is my friend Carmine,” Iggy stated. 

That hurt him more than anything he thought possible. He knew they weren’t exclusive or maybe even together but his ‘friend’? Even Jamie flinched at that. 

“Nice to meet you,” Carmine whispered, taking back his hand.

The girl smiled and then went back into Iggy’s arms. He looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted.

“C’mon Iggs, we’re gonna be late!” she said, tugging at the Alpha’s arm.

Iggy looked at Carmine with apologetic eyes but went after her anyway. Carmine just stood there, staring at the ground. Finally, Jamie snapped him out of his trance.

“They just met, she doesn’t mean anything to him, Carmine,” Jamie placated softly. 

Carmine nodded absentmindedly as he turned around and walked quickly to the door. 

“Carmine!” Jamie shouted but it was too late. The Omega ran out the door, slamming it in the process. 

*****

“We’re looking for a prime that goes to this school. He is tall with red hair,” the man stated.

The secretary looked up and saw two men dressed in suits, one of whom was holding up a badge. There were two more men behind them in black army gear. 

“Shit,” Lip whispered. 

He made sure to stay hidden behind the door as he peered out into the office waiting room. 

“You must mean Ian Gallagher, he’s the only prime at this academy. Can I ask what this is about?” she requested.

“No. This is a matter of national security,” the taller of the two men answered.

That confused Lip. What the hell could they be talking about?

“Where can we find him?” the shorter man asked.

The secretary seemed hesitant to give the information out. The taller man caught on to that.

“Listen, I’m senator Stevens. My son Nick Stevens goes to this school. I’m here to protect him against this violent prime. Can you please tell us where we can find him? He’s in a lot of trouble,” he said. 

That was enough for the secretary to give the men Ian’s information, including his dorm room number. Lip quietly snuck out of the office and once he was in the main hallway, ran toward Mickey’s dorm room. 

He knocked frantically but finally decided to just barge in and deal with the consequences of whatever horrible thing he would see later. He wasn’t expecting what he actually saw. Ian was lying on his back with Mickey snuggled on his side, both boys resting peacefully. 

That is until Lip started screaming and throwing things at them to wake them up.

“What the fuck Lip?!” Ian shouted.

“Get up! Emergency!” Lip stated, out of breath.

Both boys hurried off the bed and threw on the first clothes they could find. 

“What’s going on?” Mickey asked worriedly as he slipped into his jeans. 

Lip had to sit down. The strain from running all the way to the room was catching up to his smoke stained lungs. He was totally out of shape. 

“There were these men at the office,” he started, slowing catching his breath. 

Ian and Mickey waited for him to continue.

“They were looking for you,” he said pointing to Ian.

“Me? Why?” Ian asked in total shock.

“Don’t know. But they were from the Department of Defense. They were some scary looking army dudes Ian!” Lip explained. 

“Why the fuck would ‘army dudes’ be looking for Ian?” Mickey asked.

Lip shook his head.

“No idea, but they kept mentioning the fact that you’re a prime,” Lip said. 

Ian and Mickey looked at each other.

“There’s more,” he said.

The pair looked back at Lip.

“Nick’s dad was with them,” he stated. 

Suddenly it was all making sense. 

“Where’s Colin?” Mickey asked in a panicked voice.

“With Nick in his ro… oh shit,” Ian realized.

All three boys got up and ran to the door. They were careful to peek their heads out of the room before inching their way into the hall. Once the coast was clear, they ran down the long corridor toward Nick’s room. 

Naturally they heard moaning and groaning coming from the other side of the door. They all knew Nick was in heat so it didn’t surprise them but the timing could not have been worse. 

They stood there like idiots waiting for the other to knock on the door. It was Mickey who finally decided to man up and knock. He pounded on the door loudly making sure that the couple could hear him in between moans. 

“Open up Colin! It’s fucking important!” he yelled. 

They waited until they heard grumbled shouts of annoyance. Colin opened the door in nothing but a sheet covering his naked body. The boys didn’t even wait for an invitation, choosing instead to barge in. Lip closed the door behind them as Nick scrambled to find at least some form of clothing. He was shy after all. 

“What the fuck guys?” Colin said, annoyed. 

He sat on the bed next to Nick who was now wearing a shirt and boxers. 

“Your dad’s here,” Lip said quickly.

Nick’s eyes widened. 

“Shit,” he mumbled. 

“It’s okay Nick. You’re mine. He can’t touch you,” Colin consoled as he touched the mark on the Omega’s neck.

“Fina-fucking-ly,” Mickey whispered with a smirk.

Nick blushed a bright shade of red.

“Yeah, that’s not the problem,” Lip said, turning the attention back to him.

“They’re looking for Ian. He has some government guys with him,” he explained.

“Why would they be looking for Ian?” Colin asked.

“It’s because he’s a prime.”

Everyone was surprised when it was Nick who spoke.

“How do you know?” Ian asked.

Nick looked at all of them before hesitating with his response.

“Because my dad used to work for a company that experimented on them.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short but I figured since I'm updating them regularly, you guys would be okay with that. I only have a few hours here and there to write at the moment. As always.... Enjoy

Chapter 26

 

“Hey Tony. How’s everything?” Iggy greeted the Martelli heir.

Iggy was on his weekly run to the Martelli household, delivering whatever the men of the house had ordered, pharmaceutically speaking.

“Don’t know Viggo, you tell me?” he retorted allowing the boy to enter the expansive house. 

Iggy looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Just then Luka Martelli walked in and stood beside his brother. They were keeping Iggy in the foyer, not letting him into the actual house. The Alpha’s gave him a stern glare.

“What the fuck is up with you guys?” Iggy asked, perplexed by their behavior toward him.

He tried to walk past them but was stopped by Luka’s large hand. 

“You upset our brother,” he stated simply.

That’s what this was about? But it still didn’t make sense to him. How the hell had he upset Carmine?

“How did I do that?” he asked.

“I’ll give you a clue. It has tits,” Tony growled.

Shit. Now Iggy knew what they meant but still, why would Carmine be angry about Rachel?

“You mean Rachel?” Iggy inquired. 

Both brothers rolled their eyes. There was no way Iggy was this dumb. 

“Yes, you asshole!” Luka yelled, shoving Iggy forcefully.

Iggy still looked confused so they decided to spell it out for him.

“You can’t possibly be this stupid?” Tony asked.

Luka took a deep breath.

“He’s in love with you!” he said exasperatedly. 

Iggy’s eyes widened. He shook his head desperately.

“No. No he’s not,” he said unable to believe what he was hearing. 

Iggy felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs. There was no way that Carmine loved him. No fucking way. They had an arrangement and it was a good one. Once a month they fucked for hours and that was it. But then he thought about the last time they had sex. That look that Carmine gave him. Shit.

“But he… he never… he…. fuck,” Iggy choked out brokenly. He felt like he was hyperventilating.

“You’re telling me in all this time, you never once noticed how he looks at you?” Tony asked.

Iggy remained silent for a while, still trying to process what they were saying.

“I… I-I need to talk to him,” he stuttered.

He tried to move past them again but was stopped once more.

“He isn’t here,” Luka informed him.

“He’s at the club. Probably drinking himself to death,” Tony sneered.

Dammit.

Iggy knew what club they meant. It was the one downtown that the Martellis owned called the 1012. It was named after Luka’s birthday. 

Iggy abruptly left the house and went straight to the club. When he got there he was immediately let in. They knew him well enough at the club to not ask questions. He looked around and finally spotted the Omega in the VIP section flanked by two body guards. He was indeed drinking away his sorrows. 

All Iggy could see where empty glasses and bottles. He walked up to the Omega but was stopped by one of the body guards. 

“C’mon Gino. Let me through,” he hissed at the Alpha. 

“Kid doesn’t want to see you Viggo,” Gino replied. 

Iggy looked down and met eyes with the drunken Omega. 

“Let him through,” he slurred.

Iggy walked up, grabbed Carmine and tried to stand him up but the Omega refused. 

“Stop it!” he yelled, retracting his arm.

“Carmine, lets get out of here. We need to talk,” Iggy pleaded. 

Carmine just glared at him. 

“Why don’t you go…. talk to… Rachel?” he slurred again.

“Fuck! Carmine I’m sorry about her but I need to talk to you okay?” Iggy asked and tried again to grab the Omega.

“Get off me!” he shouted.

He stood up but immediately shoved Iggy back. 

“You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not…. You’re not MY Alpha!” Carmine said on the verge of tears. 

He accentuated the word ‘my’ when he said it. Iggy felt like shit at causing his friend so much pain. He was about to speak when a man came over to check on the Omega.

“Hey you okay baby?” he asked soothingly. 

Carmine leaned into his touch and nodded. Iggy looked between the two.

“Who’s this?” The older man asked and pointed to Iggy.

Carmine looked at him before answering. Iggy could see the sadness on his face.

“He’s no one,” he said and turned away from Iggy.

He stood there frozen for a moment trying to process what had just happened. He watched as Carmine walked away with the other Alpha on to the dance floor. He had royally fucked up and had no idea how to fix it. 

*****

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asked.

Nick looked really uncomfortable with everyone staring at him but took a deep breath and spoke. 

“My dad worked for a genetic research lab when I was little. They experimented on Omegas, Betas and Alphas. But what they really wanted were primes. There aren’t a lot of people like you Ian. That makes you valuable,” he explained. 

“What kind of experiments?” Ian asked. 

Nick bit his lip. This wasn’t something he ever wanted to talk to anyone about. 

“Normally they tested subjects for weaknesses so they could come up with solutions. It’s how they discovered suppressants for Omegas. But when it came to primes, they wanted to test your strength,” he said.

“Why?” Colin asked as he got dressed.

“To replicate it and build super soldiers, right?” Lip asked.

Nick nodded his head shamefully. 

“I should have fucking known!” Lip shouted.

His tone and volume caused Nick to flinch and cower. Colin immediately stood up and got in Lip’s face.

“Cool it. You’re upsetting him,” Colin warned.

But Lip didn’t back off.

“Like I give a shit! Because of him my brother is being hunted down by the fucking military!” he yelled pointing to Nick.

Colin shoved him roughly and got in his face again. 

“It’s not because of him Lip. It’s because of his dad,” Mickey stated, trying to get in between the two.

Lip just rolled his eyes. 

“You know what? You guys do whatever the fuck you want. I’m out of here!” he shouted, slamming the door on his way out. 

Nick looked at Colin, on the verge of tears. The Alpha walked to him and embraced him tightly. 

“Hey hey, no no no. It’s okay. This isn’t your fault,” Colin soothed. 

“Yeah, he’s just an asshole,” Mickey added, earning a glare from his mate.

But Mickey shrugged. “What? He is.”

“So what do we do now?” Ian asked.

No one had a chance to answer him since the door swung open. 

“Hello son.”

All four boys whipped their heads toward the entrance. Colin instinctively moved in front of Nick, shielding him from the oncoming danger. Nick’s father stood in front of three other men. 

“I see you’re still whoring yourself out,” Edward said casually. 

Colin glared at him and released a low growl. 

“Calm down kujo. I’m not here for you,” he said turning his attention to Ian. 

He was also shielding Mickey from the intruding Alphas, though Mickey seemed less afraid than Nick.

“You definitely smell like a prime,” he grinned as he stalked closer. 

Ian stared him down, giving him a menacing glare and flexing his muscles. 

“And a strong one at that,” Edward said happily.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Ian growled. 

Both Alphas stood close together, shielding their Omegas, growling in warning. 

“Ah, the youth of America” Edward sighed. 

“They’ll never learn.”

Just then both Colin and Ian were shot with taser guns causing them to fall to the ground and writhe in pain. Nick looked horrified but Mickey closed his eyes and took part of the pain from the shot, giving Ian enough energy to get the electrical nodes out of his chest. 

Edward looked on in amazement. He had never seen anything like that before. Apparently since the priest had bonded their energies, the fated pair could transfer pain back and forth and give strength to the other whenever they needed it.

Ian’s eyes shot open revealing pure black orbs. He grabbed the nodes from his chest and ripped them out as he scrambled to his feet. Mickey’s knees hit the ground in exhaustion and when he opened his eyes, they were just as dark as Ian’s. 

Colin was still on the ground being shocked with electricity. Ian went over to try and take the nodes out of his chest when he was hit from behind and knocked out. Nick looked over and saw that Mickey was being taken as well. 

Before he could react, Nick was hit hard, causing him to slump over. Colin was freaking out, trying to fight back but the last thing he remembered was a hood being placed over his head. Everything went dark after that.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Iggy was on his third beer as he watched Carmine grinding on an Alpha twice his age. He’d been on the dance floor for almost an hour, switching partners every few songs. The current Alpha had kept his attention through the last two songs and showed no signs of giving up. 

He held his beer a little tighter when he saw the Alpha whispering something in Carmine’s ear, causing the Omega to smile. Just then, he grabbed Carmine’s hand and led him to the bathroom. Iggy stood up and motioned for Gino to keep an eye on them. 

They had been in the bathroom for less than five minutes when the Alpha exited. Gino stayed by the door waiting for Carmine to leave the restroom but Iggy’s eyes were on the Alpha. He took in his demeanor and looked him up and down. He noticed blood on the Alpha’s knuckles. 

Immediately Iggy ran up to Gino and told him to apprehend the Alpha while he went in to check on Carmine. When he entered the bathroom he found Carmine on his hands and knees struggling to stand up. He had a cut on his face, a bruise across his cheek and a busted lip. Iggy could tell he had been crying. He walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder. Carmine quickly pushed him away, unaware of who was trying to help him. 

“Hey, it’s just me,” Iggy said.

Carmine looked up at him and started to cry. Iggy bent down and hugged him. He ran his hand through the Omega’s hair soothingly and whispered to him.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.”

He helped Carmine stand up and put an arm around his waist, holding him as they walked to the door. The attack had somewhat sobered the Omega but he was still pretty drunk. When they left the bathroom, Gino walked up to Iggy and informed him that the Alpha was being taken back to the Martelli house to be reprimanded. 

Carmine didn’t speak the entire car ride back to the house. He looked numb and Iggy wondered what exactly had happened in the bathroom. He wasn’t going to ask though. He knew that Carmine would tell him eventually. 

Once they arrived at the house, Iggy helped Carmine out of the car. He was about to take him to his room when he saw Vincent standing by the staircase. The Primo walked up to his son and looked at his face but didn’t say anything to him. He did however, address Iggy.

“Viggo, please come down to the basement when you’re done putting him to bed.”

Iggy nodded and went up the stairs. Once he had tucked Carmine in, he made his way back down into the basement. When he got there he noticed the Primo, Luka, Tony and Gino, as well as the Alpha from the club who now had his hands tied behind his back. 

He slowly walked into the room and looked at Vincent for further instruction. 

“Viggo, come closer,” the Primo ordered. 

Iggy did as he was told and stood closer to all of them. 

“Is this the Alpha that hurt my son?” Vincent asked.

“Yes Primo,” Iggy replied.

He wasn’t sure what was happening but he knew it probably wouldn’t end well for the guest of honor. The guy seemed pretty relaxed for someone who was about to get hurt. Vincent looked at his sons and then back to Iggy. They all seemed to be in agreement about something, Iggy just didn’t know what. 

“Viggo, what do we do to those who hurt our family?” the Primo asked.

“We hurt them back,” Iggy replied softly. 

Vincent smiled at him. 

“I would like you to hurt him,” he instructed, pointing at the man. 

Iggy looked at the man and then back at Vincent, confused by what was happening. Iggy had never been asked to participate in family meetings or to commit an act of violence on Vincent’s behalf. 

“Viggo?” he asked, waiting for a response. 

Iggy looked at Luka and Tony who nodded for him to proceed. He turned his attention back to the man who had hurt his friend. He was a little bit taller than him but not quite as wide. He could probably throw a punch but Iggy doubted he had as much experience fighting as he did. 

He walked up to the man, cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck in the process. Luka and Tony both grinned. The Alpha gave him a daring smirk to which Iggy immediately reacted by swinging his fist and connecting with the man’s nose. He smiled when he heard the satisfying crunch of the bone breaking. 

Blood started dripping from the man’s face on to the shiny polished floor. When it pooled in his mouth, he didn’t hesitate to spit it out at Iggy’s feet. He looked over to Vincent who nodded at him, asking him to continue. 

Iggy turned back to the man and resumed his assault connecting punch after punch. Each time he his fist met the man’s face he thought about Carmine. He thought about this man hurting Carmine and about how much that angered him. 

Carmine was his friend, but was that really the reason he was angry? Could he honestly deny that he felt jealous when he saw Carmine dancing with the other Alphas? But what had changed?

Iggy had never felt jealous toward anyone. He wasn’t a jealous person but he still felt it. Still it angered him to see Carmine with someone else. And now standing in front of someone who had hurt Carmine, all he wanted to do was make him pay. 

“That’s enough,” Vincent said.

Iggy stopped and took a chance to catch his breath. His knuckles were red and bruised but overall he felt good. Vincent walked up to the man and got close to his face. 

“You hurt my son,” he started. 

He grabbed the man’s hair and pulled harshly, forcing him to look at the Primo. 

“I don’t take too kindly to that,” he continued.

Vincent motioned to Gino, who walked over and took hold of the man.

“Finish it,” he instructed. 

Gino gave him a nod and dragged the man out of the basement. Luka and Tony followed leaving only Iggy and the Primo.

“You did good Viggo. You looked after my son,” Vincent said.

Iggy didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent. 

“I need to know something Viggo.”

Iggy looked up at him.

“What are your intentions with my son?” he asked.

Iggy wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Sir?”

“You seem to care about him, yes?”

Iggy nodded.

“I know he cares for you. So where does that leave us?” the Primo asked.

“I… I don’t know Primo,” Iggy answered honestly. 

“He’ll be eighteen soon and you know what that will mean,” Vincent said.

Iggy nodded. 

“Yes sir,” he added.

“I like you Viggo. You’re a good kid. Don’t disappoint me,” he stated.

Iggy didn’t answer. He kept his eyes glued to the ground as the Primo walked out of the room. 

*****

“Hey Lip, what’s up?” Jamie asked when he answered the door. 

“Can I come in?” Lip asked impatiently. 

“Sure,” Jamie shrugged and moved out of the way.

“Where’s Iggy?” he asked once he was inside. 

“Um… I think he’s over at the Martelli’s, why?” Jamie wondered.

“Because we need all the help we can get!” he exclaimed.

Jamie looked at him curiously, secretly pondering if Lip was on drugs or not.

“You feeling okay?” Jamie asked in mock concern.

“No I’m not okay! Ian, Mickey, Colin and Nick were kidnapped!” he yelled, waving his hands in the air for further effect. 

Jamie shook his head.

“What’s with all the kidnapping? I swear before Mickey started at that school, we never once worried about anyone being kidnapped!” Jamie shouted sarcastically.

“Will you focus!” Lip yelled back.

Jamie flipped him off but decided to pay attention. 

“Alright fine. What the fuck happened?” he asked.

“Some army guys and Nick’s dad came to the school and took them. They’re interested in Ian because he’s a prime. I guess Nick’s father used to work for a company that experimented on them,” Lip explained in one breath.

“Well fuck,” Jamie muttered as he processed what he had just heard.

“We gotta figure something out. Call Iggy,” Lip stated.

Jamie nodded and reached for his phone.

******

 

“Iggy? What are you doing here? Come to gloat?” Carmine asked, seemingly annoyed.

The Alpha was surprised by the hostility. Clearly Carmine was still upset with him. He thought that maybe he had calmed down a bit. Guess not.

“Gloat?” Iggy asked.

“Yeah, you know. You rescued me from the big bad Alpha. You’re such a badass!” Carmine exclaimed sarcastically.

“No, that’s not-”

“Good, now you can stop pretending to care and fuck off,” the Omega sneered.

Yup still angry. Carmine tried to shut his bedroom door but Iggy stopped him. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked, placing his hand on the door to stop it from closing. 

“I get it okay? I know what I am to you,” Carmine answered. 

Iggy looked confused. 

“What are you?” he asked.

“An obligation,” Carmine hissed.

Iggy looked at him with wide eyes. 

“An obligation? That’s what you think you are to me?” the Alpha asked incredulously. 

“Isn’t it obvious? You fuck me because my dad wants you to! You don’t give a shit about me!” Carmine yelled. 

That made Iggy angry. What the fuck was wrong with Carmine? He knew that he had hurt the Omega but he never realized just how badly. Iggy pushed himself completely into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

“How the fuck can you say that to me?” Iggy asked angrily.

His face was full of emotion when he spoke. Carmine just stared at him, somewhat frightened by his sharp tone.

“It’s true isn’t it?” Carmine asked softly. 

“Carmine.”

“Isn’t it?!” the Omega interrupted, raising his voice. 

“What the fuck do you expect me to think Iggy? We only fuck during my heats. Probably because you’re too busy fucking other people!”

“Carmine stop!” Iggy yelled as he moved closer to the Omega. Carmine stepped back.

“I know the only reason you were even at the club last night was because my dad asked you to keep an eye on me!” the Omega continued to shout.

Iggy moved closer causing Carmine to push him back.

“Stop it!” Carmine warned.

“Don’t push me away,” Iggy said softly.

He tried to grab the Omega but Carmine brushed his hands off him.

“Stop it Iggy!” he warned again.

But Iggy grabbed him once more and gently backed him into the wall. He held the Omega by the arms.

“Don’t push me away,” he begged.

He looked intently into Carmine’s eyes. 

“Please don’t push me away,” he whispered.

He could see that Carmine was on the verge of tears but he continued regardless.

“I was there last night because I upset you and I needed to make it right,” he explained.

Carmine didn’t speak but fixed his eyes to the floor. 

“And I stayed because I was angry and jealous,” Iggy said.

That statement confused Carmine. His eyes shot up and looked at the Alpha questioningly.

“I watched those men with their hands all over you and I didn’t like it,” Iggy admitted.

“Iggy,” Carmine whispered and tried to look away but the Alpha wasn’t finished.

“Look at me,” he ordered.

“I’m with you during your heats because I want to be. Because I like how I feel when I’m with you,” he continued.

“You make me feel like I’m worth something. No one’s ever made me feel that,” Iggy whispered lovingly, inching his face closer.

“Not even Rachel?” Carmine mumbled spitefully.

Iggy rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Do you honestly think I would have been with her if I knew how you felt about me?” he asked.

Carmine didn’t answer but looked down, shamefully. Iggy noticed just how young he looked.

“I don’t need your pity Iggy,” Carmine whispered.

Iggy took a deep breath.

“That’s not what this is,” he stated as he stepped closer.

His hands moved to Carmine’s waist, gripping at it. He heard the Omega let out a small gasp. Iggy started to nose at Carmine’s neck, peppering it with soft kisses.

“Then what is it?” the Omega asked hesitantly.

“Let me show you,” Iggy said breathlessly. 

He tightened his grip on Carmine’s waist and pushed him up against the wall. Iggy’s hands slowly travelled underneath the Omega’s shirt, caressing the dip of his back. Carmine shuddered at the touch.

Iggy continued to kiss the Omega’s neck, eventually reaching his jaw and cheek. He paused to look Carmine in the eye before leaning in and kissing his lips. It was slow, deep and full of meaning.

Carmine leaned into the kiss, letting out a low moan. He reached up and grabbed Iggy’s head, pushing their lips even closer. Iggy’s hands were plastered on Carmine’s back, kneading at the soft flesh. 

The next minute was frantic with each boy pulling at the other’s clothing, wanting desperately to touch each other’s skin. They ended up on the bed with Iggy slowly crawling on top of Carmine, never once breaking eye contact. 

He started to place open mouthed kisses on the Omega’s body, starting at his stomach, working his way up to his neck. They had never had sex like this before. Iggy was always so eager to please Carmine during his heats, giving him the climaxes that he craved, that he never took his time and appreciated the boy that was now lying underneath him.

He kissed him deeply, cupping his face, pushing him down into the mattress. Carmine wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s back, creating broad strokes with his hands. 

They moaned into each other’s mouths, relishing the feeling building up inside of them. Iggy was so lost in his hunger for the Omega that he did something he never thought he would do with Carmine. 

“I want to knot you. Can I knot you?” he asked breathlessly. 

Carmine looked shocked but nodded his head regardless. Iggy crashed their lips once more but this time with more intensity. He had been thinking about knotting Carmine for a while but he knew if he did it during the Omega’s heat, he might get distracted and accidently claim him. Something Primo Martelli specifically told him he could never do without his permission.

But now Carmine wasn’t in heat, making it the perfect time for him to show the Omega how important he really was. Especially since deep down, Iggy knew how much Carmine wanted to be his. Even though the mark would be temporary, the act alone would say a lot about where their relationship was going. 

Iggy reached down and felt Carmine’s natural slick in between his legs. Suddenly the scent of the Omega hit Iggy hard causing him to shove two fingers into Carmine’s ass. The Omega yelped at the intrusion but quickly melted into the sensation. 

Iggy pushed the fingers in and out a few times before adding a third. His fingers were now covered in Carmine’s scent, exciting the Alpha. Carmine was slowly losing his mind, anticipating what was yet to come. 

Iggy licked at Carmine’s neck while his fingers continued to open the Omega up. But Carmine was done waiting.

“Fuck me Iggy. Please,” the Omega pleaded.

Iggy withdrew his fingers and kissed Carmine hard. The intensity was almost too much for Carmine but he didn’t have too long to protest since Iggy was pushing inside of him. 

Both boys moaned when Iggy bottomed out. The Alpha started to rock in and out of Carmine, creating a steady rhythm. Carmine lifted his legs and wrapped them around Iggy’s waist, making it easier for Iggy to fuck into him deeply.

“You mean so much to me,” Iggy panted emotionally.

Iggy rested his forehead on Carmine’s as they got lost in each other. The Alpha’s hands were on either side of Carmine’s head, trembling from the exertion. He dropped to his elbows and changed his angle, fucking into Carmine even harder. The Omega’s head fell back against the pillow as he screwed his eyes shut. 

“Fuck Iggy,” Carmine exclaimed.

Iggy brought their lips back together but never faltered in his pace. Carmine was falling apart underneath him, mumbling incoherent encouragements as Iggy fucked him hard and deep. 

“I wanna see you come, Carmine,” Iggy ordered. 

The Omega bit his lip as he felt his climax build inside of him. 

“Faster Iggy,” he whined. 

Iggy did as he was told and quickened his pace. Carmine’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he took everything his Alpha was giving him. He tightened his grip around Iggy’s body as he drew closer to his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” Carmine screamed as his orgasm consumed him. 

Iggy didn’t let up on his pace. He was now focused on his knot, pushing it inside the Omega, coaxing it to expand. 

“Iggy?” Carmine said in a panicked voice. 

He could feel the knot getting bigger making the Omega nervous. 

“It’s okay. Just relax,” Iggy requested breathlessly.

Once the knot locked into place, the Alpha let out a loud growl. As soon as he started pumping come into the younger boy, he leaned down and bit the side of his neck hard, causing the Omega to scream out. 

“Holy Shit!” Carmine yelled. 

He had never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life. He felt claimed and loved. Even if it was only temporary, for now it was enough. His eyes met the Alphas and he couldn’t help but smile. Iggy smiled back and kissed him softly. 

He broke away when he heard his phone ringing over and over. 

“Jesus fuck,” he muttered, not wanting to pay attention to it. 

He was way too happy to deal with anything else at the moment. The phone however, had something different to say about it. It rang again and again. 

“Just answer it Iggs,” Carmine said.

“I don’t want to. I just want to stay here,” Iggy whined, burying his head in Carmine’s neck. 

The phone kept ringing making the Alpha angrier by the second. Frustrated, he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his jeans. He yanked the phone out and answered it gruffly. 

“What the fuck Jamie?!” he growled into the receiver. 

Carmine watched as the Alpha’s eyes widened and his face was overcome with panic. Iggy hung up and jumped up to put his boxers and jeans on. 

“What’s wrong?” Carmine asked.

“I gotta go,” Iggy said quickly. 

“I can see that,” Carmine said, pulling the sheets up to his chest. 

Iggy turned toward the Omega and frowned. 

“I’m sorry,” he started to say but Carmine cut him off.

“It’s okay,” he said sadly.

Iggy crouched by the bed, taking the Omega’s head in his hands.

“No, it’s not. I don’t want to leave, but I have to,” he tried to explain.

“What’s going on?” Carmine asked.

“Colin, Mickey, Ian and Nick were taken by some government guys,” he quickly explained as he put his t-shirt on.

“What government guys?” the Omega asked.

“Um, I’m not sure,” Iggy said distractedly.

Finally, the Omega stopped the Alpha’s movements and forced Iggy to look at him. 

“My dad can help,” he stated.

Iggy was confused.

“Trust me, my dad knows everyone. Let us help, please?” Carmine pleaded.

“Okay,” Iggy resigned. 

He waited for the Omega to get dressed before they went over to see the Primo. Iggy was in no position to turn down help. At this point, they needed all the help they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing that scene between Iggy and Carmine... hope you guys liked it too!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

Colin woke with a jolt, an ache in his chest that grew steadily. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a cell of some sort. Three sides were thick glass and the wall behind him was cement. There were breathing holes at the top of the structure and a glass door lined with stainless steel. 

The pain in his chest was growing and that’s when he heard it. Nick was screaming at the top of his lungs. Colin searched, his eyes looking everywhere outside the cell. His hands were pounding at the glass as Nick’s screams intensified. 

“Nick!” Colin yelled.

He hunched over, feeling the pain that his Omega was in. Still he couldn’t see him but he knew the sound of his voice. 

The room on the other side of his cell was big and filled with medical equipment. He could see hospital beds with restraints and tools that didn’t belong there. There was a seal on the wall that read ‘Genetic Research Corp’ in big black letters. 

There was another cell to his right but it was empty. Just then he heard Nick scream again and this time the screaming didn’t stop. Tears ran down his face as defeat overpowered him. Whatever they were doing to him was horrible and there was nothing Colin could do to stop it. 

It took almost ten minutes for the screaming to stop. At first Colin thought Nick was dead but he could still feel their bond so he let himself relax a little. He stayed in the cell, crouched in the corner, wanting nothing more than to have his Omega in his arms. 

A few minutes later he heard a door open. He looked up and saw two men dressed in black carrying something. He perked up and moved closer to the edge of his cell. He gasped when he realized what they were carrying. It was Nick. 

****

Ian looked down at the chains restraining his hands. He scanned the room trying to figure out where the hell he was. He could feel Mickey but had not tried to call to him yet. He wanted some information first. 

The room was expansive and bright white. He was up against one wall with a rope around his waist, holding him to the wall and steel chains surrounding his wrists. At the long end of the room stood armed guards and men dressed in white lab coats. 

They all seemed distracted by the screams coming from the room next door. Ian turned to listen and instantly recognized the voice as Nick’s. It sounded like the young Omega was being tortured. It saddened Ian and reminded him of his Omega.

‘Mickey?’

‘Ian? Where the fuck are you?’

‘Don’t know, some lab room. Can you hear Nick?’

‘No, why?’

‘No reason. Where are you?’

‘Not sure. It’s dark and cold’

‘They got me tied up. There’s a bunch of guards in here’

‘I’m alone. I think I’m in a cell in some basement. Man I fucking hate basements!’

Ian turned his head when he noticed Nick’s screaming had stopped. He could hear commotion but wasn’t sure what was happening. A couple of minutes later Nick’s father stepped into the room where Ian was being held. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to take care of something with my son first,” Senator Stevens explained. 

He walked slowly toward Ian, smirking as he got closer.

“Now Ian I’m sure you’re wondering where your Omega is but I assure you he is okay,” the older man stated.

Ian remained silent but kept his eyes firmly on the man in front of him. He was completely relaxed, much to Edward’s disappointment. 

“You seem quite at ease. Not like your Alpha friend in the other room,” he stated.

He must have been talking about Colin. 

“But then again, you know your Omega is unharmed don’t you?” he asked.

Ian still remained silent. That is until he felt Mickey’s panic. 

“Ah, not so calm now are we?” Edward mocked.

‘Mickey?’

‘I’m okay, just some asshole trying to hold me down’ 

Ian could almost sense Mickey rolling his eyes. The thought made him chuckle. 

“Something funny?” Edward asked.

Ian shook his head. The senator turned around and gave a small nod to one of the army guys who then whispered into his radio. A few moments later Ian felt Mickey’s pain. He looked at Edward and gave him a menacing growl.

“That’s better,” the Senator smirked.

He stepped back, giving Ian room to be angry. 

‘Mickey?’

‘Mickey?’

“What did you do to him!?” Ian snarled.

“Oh nothing much. I just need to know that you’re paying attention. There are some things that I want you to do. If you do them to my satisfaction, your Omega will remain unharmed. If not, well let’s not think about that now. After all, you heard what I did to my own son,” Edward mused.

Ian was fuming but he needed to make sure that Mickey was okay.

‘Dammit Mickey answer me!’

‘Yeah yeah I’m fine. Nothing’s broken’

Ian breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You have quite the bond with your mate. I’m curious to see how strong it really is,” Edward said. 

The senator stepped closer again and got in Ian’s face.

“For example, if I hurt him, will you feel it?” he asked.

Ian looked around and saw the men in the white lab coats taking notes. There were cameras pointed at him as well. This must be the experimenting that Nick mentioned. 

The senator motioned for one of the guards to leave the room. When he came back a few minutes later, he had Mickey with him. His Omega seemed okay minus the fresh black eye blooming across his face. 

‘Mickey?’

‘I’m okay’

Edward noticed how the two looked at each other, almost like they were speaking. He ordered for Mickey to be placed about twenty feet from Ian. 

“On your knees Omega,” Edward ordered.

“Um.. Fuck you!” Mickey sneered sarcastically causing Ian to grin.

Edward was surprised but then intrigued. 

“Well isn’t that…. Interesting,” he deduced. He gave a pointed look to one of the men in white lab coats before he proceeded.

“Let’s try this again,” the Senator stated.

He had one of the guards hold a knife to Mickey’s throat. The Omega looked to his Alpha for instruction.

‘It’s okay Mickey. Do it’

Mickey obeyed and fell to his knees. Edward looked back to Ian and noticed something. 

“You two are communicating aren’t you?” he asked.

Neither one spoke. 

“I was told only the fated can do that.”

Edward grabbed a notepad and pen and starting writing something on it. He held it up so that only Ian could see him. 

“Tell him to say what I’ve written,” he ordered.

Ian didn’t move. Just then, the knife that was near Mickey’s neck started digging into his shoulder causing the Omega to cry out. 

“Fine!” Ian yelled.

He looked over the piece of paper and told Mickey what to say.

“If you don’t do what I say, you’ll meet a fate worse than death. And you’re a douche bag,” Mickey recited with a small chuckle. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I added that last bit,” Ian smirked.

Edward was tired of these teenagers playing games with him. He had a fated pair on his hands; A powerful Alpha prime and a unique Omega. He was going to make millions. But first he needed to document their abilities. 

He went up to Ian and back handed him hard across the face. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Ian hissed, fixating his eyes on the older man.

“Oh really? Why not? You’re chained up,” the senator huffed.

“Make me angry and see how long I stay chained up,” Ian growled.

He was pulling tightly on his hand restraints and for some reason, the senator was amused. That’s when it dawned on him. Anger makes him stronger. He needed to see just how strong Ian was. The stronger he was, the more valuable he was. 

“Bring me the Omega,” the senator ordered.

Mickey’s hands were tied behind his back as he was brought toward the older man. He pushed the Omega in front of him, placing a strong arm at his neck. 

“We’ll see how strong your Alpha really is,” he whispered into Mickey’s ear.

 

******

“Nick?” Colin said in a panicked voice.

The men were careless when they opened the second cell and threw his Omega inside. Nick wasn’t moving but as Colin got closer he noticed a particular scent in the air. It was charred flesh. 

He cautiously stepped closer and closer until his jaw dropped. Nick was lying face down in the cell next to his. The Omega’s shirt was missing, exposing his back. It took a few moments for Colin to realize what he was looking at but when he did he let out a scream.

“Nick!” he yelled as he kneeled down, pounding on the glass. 

Nick’s back was badly burned but upon further inspection, he could see it was a word. He looked down and saw the word ‘WHORE’ seared into the young Omega’s back. He couldn’t believe a father would be capable of something so horrible. Colin looked back to the guards who were smirking at him. He was so tired of playing these games and having other people hurt the ones he loved. 

Fuck that, he thought. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment… Kill.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking of me Carmine?” Vincent demanded. 

Carmine simply rolled his eyes like a petulant child. He knew he was asking a lot but his father had the right connections and he knew he could help. 

“We can’t just do nothing!” he whined.

Iggy stood in the corner of the office, eyes fixed to the floor, severely uncomfortable with the exchange. 

“I’m not saying that Carmine, but this is dangerous! We’re not talking about the Bennetts anymore. This is the government and many of them don’t like us very much or did you forget what we do for a living?” the Primo hissed.

“Sir, its okay. You don’t have to-” Iggy started.

“Nonsense Viggo. We just need to be smart about this,” he said, turning to look at the boy.

He walked closer to Iggy.

“Now your friend said Senator Stevens is involved, how so?” he asked.

“His son is bonded to my brother Colin. The Senator didn’t take too kindly to it. But I think his real interest is in Ian. Nick said his dad used to work for a research lab that experimented on primes,” Iggy explained.

“Of course. The government was always interested in primes. Super soldiers, they called them. They’ve been wanting to reproduce the prime gene for decades,” Primo Martelli explained.

“I thought Alphas were supposed to cower to primes. Why don’t they cower to Ian?” Carmine interjected.

“Ian is not yet primal. He can intimidate other young Alphas but not adults, not yet,” Vincent said, shrugging.

“Primal?” Iggy asked.

“Have you ever seen someone who was, you know um… primal?” Carmine asked as well.

Vincent thought about it before answering.

“When I was a boy, I remember my father told me of a powerful prime named Alister. He was your great grandfather’s brother. He radiated pure command. Whenever he entered a room, everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention.”

The primo walked over to his desk, searching inside one of the drawers. After rummaging for a few minutes, he found an old photo album. He opened it and pointed to one of the pictures. 

“This was Alister.”

Iggy and Carmine both studied the picture, taking in the Alpha’s huge stature and confident pose. 

“He turned primal after his wife was killed. You see a prime is born an Alpha first. Once they hit puberty, their primal side begins to show. But it takes rage and heartache to truly bring the prime out and once it’s activated, it can’t be shut off. After that, the Alpha will always be primal, he will always make other Alphas, Betas and Omegas cower and stand at attention. That’s what they are supposed to be, leaders. And that’s why the government wants to reproduce the gene so badly.”

“So Ian hasn’t turned primal yet?” Carmine asked.

“No, and I’d rather be somewhere else when he does,” Vincent admitted.

“Why’s that?” Iggy asked curiously. 

Vincent smiled at him.

“Because I’ve seen what he can do as just an Alpha and that was scary enough,” he said simply.

For some reason Iggy smirked at that. He thought back to what Ian had done to Parker and then he remembered what happened with Ivan. Ian was capable of a lot of damage as just an Alpha, what would he be like as a true prime?

He was still glad that Mickey found someone like Ian who would be able to protect him and now that he knew what Ian would be capable of, well he just hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that. 

“So can you help us sir?” Iggy asked.

Vincent seemed conflicted but resolve eventually gave way.

“Alright. I’ll give you two of my top men. One of them knows the facility where they’re being held. Let’s just say he’s familiar with what goes on in these labs.” he said.

Iggy and Carmine shared a look.

“Carmine you’re staying here,” Vincent said suddenly.

The Omega snapped his head toward his father.

“What? No dad, please, I want to go!” he pleaded.

“It’s too dangerous,” Vincent growled.

Iggy watched as father and son argued over the complexities of the ‘mission’.

“I’ll protect him,” Iggy found himself saying. 

The primo looked at him, studying the sincerity clearly painted on Iggy’s face. He walked up to the young Alpha, staring intently at him.

“I’m trusting you Viggo. Do not let me down,” he said fiercely.

Iggy nodded respectfully. He was about to leave the room with Carmine when the Primo stopped him.

“Carmine, leave us,” he ordered and his son obeyed, giving a last look to his Alpha. 

Iggy turned toward the Primo and braced himself for whatever was coming.

“Don’t think for one second I didn’t notice the claim mark you left on Carmine’s neck,” Vincent hissed, causing Iggy to wince.

He made sure to look everywhere but at the Primo. This was more embarrassing than he ever thought imaginable. 

“Look at me Viggo,” he ordered and Iggy immediately obliged.

“It’s not a permanent mark Primo. You know I would never do that,” Iggy pleaded his case.

Vincent looked at him, silently asking him to continue.

“I was going to ask you tonight if I could claim him on his birthday but then this happened and-”

“So you wish to claim Carmine as yours?” the Primo asked.

“Yes Primo, if you’ll allow it,” Iggy whispered returning his eyes to the floor.

Vincent sighed before he spoke.

“This is not a decision to take lightly Viggo. I know you make Carmine happy but claiming him isn’t just about the two of you. You would be committing yourself to this family. You would no longer be a Milkovich, you would become a Martelli. Are you prepared for that? Giving up your family to become a part of ours?”

Iggy thought about that. He wanted Carmine to be his but what about his brothers? Up until now they were all he had. He was actually about to go out and risk his own life for two of them. 

“And my brothers?” he asked softly.

“Your brothers will always be welcomed Viggo,” the Primo answered.

“But I want to be clear when I say your place will be here with Carmine,” he clarified.

“Do you still want to claim him?” the Primo asked.

Iggy looked up and stared straight into Vincent’s eyes.

“Yes Primo, I do,” Iggy said confidently.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Vincent said, smiling broadly.

He walked over to Iggy and placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

“Welcome to the family Viggo,” he said.

Iggy returned the smile and finally felt like he could hold his head a little higher inside the Martelli house. After all, soon he would be one of them.  
He left the room, taking the stairs two at a time, reaching the foyer where Carmine was waiting.

He smiled at the Omega and kissed him hard. Carmine was a little startled but eventually melted into the kiss.

“I guess your talk with my dad went well?” he asked.

“Yeah,” was all Iggy said, grinning ridiculously.

He eventually calmed down and became more serious.

“This is going to be dangerous. Are you sure you can handle this?” he asked.

Carmine just smirked and leaned in to kiss Iggy again but the Alpha stopped him.

“I’m serious,” he stated.

Carmine sighed but backed off.

“I’m not helpless,” he whined, rolling his eyes.

Iggy grabbed his arm and brought the Omega’s attention back to him.

“I know you’re not helpless. But you’re important to a lot of people,” he said.

He stepped closer to the Omega.

“You’re important to me,” he whispered. 

That made the Omega’s heart swoon. He nodded his head.

“Okay, I’ll be careful,” he said softly.

Iggy leaned in and gently kissed Carmine. He cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss. He pulled away when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was one of the Alphas that Vincent was sending with them. 

“I’m Lorenzo. Primo Martelli informs me that you need my help,” he said.

Right as Iggy was about to speak, another large Alpha came into view. 

“This is my brother Mario,” Lorenzo told them, motioning to his right. 

Iggy just took stock of the two massive men in front of him. They had dark hair, olive skin and were obviously Italian. Mario had tattoos along his arms leading to a large black spider on his neck. He was the very definition of intimidating. 

Lorenzo was a little softer looking, though he was the same size as his brother, his eyes seemed kinder. They both easily stood over six feet tall.

“Um…hi,” Iggy stuttered. 

Carmine laughed and poked him playfully.

“Don’t be scared sweet Iggy. They’re harmless,” the Omega said. 

The Alphas gave him a pointed look. 

“Well harmless to us anyway,” Carmine restated with a wink.

Iggy rolled his eyes at his Omega. This was gonna be interesting.

“You ready kid?” Lorenzo asked.

Iggy smirked.

“Yeah but we gotta make one stop first,” he answered. 

*****

 

“Let go of him,” Ian warned. 

Mickey was standing ten feet away from him with the Senator’s hand at his neck. Ian could feel his Omega’s nerves escalating. 

“I think I’d rather see if you’re as scary as they say,” Edward replied cockily.

He passed Mickey to one of the armed guards who then grabbed the Omega roughly and slammed him face down on to a stainless steel table. Ian tensed. The guard held Mickey down by the throat, forcing his head to turn to the side. He was staring right at Ian, fear overtaking his face.

‘I’m not going to let them hurt you’

‘Ian?’

‘Breathe Mickey’

Edward looked between the pair and then barked an order to the guard. He continued to hold Mickey down with one arm while the other was trying to push the Omega’s jeans down. 

“Stop it!” Ian shouted.

He could see Mickey struggling but with his hands bound behind his back, the effort seemed wasted.

“Get off me!” the Omega screamed.

Ian pulled harder on his restraints but they wouldn’t give. Mickey looked so scared. The guard kept trying to unbutton Mickey’s jeans but thankfully the Omega was succeeding in making the task difficult. 

“Stop it or I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll what? You’re just a kid. You can’t stop this,” Edward said motioning to Mickey and the guard.

Ian calmed himself and closed his eyes. He needed to get his breathing under control if this was going to work. Edward stepped back trying to figure out what Ian was doing. 

‘Mickey stop resisting’

‘What?!’

‘Stop resisting and breathe with me’

‘What the fuck are you-’

‘God dammit Mickey, just do it’

The Senator studied the pair. He looked confused when Mickey stopped struggling and just laid there. What the hell?

‘Take my strength Mickey’

‘Ian, what-’

“Take my strength and break the hand ties’

Suddenly Mickey felt a warmth over his body starting at his toes and ending on his face. He concentrated on the binds around his wrists and began to pull at them. 

Edward looked back and forth between them. Each one had their eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating. The guard continued to hold Mickey down even though the Omega was no longer thrashing underneath him.

As soon as Ian’s eyes opened, Mickey’s hands broke free from the restraints. He snapped his neck backward, sending the back of his head right into the guard’s face, instantly breaking his nose. 

He scrambled to get off the table but didn’t get far. There were already three guards on top of him, shoving him to the ground. Before long, he was back in restraints.

“Cute trick,” the Senator smirked.

He walked closer to Ian. Too close.

“But as you can see, it was a wasted effort,” he continued. 

Ian looked defeated and for the first time since they bonded, Mickey was concerned. He had no idea what sick shit the Senator had in store for them but he couldn’t lose his Alpha. Not like this.

“I know there’s rage inside of you and one way or another, I’m going to get it out,” he stated.

‘Ian?’

Ian just looked away from him. He didn’t know how to answer him back. He didn’t know what to say.

*****

“What’s with the goon squad?” Lip asked as Iggy and Carmine entered the Milkovich home.

“They’re here to help,” Carmine informed.

The larger Alphas stayed outside while the younger ones spoke privately.

“They do know that steroids are bad for them, right?” Lip mused.

Iggy just shook his head while Carmine rolled his eyes. 

They walked over to the living room where a large stack of papers were spread out over the coffee table.

“You know where this place is?” Jamie asked, pointing to one of the papers. 

Iggy nodded.

“Lorenzo does. He used to work security there,” Iggy said.

“So we’re really doing this?” Jamie asked all of them.

They all looked at each other.

“We have to,” Lip stated first.

“Yeah Jamie, we can’t leave them there,” Iggy added.

Out of all of them Jamie seemed the most scared. Even though he was an Alpha, he was never quite as aggressive as his brothers and it showed. It was probably the reason he wasn’t with an Omega. 

Maybe it was the commitment or maybe he was scared that he wasn’t good enough. It was intimidating to live with Alphas like his brothers. They always knew what they wanted and they went after it. Jamie always hesitated. 

“Ready?” Iggy asked his brother.

Jamie gave him a small nod and got up to join them. He was absolutely not ready, but what choice did he have?

*****

“Nick?” Colin tried again.

His Omega had been unconscious for the better part of an hour and Colin was starting to worry. He perked up when he saw Nick’s hand twitch. The Omega slowly blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the harsh fluorescent light above him. He seemed disoriented and dizzy. 

“Nick?” Colin stated again, moving closer to the glass. 

He put both of his hands on the clear wall separating them. Nick could barely hold his head up and as soon as he tried to move his arm he winced in pain. 

“Colin?” he whispered brokenly, still looking for his Alpha.

“I’m right here Nick,” the Alpha said, pounding lightly on the glass. 

The Omega turned his head slowly and looked up at his Alpha. Colin could see tears in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and calm him down.  
Nick was now crying as he tried to get up to his knees. The pain radiating from his back was excruciating but he moved regardless, determined to be close to his Alpha. He crawled over to the wall separating them and met his Alpha’s hands on the glass. 

They stared at each other for a while. Nick was just happy to see his Alpha again and Colin was happy to see that Nick was alive.  
They both turned their heads when they heard Ian shouting in a room nearby. Just then Nick heard his father speak. The sound of his father’s voice made his stomach churn. He couldn’t believe that the man that he was supposed to love and respect had mutilated and tortured him. 

He couldn’t believe it when his father seemed to take pleasure in hurting him. The man in the other room wasn’t his father. He didn’t know that person. It wasn’t the person that taught him to ride his bike or the one who kissed him goodnight and tucked him in when he was little. No. The person on the other side of the wall was a monster. 

*****

“Why do you keep fighting me Ian?” Edward asked tiredly.

Mickey was still on the ground being held by the guards. Ian turned his head away from them, ashamed of his inability to protect his Omega. It was almost like he was prepared to give up. 

“Ian!”

Ian turned his head at the sound. Mickey was growling at his Alpha, giving him a ‘What the fuck?’ look that made Ian smile. That was why he couldn’t give up. He couldn’t let his Omega down. He couldn’t let Colin and Nick down either. He needed to gather whatever strength he had and figure a way to get them out of this situation. 

“I give up,” Ian said much to the Senator’s amusement. 

“What was that?” he asked, walking closer to the Alpha. 

“I said I give up. You can do whatever you want to me but let Mickey and my friends go,” Ian stated.

Mickey looked at Ian with shock. 

“Ian, what the fuck?! You can’t!” Mickey screamed and started to once again struggle against his captors. 

The smile on Edwards face was wide, his shiny teeth showing through.

“I appreciate the sentiment Ian, but you’re more valuable as a pair. Your bond is much too strong to separate you,” Edward explained. 

He motioned for the guards to stand Mickey up. He walked up to the Omega and grabbed his face roughly. 

“Tell your Alpha to start giving me what I want or life’s about to get really painful for you,” he growled. 

Mickey looked at Ian.

“Out loud,” the Senator demanded.

“Ian, just give them what they want… please,” Mickey whispered.

‘I can’t Mickey. You don’t understand’

“Out loud!” Edward growled again when Ian didn’t immediately respond.

Ian knew what the Senator wanted but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Ian was aware that he was trying to repress his primal side but he had good reason. He knew as soon as it was unleashed there would be no way to refuse it. His primal nature would take over and he had no idea what kind of violence he would be capable of. 

His main concern was hurting those he loved. He had heard of primal Alphas being so consumed by the ravage lust of violence that so often accompanied the transformation that they would harm anything in their way whether they loved them or not. It was said to be almost impossible to control. There were only a few documented cases of prime Alphas that were able to lead normal lives. 

Most of them ended up in a life of crime and violence with any sense of calmness and love soon forgotten. Those that were able to control the rage generally led lonely lives, too afraid of hurting those around them.

Ian already had a hard time controlling himself during his ruts. He could only imagine what would happen if he let his primal side out. He couldn’t do it. The risk was too great. 

“I can’t,” Ian whispered.

Edward strained to hear him.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I said I can’t,” Ian said a little louder. The defeat in his voice was painfully evident.

Edward just shook his head. 

“You disappoint me Ian. I really thought you understood what we were trying to achieve here,” he said sadly.

He walked back over to Mickey and stood behind him. He grabbed Mickey’s head like he was ready to snap it at any moment. Mickey’s heart was racing with fear as his body trembled. 

Ian’s eyes began to well up with tears as he looked at his Omega. 

“One last chance,” he said as he firmly held Mickey’s head.

But before Ian could answer, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some character deaths in the next chapter.....


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big emotional chapter, but we're not done yet... more heartache and more deaths to come in the next chapter.  
> Buahahaha!

Chapter 30

Everything went black. It was enough for Edward to loosen his grip on the Omega, allowing Mickey to free himself. Everyone in the room was running around, unsure of what to do. Clearly no one knew what was happening. 

Suddenly the emergency lights came on and sirens started beeping. It could only mean one thing; they were being rescued. At least that’s what Mickey was hoping for.

Soon the sound of gun shots filled the air and the guards left the room to deal with the intruders. Whoever came to get them came prepared. Mickey broke free from the restraints but before he could help Ian he was grabbed by Edward again. It was total chaos all around them. 

People were screaming left and right. Mickey struggled against Edward, clawing at him desperately. The Senator’s fist reached out and caught Mickey across the jaw, causing the Omega to fall back and hit his head on a table. Mickey was slow to get up, which Edward took advantage of. 

Ian was pulling violently on the metal cuffs around his wrists, attempting to free himself. 

“Mickey!” Ian screamed.

Edward was on top of Mickey, trying to snap his neck yet again. The Omega was moving out of his hold only to slip back in. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up much longer. 

Ian knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. He needed to help Mickey. He had to help Mickey. He couldn’t let him die when there was a way to save him. Edward kept glancing back at Ian, willing him to give in. 

Ian closed his eyes and let out a loud growl. He felt a rush of energy and instead of fighting it like he normally did, he let it consume him. It overpowered him causing the Alpha to scream out and fall to his knees. 

He opened his eyes, revealing completely black irises that would now become permanent. He gritted his teeth as he pulled on the chains again. This time, the metal was bending.

Edward released his hold on Mickey and stood up. He knew it was too late for Ian now. He quickly left the room, not wanting to be around when the animal was unleashed. Anyone else that was still in the room was also running away.

Mickey tried to stand up but he was so taken by Ian that he stopped and stared. One of the chains was already broken. He watched in awe as the other was giving and soon it broke as well, releasing his hands. Ian pulled at the rope around his waist, easily ripping it apart. 

He stood up and looked positively homicidal. His breathing was harsh and his eyes were wild. Mickey didn’t know what to do. He walked up to him slowly and cautiously.

“Ian?” he asked.

But the Alpha took one look at him and threw him across the room. It was like he didn’t recognize him. Mickey landed hard on the tile floor. He looked at Ian in shock and watched as the Alpha left the room. When he tried to get up again, he realized something was wrong with his leg.

******

“Nick?” Colin shouted pounding at the glass. 

He lost sight of his Omega when the lights went out and now he was panicking. 

“I’m here,” Nick said weakly. 

They caught sight of each other once the emergency lights came on. They could hear the commotion going on outside. Then they heard the gun shots and screaming. It sounded like a war zone. 

Colin looked over and noticed the guards were gone, leaving the door wide open. The pair began to scream and pound on the glass, trying to catch the attention of someone who could let them out. 

 

****

“This is such a bad idea,” Lip growled.

Iggy rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Can’t turn back now,” he said. 

Mario and Lorenzo took the lead as they snuck into the building. They found a side entrance with only one guard who was easily taken down. Lip was next, followed by Iggy, Carmine and Jamie. Only Mario and Lorenzo had guns so they boys kept their distance and only advanced when they were instructed to. 

They hurried toward the electrical room where Lip went to work cutting the lights and signaling the alarms. Once the lights went out, all hell broke loose.  
People started running all around them unsure of what was going on. Everyone was frantic. Mario and Lorenzo were met with guards who opened fire. The brothers returned fire and told the boys to stay behind them. 

Screams were blending into the sound of the gun shots. Bodies were dropping left and right. Just then, Lip saw a man run past him.

“Hey that’s Nick’s father!” he shouted. 

He stood up from his crouched position behind Mario and ran in the same direction as the Senator. 

“Lip stop!” Iggy yelled.

“We have to find Mickey and Colin!” Jamie shouted over the noise. 

Carmine nodded and followed Jamie in the opposite direction that Lip ran. Iggy’s eyes were still fixed on the mess in front of him. Guards were falling like flies but they just kept coming. 

“Carmine stay close to me,” Iggy ordered.

He turned around and almost screamed when the Omega wasn’t there. 

“Fuck! Carmine? Jamie?!” he yelled.

He took one last look at the Alpha brothers before heading in the same direction he assumed his brother and Carmine went. He ducked and crouched as people in lab coats ran all around him. It was literal chaos.

“Where the fuck are you two going?” he hissed when he reached them. 

Jamie was peeking around a corner with Carmine at his back. 

“We need to find Colin and Mickey,” Jamie repeated. 

They were about to move when they saw Ian down the long hall. He had a guard in his grip, slamming him against the wall over and over. The guard was clearly dead but Ian didn’t stop. 

“Holy shit,” Jamie exclaimed.

“Oh my god,” Carmine gasped.

“He’s primal,” Iggy concluded. 

Carmine and Iggy looked at each other worriedly. Another guard tried to grab Ian from behind but the red head simply turned around, took the guards head in his hands and snapped his neck like a twig. The only expression on Ian’s face was murderous. 

“Fuck,” Iggy muttered. 

Thankfully Ian continued his rampage in the opposite direction than where they were going. They made it a few steps before they saw Mickey limping their way. 

“Mickey! Holy shit! Thank god you’re alive,” all three said at once. 

Mickey didn’t seem too happy to see them. His mind was still on his raging Alpha. Iggy ran up to him and put an arm around his waist, helping him to walk.

“Did that fucker Senator do this to you?” Jamie asked.

Mickey shook his head.

“Was it Ian?” Carmine asked.

Mickey looked like he was on the verge of hysterics so they quickly located an empty room and barricaded themselves inside. Iggy helped Mickey to a chair so he could rest his leg. 

“What happened?” Iggy asked full of concern.

Mickey tried to calm down.

“He went primal,” Mickey said shakily.

“He tried to tell me that it was a bad thing but I wouldn’t listen. Edward practically forced him to,” he continued explaining.

“It was like he didn’t even know who I was. He just threw me across the room like I was nothing!” Mickey yelled emotionally.

“Hey, it’s okay. It goes away,” Iggy said. 

Mickey looked at him confused.

“My great grandfather was a prime. It does go away Mickey, I promise,” Carmine added.

That seemed to calm the Omega somewhat. 

“Ian can obviously take care of himself right now, so do you know where Nick and Colin are?” Iggy asked. 

Mickey stopped to think. They had to be nearby because he remembered Ian asking whether or not he could hear Nick. 

“I think they’re in one of these rooms,” Mickey stated.

The foursome got up and took a quick look outside. The coast seemed to be clear so they began looking inside the adjoining rooms. After the fifth room Jamie stopped. 

“Do you guys hear that?” he asked.

They all stopped to listen. They could hear muffled shouts, like someone asking for help. They followed the sound until it got louder. It was a room at the end of the hall. They carefully entered and immediately saw Nick and Colin pounding from inside some glass cells. They ran up to them and started to look for a key.  
Finding none, Jamie grabbed a large metal rod and began striking the glass loudly. At first Iggy was going to stop him but when the glass began to crack, he stepped back and let his brother work. 

“Stand back,” he yelled to Colin.

Colin did as he was told and stood against the back wall of the cell. After a few minutes, Jamie had sufficiently caused enough damage to the door for it to open. Colin crawled out of the space and immediately turned to the second cell. He took the metal rod from Jamie and began hitting the glass on Nick’s cell. 

The Omega tried to move away from the door but it would prove to be painful. Jamie noticed the wound on the Omega and raced around the room looking for something to put on Nick to protect his back. He finally found an oversized hospital shirt. Once Nick was out of his cell, Jamie handed the clothing over. Colin helped his Omega into the shirt, trying to keep it away from his wounds. 

“I’m okay,” he whispered to Colin.

Colin grabbed his face and kissed him hard. 

“We need to find Lip. He went after your dad,” Iggy explained.

“Nobody touches Nick’s father. He’s mine,” Colin growled.

The boys exited the room and went down the dark hallway slowly. Iggy and Jamie took the lead since they were the least hurt Alphas of the group. Carmine was helping Mickey and Colin was helping Nick.

They slowed down once they heard shouting and gunfire. Iggy motioned for them to stay put while he checked out the next corridor. He went up to the corner and peeked around. At the end of the hall to the left he saw the Alpha brothers on one side with their AK-47s pointed to the men on the other side who also had guns drawn. But no one was shooting… why? 

It was difficult to see clearly since the only thing illuminating the hallway were emergency lights. He strained his eyes further and noticed Nick’s father and two guards holding on to Lip.

Fucking idiot, he thought. 

That explained why there was no shooting. Iggy rolled his eyes at his stupid friend and then turned back to the others. 

“Mario and Lorenzo are down the hall,” Iggy started.

“Great,” Carmine said as he began to walk but Iggy stopped him.

“Nick’s dad is also up there and he has Lip hostage,” he further explained.

“Fuck,” Colin muttered.

Iggy looked around and made a decision.

“Colin, why don’t you stay here with Mickey and Nick. Jamie, Carmine and I will go ahead,” he offered.

Colin nodded at Mickey and Nick who seemed to be in agreement. They made their way into an empty room and waited. 

“C’mon,” Iggy said, taking Carmine’s hand. 

The three of them slowly peeked their heads in the direction of the stand-off. 

“Mario and Lorenzo need a distraction,” Jamie said. 

Before either boy could stop him, Jamie raced down the corridor yelling loudly. As soon as the men turned toward him and he ducked into one of the rooms in between them. Some guards went after him while Mario and Lorenzo began shooting at the other ones. 

Nick’s father dragged Lip behind the gunfire, ensuring his prize. Right now, Lip was the only thing keeping Edward from being gunned down.  
Carmine and Iggy carefully made their down the hall, ready to hide in a room nearby if need be. They saw several guards running toward them causing them to run down an adjoining hall and into a large room. 

“Stay behind me Carmine,” Iggy ordered.

Carmine nodded and stayed put. Two guards rushed into the room and immediately went for the Omega but Iggy interjected punching the first guard hard in the face. As he fell back Iggy went for the other guard, slamming his head into a glass cabinet. 

He looked over and saw the first guard getting up but then Carmine ran over broke a lamp over his head. Iggy couldn’t help but smirk. Carmine just smiled and shrugged. 

They left the guards on the ground and made their way back into the hallway. Looking both ways, Iggy decided to walk toward Mario and Lorenzo. They needed to find Jamie and make sure he was okay as well. 

They slowly crept up the hall, quickly darting in the rooms, looking for Jamie. By now the gunfire had ceased. Iggy assumed they simply ran out of bullets since he saw Mario fighting with a guard.

At least they didn’t need to worry about getting shot. The pair entered a small room and where they finally found Jamie. He seemed out of breath and upon closer inspection, they realized he was standing over a dead guard. There was blood on his hands and the front of his shirt.

“Jesus fuck Jamie,” Iggy muttered.

“I know. These guys are fucking crazy!” he exclaimed with a smile. 

“We need to get Lip and Ian and get the fuck out of here,” Iggy stated. 

They looked out the door again and once the coast was clear they started running toward Mario. They came to a sliding halt however, when they saw Ian stalking toward them from the left.

“Oh shit,” Iggy mumbled as they scrambled to stop their feet.

He put a protective arm around Carmine, forcing him to stand behind the Alpha. Ian came closer causing the three boys to tense up. The prime seemed conflicted when he saw them. There was still murder in his eyes, but he was hesitating. 

He got really close to Jamie and inhaled his scent deeply. Jamie’s body shook with fright. He knew he shouldn’t be scared of Ian, but the way he was looking at them had everyone on edge.

When Ian was done smelling him he backed off and went over to Iggy, repeating the gesture. It was like he couldn’t see straight but the smell made him realize who was in front of him. He backed off Iggy as well. Next was Carmine who was shaking badly. Not only was Ian an Alpha, he was a prime and a scary one at that.  
They didn’t really know each other so the Omega worried.

Ian did take a little longer with Carmine, inhaling him over and over like he was trying to figure something out. He dragged his nose up along Carmine’s throat and over to the side of his face. Iggy was so tense he thought he would snap but he kept calm. He figured anything would probably set the prime off.  
Finally, Ian backed off Carmine and continued his walk toward the other’s that were fighting down the hall. The boys each let out a sigh of relief. 

“Jesus fuck,” Jamie exclaimed with an awkward chuckle. 

“Never a dull moment,” Carmine added with a wink.

 

*****

“Do you honestly think you’re getting out of here alive?” Lip asked incredulously. 

Edward glared at him.

“If I’m going to die, then I’m taking one of you down with me,” he said menacingly. 

Lip just shook his head. 

“What’s the big deal with my brother anyway? Even if you get him out of here, he went primal. You’ll never control him. Fuck, I’d be surprised if anybody could stop him,” Lip stated.

“There are ways of stopping a prime,” he growled. 

Edward turned away from Lip and grabbed his cell phone. This was the first time since the attack had started that he was able to stop and make a call. He dragged Lip to an office where he proceeded to lock the door. Lip was tied up in a chair next to the desk. He took the time to look around at the papers laid out near him. 

He glanced at them quickly, realizing this was a military center. They must test soldiers before they go to war or maybe they were testing drug enhancements on them.

He noticed a glass cabinet filled with glass bottles of medication. Even though his hands were tied behind his back, he still managed to quietly stand and look through the drugs. He remembered a lot of the names from his chemistry class. The drugs he was looking at were the kind administered out in the battle field. One for example could stop a wound from bleeding out. Interesting Lip thought. 

Just then he heard Edward raise his voice. 

“I know this wasn’t part of the deal Robert but I need you to come get me…. No, the Alpha is here and he’s fully primal. You should see him Robert, he’s amazing,” he said on the phone.

Lip just rolled his eyes. This guy deserved everything bad that would eventually happen to him. It was strange, he thought, that someone as nice and loving as Nick ever came from DNA related to this asshole.

“Good, alright, I’ll see you soon,” he said, ending the call.

He turned to Lip and smiled.

“Looks like I will be getting out of here,” he said smugly.

Lip shook his head.

“I never said you wouldn’t be getting out of here dude. I just predict it’ll be in a body bag,” he smirked.

“You’re awfully confident considering your current state,” Edward hissed.

Lip just chuckled.

“You don’t know my brother as well as you think you do,” he replied.

*****

 

Nick was looking down at his hands while his mind raced. He was seated in an office chair, with his back straight, trying to avoid the back of the chair. Mickey was also seated, elevating his leg but Colin was pacing the room, clearly agitated from the waiting. 

Nick was playing a war in his own mind. This was all his fault. If he would have never fallen for Colin, this wouldn’t have happened. After all, his father was the crazy lunatic that was responsible for all the mayhem going on outside. 

All the people that were dying, all the families that would be affected, all of it was making Nick sick. He was responsible for this. 

“Mickey, I’m so sorry,” Nick started sobbing. 

Mickey looked over at his friend, confused by what he was hearing. Mickey knew this situation wasn’t Nick’s fault. It was a combination of a lot of things but it wasn’t his fault. 

“You didn’t do this Nick,” Mickey said softly. 

Colin went over to his Omega to try and comfort him but Nick pushed him away.

“Don’t you get it? If I hadn’t fallen in love with you this wouldn’t be happening!” he angrily shouted to his Alpha. 

Colin was hurt but he understood his Omega’s feelings about the situation. He tried not to take the statement personally. That’s when he realized it. Nick loved him. Well, he had always known that Nick cared about him but love?

“Hey, look at me,” Colin requested as he crouched in front of his mate.

Nick looked at him with big wet green eyes. Colin thought he was so beautiful. 

“None of this is your fault okay? I need you to understand that,” he said soothingly. 

He cupped the Omega’s face. 

“And I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you first,” he whispered lovingly. 

He saw his Omega smile slightly and it made his heart melt. He brought their lips together briefly, keeping the kiss chaste.  
Mickey was happy for his friend and for Colin but all he could think about now was his crazy mate killing people left and right. He had no idea what would happen with Ian. He prayed that Iggy and Carmine were right and that somehow, Ian would snap out of whatever trance he was in.

****

 

Jamie walked ahead of Colin and Carmine, twisting his head from left to right, checking for signs of danger. Mario and the rest of the fight had moved up a few hallways. There were bodies everywhere they turned, mostly people in white lab coats. 

They heard the roar of fists slamming into faces about ten yards ahead of them. The battle seemed to be moving toward a large open area that branched out into several wide hallways. The building was like a labyrinth. 

They slowly moved forward in between hallways, trying their best to not be seen. They could see Lorenzo and Mario deep in combat with other Alpha guards. How many guards did this place have? 

It looked like a bomb had gone off. There were shards of glass from the surrounding windows, large pieces of wood from broken chairs and the lights kept flickering, causing a slow strobe like effect. It was difficult to see clearly but they could make out the Martelli brothers as they each fought two guards at once. It was quite impressive.

They were looking in the chaos for Lip when Carmine was grabbed from behind. 

“Iggy!” he shouted. 

Iggy immediately turned around to find his Omega in the clutches of two guards. Without hesitation he and Jamie attacked the guards, attempting to free Carmine. The Omega fell on the floor once he was freed and he watched as Iggy and Jamie went after the guards. Jamie was handling his guard just fine but Iggy’s opponent was bigger and stronger. 

He saw Iggy struggle to overpower the man so he went in to help his Alpha. He jumped on the guards back and tried to pry his hands off Iggy’s neck. The three of them tussled while Jamie pummeled on his guard, leaving him a bloody mess. 

The guard still had his hands around Iggy’s throat causing the Alpha to gasp desperately for air. Carmine was scratching at the man’s hands, trying to loosen his grip. When he finally let go of Iggy, the guard fell backward with Carmine still on his back. They both fell hard on to the floor. Jamie and Iggy ran over to them and forced the man off the Omega. 

Jamie had the man in his grasp while Iggy checked on Carmine. 

“You okay?” Iggy asked as soon as he ran over.

Carmine wasn’t getting up. He wasn’t speaking either. His eyes looked panicked and filled with tears. Iggy didn’t know what was happening. 

“Carmine?” he asked alarmed by his Omega’s silence.

Carmine seemed to be struggling to speak. Iggy tried to lift his head but the Omega winced.

“Carmine what the fuck!?”

That’s when Iggy saw it. Blood was beginning to soak through the Omega’s shirt.

“No no no no no no no no!” Iggy screamed.

Jamie looked horrified but kept his hold on the offending guard.

Iggy was desperate to find the source of the blood. He looked up and down Carmine’s body but found nothing. He then carefully turned the Omega over and found what he was looking for. A large shard of glass was impaling Carmine’s back.

“Iggy,” the Omega stuttered softly.

He gently held him, mindful to not place him back on the floor. He also couldn’t take the shard out because then Carmine would bleed out. Basically he was fucked.

“Hey, don’t worry. You’re going to be fine,” he lied.

Carmine could see the emotion in Iggy’s face as he spoke. He tried to smile but found it difficult. His breathing was becoming erratic as his body slowly began to tremble and his eyes fluttered. 

“No, Carmine please. Please don’t leave me,” Iggy begged through tear soaked eyes.

He placed a gentle hand on the Omega’s face and leaned down to kiss him softly. 

“It was always you Carmine,” he said sweetly.

It was taking everything inside of Iggy to not fall apart in that moment. 

“Only you. I love you,” he sobbed out.

Carmine managed a smile at the sound of those words. 

“At least……….. I got………. to hear……… you say it,” Carmine whispered brokenly. 

That made Iggy cry harder than he ever has. He held on to Carmine with all his might sobbing hysterically into the Omega’s shoulder.  
Jamie went up to Iggy and tried to get his attention. 

“Iggy we gotta go!” he exclaimed but Iggy didn’t want to hear it.

The sound of gunfire was once again filling the hallways. Someone new had joined them and Jamie wasn’t too keen on meeting them just yet. 

“Iggy we have to find the others and get out of here!” Jamie tried again.

He crouched down by his brother. 

“Iggy he’s gone,” he said sadly.

Just then Iggy’s head snapped up. 

“Where is he?” Iggy demanded.

Jamie sighed but pointed to the guard that was running toward the chaos. Iggy looked at Carmine's closed eyes and gave him one last kiss before placing him back on the ground. He stood up and squared off with this brother. 

“He’s mine. You find the others,” he ordered.

“Iggy-”

“Don’t!” he said shoving his brothers arm off him.

“Go Jamie, now!” Iggy implored.

Iggy knew he needed to find the man who did this to his Omega. Once he ripped the Alpha apart, he would find his siblings and get out of there. But not yet. He had to do this for Carmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I got kind of teary writing that!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jamie raced down the hall, back toward Mickey, Colin and Nick. He knew there would be safety in numbers, even if some of them were hurt. Once he reached the room, he quickly knocked and threw himself inside.

Colin immediately stood, anticipating a possible threat but relaxed once he saw it was his brother. 

“Jamie? Where’s Iggy and Carmine?” Mickey asked, perking up as his brother’s absence. 

Jamie hesitated with his answer, his eyes glassed over.

“Carmine’s dead,” he whispered.

All three boys faces filled with shock. They looked at each other and then back at Jamie.

“What about Iggy?” Colin asked.

“He went looking for the guard that killed Carmine. I tried to stop him but I couldn’t,” he explained meekly.

“Jesus,” Mickey muttered.

“We need to get the fuck out of here,” Colin concluded.

They all looked at each other and silently agreed.

“We need to find Lip and Ian. We can’t leave them,” Mickey implored.

Colin and Jamie shared a look of concern.

“Please,” Mickey added.

*****

Lip’s body perked up as soon as he heard the gun shots. They seemed to be moving closer to them, gradually getting louder. Suddenly the door flew open and three men dressed in swat gear swooped in and grabbed the Senator, leaving Lip all alone. Apparently the Senator no longer needed him as a human shield. 

As soon as they were gone, he got up and peered outside. He could still hear the artillery down the hall but deemed his location safe enough to move. He started walking along a wide hallway in the opposite direction, hugging the wall as he moved. He turned his head cautiously keeping his eyes both in front of him and behind him. As soon as he stumbled a few feet he caught sight of Lorenzo and Mario walking stealthily toward him. He noticed they were carrying something… a body.

When they reached him he realized it was Carmine that they were holding. His shirt was covered in blood and his body was lifeless. The brothers were clearly leaving the building, taking the boy back to his father and Lip hated how cowardly it made him feel but he decided to go with them. Surely Ian could take care of himself and the others weren’t his responsibility. In Lip’s mind, they got themselves into this mess, they could get themselves out.

*****

Iggy caught up quickly to the guard, running right up to him and slamming him up against the wall. He held on to the man’s throat as he locked eyes with him. Iggy’s eyes were wild and his expression menacing as he tightened his grip and then loosened it only to tighten it again. If he was trying to look like a monster, he was succeeding. 

Iggy growled when the man protested and struggled underneath him. He snarled and gritted his teeth from the exertion his body was taking. The man was clawing at Iggy’s hands, trying to stop the torture and something inside Iggy made him stop. This isn’t what Carmine would want. He thought back to Primo Martelli and pondered what he would do. 

Torture wasn’t his style but quick decisive action was. Iggy looked at the man briefly before deciding his revenge. He took the man’s head in his hands and swiftly broke his neck, killing him instantly. He breathed deeply but the act did nothing for him. His heart was still broken.  
The thought of Carmine dying in his arms hit him like a ton of bricks. Then he remembered his promise to the Primo. Iggy swore to protect Carmine and now the boy was dead and that could only mean one thing. 

Iggy was a dead man…. So he ran.

 

*****

Mickey, Nick, Colin and Jamie stalked slowly past multiple hallways. They figured the coast was clear since the gunfire had ceased, so they took a chance and began running from corridor to corridor, trying to find the others. 

Each boy came to a screeching halt when they were faced with a dozen men wearing swat gear, heading their way. It was too late to turn away since they were spotted immediately. Assault rifles were aimed at their chests as the men marched closer. Just then Nick spotted his father amongst them and their eyes locked. 

Before Nick’s father could do anything however, Ian casually strolled past them and toward the swat team. 

“Put your guns down! Don’t shoot the prime!” Edward ordered.

“We need him alive,” his friend Robert added. 

Ian continued his encroachment on the team with a look of sheer malice on his face. By now he was covered in blood which most certainly belonged to countless other victims. Mickey and the others stared at him as he walked by, completely ignoring them. 

‘Switch to taser guns,” Robert ordered.

The men pointed the guns at Ian waiting for him to get closer before making their shots. As he inched toward them, Mickey’s breath hitched. He couldn’t let Ian be taken away. They had to fight. 

He shared a look with his brothers, both of them nodding in understanding. They slowly crept up behind Ian, making sure to not be noticed. As soon as Ian was ten feet away from the armed men, one of them took the chance and fired his taser gun directly at the prime’s chest, injecting him with 50,000 volts of electricity. 

Ian stopped, looked down at the nodes protruding from his chest and quickly pulled them out. 

“Oh shit,” Robert mumbled. 

Edward seemed to match his sentiment as Ian closed in on them. When the men tried to switch back to their assault weapons, Ian pounced and began snapping necks left and right. Jamie and Colin followed closely behind, fighting off the men before they could reach for their guns. 

Mickey and Nick stayed safely back, watching the carnage unfold before them. Nick couldn’t keep his eyes off his father who cowered pathetically behind one of the swat team members alongside Robert. He couldn’t believe he ever thought his father was a real man. He wasn’t even close. 

Ian was relentless in his pursuit for death and gore. With every neck he snapped he seemed to slip further into madness. Mickey stared at him with sad eyes. This wasn’t his Alpha. This wasn’t the boy he fell in love with. 

There was only one body left aside from Robert and Edward and he was the only thing standing between Ian and his intended targets. The man was shaking even though he was the same size as the prime. He could see the rage in Ian’s eyes and it was enough to make him lift his hands in surrender.  
Ian smirked at him, amused by the foreign gesture. He tilted his head as if studying the man in front of him, trying to figure him out. He then took the man’s hands and violently turned him around, squeezing on his arms until both shoulders popped out of socket. 

Mickey gasped at the sight. He couldn’t let this go on any further.

“Ian stop!” he yelled.

The prime’s head snapped in Mickey’s direction, staring at him with dark eyes. He snarled at the Omega and continued his assault.

“Stop!” Mickey shouted again as he crept closer.

Ian once again ceased his torture to look at his Omega. The man was clearly in pain but he stopped struggling once he noticed the interaction before him. Mickey was on the verge of tears but continued.

“Ian please stop. This isn’t you,” he pleaded.

Ian seemed to think it over but eventually he succumbed to his inner urges and crushed the man’s skull against the wall. Mickey winced at the act. He was now less than ten feet away from the savage prime who was now turning his attention to the defenseless Omega.  
Instinctively Mickey began to back up, taking each step carefully, not wanting to startle the Alpha. Ian simply growled and fixed his glare on Mickey, stalking him menacingly. Nick, Colin and Jamie were off to the side, watching with bated breath. They knew now what Ian was capable of and the fact that he wasn’t thinking clearly. They feared for Mickey’s life.

“Ian?” Mickey whispered, lifting a hand between them, trying to keep their distance.

The prime didn’t say anything but continued his approach. Mickey finally hit his back against the wall and looked at his Alpha with wide panicked eyes. 

“Ian pleas-”

The prime latched his hands around Mickey’s throat, squeezing the life out of the Omega. He gasped and struggled against the larger boy, clawing desperately at him. 

“Ian!” he gritted through clenched teeth. 

The Alpha didn’t stop. Mickey was getting light headed, losing focus quickly. 

“Ian… I love… I love you,” he choked out brokenly. 

Ian snarled at the admission and squeezed tighter. Tears began to gather at the corner of Mickey’s eyes as he fought to breathe. His hands were still clenched around Ian’s, attempting and failing to loosen them.

Jamie, Nick and Colin watched in horror as Ian slowly drained the life out of Mickey. 

“Ian… I love.. please… I love you,” Mickey tried one last time before he gave in and passed out from lack of oxygen.

Something clicked in Ian. He loosened his grip on Mickey but didn’t let go. He shook his head over and over as if he was trying to rid himself of something inside his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, he was shocked to find his hands around Mickey’s neck. 

He immediately let go of his Omega and watched his lifeless body drop to the floor. Ian was panicked as he walked backward away from Mickey. His eyes went back and forth between his hands and the Omega, not wanting to believe that he was responsible for Mickey’s current state. 

Jamie rushed over to Mickey’s side, ignoring Ian completely. He shook and slapped his brother, trying to wake him up. After a few attempts Mickey woke up, coughing and wheezing but awake. The teenagers had no idea that they were being watched the whole time by Robert and Edward. 

Colin could see Robert eyeing a gun that was a few feet away from him but the Alpha ran over to him, punching him square across the face, knocking the man out. He gave a stern glare to Edward, warning him to stay put. 

“Mickey?” Ian asked after a long silence. 

The Omega sat up and tried to catch his breath. His eyes met the prime who looked like he was about to cry. 

“Mickey, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what was wrong with me,” Ian stated emotionally. 

Mickey simply shook his head and attempted to get up. 

“I know. It wasn’t you,” he said. 

Jamie was still feeling protective and got in between the mated pair but Mickey looked at him with assurance. 

“It’s okay Jamie,” he mumbled.

Jamie stepped to the side and let the two come together. 

Ian hugged Mickey like he hadn’t seen him in ages and wanted to make sure he was real and not part of his delusion. He mumbled ‘I love you’ over and over in the Omega’s ear. 

With Robert on the floor unconscious, Edward found himself severely outnumbered. He made a decision quickly and forcefully. When Colin wasn’t looking he reached for a gun and tried to point it at the Alpha but Colin saw him in time and the two wrestled for the weapon. 

Since the gun was in their hands, the other boys were unable to help them. The weapon could go off at any moment. Finally, Colin was able to kick the gun away but as soon as he did, Edward grabbed a taser gun and shot him in the leg, causing him to fall over in pain. 

Thinking he had won, Edward smugly stood up and peered down at Colin. The nodes were still in his leg, shocking him violently, causing him to scream out in pain. At that moment Edward had no idea that his son had a gun pointed at him. 

“Stop or I swear I’ll shoot,” Nick growled.

Edward looked at his son and laughed. He actually laughed at him. Nick couldn’t believe it. Even with a gun pointed to his head, his father still didn’t respect him or even fear him. 

“You’re not going to shoot me,” he snickered angrily. 

The hand that was holding the gun was shaking as Nick’s nerves began to show through. He slowly lowered the weapon. Was he capable of murder? Not just killing someone but his own father? Nick didn’t think he could do it.

But then he looked at Colin and saw the pain that his Alpha was in. Then he remembered all the pain that his father had caused him. He thought back to the fresh burn that still stung on his back. All of the mean things he had said, all of the times he had hit him and told him that he was a disappointment. 

“You always were a chicken shit. A worthless excuse for a son,” Edward taunted. 

Nick’s anger grew. He pointed the gun at his father once more.

“C’mon Nick! We all know you don’t have the guts to kill anyone, least of all me!” he sneered.

Nick’s hand began to shake again but this time it was because of his anger. 

“I think you’re overestimating my character,” he gritted.

Edward’s expression changed to surprise and then fear as Nick aimed the gun and shot his father in the head, watching him fall to the ground. Colin was still writhing in pain. Mickey and Ian went over to check on him while Jamie slowly walked up to Nick who was still holding the gun out in front of him.

“Hey,” Jamie whispered. 

  
He gently placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder, assuring him that it was okay to lower the weapon. Nick was clearly in shock over what he had just done but he managed to look at Jamie and lower the gun. He dropped it on the floor and bent down to check on Colin.

The Alpha sat up and rubbed at his leg. 

“I’m okay,” he muttered.

His eyes met Nick’s and the two stared at each other. Unsure of what to say. Nick simply hugged his Alpha with all his might. 

“I got you,” Colin whispered to him. 

He could hear Nick crying into his shoulder so he softly smoothed his hair and held him in a loving embrace. Once they were all stood up, they glanced over to Robert who was still passed out on the ground. 

“What do we do with him?” Jamie asked.

“Leave him. I’m done killing for today,” Ian stated tiredly. 

His apologetic eyes met Mickey’s as the Omega secured his hand over Ian’s, interlocking their fingers. 

“Hey where’s Lip?” Ian asked suddenly.

“He probably left. Just like Iggy,” Jamie informed.

“I can’t believe Carmine didn’t make it,” Colin said solemnly.

Ian stopped dead in his tracks.

“What? I didn’t kill him did I?” Ian asked in a panic.

All of them shook their heads. Ian breathed a small sigh of relief until it dawned on him that Iggy’s mate was dead. 

“No wonder he ran,” Mickey said, referring to Iggy.

*****

2 weeks later…

“Have you heard from Iggy?” Mickey asked.

Jamie shook his head.

“Nothing since last week. But I heard he’s coming back into town,” Jamie said.

“Why’s that?” Colin asked.

“Because Primo Martelli ordered it,” he stated. 

The brothers looked at each other in pained expressions. They knew what that summons meant. Iggy couldn’t hide anymore. 

*****

 

Iggy was apprehensive when he first arrived at the Martelli mansion. He knew what was coming and was ready to face his consequences but that didn’t mean he wasn’t scared.

He approached the front door cautiously and waited for someone to open it after he rang the bell. He shook his hands to stop them from trembling but it didn’t work. It was Luka who opened the door. 

“Iggy. Surprised you came,” he snickered, standing aside to let Iggy in.

Iggy didn’t say anything, instantly deciding that silence was the best way to go. He was led into the basement which was definitely a bad sign. Once he got there, he was stunned by how many people had come to watch him die. He understood however, since the deceased was Vincent’s own son.

He carefully walked further into the room until he met eyes with the Primo himself. He looked around quickly and noticed Luka and Tony were there with their mates as well as Vincent’s wife Isabella. There were some cousins and other individuals that he had never met but figured they were important enough to be there. Everyone was dressed in suits and gowns almost like a party was about to take place. Iggy just hoped he wasn’t the entertainment for the evening.

“Come here Viggo,” Vincent ordered and Iggy immediately obliged.

He stood in front of the Primo nervously awaiting what was coming.

“You lied to me,” he started.

Iggy simply held his head down shamefully.

“You assured me that you would protect my dear Carmine. But you did not,” he continued. 

Iggy closed his eyes at the mention of Carmine, his lip trembling with emotion as he tried his hardest not to cry. He just prayed that the Primo would be merciful and give him a quick death. 

“Did you at least terminate the person responsible for his death?” the Primo asked.

“Yes sir,” Iggy whispered.

Vincent took a deep breath. 

“I told you that I liked you Viggo. Part of me still does. I was even starting to think of you as a son,” the Primo said.

Iggy couldn’t keep it in any longer and started to silently sob. He did manage to keep his eyes closed and his head down.

The Primo looked at him sadly. 

“You know what the punishment is right?” Vincent asked.

Iggy nodded.

“Well I’m prepared to offer you an alternative,” he said.

Iggy looked up confused by what he was hearing. 

“My brother has a daughter who will be eighteen very soon. She is an Omega with no mate. If you are willing to claim her, I will let you live,” the Primo offered.

Iggy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t have to die. He had a choice. But what kind of choice was this? Could he claim someone he hadn’t even met? What if they hated each other? Then his mind brought him back to one person. What about Carmine? Did he mean so little that Iggy could just as easily claim another Omega and be happy?

“Your choice Viggo. You can claim her or die. Now I know this is a difficult decision and you should think ab-”

“I choose death,” Iggy said quickly.

Everyone in the room gasped at his words.

“What? Viggo you realize I’m giving you the choice to live right?” Vincent asked incredulously.

Iggy nodded.

“Yes sir, but I could never love her and that wouldn’t be fair to her. She deserves someone who can make her happy and that’s not me. My heart belongs to Carmine,” Iggy stated confidently. 

He thought about it and he knew he couldn’t be with someone else. Not after what he and Carmine had. He didn’t want to die but it was a better alternative than an unhappy life. 

“Are you sure about this Viggo?” Vincent asked one last time.

“Yes Primo, I choose death,” Iggy stated and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm terrible!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having internet issues at the moment so I will try to update as often as I can/whenever I can find a connection :/
> 
> Also, I have emailed some of you pictures of the characters but if anyone else wants them, just send me an email at georginakane@hotmail.com
> 
> I have pictures of Colin, Nick and Carmine... they're super adorable! I still haven't figured out how to post pictures on this damn website so for now, email me!
> 
> Email me as well if you have any story ideas or one-shots you'd like to see written. 
> 
> Thanks!!

Chapter 32

 

Colin and Nick had had a rough few days following what happened at the facility. Nick was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he had not only killed his father but that he was forever branded by him. Nick hated the scar on his back. It made him self-conscious and he didn’t want Colin anywhere near him. 

Colin assured him that he loved Nick regardless but the Omega was having a hard time believing that. He felt disfigured and ugly. He knew he was being somewhat childish but he couldn’t help it. He knew how much Colin cared about him but that didn’t stop Nick from filling his mind with sabotaging thoughts. 

At one point he screamed at Colin to let him go and find a new Omega. The Alpha was shocked and hurt by the statement. Colin wasn’t someone who treated people superficially. If he wanted to let you into his inner circle, then you remained there under his love and protection, no exceptions. 

Finally, after an all-out screaming match, the Omega gave up and stopped fighting his Alpha’s affection. Colin also knew a lot of the Omega’s frustrations came from the fact that his father’s funeral was coming up. 

The media had painted the incident at the research facility as a terrorist attack and labeled Senator Edward Stevens a fallen hero. It made Colin sick. The funeral was scheduled just a few days away and Nick was expected to be there. 

His mother called him repeatedly but he couldn’t bring himself to answer the phone. He couldn’t deal with the shame she would have for her son after what he did. Nick was glad that his father was dead but that didn’t make things any easier. He still had to face his mother and sisters and the very thought of that was enough to send Nick to the bathroom, heaving and gasping. 

How could he face any of them after what he did? He took away a husband and father. He robbed them of any future with the man. Especially his mother who he knew totally depended on her Alpha. She was a weak woman who taught her children to be weak as well. She let Edward treat her terribly all for the sake of his campaigns and keeping a superficial image of the perfect family. Nick knew they were all better off but that didn’t make the feeling in the pit of his stomach go away. All of the guilt and resentment was eating at his insides. He needed a distraction even if only for a moment, otherwise he was going to drive himself crazy.

“Hey, you asleep?” he asked Colin, shaking him slightly.

The alpha turned over and faced his Omega. His eyes were heavy with sleep but he blinked them open and looked at Nick softly. 

“You okay?” Colin mumbled through his grogginess.

Out of habit he cupped Nick’s cheek as he spoke. The Omega leaned into the touch and sighed. He didn’t answer back in words, choosing instead to close in on Colin and kiss him chastely. Colin looked at him briefly before initiating another kiss almost as if he wanted permission. 

Nick had been so emotional those past few days that Colin didn’t want to overwhelm him or make him think he needed to do anything he wasn’t ready for. But Nick welcomed the affection and easily allowed Colin to deepen the kiss. 

Soon, Colin was rolling on top of Nick, taking the kiss further. He placed one hand behind the Omega’s head, cradling it, while the other grabbed on to Nick’s hip, pushing it down into the mattress. The Omega let out a small moan, encouraging Colin to continue. 

The hand that was on Nick’s hip slowly began to push down the Omega’s boxers. With the same hand Colin then slid Nick’s shirt up only to have the Omega pull it back down. He was still uncomfortable with his body and it made Colin sad.

“C’mon, take your shirt off,” Colin whispered in Nick’s ear. 

Nick shook his head and Colin could tell he was getting teary. He peppered small kisses around the Omega’s jaw and neck, coaxing him into relaxing. Nick’s hands were placed firmly on the side of Colin’s body, ready to push him off if he needed to. 

Thankfully, Colin could sense that Nick was giving in so he tried to push the shirt up again. This time the Omega didn’t protest but Colin could feel Nick’s body shaking. He leaned back, looking at Nick’s face and noticed a tear falling down his cheek. The Omega looked away from Colin, too ashamed to meet his stare. 

Nick knew he was being overly emotional but he couldn’t help it. He felt dirty and ugly and that wasn’t going to go away overnight. Colin looked down at his Omega’s stomach, watching it tremble as Nick’s breath sped up. He leaned down and placed an open mouthed kiss on his navel and then another on his sternum and another over his heart. As he did that, he pushed the shirt completely up and over Nick’s head, throwing it over the side of the bed along with his own. 

“Turn over,” Colin instructed much to his Omega’s shock. 

Nick looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head immediately. Colin kissed his mouth softly and tried again.

“Please,” he whispered looking into Nick’s scared eyes.

The Omega hesitated but turned over as Colin requested. As soon as he was on his stomach, he fisted the sheets and pushed his head down into the mattress. He was bracing himself but he didn’t know for what. 

He felt Colin’s hand trace over his back softly causing him to shudder at the sensation. Colin positioned himself on top of Nick and then lowered his lips to the scar across Nick’s back. It wasn’t huge by any means but it was very noticeable, especially since it was still healing. The offending word stretched between Nick’s shoulder blades, the skin around it, bruised and charred. 

Colin continued to gently mouth at the wound while his arms wrapped around Nick’s waist. The Omega was fighting off the tears that threatened to escape his eyes as he felt his Alpha lovingly squeeze him. He could hear Colin’s whispers- ‘You’re beautiful’…. ‘I’m not going anywhere’…. ‘I’ve got you.’ 

  
Colin heard Nick sniffle, indicating that he was indeed crying. He reached his mouth up to Nick’s ear and kissed just behind it while his hand reached out for Nick’s, intertwining their fingers together.

His other hand stayed firmly around the Omega’s waist. He couldn’t help himself when he ground down on Nick’s ass causing the Omega to moan. Nick tightened his hold on Colin’s hand. 

“Nick,” Colin whispered as he kissed the back of Nick’s neck.

The Omega didn’t say anything but he instead reached his free hand back to Colin’s side and pushed their bodies closer together. Colin took the hint and pulled down his own boxers. He returned one of his hands to Nick’s, lacing their fingers together while the other hand grabbed his dick and pushed himself inside his Omega.

Nick had to wince and grit a little at the pain. Sex was always a bit more painful outside his heat since his body wasn’t gushing with slick. Colin started out slowly, wanting to ease Nick into it. The last thing he wanted was to be too rough with him. 

“Fuck,” Nick bit out, still keeping his eyes clamped shut. 

Colin slowed down a little.

“Am I hurting you?” Colin asked with concern. 

“No…no. Just…. keep going,” the Omega answered.

Colin resumed and quickened his pace, sliding easily in and out of the Omega. He relaxed when he heard Nick moaning in pleasure. Colin attacked Nick’s throat, biting and licking at their bond mark, knowing it would drive Nick crazy. 

And it did just that. Nick was now pushing back into Colin, egging him on. He held onto the sheets with one hand while his other hand grabbed the Alpha’s head and brought him in for a searing kiss. 

Colin moaned into Nick’s mouth, relishing the warm feeling taking over his body. He started to fuck Nick harder, wanting to give his Omega a reason to forget all of the horrible things that had happened to them in the last few days. Nick seemed to respond to that by letting a long string of obscenities leave his young mouth. 

“Jesus fuck! Oh Colin!” he shouted as his Alpha hit him just right. 

By now Colin was sweating from his exertion. He wanted to give Nick everything he had. He wanted to make sure Nick knew how much he cared for him. 

“Come for me Nick,” Colin ordered breathlessly. 

The Omega shut his eyes and bit his lip as Colin pounded into him relentlessly. He could feel his orgasm building deep inside of him. He just kept thinking about how much Colin loved him and how no matter what they would always be together. He needed to believe that. He had to believe that.

“Fuck!” Nick shouted, coming hard on to the mattress. 

Colin didn’t give him much time to recover from the intense high as he chased his own release. He bit down on Nick’s throat as he came inside of him. It was something Colin liked to do, a way of marking Nick up and making sure others knew he was taken.

Colin fell on top of Nick, breathing harshly into his ear. 

“Don’t push me away. I’m not going anywhere,” Colin said raggedly, still out of breath.

Nick didn’t say anything but nodded his head. Colin rolled off the Omega and brought the covers back over both of them. Nick stayed on his stomach, much too comfortable to move. He turned his head to look at Colin and gave him a small smile. Colin smiled back and placed a sweet kiss on Nick’s lips. He placed a protective arm over him and buried his head in Nick’s shoulder. 

*****

 

“Yes Primo, I choose death,” Iggy stated and closed his eyes.

He waited and wondered what death would feel like. He hoped that his loving confession would at least earn him a quick death but he had no idea what was going on in the Primo’s head. He stood there, somewhat awkwardly as Vincent spoke to his sons. Oh god, would they be the ones to kill him?

“You chose death even when I gave you a pretty good alternative? My niece is quite stunning,” Vincent began.

Iggy looked up, ready to meet his end. If he was going to die, he wasn’t going to show any fear. 

“You must have loved Carmine very much,” he said questioningly. 

Iggy nodded his head. 

“Do you think you would have made him happy?” Vincent asked.

Iggy was confused by the line of questioning but answered him regardless.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Why is that?” the Primo continued.

“I would have given him everything,” Iggy stated sadly.

Vincent studied Iggy’s face, searching it for any signs of deceit but he found none. Iggy was being honest and that made the Primo smile.

“And will you now still give him everything?” Vincent asked.

Iggy’s brows furrowed in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? He looked around at all the faces staring at him, waiting for a reply but he said nothing. 

“What-”

“Iggy?” 

Iggy froze on the spot. He knew that voice but it wasn’t possible. He started to shake his head, trying to make the delusions go away but then he heard it again. 

“Iggy, look at me.”

Iggy closed his eyes and re-opened them, trying to focus his sight. He took a deep breath and hesitantly turned around. He gasped when his eyes were met with deep brown ones. He could never forget those eyes. 

“No, you…you died. I … I saw you die!” Iggy shouted disbelievingly. 

“Iggy.”

Iggy still couldn’t comprehend what was happening. He continued to open and close his eyes, checking to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He took a step back and looked around expecting someone to yell out ‘just kidding’ but it didn’t happen.

“I passed out,” Carmine retorted.

 

“Wh- what?” he managed to stutter.

“I passed out from the pain. Mario and Lorenzo found me but it was your friend Lip that saved me,” he explained.

Iggy looked down at the ground deep in thought. How the hell did Lip save him? How did Lip even know what happened to him? Iggy had so many questions swirling around in his mind but in that moment, only one thought won out. 

Iggy stepped closer to the boy, completely forgetting about the dozen or so people in the room, staring at the pair. He reached his hand out to gently stroke the Omega’s face.

“Are you really here?” he asked softly.

He needed to make absolutely sure that his mind wasn’t deceiving him. Over the last few weeks he had sworn he saw Carmine in a dozen different places but every time he would close his eyes and re-open them, the boy was gone. It was driving Iggy crazy.

Carmine smiled and nodded his head. Iggy couldn’t contain himself any longer. He pushed forward and smashed their lips together, wrapping his arms firmly around the boy in the process.

Carmine kissed back with as much veracity, tightly winding his hands around the Alpha’s neck. Iggy felt all the life that had been previously drained from his body return in an instant. The spark that burned between them was now twice as strong and Iggy never wanted to let him go.

Eventually the pair broke apart when the sound of coughing reminded them that they were not alone. They shamefully attempted to straighten themselves out before facing the Primo once more. Iggy however, still maintained a possessive grip on his Omega’s waist.

“So Viggo, since you chose death…” Vincent began to say.

Iggy’s eyes widened.

“Wait what?” he asked.

“Dad!” Carmine chastised.

“Oh you never let me have any fun!” Vincent retorted childishly.

Carmine rolled his eyes at his father while Iggy sighed in relief. This family was literally going to be the death of him. Luka and Tony were both smiling big toothy grins at the couple. Carmine turned toward Iggy and looked at him lovingly. 

“It’s technically my birthday you know,” he whispered, resting both arms on Iggy’s shoulders.

Iggy smiled and looked to the Primo who was staring at them. 

“Sir?” he asked with trepidation. 

“Welcome to the family Iggy,” he replied.

Iggy smiled wide, showing off his teeth. The Primo matched his smile and gave him a nod. The Alpha turned to Carmine but then back to Vincent, tilting his head slightly.

“You called me Iggy,” he stated.

“Yes and you can still call me sir,” the Primo playfully said.

Iggy laughed, bringing his attention back to his Omega, resting their foreheads together. Carmine had never looked so beautiful. He didn’t know if it was because he almost lost him or because it had been weeks since they had seen each other. 

All Iggy had been able to think about for those weeks was Carmine and the way he looked right before he died. But now everything had changed and he had his mate back. Even better than that was the fact that Primo Martelli himself had given him his blessing, allowing Iggy not only to live but to claim Carmine for himself. 

He couldn’t describe the feeling in his heart but he knew he never wanted the sensation to go away. He had his life and he had his Carmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I wasn't ever really going to kill any of them.... I just like the drama :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who asked for pictures of the characters, hope they enhance the story for you! And as always, thanks for reading!

Chapter 33

Mickey knew it was going to be awkward going back to school. It seemed like forever but they had only missed a few days. They opted to take some more time off but after a week, they were back in school. 

Colin dropped off Nick, Mickey and Ian at the school gate. Ian was the most nervous of the bunch. He had no idea how the other students or even the teachers would react to his primal state. He also prayed that no one made him angry enough to have to use it. 

He was still having a hard time controlling himself. He tried to have sex with Mickey but stopped himself because he was getting too rough with the Omega. Mickey assured him that he was fine but Ian didn’t buy it. 

There were bruises on Mickey that normally wouldn’t have been there. It was almost as bad as his ruts. That was another thing that terrified him. Now that he was both bonded and primal, what would they do during his ruts? He was certain he would probably kill Mickey and not even know it. 

Ian always lost control during his ruts, harming whichever Omega he happened to be with. Thankfully over the past few years he had been able to not completely lose control and the pain inflicted on the Omegas was minimal. But he had never been with Mickey during a rut and now he was primal. 

Naturally the very thought of it scared the shit out of him. He knew it would be wrong to be with another Omega so what choice did they have? They didn’t talk about it, resolving that it would be best to deal with it when the time came. If Ian’s calculations were correct, the time would be soon.

Mickey noticed that Nick seemed to be in better spirits since everything happened. He knew it must have been difficult for him to do what he did but at the same time he saved Colin’s life and that was something Mickey was grateful for. He glanced at his friend and offered him a small smile. 

Nick returned the sentiment and smiled back. Ian had his hand comfortably around Mickey’s shoulder as they walked into their building. 

“Hey, I’m gonna skip breakfast and go to my room. I’ll see you guys later,” Nick stated as he walked in the opposite direction. 

Mickey nodded but Ian was too preoccupied with how everyone was staring at him to notice Nick’s departure. As soon as they stepped inside, all eyes were on Ian. Everyone in the immediate vicinity seemed to tense up at the sight of the prime. 

Mickey took his eyes off his friend and finally noticed what was going on. Ian was looking around apprehensively, trying to keep his cool. Mickey took Ian’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together. The act was enough to calm Ian down. 

As the pair made their way into the mess hall, Mickey noticed how all the students either looked down to the ground or moved away from them. It was weird almost like they were royalty or something. Mickey was waiting for them to start to curtsy and if that happened he would leave for sure. After witnessing what Ian was capable of however, he understood their behavior. 

The classes throughout the day were much the same. Students cowering in front of Ian, moving away from him and not speaking to him for fear of angering him. It was starting to get to Ian but he kept quiet. That is until he was back in Mickey’s room for the night. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” he shouted.

Mickey was sitting on the bed while his Alpha paced the room angrily. 

“They won’t even look at me! It’s like they think I’m a fucking-”

Ian suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Mickey with wide eyes. 

“Oh my god. I’m a monster,” he whispered to himself. 

Mickey shook his head and stood up to face the prime. 

“You’re not a monster Ian. You’re powerful and that scares them but they’ll get over it,” Mickey assured the boy. 

He took Ian’s face in his hands and brought him closer. Ian didn’t seem convinced by his Omega’s words.

“I love you,” Mickey whispered.

He placed a chaste kiss on his Alpha’s mouth and felt his body calm down. Mickey kissed him again and this time he intensified it, wrapping his arms around Ian. The Alpha immediately responded and pushed his Omega down onto the bed, climbing on top of him in the process. 

The kiss grew desperate as Ian held Mickey down by the wrists. The Alpha grabbed Mickey’s jaw and turned his head in order to attack his neck. He was being quite rough but Mickey let himself enjoy it. That is until Ian looked at Mickey with dark black eyes. At that moment, Mickey knew Ian was gone and the prime was there instead. 

It was only for a brief second and then Mickey was being turned over on the bed and held down yet again. Ian had an arm against the back of his neck making it difficult for the Omega to move. 

“Ian,” Mickey stated.

He tried to get up but was unable to.

“Ian!” Mickey repeated louder. 

The Alpha wasn’t listening.

“Ian stop!” Mickey yelled and finally the prime heard him.

Ian shook his head, willing the darkness to go away. He lifted his arm off Mickey and leapt off the bed. He was gone before Mickey could get up to stop him. 

*****

“Iggy, my dad wants to see you,” Carmine said as he walked into his bedroom. 

Iggy was laid out comfortably on the bed, blissed out from their morning sex only minutes earlier. He buried his head into the pillow.

“But it’s so early,” he whined.

“It’s after ten you bum!” Carmine joked as he jumped on the bed and straddled the Alpha’s sleeping form. 

Iggy fired back with a tickle attack that had the Omega rolling with laughter.

“Okay, okay, I give up!” Carmine shouted through a grin.

Iggy matched his smile and leaned up to kiss the love of his life. It was passionate and intense but also over quickly as a knock on the door interrupted the mood. 

“Iggy, our father is waiting,” he heard Luka say. 

Iggy rolled his eyes but got out of bed regardless. It wouldn’t make a good first impression to his new in laws if he ignored them. He dressed quickly and attempted to make himself look presentable. Carmine gave him a cheesy grin and a thumbs up as he walked out of the room. 

Luka was waiting outside, ready to accompany Iggy downstairs to the study where the Primo was waiting.

“Don’t be nervous. If he wanted to kill you, he would have done it already,” Luka stated smugly. 

Iggy was not impressed. He took a deep breath and went inside.

“Ah yes there you are,” the Primo said in greeting.

Iggy walked farther into the room and stood in front of a large wooden desk. Vincent stopped what he was doing to look up the young man. 

“Have a seat. We have much to discuss,” he said.

Iggy did as he was told and sat in a cushy leather chair. 

“As I’m sure you know Carmine’s heat is tomorrow night.”

Iggy nodded.

“And you will then become a permanent member of this family when you claim him.”

Iggy smiled and nodded again. 

“Once the act is complete, the party will begin. Whether or not you make it downstairs is up to you,” Vincent said cheekily.

Iggy swallowed hard and fixed his eyes to the opposite end of the room, completely uncomfortable with the insinuation.

Iggy had never been part of a family like this. The Martellis were traditional in every way. They treated a claiming as a marriage where the outsider became part of the family and a large celebration was had to commemorate the event. 

He didn’t have a problem with it except for knowing that everyone would be downstairs celebrating the fact that he was fucking Carmine as he was literally fucking him. He heard from Luka that some family members even stood outside the door to make sure the act was taking place.

It certainly wasn’t the way it was done in the Milkovich family but then again, Colin and Mickey’s claimings weren’t exactly by the book either. They were choices but desperate ones to prevent something terrible from happening. 

That wasn’t the case with him and Carmine. Their claiming could be treated as a celebration. He was at least glad that all his brothers agreed to come and support him. When they heard that Carmine was actually alive they went crazy with happiness. They try not to think about everything that happened back at the facility but to think something good came out of it was nice. 

Naturally Lip was also invited since he was the one responsible for there even being a celebration. Iggy was excited to have them all there. 

“Iggy,” Vincent said.

Iggy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Primo. 

“Sorry sir, what?” he said apologetically.

“We need to take you shopping my dear boy. This celebration requires a suit,” Vincent said smoothly.

Iggy smiled. He could get used to this.

****

“Ian?” Lip asked as he opened his door.

Ian didn’t wait for an invitation considering it was technically still half his room too.

“Hey man what’s up?” he asked the prime.

He knew something was wrong by the look on his brother’s face. 

“I can’t…. I don’t…. I don’t know what to do Lip!” Ian shouted in frustration.

He slumped down on his bed which Lip was currently using to house his dirty clothes. Lip took a seat next to him.

“What happened?” he asked.

Ian shook his head. It was as if the prime was still in there in his head and he was trying to get it out.

“I hurt Mickey again. I think… or at least I was going to hurt him. He screamed for me to stop,” Ian began.

He ran a hand down his face and sighed loudly.

“Every time I’m around him I… I can’t help myself Lip. This need comes out of me and I can’t control it. I just want him.”

Lip nodded, silently asking Ian to continue.

“And then something switches in my mind and next thing I know I’m holding him down and he’s screaming.”

Lip frowned at his brother. He hated seeing him like this.

“What do I do Lip? Please, just tell me what to do,” he asked sadly.

“Ian look at me,” Lip ordered.

Ian did so and noticed his brother’s solemn expression.

“This isn’t your fault,” he started.

Ian huffed.

“So it’s Mickey’s fault for smelling so good?” he hissed.

“You know that’s not what I meant. This isn’t anyone’s fault. But I refuse to believe that you can’t control this,” Lip said confidently.

“How do I control it then?” Ian asked his brother.

“I don’t know. But we’ll find a way okay? Trust me,” Lip stated.

Ian tried to remain optimistic but his gut was telling him that nothing could change who he was now. He was a true prime and he would be until the day he died.

****

 

“You okay?” Nick asked.

Mickey sat across from him in the mess hall, ignoring his breakfast. He looked like he hadn’t slept much.

“Yeah, it’s nothing,” Mickey mumbled.

He picked at his eggs a few more times before pushing the plate off to the side.

“You gonna go to Iggy and Carmine’s thing tomorrow night?” Mickey asked hoping to change the subject.

Nick shrugged.

“Colin wants to so yeah I guess so,” he said.

Mickey looked at him sadly.

“Everything okay with you guys?” Mickey asked.

Nick nodded his head.

“He’s great. Almost too great. Sometimes I wonder if he made a mist-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Mickey warned.

“C’mon Mickey, let’s be real. All I’ve done is cause you guys problems. Half the time I think Colin is with me out of guilt or something,” Nick stated bitterly.

Mickey couldn’t believe his ears. Why was Nick saying this?

“How can you say that?” Mickey hissed.

“I’m not stupid Mickey. I know the only reason he claimed me was to get me away from my father and his elaborate plans for my future as some trophy Omega. And now Colin’s stuck with me and I hate it,” Nick said angrily.

Mickey had no idea that Nick felt this way. He thought back to their time at the facility where Nick was basically tortured by his own father. And that happened because of Colin. Was Nick angry with Colin for what his father did to him? Did he blame Colin for the scar on his back?

“Nick, Colin loves you. I’ve never seen him act the way he does around you and he liked you before all that bullshit with your dad so fuck you for thinking that he’s only with you out of pity!” Mickey yelled.

He got up from the table and stormed off. Nick sighed and ran his hands through his hair defeatedly. After everything that had happened he still couldn’t understand why Colin loved him. He wasn’t special or particularly beautiful. He wasn’t smart like Lip or unique like Mickey. He wasn’t good looking and powerful like Carmine. 

So why the hell did someone like Colin, who could clearly have anyone, want him?

*****

History class proved to be awkward since Ian was keeping his distance from Mickey. It was infuriating to the Omega. He wasn’t made of glass! He couldn’t take it anymore, so when class was over, Mickey rushed out to grab Ian’s arm before the Alpha could run off.

“We need to talk,” Mickey stated.

Ian wouldn’t look at him but followed him anyway. Once they reached Mickey’s room, he shut the door and faced the Alpha.

“Why are you ignoring me?” he asked.

Ian looked at him disbelievingly. How could he not remember what happened the night before?

“Talk to me Ian, please,” Mickey pleaded.

Ian sighed and took a seat on the bed.

“I don’t want to hurt you Mickey,” he said quietly.

The Omega walked over and knelt down to Ian’s eye level.

“I know that Ian,” he said.

He cupped the Alpha’s face and gently stroked his cheek.

“But you can’t ignore me forever,” he whispered.

He could see Ian getting emotional and it broke his heart.

“I can’t do this,” Ian said as he stood up and walked toward the door. Mickey ran to the door and stood in his way.

“Mickey,” Ian warned.

“Don’t leave. We have to deal with this,” he implored.

Ian tried to open the door again but Mickey quickly shut it and then locked it.

“Mick, please don’t do this,” Ian begged.

Mickey shoved Ian back toward the bed. They faced off, both staring at each other in the small room.

“I’m not fucking fragile Ian,” Mickey stated.

Ian shook his head in disagreement.

“I told you, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ian repeated.

“Then don’t,” Mickey whispered. 

He walked closer to the Alpha but stopped a few feet from him.

“I can’t control myself around you,” Ian said emotionally.

He looked like he was ready to cry at any moment. 

“It’s okay. We can do this together,” Mickey said.

Ian shook his head again, finally letting the tears fall. 

“I’m going to do something bad,” he choked out.

“I can take it,” Mickey retorted. 

He stepped closer, placing both hands on Ian’s chest. 

“I can’t lose you,” he whispered as he met his lips with Ian’s.

The Alpha hesitantly kissed him back, still too scared to fully give in. 

“Mickey, I’m scared. My rut is coming up,” Ian muttered when they broke apart.

Mickey rested his forehead on Ians.

“I know. We’ll get through this together okay?” he asked looking into the Alpha’s eyes.

“You’re going to hurt me but I can take it. I’m not made of glass,” he concluded.

“Mickey,” Ian tried but Mickey cut him off.

“I can take it,” he assured the Alpha.

He kissed his mate again and this time deepened it immediately. He pushed Ian back to the bed and straddled him when the Alpha sat down. Ian’s hands were all over him, squeezing and groping his body. 

Mickey moaned into his Alpha’s mouth as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He captured Ian’s lips again while working on getting the prime’s t-shirt off. Ian was unbuckling Mickey’s belt and shoving his jeans down. 

Ian stopped to take his shirt off and in so doing, picked Mickey up and threw him rather gently on the bed. Mickey smiled up at him, loving the fact that Ian was still there. The Alpha climbed on top of Mickey while working on his own jeans. Once they were off, he resumed his climb and placed both hands on either side of Mickey’s head. He stopped and looked down at the beautiful boy underneath him. 

Mickey grabbed Ian and brought his lips back down to his, pushing his tongue deep inside. He had been craving his Alpha for days but he couldn’t wait any longer. His touches were needy and strong. The Alpha reciprocated each touch with one of his own. 

Then Ian pulled away and wouldn’t look at Mickey. The Omega was confused but once Ian looked back he noticed the Alpha’s eyes. Ian’s face was lustful and longing but he could also tell that the Alpha was trying to control himself. Ian was definitely struggling but still trying. 

“Stay with me Ian,” Mickey said, gently stroking the Alpha’s face.

Ian shook his head trying to rid himself of the prime. Mickey leaned up and kissed him softly. Ian returned the kiss but he was hungry for more. He laid completely on top of Mickey and pushed his boxers down. 

Mickey stayed calm and let Ian have his way. Once they were both naked, Ian gave Mickey a bruising kiss that was really all teeth and tongue. Ian then violently yanked Mickey’s hair, pulling his head to the side so that he could lick at their bond mark. The Omega gasped and gritted but kept quiet. Mickey would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt but he told Ian he could take it. 

It wasn’t until Ian started fucking him that Mickey said something. Ian had him pinned down to the bed, his hand gripping Mickey’s hair, bending his neck back so far he thought it could snap. It really was painful. Add to that the fact that Ian was fucking him harder than he ever had and Mickey realized he had to do something.

“Ian, wait. Slow down,” he choked out. 

He was barely able to get the sentence out considering the position his head was in. Ian, however didn’t slow down. Mickey then did the only thing he could think of. He took his free hand, since the other was being held down, and he clawed at Ian’s chest, making sure to draw blood. 

“Fuck!” the Alpha shouted and stopped what he was doing. 

He looked down at Mickey with rage in his eyes but the Omega wasn’t scared. 

“Stay with me Ian,” he pleaded.

The Alpha was breathing harshly in his face but he didn’t move. It was like the pain brought him out of the trance and he needed Ian to stay there.

“Look at me Ian. You’re not going to hurt me,” Mickey whispered breathlessly.

Ian stared at his mate, while his mind had an internal struggle for power. After a few seconds the Alpha leaned down and gave Mickey a gentle kiss which he returned.  
Ian didn’t say anything when he resumed fucking Mickey however, this time the pace was not quite as harsh as before. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around his mate. He knew they weren’t out of the woods yet and he certainly wasn’t looking forward to Ian’s rut but at least they were trying to work things out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy and Carmine sitting in a tree K I S S I N G!!
> 
> Who's ready for a rut???


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the ruts are coming up soon I promise! 
> 
> But first I wanted to know how you guys feel about group sex (NOT public sex exactly)? The siblings wouldn't have sex with each other but they would be in the same room.... Thoughts??? 
> 
> Allow me to clarify: the group sex would be between Ian, Mickey, Nick, Colin, Iggy and Carmine behind closed doors and the siblings would NOT have sex with each other....
> 
> I was thinking of posting a teaser so you guys can see what I mean...
> 
> Let me know!!

Chapter 34

It’s not that Nick was avoiding Colin because he wasn’t. At least that’s what he would say if you asked him. Instead he had failed to show up at the Milkovich house after school and didn’t pick up when Colin called him… the first, second or tenth time. 

He wasn’t avoiding him, he just needed some time to himself to sort out his feelings about everything that had happened. He decided to go for a walk since he knew Colin would go looking for him at the school. 

His father’s funeral was in a few days and he still had no idea if he was even going to go. His mother insisted that he be there despite ‘their differences’ as she called them.  
Nick wanted to tell his mother exactly what kind of man her husband truly was but he figured she was already in mourning so he would let her keep whatever perfect image she had of him. If he was being honest, he did really miss his sisters. He hadn’t seen Gemma or Natalie for months since both of them were off at college. 

He knew if he went to funeral he couldn’t go alone. One, he didn’t think he could handle it and two, he didn’t think Colin would allow it. That kind of pissed him off. Nick wasn’t an adult by any means but sometimes he felt like he went from parents to a boyfriend that was just as overbearing. 

He knew he loved Colin. He didn’t doubt his feelings for the Alpha but every now and then Colin would snap at him or reprimand him like he was a little kid. He didn’t want that from his parents and he certainly didn’t want it from the man who was supposed to be his partner. 

So yes, that’s why Nick was avoiding Colin. He had no idea how to talk to him when something was bothering him. Sure he could just blurt it out but a part of him was still scared of making his Alpha angry. That fear was something he would never forgive his father for. 

Just as the angry thought of his father emerged from his mind, Nick realized it was starting to get dark out. It wasn’t even that late but since the weather was getting colder, the sun seemed to be setting sooner. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 7pm. 

He decided to head back to school and grab dinner before returning to his room. On his way he noticed a tall Alpha slowly walking toward him. He was hoping the guy wouldn’t notice him but it was already too late. 

He looked around and only saw dark alley ways to his left and right. His only option was to walk in the same direction that he was already heading. Maybe if he ignored the Alpha and walked right past him the man wouldn’t care. 

“Hey,” the Alpha said but Nick kept walking.

That is until the man grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. 

“I was talking to you Omega,” he hissed angrily in his Alpha tone.

Nick cowered at the statement, locking his eyes to the ground. The Alpha took Nick’s face in his hands and slammed him against the brick wall of an empty building. 

“Aren’t you a pretty one?” he said menacingly. 

He placed a hand at the Omega’s throat keeping him in place. Nick struggled to remove the hand but he couldn’t. He tried kicking his feet, hoping to hit the guy in the shin or better yet in the groin, but it was no use. 

He closed his eyes and just prayed that whatever was about to happen, did so quickly. But before anything could happen, the hand that was at his throat was gone and he found himself falling forward. When he opened his eyes he saw Colin fighting the Alpha, knocking him down. 

“Who the fuck are you?” the Alpha spat out.

Colin took a hold of Nick and shoved his head to the side revealing their bond mark. 

“That’s who the fuck I am! Now get out of here before I really hurt you!” Colin snarled.

The Alpha put his hands up in defeat and stumbled away. Colin didn’t look happy with his Omega.

“What the fuck Nick!?” he asked harshly.

Nick flinched at his tone and kept his eyes to the ground. 

“You were supposed to come over after school not go looking for trouble!” he scolded.

That made Nick angry. He wasn’t looking for trouble, it just always naturally found him.

“I wasn’t looking for trouble!” he shot back. 

Colin rolled his eyes. He just didn’t want to deal with this right now. After everything they’d been through, the last thing he wanted was Nick to get hurt. 

“Let’s just get out of here. We’ll talk about this later,” he said as he grabbed Nick by the arm.

But Nick shook himself out of the hold and looked back at his Alpha angrily. 

“Stop treating me like a fucking child!” he yelled much to Colin’s surprise. 

“I wouldn’t have to treat you like a child if you stopped acting like one!” he yelled back.

“I can take care of myself,” the Omega growled.

All Nick wanted was to be treated like he was his own person, able to make decisions for himself by himself. But Colin was clearly irritated by this conversation and wanted to end it immediately.

“Oh yeah because that worked out so well with Tyler?”

The words were out of Colin’s mouth before he could take them back. Nick’s eyes widened in both shock and hurt. He could see the tears welling up in the Omega’s eyes as he felt himself regretting the outburst. 

“Fuck. Nick I’m sorry. Nick… Nick!”

It was no use. The Omega was already retreating away from the Alpha, not wanting anything to do with him.

“Nick I’m sorry!” he yelled as Nick ran in the opposite direction. 

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself, running his hand over his face in defeat.

Colin had officially fucked up royally. No matter what issues they had been having, Nick didn’t deserve that, especially from his Alpha.  
He figured it was no use in hunting his Omega down since chances were that Nick would spit in his face given the opportunity. And Colin knew he would deserve it. 

He got back in his car and drove home, praying that Nick would at least make it back to school and into his room safely. He texted Mickey and asked him to keep an eye out for Nick and to call him once he knew Nick was safe. He briefly mentioned a fight but nothing more. 

*****

“I know that our party isn’t until tomorrow night but would you want to go out tonight to celebrate…. without my family?” Carmine whispered with a big grin on his face.

Iggy was helpless against that megawatt smile. It was contagious forcing the Alpha to grin back.

“What did you have in mind?” Iggy replied seductively.

They were seated on a large leather couch in the Martelli basement watching some reality tv show with Luka and his mate Mauricio. Tony and his mate Teresa were playing darts in the corner of the large room.

Carmine was pressing his shoulder into Iggy’s, leaning closely as he spoke. 

“Maybe we can go to the club with your brothers?” he asked hopefully.

Iggy seemed surprised by the request. It made him smile that Carmine was interested in getting to know his family since Iggy spent most of his time with the Martellis. Yet another reason to love the young Omega.

“Anything you want baby,” he whispered back, giving his mate a quick kiss before reaching for his phone. 

“Tony you’re cheating!” Teresa cried out.

The large Alpha merely shrugged and tried to look innocent. Iggy smirked at him and then laughed at Teresa’s anger. She was giving her mate a deadly glare.

“I’d ease up on the cheating man, you don’t want to make her mad,” Luka warned.

“Remember what happened last time?” Carmine chimed in.

Apparently Teresa was super competitive and hated to lose. The last time Tony pulled this on her, she gave him the silent treatment for weeks which of course also meant withholding sex. 

“You’re right honey. Let’s start the game over,” he conceded.

Iggy laughed and then looked at Carmine who appeared amused.

“Don’t get any ideas from Teresa,” Iggy warned his mate.

Carmine simply smiled devilishly.

Iggy pulled his eyes away from the drama and dialed Mickey first because he knew it would be badass to show up at the club with a prime. He wasn’t even ashamed to admit it.  
He was happy that Mickey had agreed. He missed just hanging out with his family and after the hell they had been through, they really needed a fun night out. Mickey did tell him about a fight that Nick and Colin were having so he figured he would wait before calling him. 

He tried Jamie who apologetically declined sighting not wanting to be a fifth wheel. Truthfully, Iggy couldn’t hate him for that. 

Lastly he tried Lip who said he couldn’t make it because he had a hot date that was a sure thing, whatever that meant. At least he would be hanging out with Mickey and Ian and that would be enough for now. 

*****

Around 8pm Mickey finally texted Colin telling him that Nick was in his dorm room safe and sound. Colin inhaled deeply as a wave of relief hit him. The only thing left for him to do was make it right, so he got in his beat up car and drove back to the school. There was no way he could leave things like this between him and Nick.

As soon as he got into the building he was met with an angry looking prime. The sight was unnerving and Colin knew he was in deep shit. He slowly walked up to Ian and waited for his punishment.

“Did you actually tell Nick that what Tyler did to him was his fault?” Ian gritted. 

Colin wouldn’t meet the prime’s eyes, he was still too ashamed of what he did to his Omega.

“No. I mean yes. I mean…. That’s not what I… I fucked up,” he finally stuttered out.

He let out a deep sigh and shook his head in disappointment. Whatever Ian wanted to do to him, he knew he had coming.

“Yeah you did Colin. How could you say something like that to him? After everything he’s been through?! Or did you forget the part where he killed his own father to save you?!” Ian snarled viciously.

Colin winced at the words but he knew Ian was right. He just wanted to protect Nick but it wasn’t working. All he was doing was hurting him instead.

“I know! I fucked up royally! I just…. I just wanted to protect him Ian. You get that right?” he admitted.

Ian’s features softened because he did get that. Ian wanted nothing more than to make Mickey happy for the rest of his life and he could understand why Colin thought his behavior was helping but that didn’t take back what he said.

“I get it Colin. I want to be with Mickey all the time just to make sure he’s okay but I can’t do that and neither can you. You’re treating him like a child and that’s only going to push him away. He needs to know that you trust him. Nick already feels like a burden-”

Colin’s head snapped at that. “What do you mean he feels like a burden?” 

Ian sighed. 

“This is why you two need to talk. You’re clearly not on the same page,” the Alpha pointed out.

Colin nodded and went to walk past the prime when he was stopped.

“And for the record, if you ever say anything that mean or stupid to him again, I’ll bash your fucking face in, got it?”

Colin swallowed hard but knew not to argue. He nodded his head at the prime and went up the stairs. When he knocked on the Omega’s door he was met with his baby brother giving him a nasty glare. 

Mickey didn’t say anything, letting his face do all the talking, as he pushed past his brother, leaving the pair alone in the room. Colin walked up to Nick who was sitting on his bed, tear tracks running down his face. The Alpha felt like total and utter shit. The Omega was hugging the sides of his hoodie, looking tiny in the oversized garment. Colin would bet it was his hoodie.  
He stopped about a foot away from his Omega, unsure of how close he was allowed to be. Nick looked up at him with sad red eyes that reminded Colin of a wounded puppy. 

“Hey,” he whispered softly. 

“Hey,” Nick said back in a gruff voice.

Colin didn’t know what to do so he figured an apology would be the right way to start this out. 

“I’m sorry Nick. That was awful of me to say,” he began.

But Nick just shook his head. “You were right.”

Colin’s face burrowed with confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked incredulously.

“I couldn’t fight Tyler off and probably wouldn’t have been able to fight off that guy earlier. I’m fucking helpless,” Nick mumbled bitterly.

Colin knelt down in front of his mate and placed his hands on Nick’s lap.

“You’re not helpless. You’re fucking brave,” Colin stated.

Nick looked up at him and now it was his turn to be confused. 

“My dad was a cruel piece of shit that never cared about any of us. I was terrified of him especially when he had been drinking. But you…. You stood up to your dad even after all of the awful things he did to you. That took guts Nick.”

The Omega looked back down at his hands, unsure of how to process the words he was hearing. Colin thought he was brave? How could that be?  
Colin reached out and tilted Nick’s chin so that their eyes could meet. 

“You’re not helpless and I’m so fucking sorry if I ever made you feel that way,” the Alpha admitted emotionally. 

Nick couldn’t hold back any longer so he finally reached out and embraced his Alpha. Colin immediately returned the hug and buried his head in his Omega’s neck, inhaling his calming scent.  
When they broke apart, Colin reached out and caressed Nick’s face gently. 

“There’s one more thing. Ian said you feel like a burden. What is he talking about?” Colin asked. 

Nick tried to look away but Colin wouldn’t let him. The Omega was apprehensive mainly because he was terrified to hear the truth. He was certain that Colin thought of him as a consolation prize for doing the right thing. 

“Talk to me,” Colin pleaded.

“Sometimes I feel like you only claimed me to stop Benjamin from claiming me……. Not because you actually wanted to,” Nick said in a small voice. 

“What?” was all Colin could reply with.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t have been your top choice and maybe if the circumstances had been different-”

“I would have chosen someone else?” Colin finished the sentence for him.

Nick nodded shamefully. He hated thinking this way but after being raised the way he was, it was a miracle he had any confidence in himself whatsoever. His father was constantly reminding him of how worthless he was and how no one would ever want him. After a lifetime of hearing that, it was easy to see how Nick would start to believe it. 

“I’m going to say this once and only once so listen to me. You are not a burden. You’re not a consolation prize or a runner up. You are the prize. You’re the person I wanted since I laid eyes on you two months ago. There is no one else so get that out of your head. I fucking love you and I need you to believe me. Can you do that?” Colin said.

Nick’s lip trembled with emotion but he nodded anyway. Colin leaned up and kissed his lips before any type of rebuttal could be made. The kiss was slow and deliberate, making Nick’s insides suddenly warm and tingly.

Colin broke the kiss when he noticed Nick crying. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered before burying his head in his Alpha’s shoulder. 

Colin hugged him tightly and stroked his hair lovingly. 

“Me too,” he whispered back. 

"Hey, Iggy wants to go out tonight to the Martellis night club. You up for it? Have some fun maybe?" Colin asked hopefully.

Nick leaned back and looked at his Alpha, seemingly contemplating his answer.

"Is Mickey going?" the Omega asked.

Colin smiled and nodded his head. Nick returned his smile.

"Okay," he said, "Let's have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the boys need a fun night out filled with smut!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did this chapter justice!

Chapter 35

 

It was half past eleven when they reached the club. Naturally since Carmine was organizing this little outing, they had to take the Martelli limo which was basically an obscenely oversized black hummer. 

The boys were dressed casually but with style. Colin had a plain tight white shirt underneath a fitted black coat and dark wash jeans. Nick looked both adorable and delicious in black skinny jeans and a graphic tee, his hair styled messily on his head. His coat was way too big on him but it didn’t matter since he would be taking it off in the club anyway.

Mickey and Ian were unintentionally matching in Henley shirts with dark jeans. Ian’s shirt was grey while Mickey’s was dark blue. Both wore oversized hoodies, refusing to believe the temperature outside was getting colder by the minute. 

And of course Iggy and Carmine were dressed to impress. Carmine had a reputation to uphold so he chose fitted jeans and a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Iggy had on a white button up with a black graphic design on it, which he wore untucked and over his dark jeans. 

Colin sighed happily as he watched Nick talking to Mickey animatedly about something. The smile on his Omega’s face was enough to make the Alpha grin. A night out was exactly what they all needed. 

When they pulled up to the club, they walked right in and headed to the VIP section which had already been reserved for them. The stares they got because of the prime walking with them didn’t go unnoticed. Everyone around them just seemed to straighten up a bit as they walked by.

There were three sleek leather couches surrounding a low cocktail table currently overflowing with various bottles of vodka, tequila and rum.  
Once the drinks were poured, Ian raised his glass and proposed a toast. The others followed and held their drinks high. 

“To Iggy and Carmine!” Ian shouted.

Iggy smiled at Carmine and was about to take a drink when his Omega stopped him. 

“To being alive,” he said sincerely. 

Everyone in the group looked at each other realizing what he said included all of them. Each one of them had been so close to death and it was a solemn reminder of how lucky they all were to be there at that moment. 

“To being alive,” they shouted in unison and shot back their drinks. 

Nick’s grimace was enough to make Mickey laugh. 

“God that’s awful!” Nick choked out, putting his glass down on the table.

“Not a big fan of drinking?” Mickey asked his friend through a mischievous grin.

Nick simply shrugged.

“Don’t worry, the more you drink the better it tastes,” Mickey snickered.

After several drinks the mood at the table was playful and boisterous. Carmine was practically on Iggy’s lap, feeding him olives and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Ian and Mickey were on another couch talking closely while Colin had Nick giggling like crazy, attacking his neck lovingly.

Suddenly a popular dance track came on and Carmine practically jumped off Iggy’s lap with excitement. The Omega looked right at Nick and Mickey when he spoke.

Track: Titanium by David Guetta

“I love this song!” he said brightly.

He extended his hands out to the other two Omegas, requesting that they follow him on to the dance floor. Nick hopped off the couch and looked at his friend expectantly. Mickey seemed the most reluctant of all. 

“I suck at dancing,” he mumbled. 

But Carmine didn’t care. He walked over to Mickey and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him toward the dance floor.

“Live a little Mickey,” he whispered in the protesting Omega’s ear.

Mickey rolled his eyes but followed willingly. The three Omegas were easily the youngest and hottest on the dance floor. Carmine led them to the middle where they were instantly surrounded by other patrons. The dance track picked up in tempo and the trio finally gave in to the beat and began jumping up and down in rhythm.  
Ian, Iggy and Colin looked at their mates with both amusement and love. The Omegas were smiling widely, grabbing each other, twirling and shaking their hips to the song. 

“God, look how happy they are,” Colin sighed. 

Ian and Iggy nodded. 

“They fucking deserve it,” Ian said. 

The Alphas looked at each other and knew he was right. After everything their mates had been through, it was a miracle they were even alive, let alone happy. They returned their gaze to the dance floor when the song changed to a slower one. 

Track: Flesh by Simon Curtis

This track had a lot of bass in it causing the walls in the club to vibrate and hum. The Alphas were a little surprised by what they were seeing. Carmine was behind Mickey, holding him by the waist, rolling his hips to the beat of the song. 

Nick was in front of Mickey, facing him with his hands on Mickey’s shoulders, grinding their hips together. Mickey’s right arm was tightly wound around Nick’s waist. His other hand was reaching behind, grabbing Carmine by the neck, caressing it gently. They were in the middle of the dance floor, catching everyone’s eye. 

“Holy fuck,” Colin choked out, clearly turned on by what he was witnessing. 

Carmine reached his head down to Mickey’s neck and started kissing and sucking at it causing the brunette to close his eyes and drop his head back onto Carmine’s chest. Nick decided to join in and attacked the other side of Mickey’s neck while his hands roamed to Mickey’s back, landing on his ass. They continued to move rhythmically to the beat of the song as they devoured each other in front of everyone.

“Fuck,” Ian muttered as he felt himself hardening in his jeans. 

This was easily the hottest thing he had ever seen and he didn’t want it to stop. The Alphas stood up, leaning against the railing that looked down to the dance floor, as they watched the show their Omegas were putting on. 

They weren’t the only ones staring. Most of the dance floor had stopped moving in order to watch the trio seductively gyrate. A random Alpha was actually stupid enough to walk toward them but one growl from Ian forced the man to stop and turn around, tail firmly between his legs.

“I have an idea,” Carmine whispered in Mickey’s ear. 

The brunette looked up at him and smiled, nodding his head. Mickey then whispered in Nick’s ear and the trio left the dance floor. When they returned to the VIP area, the Alphas looked at them expectantly but the Omega’s simply held their hands out, waiting for the Alphas to follow.

Carmine led them all to a private room in the back of the club. There was a long white leather sofa in the middle of the room with tables on either side. Another larger table sat in a corner with a few barstools surrounding it. The room was dimly lit with candles and accent lamps creating a sensual atmosphere. 

Each Omega led their Alpha to the couch and pushed them to sit down. They backed up, never taking their eyes off the Alphas. Ian, Colin and Iggy were a little confused until they saw the Omegas looking at each other mischievously.

This time Nick was in the middle with Mickey behind him and Carmine in front of him. Mickey placed his arms around Nick’s waist, holding him possessively. Carmine put his hands on Mickeys hips, reaching past Nick. He leaned down and kissed Nick passionately. The boy returned the kiss just as Mickey latched onto his neck, sucking a large mark in the process.  
The Alphas watched with open mouths, not quite sure what to make of the spectacle. The Omegas intensified their actions, moaning lustfully at each other. Mickey moved his hands underneath Nick’s shirt, lifting it up and caressing the smooth skin of his stomach. 

Carmine continued to kiss Nick as he slipped a hand inside the boy’s jeans causing another loud moan to escape his lips. Mickey was now rutting against his friend’s ass, desperately craving the friction. Nick eventually turned around and crashed his lips to Mickey’s forcing Carmine deeper into his jeans. 

“Jesus fuck,” Colin muttered, shifting in his seat.

Nick began working on Mickey’s jeans, unbuttoning them slowly. Mickey then moved his hands behind Nick toward Carmine’s jeans, unbuckling his belt. Carmine stroked Nick as Mickey pushed his jeans and boxers down, forcing a long moan to leave his lips. 

“Dicks out boys,” Carmine ordered looking right at the Alphas.

Each one eagerly unbuttoned their jeans and pushed them down along with their boxers, freeing their stiff erections. Iggy went to stroke himself but Carmine shook his head at him.

“No touching,” he warned. 

“Fuck Carmine,” Iggy whined but obeyed.

The Alphas sat there, hard dicks at the ready, practically panting, just waiting for whatever was coming next. The Omegas finally broke apart and turned toward their respective Alphas. They walked slowly to them, taking their time. 

As soon as they reached the Alphas, each Omega began to strip until they were completely naked. They all dropped to their knees and grabbed their Alpha’s dicks, much to their delight. 

“Oh god Nick,” Colin mumbled as his Omega began sucking eagerly at his cock. 

His head fell on to the back of the couch as he blissfully shut his eyes. Ian and Iggy were feeling the same as their Omegas each worked to please them. Ian placed a hand on Mickey’s head, gently pushing his head down a little farther each time.

Iggy’s hand was tangled in Carmine’s hair, tightening his grip as his Omega deep throated him. The smell in the room was intoxicating, a sweet mixture of all of the Omega’s arousal. It was driving the Alphas crazy. Iggy looked over at Ian when he let out a deep groan. He then watched as Colin fucked up into Nick’s mouth, grunting as he did.

He wasn’t sure how, but Iggy noticed the Omegas were moving in unison. When Carmine stopped, they all did. The Alpha’s whined at the loss but then they saw the Omegas standing up. They briefly looked at each other before straddling their Alphas and sinking down on their dicks. 

Each Omega let out a blissful moan once they bottomed out. Soon they began riding their Alphas fast and hard. Ian placed his hands firmly on Mickey’s hips as the brunette bounced up and down rapidly. Mickey threw his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly in the process. 

Suddenly Carmine’s hand was at the back of Mickey’s neck, bringing him in for a bruising kiss. Ian watched as his Omega kissed Carmine lustfully, exciting him and driving him wild. Mickey continued to ride Ian into the couch as he broke away from Carmine. 

Nick has his head buried in Colin’s neck as he slammed his body down over and over on his Alpha’s dick. Soon the only sounds in the room were moans and the sound of skin slapping together. 

Mickey looked at Ian and he could tell the prime was trying really hard to control himself. But he also knew it wouldn’t last. Ian grabbed Mickey tightly and stood up, walking toward the table in front of them. He placed Mickey down and immediately began fucking him hard and rough. Mickey had no choice but to hang on to the edge of the table or risk falling off. 

“Fuck! Ian!” he shouted as the Alpha picked up his pace. 

Mickey’s knuckles were turning white from his exertion. He arched his body when Ian hit him just right, biting his lip to keep the moans at bay. Iggy was looking at them with lust. As much as he loved having Carmine ride him, he wanted to be in charge like Ian. He wanted to make Carmine fall apart.

Iggy held on to Carmine and switched their positions, laying the Omega down on the couch. He began fucking into him hard enough to make Carmine scream out.

“Oh yes Iggy! Fuck me!” Carmine shouted.

Colin looked at his brother fucking his mate forcefully, making him want to dominate his own mate. He stopped Nick and told him to get on the couch on his knees. The Omega obliged and held onto the back of the sofa, waiting for Colin to enter him.

Once he did, Nick gripped the couch tightly as Colin began to piston in and out of him. The mood in the room had officially changed. Before it was the Omegas driving the Alphas wild but now the Alphas were in charge and they were making their mates howl with pleasure. 

Mickey was going cross eyed with how hard Ian was hitting his prostate. Ian’s hands were fisting Mickey’s hair as he pulled harshly on the strands eliciting a sharp yelp from his mate. Carmine had his legs wrapped tightly around Iggy’s waist as the Alpha bent him in half, never faltering his pace. 

Colin wrapped his arm around Nick’s waist and brought him back against his chest, fucking up into him causing his mate to whimper and groan. 

“I love you,” he whispered in Nick’s ear.

He couldn’t see it, but he knew the Omega was smiling. Just then Carmine yelled loudly as he erupted, coming all over his chest. The sight caused Colin to fuck Nick harder, wanting him to fall apart as well. Soon the youngest Omega of the group was coming hard on the couch. Colin bent him over again and chased his own release. Iggy beat him to it as he growled, expanding his knot inside Carmine. 

Mickey was next to come, yelling obscenities one after the other. It was enough to send his brother Colin over the edge. Nick cried out as he felt the knot inside of him get bigger. The only one left was Ian who was still fucking Mickey at a harsh pace. The other four were coming down from their blissful highs when a pained yelp came from Mickey.

They all moved their eyes toward the pair and watched as Ian turned Mickey over on his stomach and slammed him down on the table, fucking him once more. He held the Omega’s head forcefully against the surface, pushing him down, pinning him. 

Mickey wasn’t struggling but he was gritting his teeth and Colin and Iggy knew he was in pain. Iggy was on his way to get up and stop Ian when Colin’s hand prevented him from moving. He shook his head at his brother.

“Don’t Iggy,” Colin whispered.

Iggy seemed torn but eventually sat back down. Finally, Ian let out a vicious growl as he expanded his knot inside of Mickey. The Omega sighed in relief as did the others in the room. His body went limp, completely exhausted from his exertion. 

When he went to stand up, his knees buckled but Ian caught him. The Alpha nuzzled Mickey’s neck, licking at their bond mark. The sweet act was enough to calm Mickey down, allowing him to wrap his hands around his Alpha.

Iggy and Colin were still on the defense when it came to their brother, but he seemed to be okay so they returned their attention back to their mates. Carmine kissed Iggy deeply. 

“I can’t wait to be yours,” he said lovingly. 

Iggy smiled at him and kissed him again. Colin looked at them briefly before turning to Nick and enveloping him in a tight hug. 

“That was fucking hot,” he muttered against the Omega’s ear, earning a huge grin in return. 

The six boys quickly got dressed and left the back room in favor of the VIP section once more. One of Mickey’s favorite songs was playing, so he held out his hand and led Ian to the dance floor. The others stayed and watched the pair closely. 

Track: Make Me a Bird by Electrik People

Once on the dance floor, Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck while the Alpha latched on to Mickey’s waist. The song was a bit slower allowing them to dance closely together. Ian smiled down at Mickey as his hands caressed the Omega’s back. Mickey matched his grin and leaned up to kiss Ian softly. 

Iggy and Colin kept their eye on them while Nick and Carmine continued to drink. 

“I’m worried about him,” Iggy said to his brother. 

“Yeah, me too,” Colin replied.

“How do you think Ian will be during his rut?” Iggy asked.

“Don’t know man. But there’s not much we can do. Ian’s his Alpha, end of story,” Colin resolved.

The siblings looked at each other and then back to the dance floor. They were right, there was nothing they could do. When Ian’s rut hit, it was up to him and Mickey to get through it. They just prayed their brother wouldn’t get hurt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough fun, back to the angst!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 

After their night at the club, Ian, Mickey, Nick and Colin decided to go back to the Milkovich house instead of the dorms. They didn’t have class for another two days and they still had to go to Iggy and Carmine’s party. 

Nick seemed most excited mainly because it was an excuse to wear a fancy outfit of which he apparently had plenty. Colin wasn’t quite as excited but as long as Nick was happy, he was happy. 

Iggy and Carmine of course headed back to the Martelli mansion to get some much needed sleep. If they were going to be conscious during their party, sleep was greatly needed. Back in their bedroom, Carmine fell asleep in Iggy’s arms causing the Alpha to let out a happy sigh. In less than 24 hours, Carmine would be his. 

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Iggy was so tired that he didn’t even hear the screams coming from downstairs. 

*****

“Ian?” Mickey asked of his sleeping partner. 

Ian rolled over and opened his eyes. 

“Hmm?” he mumbled.

“Nothing I… nevermind,” he muttered.

He went to turn over when Ian stopped him. 

“Tell me.”

Mickey seemed to think it over before actually speaking. 

“I was just thinking about something Nick said the other day. Do you…” he burrowed his eyebrows in thought, “Do you ever regret…. I mean did it feel forced to….”

Mickey didn’t know how to get the words out but ever since he spoke to Nick about his feelings toward Colin it made him think about how he was claimed. In both instances, the boys were claimed more out of necessity and less out of want. Or at least necessity won out. 

Mickey knew that Ian had feelings for him and that he wanted them to be together but he wasn’t so sure anymore. He of course knew they were fated and would have been together regardless. He just wished the circumstances would have been different. Maybe more formal like Iggy and Carmine.

Ian straightened up once he realized what Mickey was asking. He was a little hurt but not really surprised. 

“Is this because of Iggy and Carmine’s party?” Ian asked straight to the point. 

Mickey didn’t say anything and his silence confirmed Ian’s suspicions. 

“Look Mickey, I know we didn’t have a formal courting or whatever but that doesn’t mean that my claiming you was a mistake or something I’ll regret got it?” 

Ian said it sincerely enough for Mickey to nod his head and drop the subject. 

“Don’t ever think like that,” Ian whispered as he kissed the Omega’s forehead. 

“I love you,” Mickey said softly. 

“And I love-”

Mickey looked at Ian waiting for him to finish. The Alpha stopped mid-sentence, unable to speak. Ian had his eyes shut as his body began to tremble slightly. He looked like he was trying to fight whatever was happening but wasn’t succeeding. 

“Ian?” Mickey asked with concern.

Ian didn’t answer at first. He was trying to get his breathing under control. 

“Mickey, get away from me,” he gritted through clenched teeth.

“What? Why?” Mickey asked.

He didn’t understand what was happening. It wasn’t until Ian opened his eyes that Mickey realized what was going on. Ian was breathing harshly through his nose. His fists were clenched as he tried to roll out of the bed.

“Mickey, go!” he yelled. 

Mickey looked at him with trepidation. He wanted to stay but he was certain it would be unsafe. If this really was Ian’s rut, he needed to get the fuck out of there.

“Go!” Ian yelled once more. 

The Alpha stumbled to the floor and growled out in pain. He was fighting his primal side with everything he had but it wasn’t enough. 

Mickey leapt off the bed and ran to the door. He gave one last look at Ian before running out of the room. He didn’t know what to do so he pounded on Jamie and Colin’s doors. Surely they would know what to do. 

“Mickey? Everything oka-”

Just then a loud crash was heard in Mickey’s room, followed by another and another. It sounded like Ian was tearing the place apart. Instinctively, Colin got in front of Mickey, shielding him from the bedroom door. 

“It’s his rut,” Mickey stated.

Nick walked up to the door of Colin’s room, curious about what had woken his Alpha. The sleepy Omega had one of Colin’s shirts on, hanging adorably low on him, covering his boxers. 

“Mickey?” he said, voice laced with sleep.

“Stay here,” Colin ordered. 

He went up to Mickey’s door and held his ear to it. He could hear Ian’s growling as he got progressively more agitated.

“Mickey!!” they heard Ian scream.

It was enough to make them all wince. Ian’s tone was desperate and pleading.

“Mickey!” Ian screamed again. 

Just then, Jamie opened his bedroom door. He looked alert and ready to dive into whatever danger presented itself.

Ian was pounding on the door, trying to break it down. Colin was attempting to keep the door closed from his side but was barely holding on. Jamie swooped in and helped him but they knew eventually the door would give. 

“Why’s he so angry?” Nick asked his friend.

Mickey looked to the floor, a favorite spot of observation for Omegas.

“He’s in rut,” Mickey offered simply.

Nick’s eyes widened and he turned his head toward Mickey’s bedroom.

“Mickey!” Ian continued to scream.

He looked at his brothers for help but concluded there was nothing they could do. 

“Mickey! I need you! Please! Mickey please!”

Finally, the Omega had had enough. 

“Let me through,” he told his brothers. 

They each looked at him with shock. 

“Mickey, he’ll fucking kill you! He’s full on primal,” Colin warned. 

Mickey shook his head. 

“He… he won’t kill me,” the Omega stated though it didn’t sound convincing. 

“Mick-”

“I have to do this. He’s my mate okay?” Mickey said more confidently. 

“At least let us in there with you,” Jamie said and Colin nodded.

“Fine.”

The three of them slowly opened the door causing a loud creaking noise to blend with Ian’s angry growls. The Alpha stopped his demolition of the room and stared at Mickey as he walked in. He was panting, holding a broken lamp in his hand. He dropped it at the sight of his Omega.

He rushed up to Mickey and grabbed his arms tightly causing the Omega to cry out in pain. It didn’t register to Ian that he was hurting his mate, he simply wanted him close. Colin and Jamie immediately stepped in and attempted to restrain the large prime. A task that was easier said than done. He fought them furiously, throwing Jamie up against the wall with one hand and grabbing Colin by the throat with the other. 

“Ian stop!” Mickey shouted.

The prime looked at him but didn’t let go of either brother.

“Please,” the Omega added.

He finally released them and fixed his eyes on Mickey. That is until he caught the scent of another Omega. Nick looked terrified when Ian noticed him past the doorway. He began to slowly back up but it was too late. 

“Colin!” Nick screamed. 

Thankfully Colin was nearby and put himself between Ian and his mate. Jamie also stood up and made his way over to Mickey, trying to shield him as well.  
Ian looked between all of them, the agitation on his face growing by the second. 

‘Ian’

That seemed to stop the prime momentarily. The pair had never tried to speak telepathically while Ian was primal. The situation never presented itself since Ian was usually trying to kill someone. 

‘I know you’re angry but you don’t have to be angry alone’

Primal Ian was confused by the statement. He stared right at Mickey, looking deep into his eyes. His features were wild and threatening. 

‘What?’

It was the first time Ian had said anything while he was primal. Usually he didn’t speak, but apparently he could telepathically. Jamie, Colin and Nick stared at the pair with bated breath, unsure of what was happening. 

‘Give me part of your rage’

‘I…I don’t think I c…can’

He could tell that Ian was struggling, fighting an internal war in his mind. His primal side always wanted control. 

‘Try, Ian please. We can get through this together’

Ian was twisting his head, fighting the demons within. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Jamie and Colin looked at their brother with concern. They didn’t know what was happening but they were ready for anything.

Mickey shut his eyes and let the feelings of anger and rage consume him. He knew this was the only way he could survive a rut with Ian. He needed to be as strong, as angry and as primal. So far the pair knew they could share thoughts, wounds and strength. So why not rage?

The warmth radiating through his body was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He knew what it was like to be in heat and have urges and needs but this was completely different. He felt like if he didn’t have Ian he would fall apart. He would wither away and become nothing. That’s what a rut felt like. 

And now everything was amplified since his mate was a prime. All of the urges were greater, the want was unbearable. He felt like his body was on fire, his insides bubbling, his head pounding. Nick, Colin and Jamie stared at the couple as they stood in front of them, eyes closed, appearing to be in some sort of trance. 

They began to back away since the imminent danger had subsided but Colin and Jamie hovered by the door, ready to help their brother if he needed them. After a few minutes, the boys simultaneously opened their eyes revealing total darkness in place of the normal green and blue. They looked at each other, breathing harshly, studying one another for the briefest of moments. 

It was Mickey who attacked first, forcefully shoving Ian, deliberately trying to rile him up. The prime gave a wicked smile and pushed Mickey hard enough to make him hit the wall. He quickly grabbed Mickey and hoisted him up, wrapping the Omega’s legs around him, pushing him further up on the wall.

Mickey replied to Ian’s smile with a sly grin of his own, yanking back the prime’s hair and biting his neck, eliciting a yell that quickly turned into a moan from the taller boy. Ian grabbed Mickey by the jaw and shoved his head back against the wall, crashing their lips in the process. It was a bruising kiss, both mouths fighting for dominance but neither gaining the upper hand. 

By now Jamie and Colin realized their brother would be okay. They kept an eye on the door, even after they left the room, just in case…

 

*****

 

It was only when he was yanked out of bed forcibly that Iggy realized something was wrong. Immediately he fought back, his eyes frantically searching for Carmine. That’s when he heard his Omega scream.

“Iggy!”

He saw Carmine being dragged out of the room. Two large men were holding on to the Alpha as he struggled against them. 

“Carmine!” he shouted back.

He had no idea what was going on. What the hell had happened while they slept and who could possibly be their new foe? Iggy was trying to process everything around him as he was taken down the stairs and into the expansive family room. 

Vincent, Luka and Tony were already there sitting on a couch with guns pointed at them. His eyes searched for Carmine, finally finding him standing near his father, being held with his arms behind his back.

“Iggy!” the young boy yelled causing the Alpha behind him to tighten his hold.

Iggy let out a low growl in warning but the Alpha simply smirked at him. Iggy was taken to the opposite end of the room and held there. He looked around trying to figuring out what was happening. He saw the Martellis on one side of the room and a group of men on the other. One large Alpha from the other side was clearly in charge of the intruders. 

He was in his fifties, dressed in a grey suit with a dark blue shirt and a lot of tacky gold jewelry. His black hair was slicked back with way too much gel in it, making it shiny as it caught the light. He was quite literally the poster boy for a stereotypical mobster. 

The man’s eyes looked around the room, finally settling on Vincent himself. The Primo looked calm but Iggy could see that underneath his cool demeanor, a rage was brewing. 

“Well Vincent, color me surprised to learn that Carmine’s eighteenth birthday is tomorrow and I never received my invitation. Was is lost in the mail?” the man mused.

Vincent’s eyes hardened at the mention of Carmine but he didn’t respond. 

“I thought you were a man of your word. I guess I was wrong,” the man continued.

Iggy could see Vincent’s fist clenching as the man spoke. 

“Thankfully I remembered and I’m here to collect on our deal.”

Vincent’s eyes widened at that statement but Iggy was busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on as he looked between Carmine and the intruder when it finally dawned on him. They were after Carmine.

“There was no deal Marcellus,” Vincent sneered, “Not after what you did to Isabella’s sister.”

All eyes turned to Marcellus when the Primo said that waiting for further explanation. 

“What can I say, the woman was a whore, she deserved to die,” he shrugged.  
Just then Luka and Tony both attempted to stand up but were forced back down. The Martelli brothers were clearly angry about what had happened to their aunt. 

“That doesn’t mean you can take back our deal. Carmine belongs to my nephew,” Marcellus stated.

Iggy was shocked by what he was hearing. Had Vincent really promised Carmine to someone else? The Omega was equally upset as he looked upon his father. Clearly it was something he didn’t know anything about.

“Carmine has an Alpha and it isn’t Enzo,” Vincent stated confidently. 

Iggy couldn’t help but smile at that. He was glad that at least the Primo had his back. He looked at Carmine and gave him a reassuring grin. Marcellus noticed the interaction. 

“You must be joking!” he snarled, glaring at Iggy.

He returned his attention to Carmine and ordered his men to bring the Omega forward. The boy stood in front of Marcellus, his eyes planted firmly on the floor. The man grabbed Carmine’s hair and yanked his neck back, searching for a claim mark. 

“Doesn’t look claimed to me,” Marcellus spit out. 

Iggy could see how scared Carmine was. The last thing he wanted was to come back from death only to be claimed by a stranger instead of Iggy. Just then a younger Alpha stepped up toward Carmine and Iggy could tell it was Enzo. 

He had a smug look on his face as he ran a hand through his black hair. His brown eyes roamed over Carmine lustfully causing the Omega to shift uncomfortably. Iggy was getting more and more agitated at the fact that he couldn’t intervene. 

He looked over to Vincent to see what they were going to do about this situation but instead he found the Primo looking scared, something Iggy never thought he would see. He seemed genuinely worried.

“Don’t do this Marcellus, please. He wants to be with someone else,” the Primo begged.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

“If you think the family will let this go, you’re in for a rude awakening,” Luka hissed, not caring that a gun was pointed at his head.

Marcellus and Enzo turned to look at the brothers. 

“Is that a threat?” Enzo asked, amused by the rising hostility. 

“Absolutely,” both brothers answered.

Enzo was ready to get in their faces but was held back by his uncle. It was somewhat comical considering how tall and broad the boy was. Clearly he was in a fighting mood and that gave Iggy an idea. 

“Fight me for him,” Iggy suddenly said.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. 

“What?” Marcellus asked. 

Iggy looked at Vincent who was now smirking at him. If the Primo wasn’t convinced of his love for Carmine, he had to be now. 

“Fight me for Carmine. If you beat me, you can have him but if I win, you get the fuck out of here and never come back.”

The intruders scoffed and looked around at everyone’s reaction. They returned their gaze back to Iggy and realized he was being serious. Marcellus turned to his nephew and then back to Iggy, seemingly contemplating the proposal. 

Luka and Tony appeared apprehensive but they were glad at least someone was doing something. Marcellus whispered something in Enzo’s ear and then walked over to Vincent. 

“Do you agree to those terms?” Marcellus asked the Primo.

He seemed surprised by the question but still answered.

“Yes,” he stated simply. 

Marcellus pointed to Iggy when he spoke again.

“That Alpha fights my nephew and the winner gets to claim Carmine,” he clarified. 

Vincent nodded his head in agreement. Marcellus instructed his men to lower their weapons allowing the Martellis a chance to stand up. Iggy was also released, making his way toward the Primo. Carmine stayed in the hold of the intruders for the time being. 

“Are you sure about this Viggo?” Vincent asked apprehensively. 

Iggy rolled his eyes.

“So we’re back to Viggo?” he asked sarcastically. 

Vincent wasn’t amused.

“I can beat him,” Iggy stated looking at all of them.

Luka and Tony seemed convinced but Vincent was still wavering. Iggy looked him dead in the eye.

“I can beat him,” he implored. 

Vincent nodded his head, allowing himself to believe Iggy’s words. The surrounding men worked to move the furniture to the walls, freeing up space in the middle of the room. Clearly that was where the fight would take place. 

Enzo was on one end of the room, leaving the other end for Iggy to get ready. The Alpha removed his shirt and his gold chain, giving them to Luka to hold. He cracked his neck and stretched his arms over his head. His mind was surprisingly clear and calm. 

Most people in the room were probably favoring Enzo in the fight but they didn’t see what Iggy saw. It turns out Iggy had become really good at reading people and what he read when he saw Enzo was a silver spoon kid that had never been in a real fight. Sure the kid was bigger than him and sure he was tough looking but Iggy had been in enough street brawls to know when he outmatched an opponent. 

And the boy in front of him was beatable. He turned around to face his adversary, sneaking a peek at Carmine in the process. The pair locked eyes and Iggy was saddened by the frightened look on his mate’s face. He mouthed the words ‘I love you’ and watched as the Omega mouthed them back.

“Oh, isn’t that sweet,” Enzo mocked as he stalked closer.

Iggy glared at his rival and made his way to the middle of the room. The boys were surrounded by a dozen or so witnesses ready for the battle to begin. Iggy took a deep breath and got ready. He figured if he wanted Carmine, he would have to fight for him. 

When the boys stood in front of one another, it clearly looked like Enzo had the advantage as he looked down on Iggy, attempting to intimidate him. It was obvious that Enzo had never battled a street kid. In the streets, your size didn’t matter because speed and strength always won out. Enzo would need to learn the hard way. 

“I can’t wait to fuck him so hard he bleeds,” Enzo smirked at Iggy who remained stone faced. 

“You know the rules. Anything goes, winner gets Carmine,” Marcellus announced, addressing the boys. 

Each one nodded his head and backed off. As Iggy watched Marcellus leave the circle, Enzo surprised him with a sharp right hook causing him to stumble. He didn’t fall and wasn’t fazed when Enzo’s family cheered. Cheap shot.

They squared off again and this time it was Iggy who threw the punches, missing with the first but connecting with the second and a third, each to the ribs. Enzo hunched over momentarily but straightened back up. The larger Alpha swung but missed and Iggy caught him with an upper cut to the jaw. Iggy grinned at the sight of blood dripping from Enzo’s face.  
But the battle was far from over. Enzo came back and knocked Iggy over with a punch to the cheek. While he was down, Enzo began kicking him and then moved to get on top of him. He tried to pin Iggy to the ground but failed as Iggy quickly got out of the hold. 

They were scrambling on the floor when Iggy lunged at him and knocked him over, crawling on top of him, unleashing punch after punch on the rich kid. After a series of vicious hits to the boy’s face, Iggy moved his hands to the throat and began suffocating him. 

“You think just cuz you got money and you work out that you know the first thing about fighting?” Iggy gritted through clenched teeth. 

Enzo was struggling to breath, clawing at Iggy’s hands but failing to loosen them. His eyes were watering as he gasped for breath. Iggy twisted the Alpha’s head toward Carmine and lowered his mouth to his ear.

“See that? That’s mine,” he snarled.

He could tell that the boy was seconds away from passing out so he looked to Vincent for direction. The Primo glanced at Marcellus who appeared to be on the verge of hysterics. He obviously didn’t think much of Iggy and his fighting skills. 

“End it,” Vincent ordered, glaring at his foe.

Iggy returned his gaze to the boy underneath him. Enzo tried to put up a fight but it was useless. Iggy tightened his grip and watched as the life drained out of the Alpha’s eyes. After a minute or two, Enzo gasped one last time. Only then did Iggy release his throat. 

He slumped to the side, exhausted from his exertion. He slowly got to his feet and as soon as he did, he turned toward Carmine, walking into the Omega’s open arms. Carmine embraced him, holding on tightly as Iggy crashed their lips. The Omega returned the kiss and deepened it quickly. They had a lot to be happy about and no one could take that away from them. 

“We had a deal,” Iggy heard Vincent say.

The pair broke apart and watched as Marcellus and his men gathered to leave. They reached down and grabbed Enzo’s body, gently carrying it outside. Marcellus gave them one last look of disappointment before exiting the house. 

Once the intruders left the premises, the Martellis all breathed a sigh of relief. Iggy and Carmine were still wrapped up in each other’s arms when Vincent walked over to them. 

“I don’t know how to thank you Iggy,” he started to say.

“So we’re back to Iggy now?” the Alpha smirked.

Vincent rolled his eyes but then did something very uncharacteristic. He reached over and hugged Iggy fiercely.

“You saved him,” he whispered to the boy,” I can never repay you for that.”

Iggy was a little shocked by the exchange but happy to be in Vincent’s good graces once more. 

“I will always protect him,” Iggy replied.

Vincent looked at his son and frowned. He could tell that Carmine was upset at the fact that his own father had once sold him off to a rival faction. 

“Please understand Carmine. That deal was made years ago, before I knew what kind of person he really was.”

He walked up to his son apprehensively.

“I’m sorry,” he stated emotionally. 

Carmine bit his lip to keep from crying. As angry as he was, he knew he couldn’t stay mad at his father. He nodded and hugged the Primo. Luka and Tony looked on from nearby, clearly emotional as well. 

“Do we have any other crazy relatives to worry about?” Iggy asked.

Luka was the one to answer. “We’ll double security for the party.”

“Good, cuz I can’t have anyone else trying to take what’s mine,” Iggy stated.

When they finally made their way back upstairs, Carmine led Iggy to the bathroom wanting to clean up his wounds. He sat him down on the edge of the tub and grabbed a first aid kit from underneath the sink.

He reached for the alcohol and a piece of cotton, soaking it and turning back to his Alpha. Iggy winced once the cotton hit his skin. Carmine was gently wiping at the cut across his face when the Alpha stopped his hands and looked into his eyes. 

Iggy stood up slowly, never taking his eyes of his mate. He held Carmine’s face in his hands, really looking at his mate, studying his face. Carmine gave him a shy smile.

“I almost lost you again,” he whispered brokenly.

He could see the tears gathering in Carmine’s eyes as he spoke. The Omega moved his hands to Iggy’s waist, resting them on the hem of his jeans. 

“I can’t lose you,” he continued.

He leaned his forehead to his mate’s, sighing as he closed his eyes. After everything they had been through, there was no way he would let anyone take Carmine away from him. They deserved to be happy and from now on, that’s all Iggy wanted for the younger boy.

When he opened his eyes, he didn’t hesitate to connect his lips to the Omega’s, pushing him backward toward the large sink. He grabbed Carmine’s thighs, hoisting him up and placing him on the counter, never breaking the kiss. As soon as he was situated, Carmine wrapped his arms around Iggy’s neck deepening their kiss. 

Iggy held the Omega closely as he moved his hands up and down the boy’s back. He placed his hands underneath Carmine’s shirt, slowly pushing it up and over his head. Carmine leaned back against the mirror as Iggy pulled his sweats down just enough to have Carmine’s ass hanging off the counter. The Omega in turn unbuttoned Iggy’s jeans, impatiently shoving them down along with his boxers. 

Iggy reconnected their lips and pushed himself inside of his Omega, not even bothering with his fingers. He needed to be inside Carmine and his patience had already run out. The Omega let out a yelp but quickly kissed Iggy again, melting into his touch. It was painful at first for Carmine but it turned to pleasure soon enough. Iggy moved at a fast pace, leaning forward and holding on to Carmine to prevent his back from hitting the mirror.

Carmine had his legs in the air but then wrapped them around Iggy’s waist while one of his hands grasped at the counter and the other held on to the Alpha’s head. Iggy fucked up into him deeply causing the Omega to cry out. He buried his head into Carmine’s neck, breathing harshly against his skin. 

Carmine fisted his hand in Iggy’s hair, holding on as the Alpha fucked him. 

“Iggy,” Carmine whined breathlessly. 

Iggy removed his head from Carmine’s neck in order to kiss his mate, swallowing his moan in the process. He sped up his thrusts, causing the Omega to throw his head back. Iggy’s knees were hitting the drawers of the vanity loudly but they were too far gone to care.

“Fuck!” Carmine yelled. 

Iggy continued to pound into his mate, catching his gaze, their eyes locking. 

“I love you,” he confessed raggedly. 

Carmine moaned at the praise and connected their lips again. He could feel his orgasm inching closer to release so he broke the kiss and held Iggy tightly, asking the Alpha to fuck him harder.  
Iggy did as he was told and didn’t slow down until Carmine’s orgasm ripped through him, causing the Omega to scream Iggy’s name as he came hard against their chests. Iggy then resumed fucking him fast and hard, chasing his own release. 

His growl was loud as his knot expanded inside Carmine, pumping come into his mate, holding him tightly, not wanting to let him go. When Carmine leaned back he looked at Iggy and smiled. 

“I love you Iggy,” he said sincerely. 

They kissed once more, getting lost in each other, wanting to savor the moment.

****

“They’re gonna break the bed again,” Jamie said.

Colin laughed and nodded his head. Both boys were playing cards on the floor outside their brother’s room. They figured since it was Ian’s first rut with Mickey and as a prime that it was safer to just keep an eye or in this case an ear on them. 

“Well they can buy their own this time,” he replied.

“I hope Ian’s family has money cuz if they have to buy a new bed for every rut, shits gonna get expensive,” Jamie agreed.

The boys chuckled and resumed their game.

******

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mickey shouted as Ian relentlessly pounded into him.

The prime had Mickey face down on his stomach, with his legs bent on either side of him. Ian made sure to keep Mickey’s knees flat as he held the Omega tightly. Even with Ian’s strength from before, the sheer force that the prime was using was becoming overwhelming. 

The bed was shaking back and forth with each thrust, ready to break at any moment. Mickey’s eyes were shut as he clenched his teeth. He fisted the sheets and tried to control his breathing. He had no idea how long they had been fucking but it felt like days. 

He knew he would have trouble walking if the dull ache in his ass was anything to go by. At first he had the strength to fight back and be just as aggressive as Ian. But that was hours ago and his body was telling him to slow down. Unfortunately, Ian would not slow down. 

His thoughts were broken when he felt Ian’s knot inside of him, expanding once again. He had lost count by now but he figured they were somewhere between eight and ten knots. He tried to arch his body at the intrusion but Ian just held him down. Maybe if he was lucky, this would be the last one.

Ian seemed to take his time, waiting for his knot to go down, giving Mickey a much needed break. His voice was raw from screaming and shouting, some from pleasure and some from pain. His body felt weak and dehydrated but other than that he was okay.

He was finally getting his bearings when Ian flipped him on to his back. He grabbed Mickey by the legs and slid him forward causing his ass to hang off the edge of the bed. Before Mickey could say anything, Ian was pushing into him, thrusting forcefully once more.

Mickey wanted to cry but he resisted. He had to remember that this wasn’t Ian’s fault and that no matter what they would work on this together. He knew how much he loved Ian and the thought gave him back some of this strength.

He leaned up and grabbed Ian’s shoulders, bringing him down to the bed. The Alpha didn’t fight him, willingly changing his angle. Mickey brought his face up to Ian’s and kissed him hard. He was glad when Ian returned the kiss, slowing down his movements ever so slightly.

Mickey knew that the Ian he fell in love with was still in there. That alone gave him the strength he needed to make it through this rut. Mickey just hoped it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that rut was a little sad but we have Colin's rut coming up as well as a party! Don't worry, our boys will get it together.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I did not forget about my story but I have been crazy busy!!

Chapter 37

Mickey woke up with a persistent ache radiating throughout his entire body. He doesn’t remember what time he actually went to sleep, only that he passed out at some point, possibly while Ian was still fucking him. He blinked his eyes slowly and winced in pain when he tried to move his tired body. He shifted his leg and reached blindly with his hands, searching for Ian on the other side of the bed. He lifted his head when he didn’t find his mate and looked around the room, finally realizing he was alone. 

He painstakingly reached for his boxers and pulled them on. He sat up as best as he could and took a deep breath. His throat felt raspy and dry and his limbs were stiff. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror, stopping dead in his tracks when he took in the state of his body. His arms, legs and torso were covered in welts and bruises. He also noticed new bite marks along his shoulder and collar bone. It looked like he had gotten the shit kicked out of him. He sighed tiredly and made his way into the kitchen. 

“Holy shit Mickey!” Colin yelled upon seeing the state of his brother. 

Mickey rolled his eyes but limped toward his brother anyway. 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, reaching for a glass.

He poured himself some water and immediately gulped down the entire thing, filling it up again and repeating the motion. 

“Are you sure man? That looks painful as fuck!” his brother exclaimed.

“Where’s Ian?” Mickey asked, tactfully changing the subject. 

He saw Colin hesitate with his answer, causing Mickey to worry.

“He went for a run. Said he needed to clear his mind after… that,” he explained, motioning to Mickey’s injured body. 

That made sense, he thought. Just as he was about to ask another question Ian burst through the door, sweating and out of breath. The pair locked eyes. 

“Mickey,” Ian said breathlessly.

The redhead frowned when he saw his mate limp toward him. He tried to match Mickey’s smile but couldn’t do it. 

“Hey, I’m okay Ian,” Mickey insisted. 

He went to grab Ian’s face but the Alpha wouldn’t look at him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry,” he apologized over and over. 

He buried his head in Mickey’s shoulder, whispering his atonement. Colin looked on, watching his brother in sadness. He knew it was a lot for them to go through and he wished he could help but he knew it was something that they had to do on their own. 

“It’s okay Ian. It’s not like you hurt me on purpose. Besides, the next time, I’ll know what to expect,” Mickey whispered into Ian’s sweat soaked t-shirt. 

Ian closed his eyes and simply held his Omega. 

“I love you so much,” he said emotionally. 

“I love you too,” Mickey replied.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Mickey smiled wide which soon turned into a laugh. 

“What?” Ian asked.

“You need a shower! C’mon,” he stated, grabbing Ian’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. 

Under the hot spray of water, Ian gently washed his mate’s back, trying desperately not to cry at the sight of the wounds. Mickey seemed to relax at Ian’s touch, something the Alpha couldn’t quite understand. Mickey should be terrified of him right now but he wasn’t.

‘Hey, don’t think like that’

‘Sorry’

Ian didn’t even realize that Mickey was listening to his thoughts until he said something. 

“I just hate hurting you,” Ian stated. 

Mickey turned around to face his mate. 

“Look at me,” he ordered.

“I told you I’m not made of glass,” he continued. 

He reached up and kissed Ian softly.

“We’ll get through this okay?” he pleaded.

Ian nodded and resumed kissing him. They got through the first rut and even though it wasn’t perfect, Mickey was still alive and well, for the most part. 

****

“You look hot,” Carmine said.

He wrapped his arms around Iggy who was currently staring at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black suit, black shirt and black tie. He had the mob look down. Carmine matched his ensemble except his tie was white. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Iggy stated seductively.

Carmine smiled and pressed his lips to his Alpha’s, relishing the tingly feeling he got in his body when Iggy was near him. The kiss deepened but was quickly broken when they heard a knock at the door.

“I’m coming in so you fuckers better be dressed!” Luka yelled as he entered the room.

The pair looked at him amusingly and smiled. 

“Well don’t you two make quite the couple,” he mused.

Iggy laughed, wrapping his arm tightly around Carmine’s waist. 

“Possessive much?” Luka asked, motioning to his brother. 

Carmine rolled his eyes. 

“You have no idea,” he said. 

Iggy looked hurt but quickly tightened his hold even more.

“Mine,” he whispered into Carmines neck, causing the Omega to giggle.

“Alright, alright tough guy, let me have a word with my brother, please?” Luka requested.

Iggy gave a small nod to Luka before exiting the room. 

“What’s up?” Carmine asked, somewhat confused by his brother’s tone.

“I just wanted to know how you’re feeling, that’s all,” Luka explained. 

Carmine now looked even more confused.

“I’m okay,” he said hesitantly.

Luka shook his head.

“I mean, how are you feeling about tonight, being claimed and all?” he tried again.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been wanting this for over a year,” Carmine said.

Luka smiled at his little brother.

“Good. I just want to make sure this is what you want. I still have to look out for you,” he said.

Carmine returned the smile.

“Don’t worry, Iggy will protect me and he loves me,” Carmine said.

Luka smiled again. 

“So you’re good?” he asked.

Carmine nodded.

“Okay. Well you let me know if he ever gets out of line. I’m not above kicking his ass,” Luka joked.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Carmine chuckled.

****

“Fuck!” Nick exclaimed as Colin pounded into him from behind.

The Alpha tightened his grip on the Omega’s hair and pushed himself in deeper causing Nick to both whimper and moan. It was supposed to be a quick shower that clearly turned into more. They had to be dressed and out the door in less than an hour but Colin couldn’t help himself. 

“Nick ugh! God you feel good!” Colin shouted through the steamy fog.

Nick was holding on to the edge of the bathtub, gripping it fiercely. Colin’s hold on the Omega’s hips was strong and would surely leave bruises, not that Nick minded. He was getting used to being man handled. He mentioned it to Colin a few days prior, stating that he wanted to be able to handle the Alpha’s rut. He felt the only way to do that was to have Colin be rougher with him. That way Nick could let Colin know if something was hurting him or if there was something he didn’t want to do. 

So far, Nick was enjoying the rougher side of sex. Part of him loved to be dominated and he knew he would do anything to make his Alpha happy. But he was also hesitant with certain things. For example, he knew he didn’t want to be tied up. That would remind him too much of his time with Tyler. He also wasn’t into being choked, not that Colin would ever try that, but he made sure to let his Alpha know that wasn’t okay with him. 

Without warning, Colin grabbed Nick and pushed him up against the wall of the shower. He spread Nick’s hands across the wall and bent him over slightly. Nick let his head hand between his shoulder blades as Colin resumed his fucking. It was ridiculous how turned on Nick was in that moment. Colin could feel it between his legs as the slick ran down the Omega’s thigh. That only made Colin hungrier for his Omega. 

He fucked Nick with renewed force and watched as the Omega fell apart below him. Nick was officially whimpering at his Alpha, his legs were beginning to tremble. Colin could tell his mate was close. He held on to Nick’s waist and brought him closer, fucking him hard and fast.

“Come for me, I know how bad you want it,” Colin whispered in his Omega’s ear.

Nick shut his eyes and focused on how good everything felt. Less than a minute later, he was coming hard against the wall, shouting out obscenities in the process. Colin smirked at his mate’s dirty mouth as be began to expand his knot inside of him. Nick stilled himself on the wall and arched his back as Colin’s knot locked inside of him. Colin came with a loud growl, shooting hot liquid into his Omega. 

Once the pair caught their breath and Colin’s knot subsided, they resumed the actual shower and cleaned themselves up. Nick would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for this party. Other than the nightclub, he and Colin had not had a decent night out ever. So naturally he was looking forward to getting dressed up and going out with his mate. 

“Well, how do I look?” Nick asked, turning around to let Colin look at him. 

He was wearing a fitted navy blue suit and a white shirt with a blue tie that made his eyes pop. He thought he looked good but nothing could prepare him for what Colin had on. Grey tweed pants and a matching grey button up vest with a white shirt and black tie. The shirt had the sleeves rolled up, showing off Colin’s tattoos. Nick didn’t think it was possible for Colin to look even better than he normally did but right now he looked incredible. 

“You look fucking sexy,” Colin purred in Nick’s ear.

Nick was at a loss, just staring at his mate with big eyes. Before he could actually form a coherent sentence, Jamie, Ian and Mickey burst into their room. Jamie was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Ian had on a dark grey suit with a green tie and Mickey wore a dark blue suit, though it was brighter than Nick’s and he wore a black tie. All of them looked incredible. 

“Well don’t we all look like some sexy motherfuckers?” Jamie exclaimed. 

They all looked around and laughed in agreement. They stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Apparently Iggy felt it necessary to send a limo to pick the boys up and bring them to the Martelli mansion, not the any of the guys would protest. 

“Let’s do this!” Mickey yelled, tugging Ian toward the large vehicle.

****

The Martelli mansion was a sight to see. As soon as the boys entered, they were greeted with champagne and hor d’oeuvres. It was obvious from the second they walked in that all eyes would be on Ian. As a fully primal Alpha, he pretty much ruled the room. Each new person that encountered them either cowered at Ian’s presence or nodded in respect. Mickey loved every second of it since Ian was all his. 

There were flowers and candles everywhere. Clearly, they had outdone themselves. They all sipped their champagne and ate the small bites offered to them. Mickey would be lying if he said he didn’t feel out of his depth but he was just so happy for his brother. They all were. 

They moved into the large living room where numerous Martellis were already congregating. 

“Hey guys, glad you could make it,” Luka said. 

They all turned to greet him and the Omega by his side.

“I don’t think you’ve met my mate, this is Mauricio,” The Alpha said motioning to the young man at his side. 

He was not much older than Carmine, twenty at most, with dark hair and big brown eyes. He was athletic and very easy on the eyes. The boys all introduced themselves and began chatting with him.

“I’ll let Iggy know you’re here,” Luka stated.

“I’m going to find the bar,” Jamie said as he walked away. 

“How long have you and Luka been together?” Nick asked.

The Omega frowned as he thought for a moment. 

“Almost three years,” he said after a pause.

Nick and Mickey smiled at him. Ian and Colin seemed distracted by something and that’s when they all turned their heads to see Iggy and Carmine entering the room. They truly looked happy. Suddenly everyone in the room began clapping at the couple causing Carmine to blush fiercely. 

Before anything could be said, the group was told that dinner was being served. They followed a waiter into the main dining room and Mickey let out a small gasp when he saw it. The entire room was glowing from the hundreds of candles that were lining every square inch. 

They were ushered to their seats, Iggy and Carmine sitting next to the Primo on one side and his wife and other children on the other. The boys sat down and marveled at the impressive table setting. It was like they were having dinner at the white house or something. 

The salad was brought out but before anyone picked up their fork, the Primo stood up to speak. 

“Tonight is a very special night. We have come together to celebrate the union of my son Carmine with Viggo Milkovich.” 

The Primo smirked at the use of the name but continued much to Iggy’s amusement.

“The claiming ritual is one of great importance. It signifies two people pledging to be together forever. An Alpha pledging to protect his mate at all costs. An Omega pledging to do right by their Alpha, always. This is the way it has been for thousands of years.”

Vincent held his glass of champagne up as he finished his speech. 

“To the happy couple, may you always have each other,” he said.

Everyone at the table also raised their glass and toasted to Iggy and Carmine. The Omega was clearly blushing from all the attention but Iggy was there to calm him. He kept his hand firmly on the Omega’s thigh, rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

He whispered something into Carmine’s ear that caused him to turn beet red. Mickey could only imagine what it was. Ian, Jamie and Colin had huge smiles on their faces when the main course came out. As Alphas, they not only loved to eat, but protein was their main source of nutrition, so when giant juicy steaks were placed before them, they greedily licked their lips in anticipation. The server that brought Ian’s steak out almost dropped it, he was so afraid of the prime. Ian felt bad because he knew he wouldn’t hurt anyone there, especially an Omega. 

Mickey frowned at his meal, which consisted of a small piece of chicken with vegetables. Nick seemed happy with it, but Mickey was ready to cause hell. Ian sensed his Omega’s agitation and decided to share his steak, much to his mate’s delight. Why those fuckers thought that Omega’s didn’t like to eat as much as Alphas was something Mickey would never understand. 

Dessert consisted of a buffet filled with cakes, tarts and small truffles. Nick and Mickey eyed the display hungrily, as the other Alphas in their group went to the bar. The bartender immediately stiffened at the sight of Ian, but the Alpha was too busy looking at someone else to care.

“Lip! You made it!” Ian exclaimed upon seeing his brother.

They gave each other a quick hug and turned back toward the bar. 

“Two beers please,” Lip requested.

“Two beers? You trying to catch up or something?” Ian asked, a small smirk on his face.

Lip scoffed at the insinuation. 

“No! I’m getting one for my date,” he said smugly.

Ian’s eyes widened.

“Date?” he asked.

Lip pointed to a beautiful girl standing next to some other Omegas, no doubt gossiping about one thing or another. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. She reminded Ian of Mickey. 

“Her name’s Mandy. She just moved here. She’s a junior,” Lip explained. 

Ian smiled as he and his brother made their way over to the young girl. 

“Mandy, this is my brother Ian and his mate Mickey,” Lip introduced, pointing to Mickey who was still at the dessert buffet.

She smiled and shook Ian’s hand timidly. Lip told her that his brother was a prime but he was much more intimidating in person. 

“So, how long have you guys been together?” she asked Ian.

“Not long, but we’re fated, so we’re kinda stuck with each other,” Mickey replied, having finally joined his Alpha again. 

Mandy’s eyes bulged out when Mickey mentioned being fated. That was something people only heard about but never actually saw.

“Seriously?” she asked disbelievingly. 

Mickey and Ian both nodded. The group was then ushered into the basement which had been turned into a nightclub of sorts. There was another bar along with some tables and couches and a big dance floor. A DJ booth was set in the corner of the room, already playing ridiculously loud music. 

Just then Iggy finally joined his brothers. He reached out to them, giving them a large group hug. 

“Well fuck, there you are!” Colin stated, rolling his eyes.

Iggy huffed.

“I had a lot of hands to shake Colin! But I’m here now so let’s fucking party!” he exclaimed.

They all smiled as Iggy led Colin, Jamie and Mickey to the dance floor. A hip hop song with a lot of bass was playing and the brothers circled around Iggy, giving him the dance floor. Iggy was actually a pretty good dancer but eventually all of the brothers simply jumped up and down with him. 

Carmine was now talking to Nick, whispering something in his ear. As soon as Colin locked eyes with his Omega, he knew he was up to no good. Nick smirked at him and bit his lip. After a few minutes, a slower song came on prompting Iggy to reach out for Carmine to join him. Ian joined Mickey, Nick went over to Colin and Jamie walked over to a beautiful Omega and began chatting her up. Colin leaned down, placing his arms around his mate’s waist. 

“What was that all about?” he asked, referring to Nick’s chat with Carmine.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and gave Colin a wicked grin. 

“He just invited us for a sleepover, that’s all,” the Omega whispered in his Alpha’s ear.

Colin smiled wide as Nick gave him his best innocent face. He was such a mischievous little shit, but Colin loved him even more for it.

“What are you thinking about?” Carmine asked Iggy.

The Alpha placed his hand behind Carmine’s head and brought his face in closer.

“How badly I want to fuck you right now,” he whispered in the Omega’s ear.

The statement brought chills to Carmine, causing him to shudder. He was so ready to belong to Iggy. He just needed for his heat to kick in. He was starting to feel the effects but it wasn’t time… not yet.  
The pair pulled apart when the song changed back to a dance track. Carmine locked eyes with Mickey and Nick, silently asking them to dance. They accepted and soon there was a repeat of the night at the club. This time however, they kept things PG. Carmine’s father was present after all. 

The trio held on to each other as they gyrated to the beat of the song all the while laughing and smiling. It was a sight their Alpha’s would never get sick of. 

“You guys seen Jamie?” Colin asked after a few minutes.

They all looked around but couldn’t find him. Just then, Iggy noticed the girl that Jamie had been talking to earlier walk out of a room, straightening her dress and smoothing down her hair. Iggy smirked as Jamie then left the same room with his shirt untucked and his tie askew.

“You horny little shit!” Iggy exclaimed as his brother walked closer. 

Jamie simply shrugged and tried to look innocent, failing miserably. Finally, the boys broke out in laughter and congratulated him. 

“It’s about fucking time!” Colin joked, putting his brother into a playful headlock.

Jamie struggled to get free and started laughing when Iggy began to jab his waist.

“Alright, alright I give up!” he stuttered in between his giggles. 

Even though the Milkovich boys were all grown up, they still acted like children around each other. Mickey looked at them fondly, hoping that would never change. He walked up to them, effectively stopping the playful assault on his brother. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked his brothers. 

“Jamie got laid,” Colin snickered.

Jamie glared at him but didn’t deny it.

“Well it’s about fucking time!” Mickey yelled and that caused them all to fall into another fit of laughter. 

Once the laughter died down, the boys took turns looking at each other, smiling as they did.

“Any of you think this year would end like this?” Colin asked.

Mickey shook his head.

“You mean did I think I would find the guy I’m fated to be with? No, definitely not,” he stated.

“Yeah, I never thought I would be bonded either,” Colin said,” but I’m glad I found him.”

Iggy looked at his brothers and sighed. 

“Fuck if I ever thought I would be claiming someone right now,” he chuckled.

They all turned to Jamie, waiting for him to weigh in.

“Hey, I just got laid, isn’t that enough?!” he said.

The brothers couldn’t keep their straight faces anymore and they all quickly broke out into a huge fit of laughter. Iggy looked down to his waist, only to find Carmine’s hands snaking around it, holding him close. 

“It’s time baby,” he purred. 

Iggy closed his eyes and smiled. He placed his hands on top of Carmine’s and leaned back into his embrace. When he opened his eyes, he turned around and cupped Carmine’s face.

“You ready to belong to me?” Iggy asked softly.

Carmine bit his lip and nodded. Iggy noticed the tiniest bit of sweat already accumulating on the Omega’s forehead indicating that he was indeed going into heat. The smell coming from Carmine also confirmed his current state. Iggy grinned and took the Omega’s hand. He turned and gave a quick nod to his brothers before leading his soon to be mate up the stairs and into their room. Let the claiming begin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of smut to come!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry for the delay!!! But I have not forgotten about you guys! This chapter is a little short but keep in mind that this story is coming to an end. I think I have maybe 3-4 chapters left. Enjoy!

Chapter 38

As soon as they reached the room, Iggy shut the door and slammed Carmine up against it. He kissed his Omega hard as he began stripping his clothes off. Carmine moaned into the kiss and pushed Iggy’s jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. The Omega ripped Iggy’s shirt, sending all the buttons flying. As soon as they were both relatively undressed, it was Carmine that forced Iggy onto the bed, quickly straddling him. 

Iggy had his hands firmly around Carmine’s waist as they sloppily kissed each other. The Omega pushed his Alpha on to his back, never once breaking the kiss. Carmine ground down on Iggy’s lap, eliciting a deep moan from the Alpha’s lips. 

Iggy wrapped his arms around Carmine and quickly switched their positions so he was now on top. He resumed their passionate kissing while he pushed his mate further up the bed. He moved his lips to Carmine’s neck, working on a dark red mark just above his collarbone. 

“Iggy!” Carmine mewled. 

He dug his nails into Iggy’s shoulders, egging his Alpha on. Iggy smiled as he continued to suck on his mate’s neck, knowing full well that Carmine was ready. But a part of him wanted to drag this out and make his Omega beg. 

He moved his hands teasingly up and down Carmine’s stomach, smirking when he felt it tense under his fingers. He grabbed Carmine’s hip and held it down as he resumed his mark on the Omega’s neck.

“Iggy please,” Carmine begged. 

Iggy stopped what he was doing and looked up at his mate. Their eyes locked before they crashed their lips again. He had decided to finally give in and stop teasing Carmine. As they continued their kiss, Iggy spread Carmine’s legs farther apart and pushed himself in with a harsh thrust. 

Carmine cried out immediately, having finally gotten what he wanted. Iggy started off slowly but quickly picked up the pace and soon the bed was shaking from the force of his movements. He wanted to make sure that Carmine had the best experience possible. He wanted to give his Omega everything he had. 

“Fuck! Iggy!” the Omega shouted.

Iggy buried his head into Carmine’s shoulder as he rapidly snapped his hips against the Omega. He was lost in the feeling of being inside his mate that he didn’t even notice that Carmine had already come twice. 

He could feel his knot forming causing him to fuck his mate even harder. Carmine was barely coherent as Iggy slammed into him over and over. His face was blissed out, feeling the knot expanding inside of him. As soon as the knot caught and locked, Iggy let out a ridiculously loud moan as his come began to fill up his mate. 

Instinctively, Carmine moved his head to the side and bared his neck for Iggy to bite. The Alpha stopped as soon as his knot fully expanded and looked down at his mate. He opened his mouth and bit down hard causing Carmine to scream out. As soon as he tasted blood, he retracted his teeth and licked at the wound, reinforcing their bond. 

He finally looked up and smiled when he saw Carmine looking back at him. 

“I love you,” Iggy whispered. 

Instead of answering, Carmine simply crashed their lips together again. Their kiss was interrupted by cheering coming from outside the door. Apparently some family members were standing watch, making sure the claiming did indeed take place.

“Oh my god,” Carmine groaned, rolling his eyes at his family. 

Iggy however, found it hilarious and couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Hey, stop laughing!” Carmine chastised.

He was slapping Iggy across the chest but the older boy couldn’t help himself. 

“You’re my Alpha now! You have to make me happy!” Carmine pouted.

That did make Iggy stop. He looked at his mate lovingly.

“I am going to make you happy Carmine. Always,” Iggy whispered.

He placed a sweet kiss on Carmine’s lips and closed his eyes contently. Even though he couldn’t see him, Iggy knew Carmine was smiling. The pair was finally together and Iggy was determined not only to protect his Omega but to give him everything he could ever want. 

****

“Coming!” Mickey shouted as the knocking continued on the front door. 

He ran up to it and swung the door open, revealing none other than Sarah Stevens along with her daughters. 

“Mrs. Stevens, what are you doing here?” he asked.

She appeared frail and un-kept. She seemed older than the last time Mickey saw her. Clearly her husband’s death had taken a toll on her. 

“I’m here to see my son. Is he here?” she asked timidly. 

Mickey turned his head toward the living room where Nick was currently kicking Colin’s ass at Mario Kart. 

“Um….”

She took that as a yes and pushed her way into the house. She stopped short of the couch just in time to watch Colin playful pick Nick up and accuse him of cheating. Naturally he denied it and Colin pushed him down onto the couch and began to tickle him causing him to laugh.

“Nick?”

Both Nick and Colin stopped moving long enough for the Omega to notice his mother staring at him. He pushed Colin off and quickly got up from the couch. 

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Nick asked. 

He refused to meet her eyes. Somehow everything that had happened with his father came back to him in an unwanted rush of emotions. 

“I was invited,” she replied. 

That was news to Nick considering he sure as hell never invited her. He looked over to Colin who was avoiding his stare. Obviously it was Colin who had invited his mother. 

“You invited her?!” he sneered at Colin.

“Nick-”

Colin didn’t get the chance to say much since Nick was already storming into their bedroom. 

“Um…. I’ll be right back,” he said to Sarah.

“Maybe I should leave?” she asked.

“No! No. I’ll talk to him. Please stay,” Colin begged.

When he walked into their bedroom he watched as Nick paced in front of their bed. 

“How could you do that?!” Nick yelled. 

Colin approached his mate only to have him back away. 

“C’mon Nick, knock it off,” Colin warned.

Nick stopped moving when Colin used his Alpha voice. He hated when Colin did that but he was powerless to stop his body from reacting. The Alpha wrapped his arms around his pouting Omega. 

“Look, I’m sorry I went behind your back and invited her but you two need to talk,” Colin stated.

Nick was already shaking his head. 

“I don’t have anything to say to her,” the Omega spit back.

Colin rolled his eyes at his stubborn mate. He grabbed his face and forced Nick to look at him.

“I know that you’re angry with her but she’s still your mother. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to still have one?”

Nick tried to look away but Colin just held his chin tighter. 

“I would give anything to speak to my mom again, even if it was just for one day. Don’t push her away.”

Nick looked at Colin with watery eyes. 

“So I’m just supposed to forgive her? I’m supposed to forget that she never stood up for me once? That she let my dad do whatever he wanted to me? I don’t know if I can do that Colin.”

Colin sighed and took a deep breath.

“I’m not saying forgive her. Your father’s funeral is tomorrow and whether you want to go or not, you know I’ll support you but please just talk to her. Don’t leave it like this. She’s already in enough pain,” Colin stated.

That made Nick angry.

“She’s in pain?! I’m pretty sure she didn’t get a brand burned on her back and I don’t think she got pumped full of drugs and forced into a relationship!” Nick bellowed.

By now Nick was trying to pry himself away from his Alpha but failing miserably. 

“Nick look at me!”

The Omega cowered at the command and look at his Alpha. Colin could see tears rolling down his mate’s face, causing him to frown. 

“Nick. Baby, do you honestly think your dad was nice to her? Do you think he treated her well or never hit her?” 

That caused Nick to realize that maybe Colin was right. His father was a terrible man but it wasn’t only him that was abused. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered the way his father treated his mother. He would constantly yell at her and he had seen him hit her at least once. Now her entire world was torn apart and Nick realized he was being selfish. His mom needed him just as much as he needed her. 

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Okay?” Colin asked.

“Okay, I’ll talk to her,” Nick replied.

Colin smiled and placed a sweet kiss to his Omega’s forehead.

“Thank you,” Colin whispered.

The pair left the room and found Nick’s sisters playing video games with Mickey and Ian. Nick’s mother was standing by the couch, cheering Gemma on as she won another round. 

“Mom?”

She turned around and saw Nick standing by his mate. She walked toward him hesitantly, never breaking eye contact.

“Um, this is my mate Colin,” Nick stated, motioning to his Alpha.

“Yes of course,” she said extending her hand.

Colin shook it and smiled at her. 

“You guys can talk in there,” Colin said, pointing to their bedroom. 

She smiled at him and followed her son into the room. Nick stared at his mom, unsure of what to say. He had so many questions but before he could get any of them out, she spoke first. 

“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

Nick’s eyes widened at the confession. He didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent.

“I should have stopped him. There were so many times that I wanted to but I was scared. I saw how he was hurting you but I did nothing. I’m sorry Nick,” she stated emotionally.

By now Nick was crying quietly as his mother spoke. He had no idea that she felt that way. He thought she didn’t care but nothing was further from the truth. 

Without any hesitation, he ran up to her and hugged tightly. The two of them were crying into each other’s shoulders and for the first time in a long time, Nick felt loved by his mother. 

“I’m sorry mom,” he mumbled.

When they broke apart she looked at him fondly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she said.

“But I-”

“Nick, you have nothing to be sorry about,” she stated again sternly. 

He left the conversation at that, not wanting to upset her further. 

“Do you… um want to stay for dinner?” he asked softly. 

She smiled at her son and nodded her head. As they left the bedroom, Nick caught his Alpha’s eyes who was immediately by his side. Nick’s mother went over to her daughters, informing them that they were staying for dinner. 

“Is everything okay?” Colin asked his mate.

Nick smiled at him and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, it’s all good,” the Omega replied.

Colin smirked at his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I’m glad,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss Nick’s lips. 

The Omega returned the kiss and deepened it regardless of the fact that his mother and sisters were staring at them. They parted when they heard his sisters snickering at the couple. Nick immediately glared at them and stuck his tongue out. 

“Hey, be nice,” Colin chastised.

“Yeah, be nice,” his sisters mocked.

“They’re staying for dinner,” Nick informed.

His Alpha turned to him and frowned. 

“Looks like we’re getting pizza then,” Colin joked.

Nick looked to his mom.

“Is pizza okay mom?” he asked.

She smiled.

“Yes sweetie, pizza will be perfect.”

Nick blushed at the words and buried his head in Colin’s shoulder. Before that day, Nick felt like he didn’t need his family. He had Colin and his friends and he truly thought that would make him whole. But now he realized that he still needed his family and he was really happy that his mother was not only willing to work on their relationship but also didn’t blame him for anything that happened. 

It was more than he could ever hope for.


	39. Chapter 39

I'm sorry, this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to tell you all that I haven't abandoned this story but I am suffering from writer's block. I have some time off next week and I'm hoping to be able to dedicate at least a day or two to this story. It is winding down but I'm unsure as to how far I want to take it. I have some ideas for future chapters but so far I'm not wanting to commit to any of them. The last thing I want is to write garbage because you guys deserve better than that. Thank you for sticking with me and my writing. I hope to have a chapter up next weekend.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY emotional chapter with some painful subjects. I'm warning you all!

Chapter 40

Nick didn’t go to the funeral. He had spoken to his mother about the horrible things that his father had done and they realized there was no need to mourn the man. Colin said he understood and thankfully didn’t press the issue. 

“You’re not mad?” Nick asked.

They were lying in bed the morning after the funeral. Colin turned his head to look at Nick directly.

“No. Why would I be?”

Nick shrugged.

“I don’t know. I thought you might be disappointed in me or something.”

Colin shook his head.

“That’s the last thing I am.”

He cuddled closer to his mate.

“If anything, I’m impressed.”

Nick looked at him quizzically.

“Impressed?”

Colin nodded.

“You made the decision on your own. You didn’t let anyone tell you what to do.”

Nick thought about it and realized Colin was right. For such a long time he did what others wanted him to do not what he wanted to do. What Colin was saying was true. Nick had found his voice. 

“I love you, you know,” Nick whispered.

Colin kissed his neck and mumbled, “Trust me, I know.”

*****

Carmine felt like shit. It had been a few weeks since his bonding to Iggy and while it’s been mostly wonderful, today was a different story. He woke up with a splitting headache.

Iggy told him to eat something but that didn’t help. He barely touched his omelet and couldn’t even stomach his orange juice. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Iggy asked, voice laced with concern.

Carmine didn’t answer but nodded his head weakly. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his meal but he couldn’t. All he could think about was the pain radiating from deep inside of him. He dropped his fork when a sudden wave of pain washed over him. 

Iggy stopped eating and placed his arms around the Omega.

“Carmine? What’s wrong baby?”

Carmine still didn’t answer but he pushed his Alpha’s hands off him. He felt like he was being suffocated. He had no idea what was happening but his stomach was on fire. He hunched over and grabbed at his waist. 

Iggy tried to stand him up but Carmine refused the help.

“Come on Carmine, let’s get you upstairs.”

Carmine tried to take a few steps but collapsed and hit the floor hard. 

“Carmine!” Iggy shouted.

Thankfully Luka was nearby and helped Iggy lift Carmine and bring him to their bedroom. Carmine was now sweating and releasing short winded breaths. Iggy was on the verge of freaking out.

“I’ll get Dr. Romano,” Luka frantically yelled as he ran into another room. 

Iggy turned his attention back to his mate. Carmine looked pale like he was about to pass out. 

“Hey, look at me. Carmine?”

Carmine struggled to open his eyes but once he did, they immediately locked onto Iggy’s. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. It just hurts!” he whined, holding onto his stomach.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, the doctors on his way.”

Iggy was trying to placate his mate as best as he could but it broke his heart to see him in this much pain. He held on to Carmine’s hand and told him to squeeze it whenever he was in pain. It seemed to come in waves and each one was getting worse. 

“How is he?” Luka asked once he returned.

“How do you think? He’s in pain!”

Iggy knew it wasn’t fair to yell at Luka but he needed to let his frustration out on someone.

“I’m sorry. I’m just freaking out.”

Luka nodded in understanding. 

Just then Carmine let out a scream. Both Iggy and Luka rushed to his side. Iggy cupped his Omega’s face and turned it toward him.

“Carmine? What’s wrong baby? Tell me what hurts,” Iggy demanded.

Carmine was gritting his teeth, his eyes shut tightly, sweat dripping from his face. 

The Omega was desperate to make the pain stop. 

“Please! Iggy, make it stop!”

Iggy felt like pulling his hair out. He had no idea what was happening to his mate and therefore he was unable to actually help him. Just then the doctor appeared with Vincent at his side. They had heard Carmine screaming and ran up the stairs. The doctor quickly walked over to Carmine and was about to touch him when Iggy growled at him, his fists clenching. 

His natural protective instincts were kicking in. An Alpha’s need to protect their mate went into overdrive when the mate was injured or sick. They were vulnerable and that made the Alpha want to protect them even more. 

“Iggy, let him help Carmine okay?” Luka whispered as he held the Alpha back. 

Iggy slowly backed away but didn’t go too far. His eyes were fixated on the doctor. He watched as Dr. Romano checked Carmine’s heartbeat, temperature and blood pressure.

“How long as he been like this?” he asked.

“Not long, an hour maybe?” Iggy replied.

He continued his exam, poking and prodding at the ailing Omega. When he reached Carmine’s stomach, the Omega let out a sharp cry.

“When was his last heat?”

“A few weeks ago, why?” Iggy inquired.

The doctor didn’t answer and continued his exam. When he pulled back the covers, everyone in the room gasped at the sight of blood. 

“Carmine!” Iggy naturally ran up to Omega, pushing the doctor aside. 

“Everyone needs to leave the room,” the doctor demanded.

At Iggy’s intense glare the doctor amended his demand.

“Except for you of course.”

Vincent and Luka reluctantly left the room but stood just outside. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Iggy asked frantically.

The doctor looked at him pitifully.

“He’s having a miscarriage. I’m sorry Alpha.”

Iggy looked at Carmine who was already crying at the news. He knew his Omega wanted children so badly and to now realize he was not only pregnant but losing the baby broke Iggy’s heart. 

“Iggy!” Carmine cried over and over. 

Iggy slowly walked up to him and held his face while the doctor took some supplies out of his bag. 

“I’m so sorry Carmine.”

The Omega was merely shaking his head as he sobbed. Iggy nuzzled his neck and licked at their bond mark in an attempt to calm his mate but Carmine was inconsolable. 

“Alpha, I need your help.”

Iggy looked at the doctor who was holding a metal device in his hands. 

“What are you doing?” Iggy asked.

“It needs to be removed.” 

Iggy’s eyes widened. He swallowed hard and looked back at Carmine. The Omega began to cry again. 

“Hey, look at me.”

Carmine refused to open his eyes. 

“Carmine, look at me. That’s not our baby okay?”

He held Carmine’s face with both hands. The doctor began to work causing the Omega to cry out in pain.

“Look at me, just focus on me. We have so much time to have kids. And we will Carmine. You’re going to be an amazing father, you hear me?”

Iggy was now matching Carmine tear for tear.

“I love you so much. I need you to be okay.”

Carmine nodded and the pair kept staring at each other while the doctor worked. After a few minutes it was over. Dr. Romano advised to have Carmine shower and rest for the next few days. 

Before the doctor left, Iggy went up to him and took him aside. 

“Can he still, does this mean he can’t-”

The doctor shook his head.

“Miscarriages are quite common in young Omegas. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. He should be able to get pregnant again without issue.”

Iggy thanked him and walked him to the door. He noticed Vincent and Luka standing there, eagerly awaiting news on Carmine. He gave the doctor permission to tell them but asked that they give him and Carmine some space. 

When he turned back around he noticed his Omega, bundled under the covers, lying in the fetal position. He slowly stepped closer, frowning when he saw the look on Carmine’s face. He appeared broken, staring blankly at the wall. His eyes which were normally so lively and jovial were devoid of emotion all together. 

Iggy knelt down in front of his mate and ran his hand through Carmine’s hair. They remained silent for a while. Iggy knew that Carmine would need time to process what had just happened, he just hoped this wouldn’t cause Carmine to spiral into a deep depression. He had heard of similar cases where an Omega who couldn’t have kids became despondent and as a result, stopped having their heats. 

Iggy didn’t want that for them. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered. 

He watched as a single tear slid down Carmines face. The Omega nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything back. Iggy knew that he needed to get his mate showered and into some clean clothes. It wasn’t easy but he forced Carmine into the bathroom.

The Omega protested about wanting to go to sleep but Iggy being the persistent bastard that he was didn’t want to hear it. After he drew a bath for Carmine, he helped the maid change the sheets and brought his mate some clean clothes. 

When he came back to the bathroom, he saw Carmine in the exact same position that he left him in. He was still staring at his hands, softly playing with the water. He looked so young. 

“I got you your favorite pajamas.”

Carmine didn’t register the comment. Iggy sat down next to the tub to at least keep him company. That and he didn’t want Carmine doing anything foolish.

“I’m sorry.”

Iggy snapped his head up when he heard the soft whisper.

“What? Why are you sorry?” he asked.

“I killed our baby.”

Iggy’s face was painted with shock.

“No you didn’t!” he said sternly. 

He could tell that Carmine was on the verge of breaking down so he got on his knees and edged closer to the tub. 

“Carmine you did not kill our baby. Do you hear me?”

Carmine sniffled and nodded weakly. 

“It just wasn’t the right time but it will happen. I know it will.”

He cupped the Omega’s face and turned it toward him.

“Soon we’ll have so many kids running around, we won’t know what to do with them all,” he said with a chuckle.

It was enough to cause Carmine to smile, even if it was a small one. 

“This wasn’t your fault,” he stating again. 

He needed to make sure that Carmine understood. It really wasn’t his fault and he would never let him think otherwise. 

After Carmine’s bath, the pair got dressed in their pajamas and hopped into bed. It was the middle of the day but Iggy didn’t care. His mate needed him right now and he would do anything for Carmine. 

The Omega hugged his pillow and brought his knees up to his chest. Iggy slid in right behind him and slipped an arm over his stomach, holding him tightly. He kissed Carmine’s neck, focusing on their bond mark and was relieved when this time it worked to calm his Omega down. Soon he was sleeping peacefully in Iggy’s arms.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I feel like I'm getting my mojo back on this piece.  
> Also warning : INCEST - kind of. You'll see... Enjoy!

Chapter 41

“How is he?” Mickey asked.

Iggy shook his head. 

“Not great. I finally got him out of bed and tried to get him to watch a movie, but he just fell asleep on the couch. I can’t even have sex with him. Whenever I try he just shuts down.”

Mickey looked at his brother sadly. 

“Just give him some time.”

Mickey ran his hand through his hair. 

“I can’t imagine what I would be like if that happened to me. I know I’d feel responsible.”

Iggy let out a frustrated sigh.

“But I told him it wasn’t his fault!”

Mickey placed a soothing hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“You’re not an Omega, you don’t get it.”

Iggy huffed.

“I guess not.”

“Why don’t I come over later with Nick? Maybe we can cheer him up.”

Iggy wasn’t convinced. 

“It would be good for him to hang out with Omegas. Less pressure you know?”

Iggy finally met his brother’s eyes and softened his features. 

“Okay. I guess you’re right,” he conceded.

Mickey smiled at him and promised to call him later. The brothers parted ways, Iggy going to back to the Martelli house and Mickey heading to school. 

As soon as he entered the school doors, he saw Nick walking toward him. 

“Was that Iggy?” he asked.

Mickey nodded.

They changed direction and headed toward the mess hall. It was still early enough that they could grab breakfast and still make it to class on time. 

“How’s he doing?” Nick asked.

They stopped briefly at their lockers. 

“He’s okay. It’s Carmine I’m worried about.”

He turned to Nick after grabbing a book and placing it in his back pack. 

“He doesn’t want to get out of bed. It’s been a week.”

“Holy shit.”

Mickey nodded.

“Yeah, Iggy’s really worried.”

He looked at Nick.

“I was thinking maybe we should stop by tonight. See if we can cheer him up?”

Nick smiled, bumping shoulders with Mickey.

“That sounds good. I could do with a night away from Colin.”

Mickey stopped and stared questioningly at his friend.

Nick rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not like that! My ass could just use a night of rest is all,” he snorted. 

Mickey almost choked on his spit but quickly turned it into a laugh. He had to admit that sometimes their Alphas didn’t understand the toll their bodies took every time they were being pounded into. 

They made their way into the mess hall and quickly found Ian and Lip sitting at a table near the windows. Ian greeted Mickey in their usual way, by kissing their bond mark. 

Mickey always gave him shit for it but he secretly loved it. It always felt good to re-affirm their bond. 

“You guys heard from Iggy?” Ian asked.

Mickey took a seat next to his Alpha, Nick opting to sit opposite Lip. Mickey nodded his head.

“Yeah. Carmine’s still depressed,” Mickey answered.

Ian looked down to the table, unsure of what to say. He knew the situation had to be hard on Iggy but he couldn’t even imagine what Carmine was going through. 

He thought about what he would do if it was Mickey who had a miscarriage. He shuddered. He wouldn’t even know how to deal with that. 

“Nick and I are going over there later to check on him.”

Ian looked up and smiled.

“That’s a good idea.”

Just then the bell rang and the boys stood up and walked toward their respective classrooms. Nick and Lip headed to their classes but Ian stopped Mickey before he reached his.

“What’s up?” Mickey asked.

Ian had a serious expression which Mickey found strange so early in the morning.

“You know if that ever happened to us, I wouldn’t blame you right?” Ian asked.

Mickey bit his lip before answering. He remembered his conversation with his brother that morning. He knew he would feel responsible for a miscarriage whether it was his fault or not. It did however, feel nice to hear Ian say what he was saying.

“I know.”

“I’m serious Mickey. I need you to know that.”

Mickey tilted his head away to hide his blush. He loved it when Ian spoke like that to him. 

“You know I love you no matter what right?” Ian asked.

Mickey nodded and lifted his chin up to capture Ian’s lips. The kiss quickly deepened even though they were in the middle of the hallway. By now, most of the other students were already in class, leaving them relatively alone. 

Mickey grabbed at Ian’s hair and pushed himself closer to his mate. Ian let out a low moan followed by his hands grasping tightly to Mickey’s hips. 

“I’ve got class,” Mickey muttered between kisses.

Ian pushed him up against a wall of lockers.

“Don’t care- need you,” he confessed breathlessly.

Mickey chucked into Ian’s mouth.

“You already needed me last night and this- morning,” Mickey mumbled.

Ian placed his hands underneath Mickey’s shirt, roaming the expanse of the brunet’s back. 

“But I won’t get you tonight,” he bargained.

Mickey hated to admit it, but Ian was right. He would be with Nick and Carmine later that night so his Alpha wasn’t exactly being too needy. Actually his Alpha was incredibly needy but then again so was Mickey. 

“Not here though,” Mickey protested.

Ian broke away from his mate to look around. He spotted an electrical room a few feet away. Mickey followed his eyes and frowned at his mate. 

“Seriously?” Mickey said.

Before Ian could respond, the Alpha had Mickey by the hips, hoisting him up and over to the room. Thankfully it was unlocked and surprisingly clean. 

Ian wasted no time slamming Mickey against one of the bare walls, resuming their kiss from before. Their back packs were quickly forgotten as Ian rutted up against his Omega’s body, causing little moans and groans to escape from his mate’s lips.

As the kiss intensified, Ian made quick work of pushing Mickey’s jeans and boxers down just enough to reveal his ass. He kept one hand on the wall while the other unzipped his jeans, pushing them down as well. He was now leaning his entire body on Mickey, who was holding himself up by wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist.

The Alpha knew they were strapped for time, making any kind of prep hasty at most.

“You still good from earlier?” Ian asked.

Mickey nodded his head. Suddenly Ian forced his dick into Mickey’s ass, causing the Omega to yelp and break the kiss.

“Fuck!” Mickey whispered.

Ian was a man on a mission. He fucked Mickey hard and fast, stealing kisses whenever he wasn’t completely out of breath. 

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Ian proclaimed.

He buried his head into Mickey’s shoulder, kissing at their bond mark, knowing it would drive his mate crazy.

“Ian! Right there - Fuck!”

Ian continued thrusting viciously into his mate, determined to make him fall apart. Mickey had his eyes closed but his mouth open. They were both breathing harshly now, sweat dripping from both their foreheads. 

Mickey let his head fall back on to the wall, pushing his upper body against it. Ian took his lower half with both hands and pulled it away from the wall. He was literally getting fucked mid-air. 

“Ian, fuck I’m close.”

Ian acknowledged him with a grunt and fucked him even faster. Mickey’s body felt like it was on fire both from Ian’s dick and from the exertion of holding himself up. Suddenly Ian grabbed Mickey’s legs and spread them far apart, pushing himself against the wall once more. 

Mickey had no choice but to hold on to Ian’s shoulders for support. 

“Come for me baby,” Ian breathlessly commanded.

Mickey closed his eyes shut and did as he was told. His orgasm ripped through him intensely, causing his body to spasm. Just as he came, Ian pushed into him hard, spilling inside his mate. 

The pair stayed plastered to the wall for a few minutes, each of them taking the time to come down from their high. Finally, Ian slipped out of Mickey and lowered him to the ground. 

Mickey had a difficult time standing for the first few seconds but eventually he regained his balance. 

“Jesus fuck Ian,” Mickey said once he caught his breath.

Ian simply smiled at his Omega and kissed him lovingly. 

“Just wanted to make sure you don’t forget about me tonight,” he smirked.

“Oh so that’s why you fucked me so hard? So I would be reminded of you every time I took a step?”

“That’s the idea, yeah,” Ian mused.

They laughed at their silliness before putting their clothes back on. Ian cautiously opened the door and checked to see if anyone was in the hallway.

Luckily they seemed to be alone. Ian took one look at his Omega and kissed him hard. Mickey stumbled a bit from the bruising kiss but reciprocated as best as he could. He had no idea what came over Ian but he didn’t exactly hate it.

They walked out into the hallway and collected their respective back packs. They didn’t say a word, simply grinning, as each of them walked in the direction of the class they were now severely late for. 

*****

“Hey Iggy,” Mickey greeted his brother as he and Nick stepped inside the Martelli mansion. 

“Is he feeling any better?” Nick asked, his voice laced with hope.

Iggy shrugged.

“He knows you guys are here. Why don’t you go upstairs?”

The two Omega’s darted up the stairs, waving to Luka on their way up. Mickey gently knocked on the bedroom door and pushed it open. The found Carmine in bed, staring at his hands. Mickey and Nick walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down to Carmine’s eye level. 

“Hey,” Mickey whispered.

“Hey,” Carmine mumbled back, not taking his eyes off his hands.

Mickey frowned. He hated seeing his friend so upset. He motioned for Nick to go around the bed and get in behind Carmine while he carefully sat on the other side. 

“Look at me Carmine,” Mickey demanded.

The sad Omega closed his eyes for a short time, then looked up at his friend. Mickey cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

He could feel Carmine crying as he hugged him close. Nick joined in from behind and put his arms around Carmine and Mickey. The Omegas stayed like that for a while. Holding their friend, while he cried his heart out. 

Carmine had his hands around Mickey’s shoulders, holding on to him tightly. It had been a few minutes since he had stopped crying. By now he was mainly sniffling and hiccupping. Both Mickey and Nick ran their hands up and down Carmine’s body, trying to calm him down. 

Carmine broke away momentarily to look at Mickey. He smiled at Carmine, hoping the boy would mirror the action but instead he surprised Mickey by kissing him. 

Mickey didn’t break the kiss though. He knew that on some weird level, Carmine needed to do this so he simply kissed his friend back and held on to him tighter. That’s when Nick started kissing Carmine’s neck while he wrapped his arms around the boy’s stomach. 

Carmine moaned and broke his kiss from Mickey to turn and attach his lips to Nick’s. As he did so, Mickey leaned them all back so they were now lying down on the bed. Carmine had Nick to one side and Mickey to the other. Both boys had their hands all over Carmine. While one was kissing Carmine’s lips, the other made sure to worship some other body part. 

Suddenly Carmine switched his lips to Mickey, causing Nick to push his shirt up and kiss down Carmine’s chiseled torso. He arched into the movement but didn’t break his kiss from Mickey. 

Nick reached lower and lower until finally stopping at waist band of Carmine’s sweats. He looked up through hooded eyes, meeting Carmine’s blown out pupils, silently asking for permission to keep going. 

Carmine nodded his head and re-attached his lips to Mickey. Nick pushed the sweats down far enough to reveal Carmine’s hard dick. Carmine moaned into Mickey’s mouth as soon as Nick placed his lips on his dick.

The youngest Omega eagerly lapped at his friend’s cock, wanting nothing more than to make Carmine feel good. Eventually, Carmine ceased kissing Mickey in favor of closing his eyes and moaning at Nick’s lingual activities. 

Even Mickey found himself getting hard at the sight. No wonder Colin was so damn happy all the time. He hastily took his shirt off and began to unbuckle his jeans. He pushed Carmine’s shirt up and over his head and immediately began to kiss his chest.

“Fuck,” Carmine whispered.

Mickey straddled Carmine, pushing Nick out of the way. He brought the youngest Omega up to his eye level and kissed him hard. When he pulled away, he whispered something into his ear and watched him get off the bed. 

Mickey turned his attention back to Carmine, lying down on him completely. He resumed kissing his friend and began to roll his hips against Carmine’s. It was driving the other boy crazy. Their hands were all over each other, kissing harshly and pulling at what remained of each other’s clothes. 

“Jesus fuck.”

Mickey stopped when he heard his brother enter the room with Nick standing behind him. Mickey sat up and motioned for them to come to the bed. He continued to roll his hips, causing Carmine to moan loudly. 

Nick got on one side of the bed while Iggy stood and watched. The youngest Omega stripped his shirt off and pushed his jeans down, leaving him in only boxers. Iggy’s mouth was literally watering at the sight before him. He tried to forget about the fact that one of the Omega’s was related to him and instead focused on what they were doing. 

Mickey switched places with Nick who eagerly took over and began kissing Carmine. Mickey stood up on the opposite side of where Iggy was standing and took his jeans off. It should have felt weird but it didn’t. Iggy knew why Mickey was doing this and he was thankful for it. 

Iggy remained standing; he wasn’t quite ready to join in yet. 

Mickey got back into the bed and knelt behind Nick. Carmine pushed himself to a seated position and both he and Mickey wrapped their arms around Nick. Carmine resumed kissing him while Mickey attacked Nick’s neck, sucking a large purple mark on his collarbone. 

Nick broke his kiss from Carmine to lick up his neck while Mickey caught Carmine’s lips instead. While his friends were kissing, Nick reached in between their bodies and grabbed Carmine’s dick once more. Carmine had been reduced to a moaning mess, causing Iggy to groan. 

By now the room was soaked with Omega pheromones. Iggy was practically panting. He was shocked no other Alpha in the house had tried to come into the room. Thankfully they knew better. 

Iggy took off his shirt and pushed his jeans down, leaving him in his boxer briefs, his obvious erection pulling at the tight fabric. He began to stroke himself, admiring the view before him. After a few more minutes to watching, Iggy decided to join in. He assumed once he got on to the bed, Nick and Mickey would leave but that didn’t happen.

Instead, all three Omegas insisted that Iggy lay down while they surrounded him. He was a bit apprehensive but didn’t object. Carmine was straddling him while Nick and Mickey knelt on either side. 

Carmine moved further down his body, pulling the boxer briefs on his way. He took Iggy into his mouth, eliciting a loud groan from his Alpha. After two weeks of not being able to fuck his mate, Iggy was reeking of desperation. 

By now, Mickey and Nick were busy groping each other, sticking their tongues down each other’s throats, all right in front of Iggy. 

“Holy fuck,” Iggy moaned.

Carmine stopped deep throating his mate to demand something of him.

“I want you to fuck me and get them off.”

Iggy looked at him curiously. Did he hear him right? He wanted Iggy to get his brother and their friend to come while he fucked his own Omega?

“Carmine-” Iggy began but stopped when he noticed the look on Carmine’s face.

Carmine seemed determined but he was also acting lucid, something Iggy hadn’t seen in a while. 

“Fuck,” Iggy said as soon as Carmine resumed his blow job.

He looked up at Nick and Mickey, watching as they got lost in each other effortlessly. He wondered what Ian and Colin would have to say about this little foursome but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. 

He knew they wouldn’t care about the Omegas getting it on with each other since there wasn’t any dominance involved, but now he was involved. Of course, Carmine didn’t say he had to fuck them, just get them off. 

He thought about it for a split second before biting the bullet and pushing both Nick and Mickey’s boxers down. Each boy was surprised but not enough to stop groping each other. 

Without warning, Carmine mounted himself on Iggy’s dick and began to ride him. Iggy arched his back and immediately glued his hands to Carmine’s hips. Carmine however wasn’t having it.

“Don’t forget about them.”

Iggy fought the pleasure he was feeling for a second to realize what his mate was talking about. He opened his eyes and saw Carmine and Mickey kissing. He looked down and wrapped his hand around Nick’s dick, causing the Omega to moan into Mickey’s shoulder. 

Carmine continued to ride Iggy into the mattress while he took Mickey’s dick into his hand and proceeded to jerk him quickly. Mickey was moaning mercilessly into Carmine’s mouth. He could feel his brother’s hand on his ass, urging him on. 

Iggy was still busy trying to get Nick off while the young Omega mouthed at Mickey’s neck. Finally, he had Nick coming loudly onto his chest. Iggy was so turned on by the sight that he had to stop himself from knotting Carmine right then and there. He groaned and bit his lip to keep his dick at bay.

He doesn’t know what comes over him but he yanks his brother over to him and takes him in his mouth. He’s so turned on at this point that very little makes sense. The only thing on his mind right now is getting his brother off so he can knot his mate.   
Instead of fighting him, Mickey begins fucking Iggy’s face, trying to get himself off as well. He is also way too far gone to care about blood relations. 

Mickey still has both Nick and Carmine kissing every inch of his body causing his pleasure to spike. Less than a minute later, he’s coming in his brother’s mouth with a low growl, his body shaking through his release. 

As soon as both Nick and Mickey are sated, Iggy roughly grabs Carmine and flips them on the bed. He begins to fuck his mate hard making up for the lack of sex in the past two weeks. He buried his head in Carmine’s neck, relishing in the sounds his mate was making. 

Carmine was practically shouting at Iggy to fuck him harder and faster. Nick and Mickey were still at Carmine’s side, taking care of him while his Alpha annihilated his ass. Carmine screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, arching his body through his release. Iggy let out a loud growl and resumed fucking him, willing his know to expand. 

As soon as it caught, he knotted his mate and clamped his teeth down on Carmine’s neck. The Omega screamed in pleasure, having finally given into his desires. 

The last few weeks had been rough on Carmine. He was terrified to have sex with his Alpha, thinking of course that he would miscarry again. But tonight, with the help of his friends, he realized he needed to be close to his Alpha. They needed each other. 

With any luck, he would get pregnant again and the next time he would carry Iggy’s baby to full term. At least that was the goal. For now, he was content to lay with his Alpha and his friends, blissfully happy for the first time in a long time.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but a lot is revealed....

Chapter 42

“Shit!” Mickey screamed.

The other three occupants of the bed startled as Mickey shot to his feet and began searching for his clothes. 

“Mickey? What’s wrong?” asked Nick. 

Carmine was shuffling around while Iggy was still passed out. They hadn’t been asleep that long causing Nick to wonder what the emergency was.

“Ian, he’s on his way!”

Iggy opened his eyes just then.

“What do you mean he’s on his way?” Nick asked cautiously.

Mickey was still busy searching for his shirt, having found his boxers and jeans already. He was frantic making Carmine and Nick frantic as well.

The youngest Omega’s feet hit the floor as he too searched for his clothes. If Ian was on his way that meant Colin could be also. Nick shuddered at the thought. The night was supposed to be harmless fun, but it obviously got out of hand and went farther than they thought. 

“He’s… he’s…. Oh shit, he’s here,” Mickey confessed with a loud gulp. 

Nick froze in his spot, having yet to find his t-shirt. There was a commotion downstairs, no doubt Ian forcing his way into the house. 

Mickey closed his eyes and tried to calm Ian down but the Alpha was way too wound up. 

“Shit,” he whispered just as the bedroom door swung open.

Ian stopped short of the bed and took in the scene. Iggy and Carmine were still naked on the bed while Nick and Mickey were standing at opposite ends in various stages of undress. 

Ian was fuming, his eyes boring right into Mickeys. He seemed out of breath and Mickey wondered if he had run all the way over. It was a long way, but he wouldn’t put it past Ian. 

They continued to stare at each other as Colin stumbled into the room. He too seemed winded. Did they seriously run there?  
Colin’s expression was one of heartbreak. He looked at Nick and then at the bed and frowned. Nick refused eye contact, knowing if he even glanced at his Alpha he would lose it. 

“It’s not what you think-” Iggy began to say but quickly stopped at the sound of Ian’s growl. 

He stayed on the bed and shielded Carmine from Ian’s view. The red head’s eyes remained on Mickey making the Omega seem even smaller. 

“Ian please-”

“Get in the car Mickey,” Ian said impassively.

Apparently they did drive there. Mickey was about to argue but the expression on Ian’s face told him not to. 

“You too Nick,” Colin added.

Nick didn’t hesitate to move when his Alpha ordered it. He quickly scurried past the Alphas and ran down the stairs behind Mickey. Ian and Colin remained glaring at Iggy. 

“Colin it’s not what you think!” Iggy begged.

“We’ll see about that,” Colin threatened. 

They gave Iggy one last menacing scowl before exiting the room. Out in the hallway, Luka and a few others had gathered to see what was going on. They immediately cowered at the sight of Ian’s angry demeanor and let the pair leave without a word.   
In the car, Mickey and Nick had already buckled themselves into the back seat as they waited for their partners. Nick had begun to cry but Mickey was too shaken to do anything.

He never meant any of this to happen. All he wanted to do was get Iggy and Carmine back together. He didn’t think that he and Nick would eventually join in. Nor did he even want to think about what he did with his brother. 

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. It was one thing to have sex in the same room as your brother, it was quite another to have him suck you off. Mickey’s head fell forward into his hands. What the hell had he been thinking?

Well obviously he hadn’t been thinking. That was the problem. He was so wrapped up in making Carmine feel good and happy that he lost himself and at the same time he disrespected his mate. 

What had he and Nick done?

He knew better than to say anything, so the entire car ride was spent in silence. Once they reached the house, Nick flew out of the car and ran into the house. 

“Colin, please don’t be mad at him. This was my fault,” Mickey said sadly.

Colin didn’t say anything to his brother as he exited the vehicle. Ian also remained silent as he approached the front door.   
Mickey quickly darted into their bedroom and made himself even smaller in the corner of the room. He had no idea what Ian would say or worst do so he prepared himself for anything. He could hear Colin yelling and Nick crying in the other room. He felt like shit for putting Nick in that position.

He frowned and stared at the floor. Ian walked in and stopped a few feet from him. He seemed a bit calmer but definitely still angry. Mickey looked up apprehensively and tried to fight the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Ian asked in a hurt laced voice.

Mickey shook his head but didn’t say anything. He knew if he spoke now he would just start sobbing. He stared at the love of his life, silently begging for forgiveness.

Ian took a step closer.

“Ian please,” Mickey choked back a sob as he spoke.

A few stray tears began to roll down Mickey’s cheeks.

“Please what? Forgive that you cheated on me?!” Ian yelled.

Mickey winced at the anger in Ian’s voice. His body was literally shaking in fear. He had no idea what Ian was about to do but he figured it wasn’t good. 

“How could you? After all the shit that we’ve been through?!”

Mickey dropped his eyes to the ground. 

“It wasn’t like-”

“What the fuck was it like then? Because I’m pretty sure I know what happened. I felt it! Or did you forget our connection?!”

Oh god, Ian felt it? What his own brother did to him? The thought was making Mickey nauseas. He felt himself get lightheaded, his vision quickly blurring. 

In an instant Mickey pushed past Ian and ran into the bathroom, releasing the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He heaved over and over until there was nothing but air coming out of his mouth. 

When he recovered, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ian had walked over to the bathroom but was far from empathetic, staring at him with cold eyes.

“Ian, I’m sorry.”

The words were barely audible but the Alpha had heard them not that you could tell from his icy expression. Mickey slowly walked up to his mate and looked at him with sad eyes. 

“It just happened.”

He knew it was a lame excuse but it was the truth. He never went into the Martelli house with the intention of cheating on Ian. He got caught up in the moment and now he was having to deal with the consequences. 

Ian looked at Mickey, waiting for him to further explain. If Mickey thought he was getting off this easy he was sadly mistaken. 

“Iggy said Carmine was still upset so me and Nick tried to cheer him up. Before we knew what was happening, we were kissing and taking our clothes off.”

Ian crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“You know I don’t care about you, Nick and Carmine having fun with each other. I want to know about Iggy.”

Mickey looked down at his feet and bit his lip before answering. 

“He came in while we were um…”

Ian nodded his head asking Mickey to continue.

“Carmine said he wanted Iggy to get me and Nick off before fucking him.”

Ian furrowed his brows at the statement but Mickey continued regardless.

“We were all so far gone by then. I didn’t even realize what was happening until I… I… I’m so sorry Ian! You have to know that I would never cheat on y-”

“But you did! And with your own brother! Do you have any idea how fucking twisted that is?! I mean you didn’t have sex, thank god, but fuck, you came close enough!”

Ian was absolutely livid at this point. His face was red with anger. Mickey glanced down at his Alpha’s fists, watching them clench and unclench.

“I’ve had sex with him before,” Mickey whispered.

That caused Ian to stop and stare at Mickey with wide eyes. He had no idea why he said it but he figured it was best to get everything out in the open.

“You… with Iggy… You’ve… Oh my god!” Ian looked horrified.

“It wasn’t like that!” Mickey yelled.

“Well then please explain it to me because this sounds pretty fucked up!” Ian asked sarcastically.

“It was during my first heat. My other brothers were out with my dad and it just happened okay? I practically begged him and he gave in. I was in so much pain and he just wanted to make me feel better. He felt like shit afterwards and we didn’t talk for a long time.”

Ian stood there shocked by what he was hearing. He thought the story with Jamie attacking Mickey was bad enough but now hearing that Iggy willingly had sex with his own brother. It was all too much. 

“I… I can’t fucking handle this right now.”

Ian turned away from Mickey and stormed out the front door. Mickey watched him walk away, powerless to stop him. When he looked to his right, he saw Colin staring at him with wide eyes. Mickey looked down in shame. It was never something anyone was supposed to know. In fact, they swore to never tell anyone what happened that day. 

They had only had sex once during Mickey’s heat, just long enough to hold him off until they could contact their friend Eric. As soon as the other brothers got home, they did just that and drove Mickey to the motel. The other brothers had no idea. 

Mickey knew he wasn’t attracted to his brother. It wasn’t like that. But there was this easiness with Iggy that he didn’t have with his other brothers. He knew he could trust Iggy with his life and that always made them close. 

What happened that night was mistake not only because Mickey was cheating on his mate but also because it was with Iggy. He had no idea what he was going to do. Right now he couldn’t even look at Colin, let alone talk to him. 

He shuffled back to his room, closed the door and threw himself on the bed. He thought all of the difficult situations were passed them now. They had dealt with his rape, almost being killed multiple times, Ian’s rage and his ruts. 

But was it possible that now something like this would break them up? Mickey grabbed at his stomach in pain. Being apart from his mate must be doing something to him because this ache was on a whole other level.

He opened his eyes and remembered what happened with Carmine. He prayed that was not happening to him. There’s no way after all the crap they’d been dealing with that he could handle a miscarriage too. 

Could he even be pregnant? He mentally checked off the days since his last heat and…. Oh shit.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Mickey was still lying on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned, knowing it wasn’t Ian. All he wanted was for Ian to come home but after an hour, the Alpha was still absent. 

“Mickey?” he heard softly through the door. 

It was Jamie, probably coming to check on him. Colin no doubt told him what had happened and now he had to face yet another person who would surely judge him.

The knob turned and the door opened behind him. He turned his back to the door, not wanting to deal with the intruder. 

“Are you okay?”

Mickey laughed sadly. Was he okay? Not even close. He had cheated on his Alpha with his own brother and now said Alpha was nowhere to be seen. 

He had tried to reach Ian via their telepathic connection but he got no reply. He held his stomach, sighing at the dull ache that radiated from it. 

Footsteps padded through the room, reaching the edge of the bed. 

“Come on Mickey. Look at me,” Jamie pleaded.

Mickey opened his eyes and stared at his older brother. Jamie could see the tear tracks that ran down his brother’s face. It made him sad.

“Have you come to tell me how disgusting I am? Because if you are, let me save you the speech.”

Jamie frowned at his brother.

“You’re not disgusting Mickey.”

The Omega shook his head as he sat up. Jamie sat down next to him.

“I had sex with my own brother. That doesn’t disgust you?”

Jamie paused and thought about his answer.

“You did it because you needed to right? It wasn’t something you planned.”

That surprised Mickey. 

“I remember when I attacked you,” Jamie whispered.

Mickey immediately looked up at him. Jamie looked down shamefully.

“I know it wasn’t the same. I know you didn’t want it. But I understand the need that comes naturally. I get how you can forget yourself and do something you could later regret.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”

Jamie shook his head.

“Not even a little,” he said smiling.

That made Mickey smile back. They leaned into each other, embracing warmly.

“What about Colin?” Mickey asked once they broke away from their hug.

Jamie seemed to hesitate.

“He might need a little more time.”

Mickey nodded. He knew it was a lot to take in all at once. Finding out your brothers had sex once couldn’t be easy to hear let alone understand. 

Jamie stood up and walked back toward the door. 

“You hungry?”

Mickey shook his head. His stomach was literally doing somersaults so food was the last thing on his mind. 

‘Ian where are you?’

*****

Ian was busy pacing outside the Martelli mansion. He was trying to calm himself down but failing miserably. He knew it would be a bad idea to storm the house in a rage, especially since he didn’t trust his primal side to not hurt anyone.

He took a deep breath and ignored Mickey’s millionth plea for him to go home. He needed to do this first.

Ian stepped up to the door and knocked loudly. It was past midnight so he wanted to make sure it was heard. He waited a few minutes until a light turned on and the door opened. 

Gino gasped at the sight of the prime, especially since Ian was radiating anger. It was very intimidating. 

“I need to talk to Iggy… please,” Ian said as calmly as he could manage.

Gino gave a quick nod, inviting the Alpha inside. He ran up the stairs, leaving Ian to wait in the foyer. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps from the staircase. He looked up and found a very tired looking Iggy.

Iggy was hesitant, taking the last few steps slowly. He knew something was wrong. Ian’s demeanor couldn’t be the result of what had happened earlier that night. Something else was wrong.

“Ian?”

Setting eyes on Iggy sparked the anger brewing inside of him. He knew it was irrational to be upset over something that happened before he even knew Mickey but the fact that it was Iggy made it personal. 

He knew Iggy. He had a friendship with Iggy. He trusted Iggy. But now he wasn’t sure. Ian moved inside the house toward the formal sitting room. It was a large space lined with sofas and tables.

“Is something wrong with Mickey?” Iggy asked.

That comment made Ian’s blood boil. He quickly faced Iggy, latched on to his shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall.

“Don’t you dare ask about Mickey!” he seethed.

Iggy was completely shocked. Why wouldn’t he ask about his brother?

“Ian-”

“No! Listen to me. I don’t want you anywhere near my Omega, you hear me?!”

“Ian, what the fuck?”

The Alpha slammed him against the wall again.

“He’s mine! I don’t want your disgusting hands anywhere near him!”

Iggy shook his head.

“We just got lost in the moment, that’s it!”

“Really? Did you just get lost in the moment when you fucked him?!”

Iggy’s mouth hung open. Had Mickey really told Ian about that? They swore they would never talk about it to anyone, including each other. 

“Did you like fucking him? Did he moan your name when he came?” Ian sneered.

Iggy’s anger was now matching Ian’s. How could he ask something like that?

“You sick fuck!” Iggy yelled and tried to push back.

Ian laughed dangerously at that and held Iggy’s arms tighter. 

“I’m the sick one? I’m not the one that had sex with my brother!”

“It was one time!”

“What?”

Both boys turned to look at their new guest. At some point during their argument, Carmine had come down the stairs.

“Carmine, please.”

The expression on Carmine’s face was of hurt and disbelief.

“You and Mickey?” he asked.

“It wasn’t like that,” Iggy pleaded.

Ian shook his head, huffing a laugh of annoyance. He let go of the Alpha and back off. Iggy went up to Carmine but the Omega pushed him away.

“Get out,” he whispered.

Iggy’s eyes widened.

“Carmine please, let me ex-”

“Not you. Ian.”

It was Ian’s turn to look surprised. 

“Me?” he asked disbelievingly. 

“Yes you! Get out!”

The Omega did something most Alphas would be terrified to do; he shoved Ian, a primal Alpha. 

Ian resisted the urge to lash out on the Omega, choosing instead to leave the house as he was asked to.   
Carmine returned his eyes to Iggy. 

“Make it make sense Iggy.”

They sat in the living room, as Iggy explained to Carmine what had happened years prior and how he never wanted it to happen; he only wanted to help his brother. Carmine didn’t say a word throughout the speech though he did keep his gaze on the Alpha. 

He could see the look of shame on Iggy’s face. It saddened him that his mate had been burdened with that secret. He got up wordlessly and headed for the stairs. 

“You coming?”

Iggy looked up to see Carmine with his hand outstretched. Relief flooded Iggy’s body as he got up and hugged his Omega tightly. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

Carmine didn’t answer back, simply smiling at his mate. Having a family in the mob meant you were witness to some pretty fucked up shit. Though he didn’t love the idea of Iggy being with Mickey in such an intimate way, he could understand it. 

As an Omega, he was well aware of the crazy things a heat could make someone do. And even though it never happened to him, it doesn’t mean it couldn’t. There were plenty of times that he and his brothers had to be separated when one of them was in rut, or in his case, heat. 

It was nature at its worst. Certainly he couldn’t blame Iggy for that.

*****

Ian was walking aimlessly through the streets of Chicago, still too amped up to go home. He was afraid that if he saw Mickey he would get angry and start screaming at him and that was the last thing he wanted.

He thought he would always be linked to Mickey, but during this ordeal he realized it was possible to feel a million miles apart. He didn’t know if he could look at him the same way again and that made him want to cry. 

He loved Mickey more than anything but for some reason he was having a hard time getting past this. Maybe it was because he never knew of Mickey being with anyone else… voluntarily. Maybe that’s what hurt the most; Mickey wanting someone other than him. 

It was obvious that he and Iggy had a special relationship, a bond, that was different from his other brothers. But what would happen now? Would they actually stay away from each other?

Could Ian really ask Mickey to do that?

He stopped and took a deep breath. What the hell was he thinking? Was he really so insecure that he thought something would further happen between Iggy and Mickey?

Each one had a mate now. Things were different now. 

Ian felt stupid. Mickey had trusted him with a secret and instead of being supportive or at least listening to him, he got angry.

Suddenly Ian jolted and grabbed his chest. Something was wrong.

‘Mickey?’

*****  
“Mickey?” Jamie asked before knocking on the Omega’s door. 

He opened the door and went in even though Mickey didn’t answer him. He was holding a bowl of macaroni and cheese with one hand and a glass of milk with the other. 

“I know you said you weren’t hungry but- Mickey?!”

He heard the bowl and glass break as he dropped them and ran over to his brother. Mickey was on the ground holding his stomach, rocking back and forth, clearly in pain. 

“Mickey!”

But the Omega didn’t hear his brother. All he could register was the pain coursing through his body. He felt like he was on fire. He felt like he was dying. 

Something was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out..... It's not a miscarriage.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

“Mickey!” Jamie yelled as he rushed to his brother’s side. 

Mickey was lying on the ground, holding his stomach and clenching his teeth. 

“What’s happening? Mickey talk to me!” 

The Omega was having a hard time focusing, his vision growing fuzzier by the second. He blinked his eyes repeatedly but received no relief. 

“Colin!” Jamie shouted, alerting his brother to the situation at hand. 

The eldest brother ran into the bedroom and gasped at the sight before him. Mickey was on the verge of passing out. Sweat ran down his face and covered his body in a slick sheen. 

“Where the fuck is Ian?! I thought they could feel each other’s pain!” Jamie yelled. 

Just as Colin was about to say something, Ian appeared as if on queue and totally out of breath. He had obviously run straight back to the house. He knelt down next to his mate and cradled his head.

“Mickey… what’s wrong baby?” Ian said, his voice thick with emotion.

Suddenly everything from the previous few hours seemed so pathetic compared to what was happening now. He should have been there with Mickey, not walking around aimlessly, angry at the world over past transgressions. 

“He was complaining about his stomach hurting earlier.”

Ian looked up to see Jamie speak. He was thankful at least someone was with Mickey while he was out pouting.  
The Omega was trying to open his eyes but the pain was far too great. Finally, he succumbed to it and passed out. 

“Mickey!” Ian screamed.

“We have to get him to the hospital!” Colin yelled.

By now even Nick was in the room watching the commotion with wide eyes. He feared for his friend, watching as he laid lifeless in Ian’s arms. 

They all rushed out the door and packed themselves into the car. Colin drove ridiculously fast, blowing through stop signs and red lights like a man possessed. 

“C’mon Mickey. Please wake up,” Ian whispered.

He held Mickey gently on his lap, embracing him tightly. When they reached the hospital, Ian was the first to sprint out, pushing anyone who got in his way. The three remaining passengers followed closely behind. 

“Help! Please!” Ian yelled. 

As soon as he screamed, everyone in the ER and waiting rooms froze. The doctors and nurses scrambled toward him while other patients and staff cowered at his rage.

They placed Mickey on a stretcher and began to wheel him into a trauma room. He was still unresponsive. The nurses tried to bar everyone from going on but naturally Ian insisted he be allowed in the room. 

“No! I’m his mate god damn it!” he yelled.

The nurse looked at the doctor who nodded his approval. The others made their way back into the waiting room. Ian watched as they worked on Mickey, trying to assess what was wrong. 

Mickey looked so small and fragile. Ian had never thought of Mickey as weak but in that moment he looked like he might break.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ian demanded.

He caught how the nurses winced at his tone. 

“Has he been ill?” the doctor asked.

Ian shook his head. 

“He said his stomach was hurting and he threw up earlier but I think that was something else.”

Ian looked down shamefully, knowing full well that he might be the cause for Mickey’s illness.

The doctor looked at the nurses and they seemed to have an understanding. One of the nurses left and came back quickly, wheeling a large machine into the room. Ian was confused by this. What did they know?

They worked fast, taking Mickey’s clothes off, sticking needles in his arms and checking every inch of his body. He was hooked up to multiple monitors measuring his blood pressure, heart beat and a third machine that Ian still couldn’t figure out. 

That’s when he heard it, a strange and fast beating. 

“What the fuck is that?” Ian asked.

The doctor stopped what he was doing to address the Prime’s question.

“It’s your baby’s heartbeat. Don’t worry, the baby is fine.”

Ian’s eyes widened. What the actual fuck? Mickey was pregnant?

“The w-what?” he stammered.

The doctor checked Mickey’s vitals one last time before walking up to him calmly. Ian could see Mickey over his shoulder now resting peacefully on the bed.

“You didn’t know?”

Ian shook his head. The doctor looked perplexed.

“That’s odd. As a prime, you should have been able to smell it. He’s at least 8 weeks along.”

Ian’s eyes widened even more. 8 weeks? How could he not know? Mickey was already through his first trimester. He tried to think back to the last 8 weeks. Mickey’s body didn’t seem different. And he didn’t necessarily smell different.

“Is he okay?” Ian asked when he finally found his voice again. 

“Your mate should be fine. He’s suffering from preeclampsia but we have it under control now.”

Ian had no idea what the hell that was.

“Pre- what?”

The doctor smiled. 

“Preeclampsia is common in Omegas with Prime Alphas. The symptoms generally range from stomach pain, dizziness and vomiting but sometimes can be as extreme as seizures and heart failure. Many think this happens because the offspring from Primes are very strong and they tax the Omega’s body.”

The doctor sighed.

“This will be especially true the closer he gets to giving birth.”

“Is he in danger?” Ian asked.

The doctor thought about his reply before answering. 

“Possibly. For now, I’ll want to keep him overnight. Then I need you to make an appointment with an Omega birthing specialist right away. Someone should be monitoring this pregnancy closely.”

Ian nodded his head and thanked the doctor. Once he was alone with Mickey in their private room, he slowly made his way to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. He grabbed Mickey’s hand and kissed it before delivering a kiss to the Omega’s forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered.

So much was going through his mind that he had to stop himself from having a panic attack. How did he go from being angry at Mickey to this? Mickey was going to have his baby and from what the doctor said, the baby was strong.

But what would this do to Mickey? The doctor also said this pregnancy could be dangerous for him. He wasn’t ready to lose his mate; he knew that much. 

He looked down at his mate and stopped his eyes on Mickey’s stomach. He gently held his hand there.

“You’re giving my man a hard time,” he whispered. 

He didn’t know how to feel but the tears escaping his eyes were an indicator. 

“You gotta be nice to him okay? I can’t… I can’t lose-”

Ian couldn’t finish the sentence. Overcome with emotion, Ian allowed the sadness to overtake him. 

“Excuse me Alpha?” he heard someone say.

He turned to the door and saw a woman standing there apprehensively. She had a doctor’s jacket on which meant she had to be a Beta. That and she smelled like one too. 

“Yes,” Ian said wetly.

She ventured another few steps into the room.

“I’m Shayna. Dr. Williams told me about your mate. I’d like to help, if you’ll allow me?”

She seemed nice enough so Ian nodded his head.

She walked up to Ian and stuck her hand out for him to shake.

“You’re the Omega birthing specialist?” he asked, shaking her hand.

“Yes.”

They both looked at Mickey.

“I promise to do everything in my power to make sure both he and your baby are safe okay?”

Ian looked at her then and gave her a small smile.

“Do you mind if I check him for my own charts?” she asked.

Ian nodded and got up from Mickey’s side. He figured now would be a good time to fill in the others about his mate’s condition. 

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered.

She nodded and continued to check Mickey’s vitals. 

Ian walked slowly through the long corridors of the hospital, checking for signs to direct him to the waiting room. When he reached it, he saw Colin, Nick and Jamie jump out of their chairs to meet him.

“How is he?”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“What’s wrong with him?”

The assault of questions was enough to give Ian a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, holding his other hand up in front of him.

That was enough to shut them up.

“He’s going to be okay,” Ian said softly. 

Everyone sighed in relief. 

“Can we see him?” Colin asked.

Before waiting for Ian’s answer, the trio began to walk toward the patient rooms but Ian was quick to stop them. 

“There’s something you need to know,” Ian started.

The trio stopped and looked at him expectantly.

“Mickey’s pregnant,” Ian said.

Ian expected shock followed by questions but instead he got cheers and pats on the back.

“Congrats man!”

“That’s amazing!”

“I’m so happy for you!”

He stood there somewhat unable to move. They were happy for him? Of course they were happy. Why wasn’t he happy? Was he happy?

A smile stretched over Ian’s face. Yes, he was happy. He was going to be a father and while it was earlier than he would have liked, he knew deep down inside that this was something to be very happy about. 

He accepted the congratulatory embraces and resolved to do everything he could to make Mickey and the baby his top priority. Jamie stood to the side to call Iggy and tell him the good news. At least something good had come out of that difficult night.

As they walked down the hall, Ian explained what had happened to Mickey and why. They were all saddened to hear about the complications but at least they were glad that Mickey was getting the help he needed. 

Nick was beaming at the thought of helping Mickey through his pregnancy. Just because he wasn’t ready to be a daddy, didn’t mean he didn’t love babies. He was already picturing himself taking care of the baby alongside Mickey. He would use this experience to help him when he and Colin were ready to have kids. 

Nick smiled at the thought of Colin as a father. He had no doubt that his Alpha would excel in parenting their children. 

They were all worried yet hopeful when they reached the hospital room. There was a lot to think about but now they needed to focus on Mickey and making his pregnancy as painless as possible.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Mickey slowly blinked his eyes open and took in his surroundings. After a few moments, he realized he wasn’t at home. He looked down and found various machines attached to his body via tubes and needles. 

He took a deep breath, feeling utterly exhausted. He was trying to remember what had happened but all he could remember was pain… a lot of pain. He turned his head and found Ian sound asleep on a chair next to the bed. 

He was happy to see his Alpha by his side once more. After telling him about Iggy, Mickey was sure Ian would never look at him the same again. It made him sad to think of hurting his mate but he also deserved to know the whole truth. 

He thought back to when he first came to school and met the red head. It seemed like so long ago but really it was less than a year ago. It felt like he had known Ian his entire life and even now, thinking back, it was difficult to remember a time without him. 

Ian stirred in his sleep, clearly trying to get comfortable in the small chair. Mickey smiled at the sight. Ian must have felt it because he opened his eyes and looked relieved at the sight of Mickey. 

“Mickey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” the Omega replied.

Ian leaned forward and took Mickey’s hand in his own. He looked at his mate thoughtfully and Mickey wondered what he knew that he wasn’t telling him. Why was he in the hospital? Was the diagnosis that bad?

“Where is everyone?” Mickey asked, looking around.

“Your brothers and Nick were here earlier but they left for the night.”

And then Mickey felt it. A sharp pain in his stomach that caused him to jolt forward. Mickey panicked but Ian seemed to stay calm. What did he know?

“Is he giving you a hard time again?” Ian asked softly.

Mickey looked at him in disbelief. 

“Is who giving me a hard time?” he asked.

It was Ian’s turn to look confused. Didn’t Mickey know he was pregnant? Couldn’t he feel the baby?

“The baby. You’re pregnant Mickey.”

The Omega’s eyes widened at the news. Truthfully Mickey had suspected it but hearing it was totally different. 

“I…I am?”

Ian nodded and smiled. 

“And you’re… happy about that?”

“Of course I am Mickey. Aren’t you?”

Mickey looked down at his hands and bit his lip.

“I…I-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was sent forwards once more hunching over in pain.

“What’s happening?” he asked in a panicked voice.

Ian got up and signaled for a nurse.

“It’s okay Mickey, just hang on.”

The Omega grabbed his stomach and closed his eyes as he tried to take deep breaths. A nurse hurried into the room where Ian ordered her to find Shayna. 

“Who’s Shayna?” Mickey asked after a breath.

“The birthing specialist,” Ian answered. 

Mickey looked at Ian wondering just how much he had missed while he was passed out.

“We have a birthing specialist?”

Ian nodded. 

“She’ll explain everything okay?”

Somehow that didn’t appease Mickey’s apprehensions but he remained silent, waiting for the specialist to show up. 

While they waited, Ian took a seat next to Mickey on the bed. He gently rubbed his mate’s back in soothing circles. Mickey would be lying if he said it didn’t help to calm him. Apparently the baby liked it as well since it finally decided to ease up on its assault. 

After a few minutes, Mickey was relaxed enough to lay back down with Ian following. The pair laid together, silent yet looking at each other in adoration. Mickey had never seen Ian look at him the way he was now. Mickey was no longer his boyfriend, or even mate. Now he was the person carrying his child… the most important person in the world.

Alphas were already fiercely protective of their mates but once offspring were involved, their protectiveness went to a whole new level. There was nothing that Ian wouldn’t do for Mickey now. If he asked for the world, then Ian would find a way to give it to him. 

Mickey was on the verge of falling asleep in Ian’s arms when there was a knock on the door. A pretty woman with curly black hair stepped inside and waited for Ian to acknowledge her, as was custom. 

He nodded in her direction, allowing her to enter the room. Most hospitals had protocol in place when a pregnant Omega was involved, mainly for the safety of the staff. Walking into a room with a pregnant Omega and a territorial Alpha without being invited was a very bad idea.

Ian helped Mickey to sit up as Shayna walked to the other side of the bed. 

“Hi Mickey, I’m Shayna. I’ll be helping you throughout your pregnancy,” she said warmly. 

Mickey smiled but didn’t say anything. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the very real fact that he was actually   
pregnant. After everything that happened with Carmine, he found himself slightly terrified. 

He wasn’t even listening to her at this point. Right now he needed just one answer.

“Is there a chance I could miscarry?” he asked, interrupting her mid-sentence.

Shayna looked at Ian and then back at Mickey.

“Yes but it would be rare since you’re past 8 weeks.”

Mickey’s eyes widened once more. He was already past the first trimester? 

“I’m that far along?” he asked disbelievingly.

Shayna nodded and smiled.

“Shouldn’t I have felt it by now or something? I mean, are you sure I’m pregnant?”

He saw Shayna pushing a machine from the corner of the room toward him, stopping short of the bed. 

“Please lie down.”

Mickey did as he was told, never once letting go of Ian’s hand. 

“May I?” she asked Ian.

She was motioning to Mickey’s gown, asking to push it up and expose his stomach. 

Ian nodded. Once the gown was pulled up, she placed a round wand attached to the machine on the Omega’s stomach. Instantly, the room was filled with the sound of a fast heartbeat. Mickey couldn’t believe the sound was coming from inside of him. He didn’t know what to think in that moment. 

“This is your baby Mickey,” she said sweetly. 

Mickey looked at Ian with tears brimming. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. 

Ian grinned at his mate and kissed his temple. 

“So what happened to me earlier? Why did I get so sick?”

Shayna returned the wand to the machine and shut it off. 

“You were suffering from preeclampsia which is a set of complications. I’ll be honest with you Mickey, this pregnancy will not be easy. You’re carrying the offspring of a Prime Alpha. Generally, their children are almost always Alphas. And since your mate is so strong, chances are your baby is strong as well. This could be very taxing on your body.”

Mickey frowned at the news. He was supposed to be happy but now he had to deal with the possible hurdles that he would face during this pregnancy. 

“Could I die?”

Shayna hesitated. 

“It’s possible but very unlikely.”

Mickey looked at her sternly. He knew something wasn’t right.

“You’re lying.”

Mickey sat up again. 

“How many Omegas survive childbirth?” he asked.

“Mickey-” Ian tried but was waved off by the Omega.

“I need to know Ian.”

They both turned to Shayna, awaiting her reply.

“More than 95%,” she answered.

“And how many Omegas survive Prime childbirth?”

Shayna looked down before answering. 

“About 50%” she whispered.

“So there’s a 50% chance that this will kill me?” he asked, pointing to his stomach.

Shayna nodded her head.

“But please understand that I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Mickey looked away from her, unable to comprehend everything he’s just heard. Shayna was about to walk out of the room when Ian stopped her to ask another question.

“Why couldn’t I smell it?”

“What?” she asked, unsure of what Ian meant.

“The baby. The doctor said I should have known that my mate was pregnant but I didn’t. Why?”

“It’s hard to say Ian. We haven’t had a Prime pregnancy at this hospital in a long time. And we’ve never had a pregnancy from a fated pair before. There is still a lot we don’t know.”

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Ian needed answers and so far the ones he was getting were not the ones he wanted. He looked back at Mickey and found his mate distraught. It certainly was a lot to take in but he was more determined than ever to make sure Mickey was safe. As much as he wanted to be a father, he wasn’t willing to give up his mate to accomplish that. 

 

*****

Nick stood under the hot stream of water for far longer than necessary. The truth was he didn’t want to face Colin. Even though they had been somewhat distracted by Mickey’s trip to the hospital, the tension between the two of them was still strong. 

He didn’t know what else to do. When Colin had been screaming at him earlier, he held his tongue and took the verbal punishment. It was the first night in a long time where they didn’t have sex and Nick felt like shit. 

He knew he had screwed up but he was hoping that Colin would have at least listened to him. He eventually tried to explain everything to his Alpha only to have him walk away mid-plea. 

Now he found himself in the shower, scrubbing his skin raw, making sure to get Iggy’s scent off of him. It was barely detectable but Nick didn’t want to take any chances. 

He looked down at his red swollen flesh and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t smell Iggy’s scent anymore but that didn’t stop him from scrubbing even harder. Maybe on some strange level he thought he deserved to be in pain for what he did. He didn’t even know if the tears falling from his eyes were the result of physical pain or shame.

He was so distracted that he failed to hear Colin entering the bathroom. He startled when his Alpha pushed open the curtain and gaped at his mate. 

“Nick, what the hell are you doing?”

The Omega began to cry harder.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to get his scent off me,” he said as he continued to roughly scrub himself. 

Colin watched in pity as Nick scrubbed his skin hard, mumbling ‘I’m sorry’ over and over. Finally, Colin had enough and stopped Nick’s hand with his own. 

“Stop.”

Nick refused to look at him. By now his hands were shaking as small whimpers left his lips. Colin shut the water off and grabbed a towel off the wall. 

“Come here,” he said, wrapping his mate in the warm fluffy towel. 

“I’m sorry,” Nick cried as Colin embraced him and held him to his chest. 

Once they reached their bedroom, Nick stood in the middle of the room while Colin closed the door. Nick’s eyes were once again fixed on the floor. 

“Please don’t hate me,” the Omega whispered.

Colin sighed loudly.

“I don’t hate you Nick.”

He walked up to his mate and forced the young Omega to look up at him.

“I hate that someone else had their hands all over you and I hate that it was my brother. But I don’t hate you.”  
He took Nick’s face in his hands.

“You never let another Alpha touch you, do you hear me?”

Nick should have been scared by Colin’s tone but he instead saw the frightened look on his mate’s face. He nodded his head.

“Say it.”

“I’ll never let anyone but you touch me.”

Colin’s hands reached back to Nick’s hair, tugging and gripping it roughly causing the Omega to wince. Before Nick knew what was happening, he was being turned around and shoved up against the wall. 

His hands reached out flat to the wall, trying to steady his body. Colin had one hand on his shoulder, holding him in place while the other pushed the Omega’s towel off his body, leaving him naked. 

Nick could feel Colin’s breath on his neck but he didn’t dare move. He had no idea what Colin was doing but he had a feeling this would be his punishment. He closed his eyes and waited anxiously, hoping that his Alpha wouldn’t hurt him too badly.

He could hear Colin falling to his knees and before he could comprehend what was happening, the Alpha had his butt cheeks spread out, licking a long stripe down the center. 

“Fuck,” he moaned out.

Not what he was expecting at all. Colin gave him a few more licks before invading his ass with his tongue, pushing it farther in each time. After a minute or so, Nick was panting in pleasure, loving every second of his partner’s lingual assault.

He curled his hands into fists, keeping his eyes closed, terrified that if he opened them, Colin would stop what he was doing. His mate continued to knead his flesh, licking and biting at his young skin, driving him absolutely wild.

“Fuck me Colin…. Please,” Nick pleaded desperately. 

Colin stood up and positioned himself right by Nick’s ear.

“You want my cock?”

Nick nodded his head rapidly.

“You sure you don’t want some other Alpha’s cock?”

The Omega shook his head vehemently. 

“I just want you Colin.”

The Alpha grabbed his mate, turning him toward the bed, bending him over it. Colin placed a strong hand on Nick’s back, holding him down while he pushed his own sweats off his hips. Nick fisted the sheets as Colin spread his legs further apart. 

“Shit!” Nick screamed when Colin entered him.

The Alpha was clearly on a mission, wasting no time. He fucked his mate fast and hard causing the younger boy to whimper and moan. Nick’s grip on the sheets tightened when Colin latched onto his hips and pushed himself even deeper inside the Omega.

Nick could hear his mate breathing harshly and it was no wonder with how much Colin was exerting himself. The Omega’s knees felt like they were on the verge of buckling from the strenuous assault that his ass was currently receiving. 

His eyes crossed and his vision blurred. The pair hadn’t fucked like this in a long time. It was practically primal and Nick wondered if this is what being fucked during a rut felt like.

Suddenly, Colin pulled out and flipped Nick onto his back. He entered him again and resumed his fucking while holding Nick’s legs in the air. The Omega arched his back at the new position and gripped the sheets fiercely.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his orgasm creep up. He found himself shouting Colin’s name as he came all over his stomach. The Alpha was quick to follow, expanding his knot inside the young Omega and coming with a loud growl. He firmly bit Nick’s neck causing the Omega to scream in pain but quickly licked at the wound to help it heal.

As his knot deflated and his breathing stabilized, Colin looked at his mate but didn’t smile. Nick was about to say something when his Alpha spoke instead.

“I’m the only one that makes you come got it?”

Nick slowly nodded his head. He was relieved when Colin bent forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. That was definitely something he had missed. He knew Colin’s bite was meant to reinforce their bond and though it hurt like a bitch, he was glad his mate did it. 

They might not be in the perfect place right now but at least they were better off than before. Colin loved him, of that Nick was certain. And when his Alpha lifted him into a better position for snuggling, the smile on Nick’s face was sure to remain for the rest of the night.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Ian should have been happy that they were leaving the hospital but something was still bothering him about the pregnancy. Why the hell couldn’t he tell that Mickey was pregnant? Surely his scent would have changed or maybe he should have been able to smell the fetus. Regardless of the reason, Ian was upset and he needed answers.

Mickey insisted that he felt better and that Ian didn’t have to coddle him but that didn’t stop the Alpha from being overly protective. He almost didn’t let Mickey walk up the stairs alone. Eventually, Mickey’s menacing glare was enough to satisfy him that his mate was indeed well enough to climb four steps all on his own.

Once inside, Mickey went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He felt disgusting and greasy and was in desperate need to scrub himself clean. After taking his clothes off, he looked at himself in the mirror, turning to the side and letting out a loud sigh. He wasn’t even showing. His stomach looked the same as it always did. 

He was so confused. How could he be 10 weeks pregnant and not feel any different? Other than the baby’s temper tantrum earlier, there was no indication at all that Mickey was indeed pregnant. 

But he was. The doctors said he was. He even heard the baby’s heartbeat. He looked down at his stomach, placing a gentle hand there. 

“You sure you’re in there?” he asked his stomach.

As if on cue, his stomach tightened causing a painful spasm to work its way down Mickey’s back. 

“Fuck!”

He clenched his teeth and made a fist with his hand, hitting it on top of the sink. 

“Okay, okay, you’re in there. I get it!” he gritted.

Then the pain stopped. What the actual fuck? Mickey was convinced his body was playing tricks with him. There’s no way a fetus not only heard him but responded to his voice… is there?

He stared at himself in the mirror, eyes wide at the realization. What the hell was he carrying?

After his shower, Ian came into the bathroom. As soon as the door opened, Mickey could hear Nick screaming. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Mickey asked as he dried himself off. 

Ian leaned against the sink.

“Colin’s in rut,” he answered simply.

“So why is Nick screaming like he’s being murdered?”

Ian shrugged. 

“Maybe he can’t handle it?”

Mickey slipped on his sweats and walked out of the bathroom, toward Colin’s room. 

“Mickey what are you doing?” Ian asked.

“Don’t worry, just grab Colin okay?”

Ian didn’t look convinced.

“We shouldn’t be interfering Mickey. How they fuck is not our concern.”

Just then Nick screamed again. He sounded like he was in agony.

“Help me, please?” Mickey pleaded.

Ian rolled his eyes but eventually agreed.

They swung the door open revealing an exhausted looking Nick being pounded into by his brother. Colin immediately growled at the intrusion, glaring at Mickey with dark eyes. He advanced on his brother but it was Ian’s more vicious growl that stopped him. 

Mickey took the opportunity to run to Nick who was whimpering face down on the bed. 

“Hey, look at me.”

Nick slowly lifted his head, revealing tear stained cheeks. He had bruises and welts all over him. However common it was to mark up and bruise your Omega during a rut, the act itself could be quite traumatic for someone who’s never experienced it. 

“It’s okay Nick. It will be over soon.”

Nick shook his head disbelievingly. 

“I can’t take anymore Mickey. It’s been two hours.”

Mickey placed a soothing hand on Nick’s cheek.

“It’s just a little longer okay? You have to do this Nick. You’re his Omega. Or would you prefer Colin be fucking some other Omega?”

Nick’s eyes widened.

“No,” he squeaked.

“Then you have to do this. I know it hurts and I’m not going to lie to you and tell you it gets better because it doesn’t. It will always hurt but it’s what we were made for. You want to make Colin happy right?”

Nick nodded his head. He could hear his Alpha’s pained cries behind him. Ian was still holding him in place, not letting him touch his mate. Colin was desperate. That’s what a rut did to an Alpha.

“Then show him how strong you are. Show him you can handle this.”

Nick nodded again. Mickey motioned for Ian to let go of his brother and the pair left the room. Colin immediately picked up where he left off, fucking Nick with no mercy but his Omega’s cries soon turned into grunts as Nick attempted to show his Alpha that he wasn’t a weak little boy. 

Every time that Colin pushed him down, Nick pushed back. It was exhausting but he knew he had to do it. He didn’t want Colin fucking anyone else, so for the time being, he had to take everything that his mate was giving him. 

Mickey was right, it’s what they were made for.

*****

“Hey, are you okay?” Iggy asked his mate breathlessly after collapsing on the bed. 

Carmine nodded distractedly, still too out of breath to talk.

“You can talk to me. You know that right?” Iggy tried again.

But Carmine remained silent, staring up at the ceiling instead.

“Is this about Mickey? Are you upset that he’s pregnant?”

Carmine snapped his head toward Iggy and glared at him.

“I would never be mad at Mickey! I’m happy for him.”

“Well then what is it? You’ve been different ever since I told you.”

Carmine rolled his eyes and turned away from Iggy. The Alpha let out an exasperated sigh and shoved the sheets to the side.

“Where are you going?” the Omega asked.

“To get a drink. That alright with you?” he sneered as he slipped his sweat pants on. 

Carmine didn’t answer but instead cowered at Iggy’s tone. He had upset his Alpha and he honestly had no idea why he was angry but he was. He watched as Iggy walked out of the room and down the stairs. 

He knew he wasn’t mad at Mickey for being pregnant. He really was happy for him. Maybe it was the realization that if he hadn’t miscarried both he and Mickey would be pregnant now. They would have delivered around the same time and his baby would have had an instant cousin and playmate. 

But that wasn’t going to happen because his baby was taken away. Somewhere deep down, Carmine still believed the miscarriage had been his fault. He clearly did something to make it happen, he just didn’t know what. 

He knew that Iggy didn’t blame him. Iggy wasn’t even mad at him. So why was Carmine so mad at himself? Why did he feel like a failure? Obviously Mickey wasn’t a failure.

Carmine shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. What happened wasn’t his fault. He closed his eyes and repeated those words over and over. He could feel a tear slipping past his eyelid, running down his cheek.

“It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault.”

He didn’t even realize that his Alpha had returned and now stared at him sadly. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand caress his cheek.

“It’s not your fault Carmine,” Iggy whispered.

The Omega broke down, sobbing into Iggy’s embrace. The Alpha held him tight and kissed his head, whispering loving words to him.

*****

“Harder Ian!” Mickey shouted.

The Alpha obliged and fucked his mate with more force. Part of Ian was hesitant to be so rough but Mickey insisted that he could take it. Ian wanted nothing more than to make his mate happy. 

He had Mickey on the bed on his hands and knees as he fucked him from behind. The Omega was gripping the headboard with all his might as the bed shook violently. 

Colin and Nick could still be heard in the other room and truth be told Mickey was proud of his friend. It was going on four hours and Nick hadn’t quit or screamed once since Mickey spoke to him. 

The Alpha bent over Mickey’s body, wrapping a protective arm around the Omega’s waist. Ian did it instinctually and didn’t realize it until he looked down and saw he was cupping Mickey’s stomach. For some reason it felt right.

“Ian! I’m gonna come!” he heard his mate shout.

As much as he wanted to dwell on his mate’s soon to be growing stomach, he still had a job to do. He sped up again, fucking into Mickey quickly. His hips snapped and he grabbed onto Mickey’s hair, knowing the Omega loved to be man handled. 

As soon as he pulled Mickey toward his chest, the Omega came with a loud moan, painting the sheets with his come. Ian flipped Mickey onto his back and resumed his thrusts, holding the Omega’s legs in the air. 

The snap of his hips faltered as he crept closer to expanding his knot. He looked down at his mate, staring at the bright blue eyes beneath him, falling more in love with every passing second. 

Mickey was his and he was carrying their child. Ian was going to be a father and even though he knew the day would eventually come, the fact that it was so close and so real was more than he could handle. 

With a loud growl he expanded his knot and came inside of his mate. His eyes met Mickey’s as the pair looked at each other in awe. Something was different now and while most people would say it was the baby, they knew better. 

They knew their lives were about to change forever.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the delay! I just moved and had no internet for the past three months but I just got it and came straight home to write. I have NOT forgotten about you! Thanks for hanging in there!

Chapter 47

Iggy walked toward the Martelli mansion, grinning from ear to ear. Carmine had been a bit down lately causing Iggy to worry about his mate. Even though his Omega would smile and go through the motions, Iggy was still aware that most of the time the emotions were forced. 

Luka had a great idea to cheer up his brother but Iggy stole it for himself. As the Alpha, it was his job to make sure his mate was happy. That was the reason Iggy was smiling. He went out and got a gift so perfect that Carmine’s mood would almost certainly improve. 

He entered the massive house as quietly as possible. He knew Carmine would be up in their room sleeping since it was only 7am. Iggy wanted this gift to be the first thing that Carmine saw so he knew he had to go early. 

He held the large box carefully as he ascended the stairs and stopped in front of the bedroom door. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and crept inside. He grinned as he took in his mate’s sleeping form. Carmine always got cold when Iggy wasn’t in bed with him and therefore slept with four blankets completely covering himself like a giant burrito. 

Iggy gently set the box on the bed and opened it. He grabbed the present from inside and walked over to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of Carmine. He set the present down and waited. 

“What the fuck?” Carmine mumbled sleepily. 

He slowly opened his eyes and startled at the small puppy currently licking his nose. Carmine’s expression softened as he adjusted his position on the bed to accommodate the little animal. He was the cutest thing Carmine had ever seen. Curly tan and white hair and huge round eyes stared at him like he was the most important person on earth. 

Carmine couldn’t help but smile. He glanced up and saw Iggy biting nervously at his thumb. Obviously the puppy was his idea and now he waited with trepidation to see if his mate liked the gift. 

“Is he mine?” Carmine asked as he picked up the puppy.

“If you want him, yes,” Iggy quickly responded. 

Carmine continued to grin and play with the puppy. It was the sight Iggy had hoped for. He loved Carmine so much but watching him in pain the last few weeks was really hard on him and he vowed to do whatever he could to make him feel better. 

“Yes! I want him! Who wouldn’t want you? You’re so cute! Aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” 

Carmine was now speaking to the puppy in a baby voice which caused Iggy to playfully roll his eyes. He sat down on the bed and stared at his beloved. 

“What are you going to name him?” Iggy asked.

Carmine tilted his head as he thought about it. 

“How about Luigi?”

He turned to the puppy and held him so that the dog was looking at him. 

“You like Luigi?” he asked the pup who in turn licked his face.

He turned to Iggy and smiled. “I think he likes it.”

“Luigi it is,” Iggy stated.

They stared at each other for a minute before Carmine leaned in and kissed Iggy hard. He grabbed the back of his Alpha’s head and deepened the kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispered, once they pulled apart. 

Iggy grinned.

“Anything for you baby.”

And he meant it. He would do anything to see that boy smile.

*****

“Mickey we’re going to be late!” Ian shouted from the living room.

He was pacing back and forth waiting for his mate to hurry up. Their doctor’s appointment was in less than 30 minutes and he hated showing up late. 

“I’m coming dammit!” Mickey yelled back. 

He was wearing a big hoodie and sweat pants as he marched past Ian and out the door. Ian was a bit confused but figured it was a discussion for later. Instead he followed his mate outside and caught up to him. 

They were relatively silent on their way to the doctor’s office. It was their third appointment in the last few weeks and Ian knew Mickey always got nervous. Not that he didn’t like Shayna. She was a great doctor and always made Mickey feel safe. 

It was more the fact that he and Ian had no idea what the fuck they were doing. All this was happening so fast. First the claiming and then the pregnancy. He knew he was fated to be with Ian but still, he had only known him for six months. It was a lot to handle. 

He also knew that Ian had so many questions that still went unanswered. Every time they came to the hospital, Ian hoped to find out more about the complexities of this pregnancy but each time he was left wanting. 

When they reached the hospital, Ian parked the car and waited for Mickey but his mate was hesitant. 

“Mickey?”

The Omega had his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. 

“Don’t think the baby wants to be here,” he gritted, holding on to his belly. 

“Come on, it will be fine. Let’s just get this over with and then we can go home and I’ll make you dinner okay?”

Ian was trying to be comforting but he also needed to talk to Shayna. Over the last week, Mickey had been acting weird. He was becoming overly possessive of his stomach. He literally growled if anyone came near him which scared the shit out of Nick who was only trying to help Mickey make lunch but clearly got too close. 

Mickey’s energy was also draining quickly. He was about 12 weeks with four more to go and already this pregnancy was taking its toll. He slept all night and partly into the afternoon and always complained of being exhausted. Some days he would eat enough to feed a small village while other days he would be so nauseous that nothing would stay down. 

As his Alpha, naturally Ian was terrified. He had no idea what was normal and what was worth worrying about. If it was up to him he would be worried all the time but he knew that would drive Mickey crazy. 

Ian got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, opening his mate’s door. As soon as he put his arm on Mickey the Omega growled at him. Ian just rolled his eyes. He was really getting sick of that. 

“Let’s go Mickey,” Ian said in his Alpha voice. 

Mickey looked up at him sharply but obeyed his Alpha. They made their way inside with Mickey taking a seat while Ian checked in at the reception desk. When Ian sat down next to his mate, he turned and faced him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I do that, it just happens.”

“It’s okay Mickey. I get it.”

They waited a few minutes before their names got called. Ian sat down on the chair in the exam room while Mickey changed into the gown and sat up on the bed. He looked really nervous for some reason, just staring mindlessly at the floor.

“It’s okay Mickey,” Ian said reassuringly. 

Mickey nodded his head without even looking at his mate. Ian was about to say something else but was interrupted by the doctor walking in. 

“Hi Mickey, Ian. How are you today?” Shayna said brightly.

“Um… good,” Mickey said unconvincingly. 

The doctor looked at Ian who bit his lip nervously. 

“Okay boys. This will work a lot better if you tell me what’s really happening. That way I can do my job,” she said sternly. 

When Mickey remained silent, Ian spoke up.

“He’s growling at people.”

Dr. Shayna looked at him with confusion.

“When someone gets near his stomach, he growls.”

“I see,” she said.

She walked up to Mickey and slowly extended her hand to his stomach. Immediately, Mickey’s instincts took over and he swatted her hand with a loud growl. 

“Is that normal?” Ian asked.

Shayna laughed before answering. 

“Yes Ian. He’s becoming a mother. It’s common for Omega’s to protect their children even while they’re in the womb.”

She looked back at Mickey who was still defensive. 

“It’s okay Mickey, I’m not here to hurt your baby.”

Ian was amazed that Mickey relaxed after that. She told him to lie down as she got her equipment.

“Other than the growling, how’s everything else?”

She spoke while she examined Mickey’s belly. 

“Fine,” Mickey lied.

Ian rolled his eyes at his mate as he stood up.

“He’s tired all the time. Sleeps at least 14 hours a day and hasn’t been able to keep much food down.”

The Omega simply glared at his mate. 

“Well the sleepiness is normal,” she started.

“Being pregnant takes a lot of energy.”

She turned her ultrasound machine on and placed the wand on Mickey’s stomach.

“But the eating part concerns me. You need to make sure you eat enough calories for you and the baby.”

Mickey turned his glare to her. 

“I’m fine!” he growled.

But even he had to admit that something was wrong. He didn’t feel like himself anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep and when he was hungry, the second he started to eat, he’d throw it up. 

He was miserable but he didn’t want them to know that. 

‘Why didn’t you say something Mickey?’

Oh shit. 

He looked over to Ian who was reading his mind. 

Shayna looked between the two and knew they were communicating.

“Anything I should know?” she asked.

Ian shook his head but walked over to Mickey and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. The room was then suddenly filled with the sound of a familiar little heartbeat. Ian and Mickey looked over to the screen and watched the little blob inside of Mickey’s body move around. 

“Does that hurt?” Ian asked him.

Mickey shook his head.

“Feels kinda weird though.”

“Hmm… that’s strange,” Shayna said.

Ian and Mickey turned their attention to the doctor who was now tapping her equipment like it was broken. 

They looked at the now black screen and frowned. The baby’s heartbeat couldn’t be heard anymore either. Ian began to panic but Mickey grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly. The Alpha could feel the baby moving inside of his mate. 

“Well I’m not sure what’s happening but from what I could see, everything looks good,” she said quizzically. 

She pushed the equipment to the side and told Mickey to get dressed. She reminded them to call her if they had any questions and sent Mickey home with supplements to help him meet his calorie goals. 

As soon as the pair left the room the doctor jumped at the sound of her equipment turning back on. She looked around the room, confused by what was happening. That’s when it dawned on her. The baby had made the equipment shut off. 

Clearly this baby had something to hide…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAH HA HA!!


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short update but I'm building up the mystery :)

Chapter 48

 

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Nick exclaimed.

Mickey rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but laugh at his friend who was rolling around on the floor with a very small and very adorable puppy. 

“I want one!” the Omega continued. 

“Then tell Colin to get you one because this little angel is all mine!” Carmine said playfully.

He scooped up his puppy and smiled widely. Mickey and Nick were so relieved to see their friend Carmine back to his normal happy self. Especially since Mickey’s due date was fast approaching. In less than 2 months he would become a parent, something he knew he wasn’t ready for but still felt somewhat okay with. 

He and Ian were busy trying to turn their bedroom into a sanctuary for the baby. Thankfully they had the biggest room in the house which meant they could accommodate a crib and some other baby supplies. 

Mickey was most surprised by the love and support from his brothers. Not only were they genuinely happy about the arrival of the baby, they were helping him and Ian baby proof the house something which turned into Jamie proofing the house. The boy was the most accident prone Milkovich ever!

“Hey I have a great idea!” Carmine suddenly exclaimed.

Mickey and Nick turned toward him curiously. 

“We should go to the mall and buy stuff for the baby!”

Mickey’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Carmine?” he asked cautiously.

Carmine frowned and Mickey immediately felt guilty.

“It’s a great idea,” Nick chirped in.

“Okay, yeah. Let’s do it,” Mickey added, causing Carmine to smile once more.

As the three Omegas made their way downstairs, Mickey suddenly stopped.

“Shit. We can’t go without Ian and he’s out with Colin,” Mickey stated sullenly. 

“I’ll take you.”

The boys turned around and noticed Luka jogging down the stairs. Mickey looked at his friends, realizing how excited they were to go. They’ve rarely hung out outside either the Martelli house or the Milkovich one. Not to mention the fact that Mickey had been dying to get out and do something fun instead of constantly worrying.

“Um… okay,” he mumbled.

At least they were going with an Alpha so that made him feel better. The Omegas plus Alpha got into the Martelli escalade and made their way toward the local mall. It was no secret that Carmine loved to go shopping. Iggy always got shit because the closet he shared with Carmine was filled with the Omega’s clothes but Iggy just got a few drawers and a small section of hangers. 

Iggy didn’t mind, he just didn’t care about fashion as much as Carmine. All during the drive, Carmine named the stores he wanted to go to and what he was looking for. Nick seemed really excited too. Mickey on the other hand was still apprehensive since he wasn’t with Ian. It wasn’t that he needed Ian’s permission to go out but the Alpha usually insisted on being with him whenever he could. 

It was his job to protect his Omega and their baby so Ian took his duties seriously. Mickey figured he should at least tell him where they were going.

‘Just wanted to let you know we’re going to the mall’

He didn’t need to wait long for his Alpha’s response. 

‘Who are you with?’

‘Carmine and Nick. Don’t worry, Luka is taking us’

‘Mickey, I thought we agreed that I would go with you everywhere when you left the house’

‘Well you’re not here and we wanted to go. It’s not a big deal Ian. We’ll be fine’

‘I still don’t like it’

‘Too bad’

And then Mickey shut himself off from receiving more messages from his Alpha. He understood why Ian was so protective but lately it was getting out of hand. Yes, he was obviously pregnant but that didn’t mean he was weak or helpless. 

Once they reached the mall, Carmine practically jumped out and ran into the first store. They were in the middle of Macy’s children’s department where Carmine and Nick proceeded to coo at every single piece of tiny clothing they found. If it hadn’t been so adorable, Mickey would have rolled his eyes. 

Something about being near all those baby things sparked a feeling inside of Mickey. He realized he was okay being there instead of freaking out like he originally thought. Mickey felt like a dad. And he knew he would be a good dad. Without even realizing it, he began to stroke his belly while checking out the baby shoes. 

He stopped at a pair of tiny little Nike sneakers, holding them up for inspection. That’s when he felt the baby kick. 

“Oh you like these?” he asked his stomach.

Then he felt another light kick and smiled. 

“You have got to get those!!!” Carmine practically screamed. 

Before they knew it, the Omegas had a cart full of baby supplies, shoes, onesies and accessories. This would easily be the best dressed baby in town. 

“Are you sure about all this?” Mickey asked.

Carmine simply smiled and nodded his head. He watched as the Omega handed the cashier his credit card and together with the help of Luka, they walked into the rest of the mall with bags in tow. 

“I’m hungry,” Nick complained. 

They walked toward the food court, completely ignoring the looks they were receiving. It wasn’t every day that you saw three beautiful Omegas together and since Mickey’s scent was heightened by his pregnancy, the number of stares increased dramatically.

Mickey was glad Luka was with them. He was tall and muscular, easily able to fend off any jack ass that tried anything. Thankfully, no one did.

Once they reached the food court, they settled on a place to eat with Mickey ordering everything covered in cheese. Apparently, the baby was a fan of dairy. 

As they took their food to a table, Mickey couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. He knew he was probably just being paranoid but he couldn’t shake it. He looked up from his food and glanced cautiously around the open space. It was a busy Saturday, so plenty of people were milling around but still, the feeling was there. 

He didn’t see anything out of place so he returned to his meal. Suddenly the baby began to violently kick causing Mickey to drop his fries and wince in pain.

“Hey, you okay?” Luka asked, his natural protective instincts kicking in.

Mickey didn’t reply but shook his head. He knew something was wrong. By now Mickey could somewhat communicate with his soon to be child, though it was mainly done through pain. Anytime the baby wasn’t happy, he would let Mickey know. 

And boy was the baby angry. 

“Fuck!” he said holding his stomach.

“Okay, let’s get you out of here,” Luka said.

He helped Mickey up while Nick and Carmine took all their bags. They looked at their friend with concerned faces, hoping nothing was seriously wrong.

“It’s probably indigestion, I mean you ate a lot of cheese,” Nick joked. 

Mickey would have laughed but he was too busy holding his stomach and gritting his teeth. Luka picked him up and carried him bridal style toward the SUV. Once they got inside the car, the pain stopped. 

“Mickey?” Carmine asked.

He looked at his friends and frowned.

“Something scared the baby,” he whispered.

All three looked at Mickey like he was crazy. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Nick asked.

“The baby…. It talks to me sometimes.”

He saw his friend’s eyes widen.

“Not talks talks, he communicates when he isn’t happy or when he’s upset.”

Mickey didn’t even realize he was stroking his belly softly.

“He does this sometimes when we go to the hospital. For some reason, he doesn’t like it there,” Mickey continued.

“Are you okay now?” Carmine asked. 

Mickey nodded his head and sat back farther into the seat. 

“I’m fine,” he lied. 

Mickey appeared calm on the outside but inside, he was terrified. This was the second time his baby had freaked out and he had no idea why. He wasn’t even sure if he should talk to Ian about it. He didn’t want to keep anything from him but this might just worry his Alpha. 

He thought about the feeling he had just before the baby began to kick him. He thought he was being watched. Could the baby have sensed his fear? How could the baby possibly know? 

They drove back to the Martelli house, utterly drained from their short trip. During the car ride, Mickey had reached out to Ian and told him he wasn’t feeling well but that he was alright. The Alpha said he would pick him up shortly with Colin in tow. 

*****

Earlier that day….

“We just got word, he’s leaving the mansion with an unidentified Alpha and two other Omegas.”

“Good, keep a close watch and tell me his every move.”

“Yes sir.”

Robert hung up the phone and turned back to his victim.

“Well now that I know exactly where the baby is, you’re going to tell me everything you know about the little abomination,” he demanded.

Dr Shayna was terrified but knew she couldn’t betray Mickey and Ian. She had never even heard of this Robert guy. He just said he worked for the government and needed information about Mickey and Ian’s baby.

“There’s nothing to tell. It’s a normal pregnancy,” she stated.

Robert shook his head disapprovingly. 

“I know you’re lying. A prime fated pair hasn’t conceived in centuries. There’s something peculiar about that baby and you’re going to find out what it is.”

He sneered at her as he stepped closer.

“I want to know every lab result, every ultra sound and every check-up from now until he gives birth, am I understood?”

The doctor looked down at her hands, unwilling to meet her captor’s eyes. 

“Maybe we should ask Avery if you understand?”

Shayna looked up at the mention of her daughter. 

“No please, don’t hurt her,” she pleaded.

“Then give me what I want!” he bellowed.

She lowered her head and agreed. She just prayed that Mickey and Ian would forgive her.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 

“Are there any baby clothes even left at Macy’s?” Ian asked incredulously.

He was staring at the massive pile sitting on top of their bed. Mickey simply chuckled and began putting the clothes away.

“At least he’ll be well dressed,” Mickey said.

Ian turned to Mickey and stopped him from what he was doing. 

“You said you weren’t feeling well before. What happened?”

Mickey looked down at the bed, unsure of what to say.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” he mumbled after a long pause. 

He went back to organizing the clothes when Ian stopped him again and turned him around. 

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Ian stated.

Mickey immediately looked guilty. There was a lot he wasn’t telling Ian but he didn’t know how.

“Come on Mickey. I’m worried. Just tell me what’s going on.”

Finally, the Omega met his eyes and sighed.

“I think the baby can…. sense things,” Mickey said hesitantly.

Ian’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well he acts up when we go to the hospital. For some reason he doesn’t like it there,” Mickey muttered quickly. 

Ian waited for him to continue.

“And at the mall, I felt like someone was watching me…”

At that Ian straightened his posture and moved closer to Mickey, concern painted all over his face.

“Mickey-”

“That’s when the baby started freaking out and we had to leave.”

Ian just stared at Mickey, processing everything he was hearing.

“You think the baby knew someone was following you?” Ian asked.

Mickey shrugged.

“Seemed like it.”

Ian was now staring at Mickey’s growing belly. He gently placed a hand there and spoke softly.

“You protecting your daddy?” he asked playfully.

He flinched and startled when he felt the kick.

“Oh my god!”

“See! I told you!” Mickey said.

“We have to tell Shayna. Maybe she’ll know what’s happening. I mean…. is this normal?”

Mickey shook his head. 

“I don’t think we should tell anyone Ian. What if it’s not normal and suddenly the doctor wants to do tests and experiments? I don’t want to be a lab rat.”

“Well what about professor Phillips? He knows a lot about Alpha/Omega history. Maybe he knows something about this?”

Mickey bit his thumb as he thought about Ian’s proposition. It wasn’t a bad idea. Professor Phillips had helped them before but Mickey couldn’t help this nagging feeling he had. Something was telling him that if anyone found out about their baby’s ability, bad things would happen. 

He looked up at Ian and realized how much his Alpha needed answers. Reluctantly, he agreed to meet with the teacher the following day. Ian felt better but Mickey was still apprehensive. 

That night would bring Mickey nothing but fitful sleep and menacing dreams. 

*****

“Hi Ian, Mickey. What brings you guys here?” the teacher asked.

They walked in to his office as the Beta motioned for them to sit down. Mickey sat but Ian decided to stand and hover protectively over his mate.

“We were wondering what you know about fated pairs and their children,” Ian stated.

The teacher tilted his head as he pondered the statement.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Do you know of anything um… strange about the babies from fated pairs?” Mickey said, trying not to elaborate too much.

“Strange how?” he inquired.

“Are they… normal?” Ian tried.

Finally, the teacher sat down at his desk and rifled through some books. 

“Well there isn’t much in terms of details. Like I told your brother Lip, there hasn’t been a documented case of a fated pair in decades.”

Ian frowned at the news. Why didn’t anyone have answers?

“There is this,” Professor Phillips said.

He opened an old looking book and turned it so Ian and Mickey could see.

“What is this?” Ian said, taking the book into his own hands.

“It’s a story… sort of. Some people swear it really happened but others say it’s just folklore.”

Ian and Mickey began to read.

Stellan and Irina Kazakov were a fated pair that lived hundreds of years ago in a picturesque Romanian city called Dacia. Stellan was the most powerful prime Alpha in the land, ruling over his people justly and fairly. That is until his son Decebal was born.   
Stellan was ecstatic to learn he would have a son. In his heart he knew the child would be special. An Alpha for sure and possibly a prime too. Many healers and wise men came from all over to give their blessing and aid the pregnant mother through her childbirth. 

One such healer was named Lucian. He came from a land across the oceans to see this child be born. He spoke of great power that the baby would possess. Power stronger than Stellan or any other Alpha in their lands. No one believed him of course. He was a stranger to those lands and spoke of powers that no one had ever witnessed so why would they believe him? 

The time for Irina to give birth came and the entire town gathered to wait for the arrival of their future leader. After many hours, the citizens were given the sad news that their queen had died during labor. The child was simply too strong and the small Omega was unable to survive.

Ian could see Mickey visibly shutter when reading that passage.

Stellan knew that he should at least be happy that his child survived but he couldn’t help but think that his son had something to do with his mate’s death. His child who was born with eyes bluer than the ocean. The same eyes as his mate Irina. He was angry and not thinking clearly when he grabbed the newborn and tried to drown it in a nearby river. 

Guards from his castle tried to stop him but in the end it was Lucian who was able to persuade Stellan to give him the baby. Lucian assured the king that his child was special and should live. They agreed that Decebal would go with Lucian and never see his father again.

Sixteen years later Decebal returned to his homeland. After having killed Lucian, he figured he had a score to settle with his father. The only memory that he had of his father was the night he was born where he was almost killed. Decebal was not only an Alpha but a prime as well, having already gone fully primal. 

He left body after body in his wake as he travelled back home. The king had been alerted of a merciless killer on the loose and for some reason he knew it was Decebal. Call it the instinct of a father.

Stellan could hear the screams of his servants as he readied himself for the impending fight. He summoned his primal side and turned around just in time to see Decebal storm through the door tearing it off its frame. 

He waited for his son to charge at him but the boy didn’t move. Instead he stared intensely at his father, his icy blue eyes boring holes in the other Alpha’s brain. Suddenly Stellan fell to his knees and grabbed his head as pain radiated through him like fire.  
Decebal just stood there smiling as his father screamed in agony. 

“I should have killed you when I had the chance!” Stellan yelled.

Decebal only grinned wider. 

“The only reason I’m here is because you tried to kill me,” he said calmly. 

The pain in Stellan’s head lessened somewhat but he remained on his knees. He looked up at his son. 

“How… how do you know that?” Stellan asked.

“I remember it,” Decebal answered. 

Stellan scoffed. There was no way a baby had memories… no way. Right?

“You tried to drown me,” he continued sadly.

His father remained on the ground staring at his son in shock.

“Is that what Lucian told you?” he asked his son.

“No. Lucian tried to stop me from coming here. He said my gift wasn’t safe. He was trying to hide me from the world. But all I wanted was to see you. To ask you why you would want to hurt me,” Decebal said emotionally.

Stellan looked at the ground in shame. 

“I thought you killed your mother. She was everything to me and I just…”

“I wanted to save her but I couldn’t,” Decebal mumbled. 

Stellan sharply looked up.

“What?”

“I tried but nothing I did worked.”

Stellan shook his head disbelievingly.

“You were a baby… how could you? How did you?”

Decebal shrugged.

“I just remember trying to save her. I loved her so much,” he confessed. 

Stellan could feel the pain leaving his body like a blanket falling off of him. He stood up slowly, never once taking his eyes off his son. 

“I’m sorry Decebal. I never should have tried to hurt you,” Stellan admitted.

He walked slowly toward his son with open arms. Decebal welcomed his father into the embrace. Stellan never saw the dagger as it was plunged into his heart. He gripped his son fiercely, trying desperately to remain standing.

“The thing about my gift dad is that I know when someone’s lying to me and most importantly, I know when they want to hurt me,” Decebal stated quietly. 

He let go of his father and watched him fall to the ground. Decebal never spoke of his gift. It haunted him to know what people’s thoughts and feelings were. He hated how much they lied and how they hurt each other. When he was young, he started trying to intervene in other people’s lives but Lucian warned him against it. 

He thought Lucian was a good man. He didn’t realize that Lucian was blocking his thoughts. It wasn’t until a few years later that Decebal learned of Lucian’s true intentions for him. One day he looked at Lucian and felt a strange sensation in his heart, similar to the one he felt when his father was about to kill him. It was his body’s way of telling him that the person he was looking at wanted to hurt him. 

So he killed Lucian, but not before learning that the man he knew as his second father was going to sell him to a powerful ruler who would take advantage of his abilities. His anger at this man was so great that the action of killing him made him turn primal.   
It was then that he knew he needed to see his father and end his torment. He needed to know why so many people wanted to hurt him when he just wanted to be loved. He needed to look into his father’s eyes and not feel the pain in his heart. 

But that didn’t happen and now Decebal was staring at his father as he took his last breaths. He became unwaveringly sad, terrified to interact with anyone. People saw him as a monster, an abomination, a murderer. 

And maybe he was all those things but he was also gifted and that shouldn’t be lost. So he turned to the towns people and helped them in any way that he could. Eventually they embraced him as their leader and he ruled the kingdom peacefully for over sixty years. He found a mate and even had children though none of them possessed his gift. That died with him and was not seen in another Alpha ever again.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other with wide eyes. What if this was what was happening with their baby? What if he knew that someone was trying to hurt Mickey or worse, was trying to hurt him?

Is it possible that their baby possessed the same gift as Decebal? And if so, would he turn on them the way Decebal turned on his dad?


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 

The drive back to the house was a quiet one. Ian concentrated on the road while Mickey kept his eyes glued to the window, staring at the neighborhood as it passed by. Ian could see that his mate was anxiously chewing his thumb, running the story of Stellan and Decebal through his head over and over. 

Mickey thought of every time the baby had kicked him or been angry. It was always when Mickey himself felt uneasy. Was he making the baby nervous? Or did the baby have a reason to be nervous?

The Omega shook his head. There was no way his unborn child could sense danger. It was simply too much and he had no idea what to do. What if it was true? What if his baby did have the power to sense danger and the power to hurt others with his mind? What then?

Mickey knew what would happen; the same thing that happened with Ian. Anyone that special was in danger of being kidnapped and forced into experimentation. People simply didn’t exist with those gifts and once the wrong people found out it would only be a matter of time before they came and took what was his. 

Mickey couldn’t and wouldn’t let that happen. No one was coming near his child; he would make certain of that. He glanced over to Ian with frightened eyes. 

‘I know Mickey, I know’

When they walked inside their shared home, they could hear Nick and Colin arguing over whether they should have pizza or Chinese for dinner. It was adorable and silly but that’s the relationship they had.

“But we had pizza yesterday!” Nick shouted petulantly.

Colin almost smiled at his mate’s pout but quickly recovered. This was not a fight he was losing.

“You make it sound like a bad thing. We had it last night and it was delicious and it will be just as delicious tonight!” he yelled back. 

“But I’m craving Mongolian beef!” Nick screamed.

Ian and Mickey just stood there in the living room watching them. Ian wondered how long they would have to stand there before they were noticed. 

“And I want pepperoni deluxe pizza!”

Apparently a while. 

Ian coughed a few times to make their presence known. Finally, the dueling duo looked over and blushed at their own stupidity. 

“Um…. hi,” Nick said.

He blushed when Colin snaked an arm around his waist playfully. 

“We were just deciding what to get for dinner,” Colin mumbled.

Ian laughed.

“Yeah we could see how well it was going,” Mickey snickered.

Colin was about to say something when Mickey cut him off.

“Save it. The baby wants Chinese,” he stated, winking at Nick.

Colin rolled his eyes but surrendered and grabbed his car keys after getting everyone’s order. Mickey plopped down on the couch while Ian went to get something to drink. Nick sat next to his Omega friend but didn’t turn the tv on. 

“Where were you guys?” he asked.

Mickey looked at Ian before answering.

“We just went out,” Mickey shrugged.

Nick’s face fell. He knew his friend was lying but couldn’t understand why. Mickey had always told him everything and now apparently they had secrets. 

“Oh,” he said softly and got off the couch. He glanced at Ian quickly before going into his room and shutting the door. 

“What was that about?” Ian asked.

He handed Mickey a bottled water and sat down.

“He knows I’m lying,” Mickey whispered. 

“Well why didn’t you tell him the truth?” Ian asked.

Mickey frowned. 

“I’m scared Ian. The more people know about the baby….”

Ian nodded.

“I get that you’re scared but Nick is your best friend. I doubt you’d have to worry about him blabbing to anyone.”

“You’re okay with him knowing?” the Omega asked.

Ian nodded again.

“And Colin, Lip, Jamie, Iggy, Carmine. They’re our family Mick. They would never betray us.”

The tension left Mickey’s body when Ian said that. He didn’t like keeping secrets, knowing people would always get hurt. Maybe having his best friend to talk to wouldn’t be so bad. It was always nice to gang up on the Alphas anyway.

He gently knocked on Nick’s door and let himself in. The Omega was sat on his bed, pretending to read a magazine. He didn’t even look up when Mickey entered the room.

“We were talking to Professor Phillips,” Mickey began to say.

Nick finally tore his eyes from the magazine and looked at his friend. Mickey went on to tell Nick everything about the baby’s behavior and the story of Stellan and Decebal.

“Holy shit,” Nick exclaimed.

They both laughed effortlessly and Nick felt like he had his friend back.

“Wait so, do you think the baby is like Decebal then?” Nick asked.

Mickey shrugged.

“I don’t know but he’s definitely… special.”

Both Omegas turned toward the door when they heard Colin enter. 

“Thank god, I’m starving!” Nick said dramatically. 

Mickey rolled his eyes as the pair walked into the dining room. Colin was setting the food out when Mickey inhaled and stopped mid-step. Something wasn’t right.

He watched as Nick hungrily bit into his steak. 

“Nick stop!”

But it was too late. The Omega began choking, trying to cough but he couldn’t. Colin rushed over to him, kneeling as his mate dropped to the floor. 

“Nick! What the fuck Mickey!” Colin shouted.

Before Mickey could answer he heard a crash near the back door. They turned to see what was going on. It all happened in slow motion. He first saw Ian go down, hitting the floor hard. A small dart clung to his neck. He looked over at Colin who was already passed out, dart stuck to his neck as well. Mickey was bent over Nick, checking on his friend who was still seizing, tears rolling down his eyes.

The men came closer, holding guns out, ready to shoot. 

“Please help him!” Mickey yelled.

He was desperate, knowing Nick didn’t have much longer. Whatever he ate was killing him. 

“We’re only here for you,” one of the men stated.

“Please, I won’t fight you. I’ll go with you, just please help him.”

The men looked at each other before one of them finally bent over and injected the dying Omega with a needle. Nick’s movements stopped quickly but he was unable to get up. He looked at Mickey through his tears. They stared at each other as Mickey was dragged away. 

He had no idea what was going on but naturally he knew it had to do with his baby. He entered the large SUV slowly, holding his belly the whole time. They drove for a while and through it all Mickey prayed that Ian would wake up before something bad happened. 

“What did you do to the food?” Mickey whispered.

“Just added a special ingredient,” one of them smirked.

He needed his Alpha now more than ever. It was no longer just Mickey’s life at stake. He looked up and noticed they were heading in the direction of the hospital. He was waiting for the baby to start protesting or kicking but nothing happened. He found himself whispering to his stomach, telling his child that everything was going to be okay. They pulled up to a back entrance and quickly shuffled the pregnant Omega in through a side door. 

He was a mess of nerves but he didn’t start to really panic until he saw him. Robert was not only the one behind all of this, he was now standing next to Mickey’s doctor. Shayna looked terrified, trying not to cry. 

“Shayna?” the Omega asked.

“I’m so sorry Mickey,” she replied shamefully.

Mickey was brought into a large hospital room full of surgical equipment and a small terrified looking staff. 

“Shayna, what’s going on?” Mickey asked, the panic evident in his voice.

He thrashed and struggled against his captors. The Omega was forcefully placed on a delivery table, his jeans and boxers stripped, his feet strapped to the silver stirrups. 

“Shayna please don’t do this!” Mickey yelled hysterically. 

“The baby isn’t due for another three weeks,” Shayna pleaded with Robert. 

The older man glared at her menacingly.

“I want that baby now!” he bellowed.

Mickey watched as the men pointed their guns at her. She cowered and looked at Mickey apologetically. She walked over to him with a needle and a vial of clear liquid. 

“What… what is that?!” Mickey asked with wide eyes. 

He needed Ian now, but his Alpha must still be passed out because he couldn’t communicate with him. He was hoping that maybe Nick was able to call the police or Iggy or anyone who could help him. 

“I’m so sorry Mickey,” she sobbed.

She injected the Omega, pushing all of the liquid into his veins. 

“This will induce labor,” she mumbled through her tears. 

Mickey’s eyes widened even more.

“He’s not due yet! Shayna please!” Mickey’s yelled.

He looked right at Robert.

“Why are you doing this?” he cried.

Robert walked slowly toward the Omega.

“Do you have any idea what you’re giving birth to? That child holds the key to our future as a species. We need to study him, replicate his abilities and reproduce more gifted Alphas.”

Suddenly Mickey’s stomach began to painfully contract causing the Omega to scream out in pain. 

“Ian!”

He cried and shouted for his Alpha but the pain grew. He wasn’t just giving birth to a normal baby. He knew it would be an Alpha and the chances of it being a prime were high as well. Then he remembered what the doctor told him about his chances of surviving this. 

50%

He cried louder as nurses held him down but the contractions got worse. 

“Make it stop please!” he screamed.

The pain was overwhelming. He thought he would be going through this with Ian and now he found himself alone and scared. He could see everyone working around him, grabbing equipment and tools. He could hear Shayna yelling orders but they soon became muffled. 

“He’s bleeding!”

“I’m losing him!”

“Get me a crash cart!”

“Mickey, stay with me!”

To be continued …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm terrible ;)


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 

Nick slowly opened his eyes and waited for them to focus. He felt weak and tired. The house was eerily quiet considering the events that had just taken place. The Omega lifted his head and attempted to roll on to his side. 

He noticed his Alpha and Ian still on the ground, passed out from whatever drug was injected into them. He panicked at first but then relaxed when he saw they were breathing. 

“Colin,” he hoarsely whispered.

He tried to speak louder but found it difficult. His throat was still raw from the attack. That’s when he remembered Mickey. His best friend had been taken and he had no idea who took him or where. 

“Colin,” he said louder. 

He crawled over to his mate and shook him, trying to coax some movement from him. After a few harsh shoves the Alpha’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Nick?” he mumbled, still somewhat incoherent. 

The Omega simply shook him harder.

“Come on Colin. We have to go! They took Mickey!” he pleaded.

Colin opened his eyes fully at the mention of his brother. He tilted his head to the side and caught a glimpse of Ian. Whatever they gave him was strong because the prime was still out cold. 

Nick helped his Alpha sit up then ran into his room to get his cell phone. 

“We need to call Iggy,” Nick stated.

Colin nodded his head and took the phone.

“Iggy? Something’s happened, we need you to come to the house,” Colin told his brother.

He shook his head at whatever Iggy said and spoke again.

“I’m not sure what happened but they took Mickey.”

Colin sighed as his brother talked.

“I don’t know who took him Iggy just get your ass over here!”

Just then the pair turned to see Ian waking up. 

“Mickey?” he said as he jolted into an upright position.

“Where is he? Where’s Mickey?” the prime demanded.

Nick and Colin looked at each other. 

“We don’t know. I just woke up. Nick said there were men who took him.”

Ian rushed up to Nick and grabbed him.

“What men? Who were they? Where did they take him?”

Nick struggled against Ian’s hold, tears streaming down his face. 

“I don’t know,” he cried.

“Ease up Ian,” Colin demanded.

The Alpha let go, mumbling an apology. He closed his eyes and tried to communicate with Mickey. 

‘Mickey?’

Nothing. 

‘Mickey please answer me’

Nothing.

“Shit,” Ian whispered under his breath.

“Iggy’s on his way,” Colin said.

He looked at the prime sadly. Ian was pacing back and forth, holding on to his head, tears falling from both cheeks. 

“Baby please answer me,” he whispered to himself. 

Ian broke down, falling to his knees.

“I can’t feel him anymore,” he sobbed. 

Colin walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll find him Ian. He’s going to be okay and so is the baby. I promise,” he soothed.

A few moments later Iggy stomped through the front door with Carmine in tow. 

“What the fuck happened?!” he yelled.

Carmine ran over to Nick and embraced his friend.

“We were attacked and they took Mickey,” Colin said.

“Who attacked you?” Iggy asked.

They all remained silent because they obviously had no idea who would want to kidnap Mickey. 

“What did they look like?” Iggy asked Nick.

The Omega shrugged.

“Big. They were Alphas. There was three of them and they said they were here for Mickey.”

“Fuck,” Iggy whispered.

“Have you tried contacting him?”

Ian rolled his eyes at Iggy. That was the first thing he had done. 

“I can’t feel him,” he eventually said.

Just then Jamie walked through the front door. He stopped in the entry way since everyone was suddenly staring at him.

“Hi…. guys,” he greeted hesitantly.

“What are you doing here Jamie?” Colin asked.

“Um… I live here?” he replied.

Colin shook his head.

“No I meant, weren’t you meeting with the Mexicans tonight?”

Jamie smiled.

“Already did. It went quicker than I thought.”

He looked around and noticed the morose expressions on everyone’s face. 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Mickey’s been kidnapped,” Iggy stated.

Jamie rolled his eyes. 

“Again?! Who did it this time?” 

“We don’t know,” Ian answered, annoyed by Jamie’s nonchalance at the situation.

“He’s been gone for almost an hour, he could be anywhere!”

Jamie walked into his room without another word.

“What the fuck?” Ian said.

A minute later, Jamie came back into the living room holding his laptop.

“Does he have his cell on him?” Jamie asked.

“What the fuck does it matter? You wanna call him?” Colin inquired.

Jamie just chuckled. He fucking chuckled.

“Yes he does. So what?” Ian said.

The Alpha didn’t answer Ian, he merely typed away on his computer. Ian was literally two seconds away from killing Jamie when he looked up.

“He’s at the hospital,” he said.

Everyone looked around disbelievingly.

“How… how do you know that?” Ian asked still in shock.

Jamie sighed.

“I was afraid something might happen to Mickey now that he’s pregnant so I installed a GPS on his phone. That way if he was in trouble we would know where he was.”

Ian ran over to Jamie and gave him a huge hug.

“I could kiss you,” the prime exclaimed.

“Please don’t,” Jamie replied.

The happy mood was short lived however. 

“Wait, why would Mickey be at the hospital… Unless something happened with the baby?” Carmine asked.

Suddenly the heavy mood invaded the room once more. 

“We need to get to the hospital now!” Ian yelled.

“Why don’t you call the doctor? Maybe she knows what’s happening?” Nick said.

“Good idea. Iggy you drive, I’ll try Mickey again. Colin, you call the doctor,” Ian instructed.

The six of them got into Iggy’s Escalade and drove off.

******

“I’m losing him!” Shayna shouted.

The nurses brought over a cart full of instruments. She looked over and saw that Mickey was on the verge of passing out. He was losing a lot of blood and the doctor was having a hard time controlling the bleeding.

“Mickey stay with me!”

The Omega was shaking as his body continued to contract. He jerked forward, grabbing his knees.

“Fuck!” he screamed.

He could feel the baby moving inside of him, working its way down. The blood loss was making the Omega lightheaded and weak. He felt like his insides were literally being ripped out. Sweat dripped down his face as he fought another contraction. 

“Shayna please….” he mumbled incoherently.

The doctor looked up at him and paused. She watched the panicked look on his face. 

“I’m not ready for this. Shayna I’m not ready!” he sobbed.

He cried, shook and struggled against the bed. 

Then the darkness came. Shayna looked over at the heart monitor as Mickey flat lined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm really terrible!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I heard that Mickey is coming back to Shameless this season. I don't know how to feel about it. I'm excited but I'm also used to being let down by the writers so I'm not too optimistic. Either way, enjoy!  
> ** remember single quotes are Ian and Mickeys mind to mind chatter**

Chapter 52

The drive to the hospital was frantic with Iggy swerving in and out of traffic. He was easily breaking several laws but no one seemed to care. They were on a mission.

Colin looked over at Ian. The red headed Alpha was chewing his thumb nervously, a habit he picked up from his Omega. 

“We’ll find him,” Colin said soothingly. 

Ian didn’t respond. He was too focused on trying to feel Mickey. Somehow their connection was weak. It was still there but Ian couldn’t feel the Omega like he normally could. 

‘Mickey please talk to me’

Ian waited for a response but got nothing. Then suddenly the Alpha jolted forward and clutched at his heart. 

“Mickey,” was what he whispered before he fell back into the seat and collapsed. 

“Ian!” Colin shouted. 

Nick, Jamie and Colin reached for the Alpha to check on him. 

“What the fuck happened?!” Iggy shouted as he swerved.

Carmine had a panicked look on his face as he watched the others try and wake Ian. Colin was slapping the Prime’s face, trying to coax a little movement from him. But Ian wouldn’t wake. 

Ian opened his eyes and looked around. He frowned at the darkness, realizing he had no idea where he was. He could hear someone shouting but it seemed so far away. He felt his body being pulled forward like there was a rope around his waist and he was being reeled in. 

‘Mickey?’

Ian could see his Omega laying on the floor, weak and shaking. He rushed over and bent down.

‘Mickey, what’s going on. Where are we?’

The Omega looked up at Ian and attempted a smile. 

‘I think… I think I’m dying Ian’ Mickey whispered brokenly. 

Ian shook his head vehemently. 

‘No Mickey. I’m right here. You’re gonna be fine’

The Alpha looked at his mate sadly. All the color from Mickey’s face was gone, replaced with a sallow and sickly appearance. Then, Ian heard the fast beating of his baby’s heart. He looked around but couldn’t find him anywhere. 

‘He’s still alive’ Mickey said weakly. 

‘Where is he?’

‘He wants him Ian. He wants to take Decebal away’

‘Who? Who wants to take… Decebal?’ 

‘Robert’ 

‘Mickey wait!’

Ian could literally see Mickey’s body disappearing before him.

“Clear,” he heard someone shout.

‘Mickey!’

*****

“Clear!” Shayna shouted as she shocked Mickey’s heart. 

“Come on Mickey!”

She shocked him again and finally breathed when she saw his heart start to beat on its own once more. 

Mickey opened his eyes to sheer chaos. His body was still contracting, he was still losing a lot of blood and Robert was still standing nearby, ready to take his baby from him. Mickey couldn’t let that happen but what could he do? He could barely keep his eyes open let alone fight someone. 

He wished Ian was there. He needed his Alpha more than ever. Another contraction hit, causing him to scream out. He could feel the baby moving further down, the pain becoming unbearable. 

‘It’s okay Mickey. I’m coming’

The Omega couldn’t believe it. It was Ian’s voice. His Alpha was coming.

******

Ian opened his eyes wildly as if waking from a nightmare. Everyone in the car was staring at him, waiting for him to explain what the hell just happened. Ian didn’t even realize he was still holding on to this heart. 

“We need to hurry!” he exclaimed. 

He sat back up in the seat while he tried to collect his thoughts, a task made difficult by the sudden pain he was in. He looked at Colin and Jamie.

“Mickey’s in labor,” he choked out. 

“What?!” they all said collectively. 

“Robert set this whole thing up. He’s forcing Mickey’s labor so he can take Decebal from us,” he explained.

They looked at him with confused expressions. 

“Mickey named the baby Decebal… it’s a long story.”

“Wait Robert… like???” Colin said.

Ian nodded his head.

“You should have killed him when you had the chance,” Nick mumbled but quickly looked away.

Ian couldn’t blame the Omega for his comment. It was now very much apparent that Ian should have killed Robert but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t kill him. If there was one thing everyone could agree on, it was that Robert had to die. 

Ian clutched at his stomach. Now that their connection was strengthened he could once again feel Mickey’s pain. And man was his Omega in pain. 

“I can sure as fuck feel him now!” Ian groaned.

He leaned back in the seat and moaned in pain as Iggy swerved yet again. Who the hell taught Iggy to drive? He was about to say something when the car came to a screeching halt.

“We’re here. Where’s Mickey?” Iggy asked.

Ian closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. 

“They’re in a delivery room on the fourth floor.”

The gang quickly exited the illegally parked vehicle and ran inside. Ian’s primal side kicked in the second he stepped into the hospital. Anyone who would have tried to stop them, chose not to at the sight of the angry Alpha. 

His mate’s scent was getting stronger forcing Ian’s protective instincts to come out. He was shoving people left and right as they made their way up the stairs. On the third flight his knees buckled as he heard Mickey screaming in pain. 

“Ian!”

The prime ran up the remaining stairs only to be met with a group of Alphas. They saw him and shot tranquilizer darts in his direction but Ian was able to duck behind a desk. He looked around and noticed no employees in the area. Robert must have taken over the floor. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

He heard Mickey scream again and suddenly he didn’t care that Robert’s men had tranq guns. All he cared about was his mate and his baby, both of whom needed him. From the stairs he could see his friends huddled, looking at Ian for a clue as to their next move. 

He shook his head at his friends, telling them to stand down. They wouldn’t be any use to him if they were immobilized anyway. Ian took a deep breath before he stood up. 

Immediately he was bombarded with darts hitting his legs, arms and chest. He was seething, anger radiating from every limb. He looked down and grabbed each dart, yanking them out with no side effect. 

His primal strength was over powering the tranquilizers. He looked back up, eyes black and cold staring down the men. They dropped their weapons but seemed torn. They looked like they wanted to flee but somehow couldn’t. 

“Get out of here,” Ian gritted.

They took one last look at him and fled, running in the opposite direction. Ian motioned for his friends to follow him. They walked toward the screaming and shouting, stopping at a set of double doors. He could feel Mickey on the other side. Jamie was about to open the door when Ian stopped him. 

It was too easy. Just a few Alphas stationed outside? Something wasn’t right. They all stepped away from the door when it suddenly opened revealing a very large, very prime Alpha. 

“Holy shit,” Nick muttered. 

Colin stepped in front of him, shielding his mate from the prime. Ian and the other prime simply looked at each other, sizing the other up. Ian was well built and solid but this guy was a little taller and definitely had more muscle. Apparently Robert had come prepared. Ian wondered where they dug this guy out of but before he could think too much on it, he was on the ground. 

The larger man tackled him with brute force, knocking the wind out of him. Ian could still hear Mickey screaming. He signaled for the others to go inside and help the Omega. As he wrestled with the other prime, he could see Colin, Jamie and Iggy fighting with other Alphas in the room. Thankfully Nick and Carmine were able to get to Mickey. 

“Ian!”

He growled, the sound of his mate in pain giving his movements power. Ian pushed the Alpha off him and switched their positions, unleashing punch after punch, not caring about the blood that was now pooling on the ground. 

“Mickey, hang on!” he heard Carmine shout. 

His baby was being born and Ian was too busy smashing this prime’s face into the floor. That thought only angered him more. He snarled at the prime who was currently trying to push Ian off him. Ian took both thumbs and shoved them into the other prime’s eyes, gouging them until he was satisfied that he left the man blind. 

The prime was screaming and writhing under him. Colin came up to Ian and carefully touched his shoulder. Ian turned quickly, still seething and ready to attack. Colin held his hands up in surrender. 

“Mickey needs you,” he said.

He heard the Omega scream again. Ian got up and ran into the room. He stopped short of the bed as Robert held a gun to Mickey’s head. 

“Stop right there!” Robert ordered.

Ian heard the gun click. He saw his mate, shaking and sobbing. Nick and Carmine stood on the other side of the bed. He looked down at all the blood on the floor. There was so much blood. Just then he noticed Shayna, looking terrified and ashamed. Was she in on this? Was she helping Robert?

“Shayna?” Ian asked.

“I’m sorry Ian. I never meant-” 

“Enough!” Robert exclaimed. 

The older man turned his attention back to the doctor. 

“What’s taking so long?”

Shayna shook her head. “This is a complicated delivery Robert. He’s not completely dilated yet.”

Robert snarled at her. “Rip it out if you have to! I want that baby!”

Suddenly Shayna stood up, completely exasperated.

“Listen to me. You want this baby? Then you’ll have wait! I can’t just ‘rip it out’ okay?” 

Robert gaped at her along with everyone else in the room. Mickey flung forward again, gripping his knees as another contraction hit. He looked miserable, sweating and panting. His eyes locked with Ian’s. 

‘Ian please help me. I’m so scared’

‘I know Mickey, just hang on’

‘I can’t do this. It hurts too much’

‘Yes you can Mickey. You’re the strongest person I know’

Shayna took a seat in between Mickey’s legs. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“I need you to push okay Mickey?”

The Omega shook his head. He was completely overwhelmed not just with pain but anxiety. This wasn’t exactly the way he thought he would be giving birth. 

“You can do this Mickey,” Shayna soothed. 

Nick and Carmine slowly walked up to the Omega and held his hand. 

“You got this Mick,” Carmine whispered.

He looked at his friends and then back at his mate. He tried not to think about the gun pointed at his head. 

‘Just look at me Mickey’

And he did. Mickey stared at Ian while his body pushed and pushed. It was excruciating and exhausting. The Omega could feel the energy drain from his body. Ian picked up on it.

‘Take my strength’

Mickey looked up at him, silently asking for confirmation that he had heard Ian correctly. 

‘It’s okay baby, take it. We’ll do this together’

Mickey nodded his head and accepted the Alpha’s strength. He could feel his body react as Ian’s energy pulsed inside of him. Now Mickey looked like a determined Omega, pushing with all his might. 

“You’re almost there. Just one more push Mickey!” Shayna shouted. 

Ian dropped to his knees, as his body's strength was quickly used up. Colin and Jamie rushed over to him while Iggy stayed close to Carmine and Nick. Ian curled up, clutching his stomach tightly. They were now sharing the pain. 

Robert looked back and forth between them, witnessing something he had never seen before. He knew the fated were special but he never imagined this. 

Ian was sprawled out on the floor, still clutching his stomach. He moved on to his back, his eyes black as night as he began shaking. Colin looked over at Mickey and saw the same dark eyes.

Whatever they were doing, they were doing it together. And soon the grunts and groans of Mickey's labor were quickly overshadowed by the loud wails of a baby crying…


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still sad about Mickey being back on Shameless. Apparently they have him breaking out of jail and he and Ian take off but knowing the writers, something stupid will happen and Mickey will leave Ian behind "because he isn't good enough for him" or some other bullshit. I really hate the writers of this show. Anywho... Enjoy!

Chapter 53

Mickey fell back against the bed, his body utterly giving up from his ordeal. He was breathing harshly, finding it difficult to focus on anything. He wanted his baby. He could hear him crying for him and his paternal instincts were on high alert.

He was still losing blood at a rapid pace and Shayna was having a hard time getting it to stop. The doctor was busy ordering her staff around, making them get more supplies and trying to save Mickey’s life.

All the while, Robert was staring at Decebal like a hawk, watching the crying baby as a nurse took him over to a table to get cleaned up and bundled in a blanket. 

After a few seconds, Ian finally opened his eyes and started to get to his feet. He stopped when he saw Decebal being handed to Robert. His heart was literally breaking at the sight and he could feel his protectiveness kick in. 

He was gearing up for a fight until he heard Shayna scream. “Mickey stay with me!”

Ian was torn. On his left he saw a mad man trying to take his baby from him and on the right he watched his mate on the verge of death. He didn’t know what to do. Colin could see the despair on the prime’s face. 

When Robert bolted out the door with the baby, Colin shouted at Ian, “Go, we’ll take care of Mickey!”

And just like that, Ian was out the door, running to catch up to Robert. He could hear the man on the phone calling for reinforcements. Unfortunately for Ian, his strength was still being used by Mickey, who he could feel was weakening by the minute. 

It seemed as if Decebal and Robert were getting farther and farther away. He took the stairs two at a time, gripping the railing to steady himself and prevent a fall. Decebal was wailing loudly for his father, terrified of what was happening to him. 

Ian was close to tears himself as he realized he was losing his chance of catching up to Robert. He gathered whatever strength he had left and sprinted toward the side door of the hospital just in time to watch his son be strapped into the back seat of a car and drive away. 

He fell to his knees and let the rush of tears stream down his face. He failed. He had failed as an Alpha, a mate and now as a father. His Omega was barely breathing and now his son was being taken away from him. The physical toll of the separation between father and son was excruciating. 

How was he going to tell Mickey that he let Robert get away? How could he face him after this? Regardless of how horrible he felt he knew he still needed to get back to his mate. The ache in his chest told him that Mickey was still in trouble. 

When he made it back to the room, he gasped at what he saw. Shayna was outside talking to some nurses while others hooked machines up to Mickey. What was happening?

Colin slowly walked up to Ian, trying to keep a neutral tone to his face. He also failed. 

“He’s in a coma,” Colin whispered. 

The others in the room looked at Ian sadly. Carmine and Nick, being Omegas, could feel their friend’s pain and sobbed silently. 

“No.” It was barely audible, barely heard, barely said.

“No!” 

This time it was loud and said with full Alpha tone causing Carmine and Nick to cower. Even Iggy, Colin and Jamie flinched at the rage in his voice. Ian ran over to his mate, staring at all of the tubes and cords coming out of him. A breathing tube had been placed down Mickey’s throat, breathing for him since the Omega was no longer able to on his own. 

Ian’s hands were shaking as he fell on top of his mate, sobbing hysterically. He couldn’t lose them both. He wouldn’t survive it. 

“Ian,” Jamie said quietly. 

He walked toward the prime, careful to not intrude. 

“What happened to Decebal?” the Alpha asked.

Ian contained his sadness long enough to turn to Jamie and answer him. 

“He’s gone,” Ian replied brokenly. 

“I couldn’t catch up to Robert.”

He was about to focus on Mickey once more when he saw Shayna walk back inside the room. She looked upset but Ian just saw red. 

He pounced on her and slammed her against the wall, choking her. 

“You! You did this! You were working with him!”

He slammed her again.

“How could you! Mickey trusted you! I trusted you!”

Colin, Jamie and Iggy were trying to get Ian to let her go but were unsuccessful. Nothing was stronger than an angry prime.

“You let him take my son!”

He slammed her again. She was gasping desperately now.

“Get out!” he screamed with his prime voice.

When he let her go, she immediately fled the room. Ian turned around and glared at his friends. 

“I said get out,” he snarled.

They looked hurt but didn’t bother arguing with him. Ian was hurt, sad and angry and he was justified in every emotion he was feeling. All he wanted in that moment was to be alone with his mate. He watched as his friends left the room, one by one. 

Ian returned his undivided attention to his mate, walking back to him and settling himself on the bed next to him. He was supposed to be the strong one, the protector, but he had never felt so weak in his life. 

“I’m so sorry Mickey,” he sniffled.

“I let you down. I’m a terrible Alpha. I couldn’t save our son. I couldn’t save you.”

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, not having realized just how tired his body and mind were. Rather than peaceful rest, he was bombarded with fitful nightmares. He startled awake a few hours later. He noticed the moon outside the window and knew it must be late into the night.

When he looked back at his mate he began to cry into Mickey’s neck. He felt so incomplete without his child. It was like a part of him was missing. He nosed at their bond mark, knowing it always calmed his mate, maybe it would help calm him now. Without thinking about it he began to lick at it. He instantly felt better.

Then suddenly he had the urge to bite down hard. He felt the blood seep between his canines but he couldn’t stop himself. He had no idea what possessed him to do it but it felt like the right thing to do. Almost like something was telling him to do it. Or someone…

He shut his eyes forcefully as images began to flood his mind. They were fragments, pieces that he was trying to put together. His teeth were still attached to his mate, encouraging the information to flow through him. 

He realized after a few moments that he was looking at Decebal’s memories. Everything he saw was through his child’s eyes. From being born to driving around in a car and then stopping somewhere that he didn’t recognize. Ian continued trying to piece it all together, putting images together when he could but the connection was severed. 

He opened his eyes and watched as Mickey choked and struggled against the breathing tube. He had never been so happy in his life to see Mickey’s big blue eyes looking back at him. His mate’s struggles resulted in nurses flying into the room to check on him. Ian hopped off the bed to let them work but kept a close eye on them.

Shayna ran in after being paged but stopped at the menacing look Ian was giving her. 

“Please Ian, let me help him. I’ll explain everything and if you still hate me after that, I’ll never come near either one of you again okay?”

Ian didn’t say anything but he didn’t dismiss her either so she continued to approach his mate. The breathing tube had now been removed and Mickey was coughing and gasping. He was given fluids to help and Shayna checked his vitals. 

She was stunned to see him awake so soon. With the amount of blood that he lost and the numerous times that he flat lined, Mickey should have been dead. Shayna was about to step back when she noticed the fresh wound on Mickey’s neck. She turned to Ian, confirming that he had indeed bitten his mate. Ian slowly nodded. 

Shayna asked all of the nurses to leave the room so she could speak to Ian alone. Mickey had quickly fallen asleep from the morphine given to him. He was still in a lot of pain but his recovery was on the upswing. 

The doctor stepped away from Mickey and looked at Ian, her eyes searching for permission to begin. 

“I’m sorry Ian. I can’t imagine the hurt you’re going through.”

She stepped a little closer to the prime. 

“He threatened my daughter Ian. Please understand. I never wanted any of this to happen I just…”

Ian looked down at the mention of Shayna’s daughter. Suddenly everything made sense. He knew he was right about her. She would never harm Mickey or betray them unless she had a good reason. 

The prime was still upset but his anger was faltering. He couldn’t blame her for doing the same thing he would have done had it been the other way around. 

“I don’t know if I can forgive you, but I understand why you did it,” Ian whispered.

Shayna visibly relaxed. 

“I also just wanted to let you know that I’ve alerted the police to what Robert did. They’re out there searching for him and for your son,” she stated.

“Decebal,” Ian said. “Our son’s name is Decebal.”

Shayna smiled. “I like that.”

Ian told the doctor the story of Decebal, watching her reactions to key parts. 

“So Robert thinks your son is like that?”

Ian shrugged sadly. “He thinks he’s special in some way and therefore valuable. He just wants to experiment on him.”

Shayna caught the heartbreak in his tone. She wished there was something she could do to help but she didn’t know what. Suddenly she snapped her head up like an idea had just come to her. Before she got the job at Mercy Hospital she worked at a clinic just outside of Chicago. Many of the doctors who worked there came from the military and would talk about a medical facility located near lake Michigan. 

It was supposed to be Top Secret but they discussed it freely. The outside of the facility was masquerading as an electrical plant – Illinois Energy. She remembered how they described the experiments that went on and what they did to both Alphas and Omegas. If Robert was as high ranking as she thought, it would make sense that he would go there. 

There wasn’t another hospital within a hundred miles that had the technologies and equipment that he would need. She looked at the prime, her face painted with the slightest bit of hope. She pulled out her phone and texted her ex-colleague. Hopefully he would be able to help. 

“Ian, I think I know where Robert took Decebal.”

With her phone still out, she googled the fictitious name of the facility and showed Ian a picture. 

“I’ve seen that before,” he said excitedly, grabbing the phone from her. 

“When?” Shayna asked.

“A few minutes ago, when Decebal showed me,” he smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to make sure you guys knew I didn't forget about you! Super busy with work but I will try to make time and finish this!!

Chapter 54

“Wait, so what’s the plan?” Iggy asked as he looked down at the schematic drawing of a large industrial building. They were in the Martelli mansion at the request of Carmine’s father. He knew of Robert and what he was capable and insisted on helping them. 

In the room were Colin and Nick, Carmine and Iggy, Ian, Shayna, Vincent, Professor Phillips, Luka and Jamie. They were huddled around the large desk inside the office, studying the various entrance points to the building. Everyone was ready to help them and Ian couldn’t have been more thankful. 

Mickey had been moved to the Martelli mansion and taken to a room upstairs to continue his care. Dr. Shayna had one of her nurses looking after him while she helped Ian with his plan. She would however, stay behind and make sure Mickey was okay. Ian made her promise to stay with him just in case. 

“We need to enter from this side, through an underground tunnel. That will lead us to an opening right beneath one of the staff rooms. Once inside, we need to get to the control room and kill the lights and emergency systems so that they can’t call for back up.”

Everyone watched as Professor Phillips spoke. Apparently, his time in the army was coming in handy. Those who were going were currently choosing their various weapons from Vincent’s arsenal. Most chose hand guns, Iggy of course opted for a shot gun but Ian decided against any weapons. He figured his primal Alpha should be weapon enough. Especially since now he knew he could withstand tranq darts. 

“Then we’ll split up. Colin, Ian and myself will look for Decebal while the rest of you distract the guards and lead them away from Robert and the baby.” Professor Phillips addressed all those who would be going. Carmine, Nick, Shayna and Vincent would stay and look after Mickey while Luka, Jamie, Iggy, Colin, Ian and the professor would rescue Decebal. 

Ian looked down at the drawings again as the other guys got their weapons in order. Professor Phillips walked over to Ian and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get him Ian. I promise.”

Ian nodded but didn’t reply. He was trying to keep his emotions in check but it was obvious that he was nervous from the way his hands shook. He had to get his son back, not just for himself but for Mickey. Even though he was recovering from the pains of labor, an Omega that is separated from their child for long periods of time suffers. So even if he recovers fully from his injuries, he will still be weak from the loss of his baby.

Not to mention, he would be heartbroken if Ian failed. He couldn’t fail. One way or another he would get his son back. He told himself that over and over. Losing Decebal again was not an option. As they prepared to leave, Ian asked for a few minutes to see Mickey. The other Alphas took the time to say their farewells to their mates too. 

Ian gently knocked on the door before entering the guest room since he didn’t want to startle the nurse that was looking after Mickey. As soon as he walked in, she nodded at him and left the room. Ian made his way to the bed and looked down, gently grabbing Mickey’s hand in his own. The Omega startled slightly, fluttering his eyes open and taking in the sight of his Alpha. A small pained smile etched its way on to his face as he laced his fingers with Ian’s. 

“Ian,” Mickey stated.

“Hi,” Ian whispered. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, keeping the Omega’s hand held tightly with his left hand and caressing Mickey’s face with the right.

“Are you leaving?” Mickey asked softly. 

He was still medicated and slightly drowsy but coherent. Ian stared at Mickey’s glassy eyes before responding. He could feel the emotion radiating from his mate so he nodded, answering his mate’s question. 

“You gonna get our baby back?” Mickey asked, his voice breaking toward the end of the question. Ian looked down at the mention of Decebal, swallowing audibly before answering. A single tear fell down his cheek as he said, “Yes, I’m gonna get him back Mickey. I promise.” He looked back up at his mate, his face pleading for forgiveness. 

Mickey gave him another half-smile and closed his eyes. “He’s waiting for you,” the Omega mumbled. Ian’s eyes widened at the statement. “What?”

He gently grabbed Mickey’s face but the Omega was fast asleep, the sedatives kicking in at the worst time possible. “Mickey?”  
What could he have meant by that? Ian sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out why Mickey would say that but eventually gave up when he heard a knock on the door.

“Ian, we…um we’re leaving,” Colin said. He opened the door slightly, not wanting to intrude. The Prime stood up and walked to the door. “Let’s go.”

Ian gave one final glance to his lover before shutting the door and joining the others downstairs. He watched as Colin and Iggy said goodbye to their mates, each pair struggling to keep their emotions in check. 

“Come back to me,” Carmine whispered. Iggy winked and pecked him on the mouth. “You know I will.”

“I love you,” Nick told Colin. The Alpha smiled at his mate and gave him a hard kiss. “I’m going to fuck the shit out of you when I get back,” he growled. Nick could only shake his head and grin. Of course Colin had sex on his mind. 

“Alright everyone… let’s go,” Professor Phillips announced. 

The six of them packed inside the large black SUV and sped toward their destination. The plant was located half an hour outside the city in a heavily wooded area. As they got closer, a dull ache began to stretch over Ian’s chest. At first he panicked, thinking that it was Mickey and he was in trouble but as it intensified he realized the sensation belonged to someone else. It was different somehow, stronger than anything he had felt with Mickey. 

He grabbed at his chest, breathing shallowly as the feeling spread, overwhelming him. “Ian?” His actions had caught the attention of Colin and Iggy who were seated next to him. “Hey Ian, what’s wrong?” It was Colin talking to him, trying to understand what was happening. 

But the Prime didn’t answer. He kept staring at the seat in front of him, breathing quickly in and out, one shallow breath after the other, still clutching his chest. “What the fuck Ian?!” Iggy yelled, frustrated by the Alpha’s lack of response. 

Luka drove them into a small clearing in the woods about a mile from their destination that would provide them cover. As soon as the vehicle stopped, everyone’s attention focused on the Prime who appeared to be hyperventilating in the back seat. “Ian!” Colin screamed, holding the Prime’s face in his hands. 

“Is it Mickey? Is something wrong?” he asked full of concern. Ian shook his head. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight off the monstrous power the was drowning him. He couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. It was taking over, filling him up. There was nothing he could do but accept it. 

“It’s… it’s….” Ian couldn’t get the words out. The other men just leaned back and stared. “What?” Iggy asked dumbly. Ian’s breathing was becoming steady once more, slowing down back to normal. His eyes were still closed but he didn’t seem to be in pain anymore. They all looked at each other, unsure of what to make of the situation. “Is it Decebal? Can you feel him?” Colin asked.

Ian opened his eyes, revealing completely black orbs and gave a venomous glare. “I am Decebal,” he said.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Chapter 55

No one spoke but instead stared at Ian with wide eyes. There was anger radiating off him but it didn’t seem to be his usual primal side. This was different. There was an uneasy feeling that accompanied the prime’s new attitude. Iggy was tempted to reach out and touch Ian, asking for any sign that his friend was still in there but he thought against it. 

It didn’t help that Ian was glaring daggers at all of them. He looked positively evil. It was enough to scare the shit out of the boys. Before anyone could say anything, Ian/Decibal opened the car door and hopped outside, not bothering to say anything to anyone. They briefly watched him disappear into the forest before they decided to exit the vehicle themselves. They followed him cautiously, keeping their distance for their own safety. 

Even when Ian was primal it still felt like him. But the person currently walking toward the power plant was not Ian. At least not mentally. There was an unfamiliar aura about him that didn’t sit well with the others. After all, could it really be Ian’s son taking over his body? 

The prime showed no signs of slowing down as they approached the perimeter of the facility. This was not what they had previously discussed. They were supposed to go to a drainage pipe away from the building and crawl underneath it inside a tunnel. Instead, Ian was heading straight for the front gate. Seriously not a good idea.

“Where the fuck is he going?” Iggy asked Professor Phillips. The teacher shrugged and ran up to the prime to ask him as much. When he placed a hand on Ian, the Alpha quickly turned, grabbed the professor’s arm and twisted it behind his back. The older man yelped in pain and hunched over. 

Ian stared at the professor, silently warning him to never touch him again. His growl was beyond menacing. “Ian!” Colin cried out. By now the other boys were surrounding the pair. “Let him go!” Colin ordered. Ian looked at him with challenging eyes, almost as if he was daring Colin to come at him. 

“Ian please let him go. You’re hurting him,” Iggy pleaded. Jamie looked between all of them before he spoke. “Decebal?” he asked. Ian immediately turned at the sound of his name. “Decebal, can you please let him go. He wasn’t trying to hurt you,” Jamie explained. 

The prime glanced back the professor, easing up on his hold before eventually letting go altogether. They collectively breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived when Ian started walking toward the main gate again. Rolling his eyes, Jamie followed him. “We need to go to the tunnel Decebal.”

Ian shook his head. “This way,” he said pointing to the gate. There was determination in his voice. “But there are probably a lot of guards with guns Decebal. We can’t win like that.” Jamie was desperately trying to talk some sense into the prime but it fell on deaf ears. 

“Wait here,” Ian said, turning away from Iggy, Colin, Jamie, Luka and the professor. Colin reached out for him but realized his mistake and retracted his hand. He looked at his brothers. “What the fuck are we going to tell Mickey when Ian winds up dead?!”   
Jamie shrugged and decided to follow Ian but at a safe distance. The rest of the guys joined him, taking cover behind trees.   
Ian was walking with such confidence it was alarming. He wasn’t even trying to be discreet. He merely marched straight up to the gate with a smile on his face. “Has he completely lost it?!” Luka exclaimed in a hushed voice. 

They braced themselves for the inevitable. They would have to figure out a way to tell Mickey that Ian was dead and it was all their fault because they couldn’t stop him from being an idiot. They would have to watch Mickey fall apart knowing his baby and his mate were lost to him. But the inevitable never came.

Instead of hearing Ian scream or the sound of gun shots, they heard the guards yelling and shouting. They appeared to be in agonizing pain. The guys perked up and slowly crept closer to the gate. Jamie’s jaw dropped. Everyone stood shell shocked.   
Before them was Ian with a twisted smirk on his face as the guards screamed. He seemed to be concentrating his energy toward each one. They were all on the floor or on their knees. Blood was dripping from their eyes, nose and ears. Every time he looked at a guard, that man would start screaming again. It was as if Ian was hurting them without even moving. They grabbed at their heads or they lay on the ground writhing in pain. It was horrific. 

“What the fuck?” Iggy whispered to himself. When the screaming finally stopped, Ian turned around looking calmly at his friends. Instinctively, they all stepped back, afraid that Ian would hurt them the same way he hurt the guards. Ian was amused by their fear. 

“Let’s go,” he said, walking past the gate. The boys hesitated at first but eventually followed after him. Colin would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. This was beyond the abilities of any Alpha he had ever heard of. Not even primes were supposed to be this strong.

As they stepped into the facility, they could hear alarms going off everywhere. Clearly, Ian’s little display by the front gate had caught the attention of everyone and now they were on high alert. Iggy, Colin and Jamie went straight for their weapons while Luka and Professor Phillips hid behind the front desk. They could all hear a commotion around them as if they were being surrounded. 

“This is bad,” Luka said grimly. Ian grinned at the Alpha, seemingly unaffected by what was happening. “How the hell can you be so fucking calm!” Iggy finally shouted. He was completely frustrated by Ian’s casual attitude. The prime turned to face all of them. 

“You’re my dad’s friends, I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he stated. They seemed unconvinced. “Trust me.” Ian turned away from them and faced the numerous guards that were now running in their direction. 

“Holy shit,” Colin mumbled. He held his gun out, ready to shoot when the time came. He glanced at his brothers and Luka and the professor who also had their weapons out. His eyes eventually came back to the prime standing with his back to them. It was as if Ian welcomed the guards. 

He stood there, challenging them to get closer, egging them on. As soon as they got within a few feet they began dropping to the ground screaming. It was just like the guards outside. Ian’s body was trembling with both exertion and concentration. He focused on each guard, sending them into fits of agony. They were trying to shoot him but Ian would get to them before a shot could be fired. 

“You’ll find me upstairs, at the end of the hall,” Ian said, eyes still fixed on his task. He stopped momentarily to glare at the boys behind him. “Go!” he growled. Iggy, Colin, Jamie, Luka and the professor scrambled behind him, making their way up a flight of stairs. 

They paused for a second to catch their breath and regroup. “What the actual fuck is that down there?!” Luka exclaimed. “I don’t know but I’m glad he’s on our side,” Jamie said. “Have you ever seen anything like that?” Colin asked the professor.   
He shook his head. “Never. I’ve heard stories but… seeing it…” The older man couldn’t finish his thought. He was too overwhelmed by what he had witnessed. A prime who could hurt people with his mind? That was some next level shit. 

“Let’s just get the baby and get the fuck out of here!” Iggy said. They crept around the corridor, slowly approaching a set of double doors. Colin looked at his brothers. “You ready?” he asked. They nodded and pushed through ready to attack. At the end of the hall they saw several guards armed with shot guns coming at them. They split up, half ending up in an empty room, the other half crouching down behind a column in the middle of the hall. That’s when the shooting started.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

“Shit!” Iggy yelled as they heard the onslaught of shot guns blasting in their directions. He, along with Colin and Jamie were huddled behind a column that was barely wide enough to cover their bodies. Colin glanced over at the professor and Luka who were taking shelter in a stock room. They were readying their weapons, surveying the scene ahead of them. 

In total, six guards charged at them, the first two stopping about 10 yards from them to crouch and reload their guns while the others began firing. Thankfully most of the shots were being pummeled into the walls and the ceiling but soon the guards began to advance again. 

“We can’t wait anymore!” Luka shouted. He looked at all of them before stepping partially out of the room, guns in hand. He held two handguns at shoulder height, unleashing bullet after bullet. It wasn’t long before the others joined him and soon all of the boys plus the professor were fighting back. Now it was the guards who sought shelter. The exchange felt like hours but really, only minutes had passed. 

Once a few of the guards ran out of ammo for their shot guns, they switched to hand guns. At that point it seemed as if the cacophony of bullets only increased, bouncing off the walls, building like a crescendo. Colin dropped to his knees as he went to reload the magazine from his 9mm. Though he completed the task quickly, it wasn’t fast enough and a ricocheted bullet sliced through his left shoulder, sending him flat on his back. 

“Fuck,” he whispered in astonishment. He had been shot. 

The blood began to pool on his shirt as he looked up to the ceiling. The professor was fast to react and shot the guard responsible in the head before crawling over to Colin and examining his wound. The chorus of bullets continued as Professor Phillips took off his jacket and placed pressure on Colin’s shoulder. 

“Hang on Colin,” he ordered. Iggy and Jamie looked back at their brother in disbelief and anger. It was Jamie who stood up in a fit of rage and began mercilessly shooting. Professor Phillips looked at him and then back at the guards knowing that Jamie wouldn’t last long. He watched as one of the guards approached and aimed right at Jamie’s head. Professor Phillips got to his feet and pushed Jamie out of the way, taking the bullet instead. 

He hit the floor hard, gasping for breath. The fight continued as the guards marched closer to them. The bullet had hit him square in the chest, filling his lungs with blood. He sputtered and grunted in pain but it was clear that nothing could be done. The professor lay there, dying while Iggy, Jamie and Luka kept shooting, giving the two injured men as much time as possible. That was until even more guards showed up, totaling more than a dozen. 

“We’re all gonna die,” Iggy cried. He glanced at his brother Jamie who shared the solemn attitude. Both faces were covered with tears of defeat, knowing they couldn’t get out of this alive. Luka came closer and the three of them hovered protectively over the professor and Colin who were both still laying on the floor. 

When it seemed as if there was no hope to be had, Ian/Decebal burst through the double doors. His eyes widened at the scene before him, seeing his father’s friends hurt and scared. He knew he could help the injured but first he needed the shooting to stop. “Move out of the way!” he yelled at Iggy and the others. 

They obeyed and Jamie moved Colin to the side while Luka dragged Professor Phillips into the stock room. Ian stood in the middle of the hall, closing his eyes and summoning a ridiculous amount of energy. The roar that escaped his lips was enough to make them all cower in fear. Iggy watched in awe as Ian’s fist came down, colliding with the floor, sending a shock wave toward the guards powerful enough to launch them into the air. As if that wasn’t enough, he stalked closer to the now fallen guards and stared at each one intensely until blood ran from their eyes and ears, ensuring a slow and tortuous death. 

When he was satisfied, Ian turned and marched back to his friends. He looked worriedly between Colin and Professor Phillips, analyzing their wounds. It was obvious that the professor’s injury was worse so he knelt next to him first. The older man coughed and weezed, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Ian what are you doing?” Luka asked as he watched the prime go back to the pile of guards. Ian snatched the first guard he saw and dragged him toward his friends. The guard was in so much pain that he couldn’t really resist. Ian hovered his hand over the professor’s chest, closing his eyes. At the same time his other hand was placed on the guard’s chest. He seemed to be concentrating quite a bit, taking deep breaths. 

Suddenly he slammed his hand down on to the professor’s chest and absorbed the wound into himself, gritting his teeth in the process. It didn’t last long, however. He quickly passed the pain onto the guard who cried out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The guard laid there, gasping in pain. Ian decided to be merciful and snapped his neck. 

He looked back at the professor who was now sitting up with an astonished expression painted on his face. Ian glanced over at Colin. “Me next right?” he asked the prime but before he could answer, another set of doors down the hall opened revealing a distraught and angry Robert. In his hands was little Decebal, calm as could be. 

“It’s over Robert,” Ian stated. He stood up along with Iggy, Jamie and Luka. They all faced the mad man, seething with anger. Ian slowly began to walk toward him. “You’ve seen what I can do,” he said motioning to the dying guards around them. 

“Now give me back my son,” he growled, “Or I promise your death with be slow.”

Robert seemed to weigh his options. He really wanted Decebal because he knew how powerful he was but he also had witnessed the power that Ian and Mickey had. He had gone up against them twice and twice now he had lost. 

“If I give him back to you then you’ll let me leave ok?” he asked cautiously. 

Ian looked right at him and nodded his head. 

“I just want my son back.”

Robert hesitated for a moment before moving toward the prime. He carefully extended his hands, giving the squirming baby back to his father. As soon as Ian held the baby, Robert began to back up, inching closer to the doors. 

Ian embraced his baby tightly as he shot his eyes up to Robert. He smiled, sending shivers up the older man’s spine. After a few seconds, Robert began to scream in agony. He fell to his knees, watching as the prime came closer, looking down at him. 

“You said, you said…” Robert tried to speak but found it increasingly difficult to do. 

Ian shrugged. “I lied. Oh and my name is Decebal,” he said calmly. Roberts eyes widened as he gasped and muttered, “It’s not possible…”

Ian continued his mental assault on the man responsible for so much pain in his life. He tried to feel bad about it but couldn’t. He didn’t. Soon Iggy and the others, including a grumpy Colin, surrounded Robert, watching as he screamed for mercy.

“Ian,” Iggy whispered. He could tell that Decebal was losing his hold on his father. The prime struggled to gain control of his body once more. Ian closed his eyes but this time when he opened them, his green eyes were back with just a hint of his primal black surrounding the irises. At the same time, Decebal began to wail in his father’s arms.

Robert was temporarily relieved, taking a deep breath. Perhaps he wouldn’t die after all. But then Jamie held his gun to Robert’s head, cocking it. Ian looked at him and shook his head. Ian handed Decebal over to Iggy and walked next to Jamie. He made Jamie lower his gun causing the older man to smirk. 

Just then Ian grabbed the gun and shot Robert in the head, watching with satisfaction as the man’s body slumped forward. He was shaking with emotion as all of the day’s events registered. He fell to his knees from exhaustion, catching himself before he could fall over. He closed his eyes and called out to Mickey.

‘It’s over. I have our son. We’re coming home’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost to the end people!!!


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say wow! I can't believe all the love for this story!! So many comments, kudos and hits... it means a lot to a writer to know readers are enjoying this. So thank you!!!

Chapter 56

The ride back to the Martelli mansion was quiet but for different reasons than before. Now the teenagers sat and reflected on what had happened. Iggy, Luka and Jamie were still in awe of everything they had witnessed. They could live a thousand lifetimes and never see that again. The sheer power that a little baby like Decebal could produce was both mesmerizing and frightening. 

Colin was grumpy as ever, having been shot in the shoulder and not healed. Ian, they found out, did not have the power to transfer the pain the way his son did so they opted for rushing back to the Martelli house to have Vincent’s doctor treat him. It was obvious that he would live but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be vocal about how much his shoulder hurt. 

“Ugh, it hurts so much!” he whined. Iggy rolled his eyes and smirked. “Quit being such a baby,” he chided. Colin gave him the stink eye. “Easy for you to say. You didn’t promise to fuck the shit out of your mate when you came back!” he yelled in frustration. “How can I do that now?”

Iggy laughed at his brother’s silly priorities. “At least you’re coming back to him in one piece. Could have been a lot worse man.” Colin knew he was right. After everything they’ve been through, being together is what mattered the most. 

As they pulled up to the house, Ian bundled Decebal close to his chest, whispering soothing sentiments as he rubbed the baby’s back. He was nearly asleep, yawning in the most adorable way possible. The entire ride, Ian spent all his time just staring at his son, studying the features of his chubby face, looking into his deep blue eyes that confirmed his soul was an old one. There was a steadiness about Decebal, a calmness that radiated from him. It reminded Ian of the old healer that reinforced his and Mickey’s bond when Ian got stabbed by Parker’s dad. 

He too was a man who seemed to know so much. Ian wondered if maybe Decebal would be like that when he was older. Not to mention his power. Ian had no idea what to do with his son’s abilities except for help him with them and make sure he knew to only use them to help others. He needed his son to understand that most people wouldn’t take too well to a child who could easily kill them with just his mind. 

The thought made him shudder. The whole time that Decebal took over his body, Ian could see everything happening but was powerless to stop it. It was like he was being forced to do things he didn’t want to necessarily do but he knew Decebal was just trying to help. He couldn’t hold that against him. 

He smiled the second they walked into the house. He could feel Mickey’s warmth filling him up. He could tell that Decebal could feel it too since he started squirming in his father’s arms, looking up to the stairs. He knew exactly where Mickey was. As he ascended the staircase, he could hear Colin telling Nick that he was going to be fine. He also heard Carmine jumping into Iggy’s arms. Happy reunions all around, he thought. 

He slowly opened the door to Mickey’s room and crept inside, careful to stay quiet in case the Omega was sleeping. But he wasn’t. It was like Mickey had been expecting them. He sat up in the bed, smiling at the two of them. Ian couldn’t help but smile back as he made his way to the bed. 

Decebal was fidgeting, desperately trying to get to Mickey, so Ian handed him off. He sat down next to them and watched as his mate was reunited with his son. Mickey held his baby close, inhaling his sweet scent as he softly stroked his wispy black hair.

“You don’t seem surprised to see us,” Ian said gently. Mickey looked up at him with a grin. “I knew you would get him back.” The Prime slid closer and put his arm around his mate and child protectively. He knew in that moment that this was mattered most to him and he would never let anything happen to them ever again. 

*****

“What happened!” Nick shouted. Colin rolled his eyes playfully at his mate. “I’m okay baby. It’s just a flesh wound.” Nick seemed unconvinced as the doctor was stitching it up. Colin didn’t know whether or not to tell his mate about Decebal’s abilities fearing that Nick wouldn’t believe him and also not wanting to worry him. 

“You’re all stitched up. I’m going to give you something for the pain and you should probably refrain from any strenuous activity for at least 24 hours.” Colin frowned at that. He looked over at Nick who was biting his fingernail anxiously as the doctor wrote down his instructions. Once the doctor left the guest room, Nick looked up at his Alpha with those big green eyes that Colin loves so much. 

“Come here,” he instructed and the Omega obeyed. Colin made room on the bed on his right side, sighing happily when his mate snuggled underneath his arm. Nick laid his head on Colin’s chest while his hand reached underneath the Alpha’s shirt, seeking the warmth of his mate that he so desperately needed. 

“I was so worried,” Nick mumbled. He inhaled deeply into Colin’s shirt, using the Alpha scent to calm his nerves. Colin took a deep breath, holding onto to Nick a little tighter. He kissed the top of the Omega’s head and said, “It’s okay. Everything’s okay now.” He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Nick or himself. 

*****

“I was… so… fucking… worried,” Carmine choked out brokenly. Iggy’s thrusts were coming faster and harder, rocking the bed against the wall. He dove down for another searing kiss while he pulled Carmine’s legs further apart, pushing them into the mattress. As soon as he got home and saw his mate, Iggy felt this need to reclaim him. It was like they had been apart for months instead of hours and the Alpha didn’t know what came over him but they were on their third round with no signs to stopping. 

Part of Iggy knew he was doing this to forget everything he had seen the day before. He didn’t want to think about the dead bodies, the blood and the shooting. He didn’t want to remember the feeling of watching his brother get shot or seeing the professor slowly slip away. All he wanted was to be inside his mate, the saddened emotions of the day slipping away. 

Iggy claimed Carmine’s neck causing the Omega to arch up into his touch blissfully. “Iggy,” he murmured, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Strong hands gripped at his hips as his Alpha pounded into him with fervor he had never seen before. He hadn’t even touched himself yet and he had already come four times. Twice untouched and twice more after Iggy knotted him. 

He could feel Iggy’s knot for the third time causing his eyes to go back into his head. It was overwhelming but in a wonderful way. Sure, his ass would be sore the next day, but it would be worth it. “Fuck Carmine,” Iggy shouted as his knot grew. By now both of their bodies were covered in sweat, dripping from every orifice. The bed was soaked and the room felt steamy and warm. They had been at it for hours and Carmine was certain everyone in the house could hear them, he just didn’t care.

He was happy that his mate returned to him safe and sound. That’s all that mattered. Carmine screamed out on a particularly deep thrust that hit his prostate just right. He gripped Iggy’s shoulders as he felt the heat building in his stomach. “Iggy,” he warned. But the Alpha was on a mission. He hit that same spot over and over and before he knew it, his mate was shouting his name as come covered their chests. Knowing his mate was now satisfied, Iggy resumed his fast paced and chased his own release. 

He came with a loud growl, popping his knot inside Carmine for the third time only now he was too exhausted to stay upright and promptly collapsed on Carmine. Taking deep breaths, he tried to move them to their side but Carmine stopped him and just held on. “Don’t move, it’s okay,” he said breathlessly. 

Iggy relished the feeling of Carmine’s arms around him. As much as it was his job to comfort his mate, it felt nice to have Carmine do it back. He closed his eyes, relaxing into his mate’s touch, feeling like for once, everything would really be okay.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I haven't forgotten you! Work has been crazy busy but it's finally slowing down. Enjoy!

Chapter 57

 

Six months later…

A loud incessant knocking woke him from his deep sleep. He growled, turning over, gently placing his mate back down on the bed so that he could get up. Nick was thoroughly worn out after having gone four rounds the previous night. Colin thought maybe his rut was early considering he could hardly control himself but it didn’t feel like his rut. It was something different. Maybe the fact that he almost died was making him live in the moment and cherish his time with Nick. Or maybe he was just a horny guy.

The rapping on the door continued causing Colin to roll his eyes. It was way too fucking early for this shit. “I’m coming, Jesus fucking Christ!” He threw a pair of sweat pants on and marched to the door, ready to kill whomever was on the other side. To his surprise the intruders were known to him. “Colin, you dirty mother fucker!” he heard before he was embraced in a ridiculously tight hug.

“Derek?” was all he could manage while his ribs were being crushed. “Long time asshole. Dude you reek of sex!” Derek laughed after releasing Colin from his strong hold. Directly behind Derek stood a young petite omega with blond hair and big blue eyes. “You remember Allison?” Colin glanced at the smiling omega, realization finally dawning on him. “Holy shit, Ally?” She nodded and jumped into his arms, squeezing her little arms around his neck. She began to kiss all around his head before he put her down, untangling himself in the process. “Um… hi. Yeah, you grew up,” he said uncomfortably. 

“Glad you noticed,” she said coyly. The trio moved into the living room, Colin taking a seat on the couch and Allison joining him. She was a little too close for his comfort but he let it slide. “What brings you guys here?” Colin asked, taking a nervous glance at his bedroom door. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy seeing his old friends, but it had been at least five years since he saw them last. He figured they moved away for good. Derek wasn’t the best influence on the Milkovich boys. They were the group of Alphas that used to terrorize the neighborhood with Derek as their leader. Allison followed them around like a lost puppy. Her sights were always set on either Colin or Iggy, but they never paid any attention to her since she was almost three years younger. Looking at her now though, she had certainly grown up. 

“What? We can’t visit our dear old friends?” Derek asked innocently. Colin shook his head and smiled. “Of course, it’s just a surprise that’s all.” There was a long pause before Derek spoke again. “Speaking of surprises, I heard Mickey presented as an Omega.” Colin nodded. “That sucks. I was so sure he would be an Alpha like us.” Colin just laughed at that. “Mickey is doing just fine.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Something in the air seemed off but Colin didn’t know what it was. “What’s with all the baby shit? Did one of you guys knock up some Omega?” Derek asked, holding up a stuffed animal that belonged to Decebal. “Oh, no. Mickey had a baby. His name’s Decebal.” Derek’s eyes widened. “No shit. Well, he is an Omega, popping out kids is what they’re good at.” Colin clenched his fists, but remained silent.

“I also heard Iggy was a Martelli now, is that true?” Colin nodded. “He’s mated to Carmine Martelli, Victor’s son.” Derek couldn’t help the deep chuckle that left his chest. “Well, shit. He settled down? I never thought I would see the day! At least you’re not tied down thank god!” Colin shifted anxiously. “Actually…” before he could finish, Jamie walked through the door. 

“Holy shit!” Jamie stared with wide eyes at the living room. “Derek?” The other Alpha was already making his way to him, ready to hug him. As soon as they embraced, Jamie gave Colin a ‘what the fuck?’ expression but his brother simply shrugged. “How… how are you?” Jamie stammered. Derek answered but Jamie wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were stuck on the beautiful Omega sitting next to his brother. “Yeah, right, that’s great,” he said to Derek dismissively. He strode closer to the couch. “Allison?” She smirked, knowing how infatuated Jamie was with her. Since they were kids, he always followed her around. Too bad her sights were set elsewhere. 

“Hi Jamie,” she said softly, fluttering her lashes. Just because she wasn’t interested didn’t mean she couldn’t tease him. He sat next to her with a huge dumb grin on his face. Colin rolled his eyes. His brother was such an idiot. “We were just saying how fucked up it was that Iggy went and got himself mated,” Derek scoffed. Jamie immediately looked at Colin questioningly but his older brother just shook his head. “Yeah, that is… fucked up,” Jamie eventually stuttered. “But Carmine is great and his family throws some awesome parties,” he added. Derek straightened up. “You mean you’re okay with it?” Jamie stared at him quizzically. “Sure, why wouldn’t we be?”

Derek growled. “We always said we would never be mated. Bachelors for life, remember?” Jamie rolled his eyes. “We were kids Derek. Eventually we have to grow up. Besides, it can’t be that bad having a mate, right?” Jamie glanced at Colin who looked away. “You agree Colin?” Derek asked. The Alpha swallowed audibly. “Maybe it’s not that bad. Iggy seems happy,” he muttered. Derek scoffed. “Happy? Yeah, he’s happy now but you know he’ll get sick of the kid, right? And then he’ll be stuck! It’s not in our nature to settle down. We need to fuck as much as we can while we still can, right?” Colin cringed. It was amazing how much they had changed since childhood. He was a completely different person now, especially since he had Nick. He was happy with Nick. But listening to Derek talk like that was making him question his choices. 

“Hey why don’t we all hang out tonight?” Allison suddenly chimed in. “That’s a great idea!” Derek added. They both began to march toward the door. “That would be awesome,” Jamie stated. “Great, we’ll pick you guys up at nine,” Derek said before opening the door and walking out. As soon as they left, Colin glared at Jamie. “What?” Jamie asked. Colin stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. It was five o’clock somewhere, he reasoned. “Why did you agree to hang out with them?” Colin sneered. Jamie shook his head dismissively. “Um… maybe because they’re our friends?” he retorted. “Not anymore,” Colin mumbled, moving back to the couch.

“Besides, Allison was all over me. I don’t want to deal with that shit.” Jamie frowned. “Sorry bro but she’s never been into you. And Nick and I are really good right now. I don’t need anything to fuck that up.” He finished his beer quickly and headed to his room before Jamie spoke. “Why didn’t you tell them about Nick?” he asked. Colin took a deep breath. “I don’t have to explain my choices to anyone, least of all them.” He closed the door and stared lovingly at the bed. Nick was curled up, hugging a pillow, sleeping soundly. 

It didn’t matter what Derek thought. Being mated wasn’t a bad thing. Sure, he couldn’t sleep around anymore but that never really brought him any long-term satisfaction. With Nick, it was like he could see into the future and it was nice, having someone to come home to, someone to hold at night and someone to really understand him. A one night stand couldn’t do that. Not to mention the fact that he was in love with Nick. And for some reason the sweet, innocent Omega loved him back, despite his many flaws. Nick called them opportunities for improvement instead of flaws. That always made Colin smile. 

He crawled into bed and the Omega immediately turned into his warmth. He hugged his mate tightly, trying to reassure himself that he did make the right choice. He did… right?

******

By nightfall, Colin had completely forgotten about Allison and Derek. He made Nick breakfast which the Omega was thankful for but wary of. Colin usually did that when he had fucked up. Nick didn’t question it, however. It was a Saturday which meant no school. Nick was a junior now and nearing his seventeenth birthday. Colin had no idea what he was going to do but he wanted it to be special. He thought about a weekend trip but those were expensive and money was tight in the house right now. Who knew babies cost so much? Ian and Mickey spent most of the day out with Decebal but then returned by dinner time. 

Nick was setting the table while Mickey finished the spaghetti. Fuck, they were all so domesticated now, when did that happen? Ian, Colin and Jamie were in the living room with Decebal, who was currently roaming the floor in search of objects to gnaw on. His teeth were coming in and suddenly he wanted to nibble on everything. His hair had darkened to almost black but his eyes were still a brilliant green with the slightest flecks of blue. “Decebal, take that out of your mouth!” Ian chastised. The baby was licking the remote control to the tv when he cocked his head at his father. “Because that’s not food is why. Now drop it!” Ian said firmly. 

“It’s fucking creepy that your kid understands you, man,” Jamie shuddered when Decebal set the remote down. Ian shrugged. “You think that’s creepy but you thought it was cool when he took over my body?” The Milkovich Alpha sighed. “Point taken.”

“Hey assholes, dinner’s ready,” Mickey sang from the kitchen. “Your wife is so charming,” Colin said sarcastically to Ian. “I heard that!” Mickey yelled. “I meant you to!” Colin replied. Ian just smiled. Definitely not a typical family but he loved them regardless. He picked up the baby and walked toward the dining room table. After having settled Decebal in his chair, he took his own and waited for everyone else. 

Once they were seated and began eating, Jamie said, “So, Derek stopped by today.” Mickey almost choked on his noodles. Ian regarded him strangely. “You okay?” he asked. Mickey nodded and drank from his water glass. “Derek as in, Derek Maloney?” Jamie nodded and Colin stared at his meal, refusing eye contact. “What the fuck did he want?” Mickey asked. Jamie glanced at Colin before answering. “He wanted to hang out tonight. He brought Allison with him.” Mickey rolled his eyes. “That whiny little bitch?” Colin sputtered a laugh but covered it with a cough. 

“Who are they?” Nick asked. “We grew up with them,” Jamie answered. Mickey laughed. “Wasn’t Allison always trying to get your attention Colin?” Mickey asked innocently. Colin glared at him. “Doesn’t matter now does it,” he said firmly. Mickey smirked but left it at that. Nick looked uncomfortable. They changed the topic and resumed their meal. After dinner Nick followed Colin into their room. “Who’s Allison?” he asked softly. Colin rolled his eyes. “No one you need to worry about, okay?” He tried to sound convincing but he knew it came out flat. “Okay,” Nick whispered. 

Nine o’clock came quicker than Colin would have liked. He had no idea where they were going but somehow he knew it was going to end badly. Nick had asked if he could come and Colin couldn’t think of any excuse as to why he couldn’t which is why Nick was now asking if he looked alright. “You look great baby,” Colin said smiling. Nick was wearing a green Henley that brought out his eyes and dark grey jeans. His hair was mussed in a messy but nice way. Colin was radiating sex in a tight white shirt with distressed jeans and black boots. He walked up to his Omega and leaned in for a gentle kiss that naturally turned heated. Colin pushed Nick up against the wall but before they could go further, they heard a knock at the door. 

It was Jamie who opened the door, greeting their friends. Derek wore a graphic t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers while Allison had a blue dress on that looked so tight it might as well have been painted on. Jamie’s jaw dropped at the sight but he quickly recovered. “You guys look great!” he said a little too jovially. Derek rolled his eyes and stepped inside, Allison following closely behind. 

“Well, as I live and breathe!” Derek said when his eyes found Mickey. “Unfortunately,” Mickey muttered under his breath. “You got a kid!” Derek continued, eyes now focused on the baby squirming in Mickey’s arms. “You are nothing if not perceptive.” 

Allison stepped closer. “Oh my god, he’s so cute!” she squealed, extending her arms to grab him. Instinctively, Mickey backed up. “Actually, I was just gonna put him down. It’s pretty late for him.” He turned around and stalked into his room without another word. “Pleasant as always,” Derek mumbled.

Just then, Colin exited his room with Nick in tow. He stared at Allison almost pitifully. She was trying way too hard. Allison took the staring as a compliment. “You like it? I know blue is your favorite color,” she said coquettishly. “His favorite color is green,” Nick stated proudly. Allison’s eyes immediately landed on him. “Who’s this?” she asked, attempting to sound casual but failing. Nick felt intimidated. She was stunning and he appeared so plain next to her. “This is Nick,” Colin stated. Before he could say anything more Allison spoke again. “You look a little young. How old are you?” 

Nick suddenly felt all eyes on him. “I’m almost seventeen,” he replied. Allison smirked wickedly. “Aww. That’s a shame. The club we’re going to is eighteen and older. Maybe next time.” Nick couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. “Why don’t we go to the Martelli’s club? They’ll let him in,” Colin supplied. Nick’s embarrassment grew. They were all talking about him like he was some dumb kid tagging along to an adult event. He was about to tell Colin off when Allison chimed in. “If you insist Colin. Anything to make your little friend feel included.” She flipped her hair and walked seductively toward the front door, winking at the Alpha in the process. 

Nick was seething and Colin could tell. They were the last to leave the house but before they stepped out Colin said, “Please don’t embarrass me.” It was a slap to the face but Nick could only nod. He refused to cry. He wasn’t going to give that bitch the satisfaction. 

When they reached the club, Jamie, Colin and Nick walked in first since they knew the staff and they were all allowed in. Unfortunately, Allison and Derek were let in as well. They headed over to the VIP section because that was where they always sat. “Gino, how are you?” Jamie greeted the bouncer. “Good. Let me know if there’s anything you need.” Jamie nodded and took a seat. The rest of the party joined them and soon the drinks were flowing. “I ordered you a soda, hope you don’t mind,” Allison winked at Nick when the drinks were being passed out. Nick wanted nothing more than to strangle her but they might frown upon that so he smiled and thanked her for being so attentive. Allison was a little surprised but smiled back. 

He grabbed the soda, taking a long sip while he moved his hand up Colin’s thigh. Allison’s smile was wiped off her face. Two could play that game. “Jamie, do you wanna dance?” she asked suddenly. Jamie was shocked but was swiftly on his feet ready to escort her to the dance floor. It was a somewhat slow song with a lot of bass. Jamie was a terrible dancer, so after a while, he just stood there and let Allison grind on him. She rolled her hips and bit her lip seductively, looking at Colin the entire time. What made matters worse was the fact that Colin was staring back. Nick had never felt more hurt. 

He abruptly got up and ran for the bathroom. Derek took his chance alone with Colin to ask him, “So what’s up with the little Omega? Random fuck or what?” Colin finally tore his eyes away from the dance floor to stare at his friend. “What?” he asked distractedly. Derek laughed. “Nothing. Just keep enjoying the show.” Derek got up and made his way into the bathroom. Nick was standing in front of the sink, staring at himself in the mirror, trying to keep the tears at bay. He tensed when he saw Derek. “You okay?” the Alpha asked. “Fine,” Nick gritted. He acted like he was messing with his hair before turning around and walking toward the door. Derek stood in front of him. “You know Colin isn’t the only Alpha who could show you a good time.” Nick was officially creeped out. “No thanks,” he muttered and tried to go for the door again. This time Derek grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. “What? I’m not good enough for you?” he sneered in his Alpha voice making Nick involuntarily cower. “Colin will-” he was cut off by Derek’s hand over his mouth. “Colin will never know. It will be our little secret okay?” 

Tears gathered in Nick’s eyes. He should have never come out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible aren't I? I don't post anything for 3 months and then when I do its a cliffhanger! What can I say? I'm evil like that!


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I was gone for so long, I figured I should post soon to say I'm sorry. Let me know if any of you guessed this would happen!!

Chapter 59

Tears gathered in Nick’s eyes. He should have never gone out that night. He should have stayed at home and hung out with Mickey and Ian but instead he was now trapped in a bathroom with his mate’s creepy long lost friend who was trying to shove his hand down Nick’s jeans. He whimpered through the hand covering his mouth now wishing more than ever that he had Ian and Mickey’s telepathy. Of course, Colin wasn’t going to save him. He was too busy ogling that skank Allison to even notice he was gone, let alone in trouble.  
He knew one way or another, Colin would find some way to blame him for this. He always did, any time something bad happened to Nick. Colin called him a trouble magnet, and maybe he was. He squirmed, trying to free himself but Derek was big and strong. 

For some reason, the gods were on his side that night however, because right as he was about to give up, a group of Omegas strolled into the bathroom. They stopped at the scene before them. Nick was crying now and it was blatantly obvious that he didn’t want whatever was happening. “Go get help,” one of them shouted. The other two stayed and squared off with Derek, glaring at him. “Stand down Omegas!” he ordered. It caused Nick to wince. But the two others didn’t waver. He wondered if they were like Mickey. “We’re betas, asshole,” one of them said. Nick had never been so thankful in his life. 

Knowing he was beat, Derek loosened his hold on Nick, giving the Omega a chance to run out of the bathroom. He stopped short of the VIP section and froze. Jamie was nowhere to be seen and Allison was now dancing with Colin, grinding into him. What the fuck? This time he didn’t hide the tears. It was pretty obvious that Colin didn’t give a shit about him. He knew they rushed the claiming. He always felt it and even though Colin denied it, he knew the Alpha regretted it. If Allison was what he wanted, then Nick would let him have it. He stormed out of the club, hailing a cab, sobbing uncontrollably in the back seat. 

When he reached the house, he locked himself in his room. His room. He realized it was Colin’s room, not his. He didn’t really have anywhere to go but he knew he couldn’t stay there. Besides, what if Colin wanted to be with Allison that night? The thought made him want to vomit. He searched for his back pack and quickly started stuffing clothes inside. He thought about the last year and how much had happened. He went from being a recluse virgin to being raped, then being claimed, then murdering his own father. It was too much and now this? He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to be part of this world. He wanted to be boring and normal and not be in so much pain. He fell to his knees and cried harder than he ever had. This is what needed to be done. He needed to let Colin go. 

“What are you doing?” Mickey asked, startling Nick. He quickly wiped at his tears. “Where’s Colin?” Mickey continued, looking around the room. “He’s with Allison,” Nick replied spitefully. Mickey’s eyes widened. “No fucking way,” he said. Nick took a deep breath. “It’s true. He doesn’t want me so I’m leaving.” He started gathering his things once more but Mickey reached out and stopped him. “What… the… fuck… happened?” he demanded. Defeated, Nick sat down on the bed and told him what Derek did and that Colin didn’t even notice or care. “He was too busy grinding on that skank!” Nick cried. Mickey rolled his eyes because for the life of him he would never understand why Alphas were such fucking stupid creatures. “I can’t do this anymore Mickey. He didn’t even tell them I was his mate. It’s like he’s ashamed or something. I don’t deserve that!”

Mickey sighed. “No, you don’t Nick.” He got up and went to the door. “Give me a few minutes. I’ll drive you to school. You can stay in my dorm room okay?” Nick nodded and gave him a small smile. “Thanks Mickey.” 

When Mickey walked back into his room, Ian immediately whispered, “What’s going on?” Mickey sat on the edge of his bed and put his shoes on. “Colin is a fucking idiot is what’s going on,” he answered tiredly. “What happened?” Ian asked. When Mickey told Ian, the prime threw the covers off the bed and began to get dressed. “Ian what the fuck are you doing?” He didn’t answer, instead stomping over to Nick’s room. He could hear them talking and then Ian coming back into their room. “I’m taking Nick to the school and then I’m finding Colin.” Mickey was shocked, he didn’t expect Ian to be so angry. “What’s gotten in to you?” he asked. Ian glared at him. “I told Colin if he ever hurt Nick again that I would make sure he paid for it.” He walked toward the door. “You coming?” he asked. Mickey gathered a sleeping Decebal in his arms and marched to the car. 

At the school, Mickey decided to stay with Nick so that he didn’t have to be alone. Thankfully the car had a travel crib inside for Decebal. Ian said he would call Mickey when he was done. The prime seethed the entire car ride. Colin was a nice enough guy but what the fuck was his problem? Why did he always manage to hurt Nick? Ian thought about his relationship with Mickey and while it wasn’t perfect, he knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his mate. He was proud to have Mickey and would kill anyone who meant him harm. Meanwhile, Colin wouldn’t even tell his friends about Nick and then turned a blind eye when his own mate was assaulted? One thing was certain, Colin was in for a world of hurt.

He stalked to the front door where the bouncer recognized him and immediately let him. He didn’t say anything to anyone and it was obvious that his primal side was radiating. A path was cleared for him as patrons ducked out of his way. He caught sight of the VIP area where Colin was still dancing with some girl who Ian assumed was Allison. Jamie and Derek were seated on a couch talking. Jesus, had they even noticed that Nick was gone? He marched angrily toward them. 

“Ian? What are you-” Jamie didn’t have a chance to finish before he was pushed harshly out of the way. Derek went to block Ian’s path. “Are you Derek?” he asked. The Alpha was stupid enough to nod. He didn’t even register the hit until he was sprawled out on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. “What the fuck!?” he growled. Ian grabbed him by the shirt. “I’d stay down if I were you.” Derek smelled the prime and decided to stay on the floor. Ian turned his attention to the dance floor. 

He stormed through and snatched Colin by the throat. “Ian what the-” Ian slammed him into the nearest wall and began to choke him. “I warned you, didn’t I?” he asked. Colin flailed helplessly. He was no match for Ian on a good day, let alone when Ian was primal. “What…?” Ian squeezed harder. “Did you even notice that Nick was gone?!” he demanded. “Let him go!” Ian turned his head and growled at Allison. “Stay the fuck out of this you pathetic whore!” She winced at his tone and backed away crying. Good, he thought. 

Jamie ran up to them and shouted, “Ian, what the fuck are you doing?” Ian glanced at Jamie but didn’t ease his grip. “Do you know where Nick is?” he asked angrily. Jamie looked around. “Derek said he wasn’t feeling well and took a cab home.” Ian laughed darkly. “And you believed him?” Jamie appeared confused. “What?” Ian finally let go of Colin, watching him fall to his knees, gasping for air. Allison was about to rush to his side but one look from Ian made her change her mind. “You all can’t possibly be this stupid?” he shouted. By now the whole club was staring at them. 

“Do you want to know what happened to Nick while you were busy grinding on that slut?” he asked, pointing to Allison who turned red when everyone looked at her. “He... he wasn’t feeling well,” Colin started to say but stopped when Ian gripped his jaw tightly, forcing their eyes to meet. “Is that what Derek told you?” Colin immediately searched for Derek. “He wouldn’t tell you what really happened would he?” The Alpha brought his eyes back to Ian. They were full of fear but not for Ian, instead he was fearing what Ian was going to say. “Of course, he wouldn’t tell you that he was assaulting Nick in the bathroom, would he?” Colin whined as Ian spoke. “Come to think of it, had it not been for a brave group of betas, he might have succeeded.” Ian was still holding Colin’s jaw, though now tears were falling down his face. 

“He was going to rape your mate! And you didn’t fucking notice?!” Ian roared. “Mate?” Allison asked. Derek’s eyes widened. “Yes bitch, his mate. He’s taken! Go bother some other asshole!” he yelled at her. He turned back to Colin. “Although, now that he’s moved out, I’m not so sure what you two are.” Colin began to shake his head. “No,” he whispered. “I told you what would happen if you hurt him again, didn’t I?” Ian asked coldly. 

“Ian please,” Colin pleaded. “You don’t deserve him! Do you hear me?! He is too good and too pure for you!” Ian roared. Colin screamed out in pain but Ian moved back, realizing he wasn’t the cause. Colin’s hand went straight to his heart. “Nick,” he whispered brokenly. Ian stared at him pitifully. He knew what was happening, Nick was trying to break their bond. “Fuck! What’s happening!” he begged as more pain shot through him. Ian glanced at Jamie who was frantic and about to cry. He looked back at Colin and said, “He’s breaking your bond. He deserves better than you Colin.” Ian turned and left the club. Colin fell backward, hitting the floor hard. His eyes were wide and crazy, not believing what was happening. Allison went to him but he pushed her harshly. “Get the fuck away from me!” He sat on the floor, crying and shaking, his bond to Nick slowly ebbing into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwah ha ha ha! Plot thickens!!!


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments how you guys think Nick should proceed. I've already written it but I may change it... enjoy!

Chapter 60

“Nick stop!” Mickey yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door. Nick had locked himself inside with a lighter saying that he was going to burn his bond mark off. Mickey could hear him screaming and crying. “Please Nick, think about this! I know Colin’s an asshole but at least talk to him before you do something like this!” The only reply he was given was more screaming and the smell of burnt flesh. “Nick please,” Mickey whispered. He realized that Nick had stopped screaming and then he heard a loud thump.

“Nick?” Mickey pounded on the door. “Nick!” He backed away and frantically looked around for anything to break the door down with. He stopped and stared at Decebal who was holding himself up on the railing of the crib. “Hey baby. Can you open that?” He felt like an idiot, asking his 6 month old to open a door. He was about to give up when Decebal turned toward the door and studied it. “Can you open it? I really need to get in there okay?” Decebal stared at his father and then back at the door. Mickey gasped when his son’s eyes turned black. “Holy shit,” he muttered. 

He could hear the door whining and bending and in an instant, the lock broke and the door swung open. “Thank you baby,” he whispered, giving Decebal a quick kiss before rushing to the bathroom. Nick was on the ground, passed out. There was a large wound on his neck that was bleeding heavily. “Fuck Nick.” He bent down and grabbed his friend, dragging him out into the bedroom. He searched for a towel and placed it on his neck, putting pressure on the wound. “Nick! What were you thinking?!” he asked knowing his friend couldn’t answer. It was well known that while burning a mark can break a bond, it’s also dangerous and could kill the Omega and visibly weaken the Alpha, especially if one of the two didn’t want to break the bond. 

He snatched his cell and dialed 911. As soon as he knew they were coming he reached out to Ian.

‘He tried to burn their bond mark Ian’

‘I know. Colin felt it when I was with him’

‘I called an ambulance. He’s lost a lot of blood’

‘I’m on my way’

‘This is so fucked up’

‘I know but it’s going to be okay’

Mickey hoped that was true. He didn’t want to lose his best friend. He and Nick had been through so much. He honestly thought they would have kids at the same time and raise them together. The thought made Mickey cry. Colin was such an idiot. He didn’t know what he would say to his brother but he knew it wouldn’t be kind. 

 

*****

“Colin look at me,” Jamie ordered. They had moved him back to the VIP couches. By now Allison and Derek had left, promising to never show their faces there again. Jamie regarded his brother sadly. He had been trying to call Nick for the better part of an hour but with no luck. “Colin?” Finally, his brother looked at him. “I can’t feel him,” he whispered. His voice was raw from crying. “He left me,” he continued brokenly. “He hates me.” Jamie sighed. He wanted to argue but the evidence was stacked against them. “He just needs time,” Jamie tried. Colin became angry and stood up. “Time?! He fucking broke our bond Jamie! It’s over!” he shouted. Jamie had had enough. 

“You know what Colin, fuck you!” he shouted. His brother was shocked by Jamie’s outburst. “What?” he asked, demanding an explanation. “You did this okay? It’s your fucking fault!” Once Jamie started he couldn’t stop. “Do you have any idea what I would give to have someone like Nick? He loves you so much it’s borderline disgusting! He would do anything for you. He killed his father for you! He barely talks to his family because he chose you! And all you do is take him for granted!”

Colin just sat there, letting his brother yell at him because he knew he deserved it. He knew he had been stupid with Nick. He had it so good and he didn’t even appreciate it. “All he wanted was for you to love him!” Colin glared at Jamie. “I do love him!” Jamie laughed. “You got a fucking funny way of showing it.” Colin slumped down on the couch. “How do I fix this? Tell me how to fix this!” Colin begged. Jamie took a deep breath. “I don’t think you can.” Colin burst into tears, his chest still aching from the loss of the bond. 

*****

Ian rushed through the doors of the ER and immediately locked eyes with Mickey. “How is he?” the prime asked. Mickey shook his head as he rocked a sleeping baby in his arms. “I’m not sure, they haven’t told me anything yet,” he replied softly. When they sat down, Ian asked to hold Decebal, giving Mickey a break to stretch. It was after 2am now and he was visibly tired. What a mess this evening turned into. One minute everything was great and the next, disaster. He should have been used to it by now. As much as he thought his brother was an idiot, he really thought he and Nick would have made it. It would be strange, going back home without Nick. He belonged there, with Colin. 

He didn’t know what to do. He had his best friend on one side and his brother on another. And while most would always choose family, he knew his brother had stepped over a line. To be so distracted that you not only feign to notice his absence but when you’re told he went home sick you don’t even call to make sure he’s okay? What had Colin been thinking? Derek and his family had always caused trouble. Why would now be any different? 

“Nick Stevens?” a nurse asked. Mickey and Ian immediately stood and walked toward her. She regarded them seriously. “The doctor would like a word please. Are you his family?” Mickey shook his head. “He lives with us. Please, his father is dead and his mother disowned him. We’re all he has.” That statement hit Mickey hard because it was true. They were all that Nick had. Sure, his mom and sisters talked to him every now and then but they weren’t his family anymore, Mickey and Ian were. She hesitated but then waived them forward. They stopped outside of a room where they assumed Nick was being treated. 

After a minute, a doctor stepped out. She was petite with frizzy brown hair and black glasses. “You’re Nick’s family?” she asked. Both Ian and Mickey nodded. She motioned for them to move away from the door. “Can you tell me what happened?” Mickey bit his lip, thinking about what he wanted to say. “We take bond burning seriously here, so please tell me who did this to him,” she implored. Mickey sighed, “It was self-inflicted,” he whispered. She was shocked to hear that. “Was the mark forced on him?” Mickey shook his head. “That was consensual. But the Alpha fucked up and Nick just wanted to break the bond. I tried to talk him out of it but he locked himself in the bathroom.” 

The doctor nodded in understanding. “You know this means I have to hold him for 72 hours?” Mickey and Ian’s eyes widened. “It’s standard. If he’s a danger to himself, I need to make sure he’s had a full psychiatric evaluation before I can release him. Not to mention a break in a mating bond has consequences, both physical and mental.” There wasn’t much they could say after that. “Can we see him? Is he awake?” She nodded and opened the door for them. “Nick?” Mickey asked softly. 

Nick was lying on his side in the bed, staring out the window. Times like these, he looked so young and innocent. There was a large bandage on his neck where his shoulder and collarbone met. Mickey stepped cautiously toward him, not wanting to startle the young boy. “Nick?” he tried again. He glanced over to Ian for help but the prime just shrugged. “It’s really over isn’t it?” Nick whispered. And then he was crying. Mickey rushed to him and held his hand. “It’s okay Nick, it’s going to be okay,” Mickey tried to console his friend but the words felt like a lie. He had no idea if things would be okay or not, but he had to be strong for Nick. 

*****

When Jamie finally got Colin home, his brother was on the verge of collapse. Breaking the bond took a lot out of Colin making him physically weaker. They barely made it to his room before he fell on the bed. Jamie could hear his brother crying and it made his heart ache. Even though he kind of deserved this, it was still difficult to witness. “Smells like…like him,” Colin sobbed. “The bed?” Jamie guessed. Colin shook his head. “Everything. Everything smells like him.” He continued to wail into his pillow, clutching it tightly. “Colin-”  
“I want him back Jamie. Please! I just want him back!” Jamie knelt by his brother. “I know Colin. I know,” he whispered. It took over an hour for Colin to finally tire himself out and fall asleep. When he did, Jamie checked his phone and realized he had four missed calls from Mickey. “Fuck,” he muttered. He dialed his brother, hoping he was still awake, wherever he was. 

“Jamie?” Mickey answered tiredly. “Hey Mickey, sorry I missed your calls. I was dealing with Colin.” Mickey nodded absentmindedly even though he knew his brother couldn’t see him. “Listen Jamie, we’re at the hospital.”

“Is everything okay?” Jamie asked in a panic.

“We’re fine. It’s Nick. He did a lot of damage when he burned the bond mark off. They’re keeping him for a few days.” 

“Holy shit,” Jamie gasped. He looked over at Colin sadly. 

“I don’t know what to do Mickey. Colin is a fucking wreck. I’m really worried about him.” 

Mickey sighed. “Yeah, Nick’s not doing too well either.” He ran his hand down his face. “How the fuck did this happen?”

They both knew but neither wanted to say it. The question wasn’t whether or not Colin and Nick loved each other because everyone knew they did. The real question was whether they were ready to be together and that was a harder question to answer. “It’s going to take a lot to fix this,” Jamie said. “I don’t think Nick wants to ever see him again, Jamie.”   
He looked at his brother again. “I know, but we have to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that your comments make me keep going when I feel like I'm losing motivation. They mean so much to me and I love reading them so please keep them coming! I hope you guys are happy with Nick's decision. Let me know :) Also I'm thinking of giving Jamie a playmate.... guy or girl??

Chapter 61

It was three days later when Nick was released from the hospital. He was cleared when he promised he wouldn’t harm himself further and Mickey was allowed to take him home which now meant his dorm room. He hardly said anything since they left the hospital, generally giving one word answers. He just stared out the car window, not focusing on anything in particular. When they reached the dorm room, Nick went straight to the bed and began unpacking his stuff. Mickey had put it in suitcases while Nick was still in the hospital. 

“Hey, you don’t have to do that yet. Are you hungry?” he asked gently. Nick shook his head. “You don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine,” he whispered. “I want to stay Nick,” Mickey assured him. He put the bags on the ground and hugged his friend fiercely. 

They ended up watching a movie, Disney of course, because they needed something light hearted and Nick fell asleep at the half way point. He looked so peaceful, snoring softly. It broke Mickey’s heart to see him like this. 

Colin was the same. He hardly left his room and when he did it was to grab more alcohol or shower at Jamie’s insistence. He only ate when Jamie physically shoved food down his throat and slept all the time. Obviously, the bond break was hitting both of them hard. Mickey had never seen his brother so on the verge of falling apart. He realized if he wanted the situation to improve he would have to do something about it. 

He left Nick a note telling him that he would be back later that night. When he got home, he went straight to Colin’s room and barged in. The Alpha turned away from the door, not wanting to deal with anyone. Mickey marched up to the bed and physically grabbed his brother, causing him to fall to the floor, startling him. “What the fuck Mickey!” Colin shouted. “Shut up and listen,” Mickey ordered. He knelt down and clutched his brother’s face. “You fucked up bro, big time. Now, you can sit here and wallow in your own self-pity all you want, but you will do something for me first.” Colin perked up. 

“I know you Colin and I know you have a fantastic reason for treating Nick the way you did, right?” Mickey demanded. Colin shook his head. “I was just being stupid,” he mumbled. He sounded like he was going to cry. Mickey rolled his eyes. “Look at me Colin.” 

“He loves you.” Colin started shaking his head. “He fucking hates me and I deserve it!” he slurred. “Yes, you do deserve it,” he muttered. Mickey glanced at the door and found Jamie staring. “How much of this shit has he had?” Mickey asked holding an empty whiskey bottle. 

Jamie shrugged. “A lot.” Mickey shook his head incredulously. Fucking idiot brothers. Mickey grabbed his brother’s face again. “Look at me Colin. Nick is in a lot of pain.” Colin whined upon hearing that. “He’s not like me, he can’t tell Alphas to fuck off. He cowers and he gets scared. He grew up with a dad who didn’t give a shit about him and treated him like a burden which is something you’ve done to him on more than one occasion.” Colin stared at the floor shamefully. “You’re his mate Colin. He should be your only priority. He should be your everything and making him happy needs to be the only thing on your mind.” The Alpha was tearing up again. “He needs you and I know you need him but first you have to clean yourself up. I will not have you anywhere near him looking like this!”

He asked Jamie for his help and together they shoved Colin into the shower. They helped him dry off with a towel and tossed him back on the bed. Mickey went over to the closet and chose a shirt he knew Nick loved because he had picked it out for the Alpha. “Put this on,” Mickey ordered. He threw the shirt and a pair of jeans at him. He rummaged for a pair of boxers and threw those too. Colin was able to dress himself and sat on the bed when he was done. 

“I’m not promising anything but you two need to talk and I need to know that you’ll respect whatever he decides okay?” Colin nodded solemnly. “You really think he wants to see me?” Colin asked on the way to the dorms. Mickey looked at him hesitantly. “He needs to understand what happened,” he answered. Nick did want closure so he wasn’t exactly lying.  
When they reached Nick’s room, Mickey knocked and waited for the Omega. Nick answered the door but stopped when he saw Colin whose breath hitched at the sight of his former Omega and the bandage around his neck. It angered him that he had hurt Nick so badly, that the Omega felt he had no other choice than to burn their mark. “We’ll be right outside,” Mickey said, shoving Colin into the room and closing the door. He felt like an ass for forcing them together but they weren’t going to heal by ignoring each other. 

Nick backed up, refusing to meet Colin’s stare. “Nick I-” Colin began but stopped. He was about to say something but changed his mind. “I don’t expect your forgiveness,” he said instead. “I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve a lot of things.” He paced around the room while Nick sat on the bed, listening. “You know the saying, you don’t know what you have until it’s gone? It’s true. I didn’t know what I had until I lost you.” Colin stopped and met the young Omega’s eyes. Nick looked as beautiful as the first day they met. “You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I couldn’t even stand up to my stupid friends and tell them you were mine.” Colin huffed, frustrated with himself. “Derek grew up thinking that Alphas shouldn’t be mated, they shouldn’t settle down. He was so disappointed in Iggy claiming Carmine and like an idiot I just couldn’t bare his scrutiny if I told him about you. I didn’t want him to judge me.” Colin took a deep breath. 

“I’m so fucking selfish,” he said shaking his head. “You gave up so much for me, sacrificed so much and I couldn’t even…” Colin stopped and swallowed back his tears. “And Allison.” Nick frowned at the mention of the evil slut. “She was trying so hard to get my attention but I wasn’t interested, you have to know that Nick.” The Omega scoffed. “You seemed pretty interested.” Colin shook his head vehemently. “It wasn’t like that. I felt sorry for her. I’ve known for years that she’s had a crush on me. When we were younger she would follow me around trying to get my attention. But when she asked me to dance she said she knew you and I were together and that she just wanted to be friends. I’m sorry Nick.”

He stepped closer to the Omega. “I should have paid more attention. I should have told Allison to fuck off and sent Derek to hell with his stupid opinions. I should have checked on you when I realized you were gone. I should have … I should have done so many things…” He got choked up. “I meant it when I said I don’t expect your forgiveness. I know I’ve fucked up beyond words. I’ve taken advantage of you for so long.” Nick’s eyes were cast down to the ground, his hands fumbling on his lap. “But if you believe anything I say today, believe me when I say that I love you and regardless of what you decide, I will still love you and want the best for you, even if that means being apart.” Nick remained silent, biting his lip. He thought he had so much to say but now with Colin standing before him, the words escaped him. 

Colin took a shaky breath and made his way to the door. “Wait,” Nick whispered. He stood up and slowly walked to Colin. After a few seconds the Omega slapped him hard across the cheek. The Alpha took the hit but didn’t move. “I don’t forgive you,” Nick stated. “I don’t know if I can,” he continued. “But I still love you and I don’t see that going away anytime soon.” 

Colin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He stepped closer but Nick stopped him. “I’m not ready to be with you again Colin. At least not like that.” The Alpha nodded quickly. “I understand.” Nick bit his lip before speaking again. “Maybe we can do it right this time? Take it slow, maybe go on a date or something?” he mumbled nervously. Colin couldn’t help but smile. 

“You wanna go on a date with me?” the Alpha asked. Nick blushed and nodded his head. “Only if you want,” he added in a panic. Colin laughed. “I definitely want to go on a date with you Nick.” The Omega smiled for the first time in days. “It has to be different this time Colin. Please,” Nick begged. Colin nodded his head. “I’ll do anything,” he stated sincerely, putting his arms around the Omega. “I won’t lose you. I can’t lose you again.” Nick accepted the hug since his body was touch starved after losing his bond. They held each other, enjoying the warmth and silence. 

“You should probably get back,” Nick whispered after a while. Colin backed away. “Yeah.” He cupped Nick’s cheek. “I love you and I’m sorry I was a lousy Alpha before but I’ll better,” he promised. Nick gave him a small smile. “I hope so.”


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a little Ian and Mickey, some Colin and Nick and a surprise at the end :)

Chapter 62

“So Decebal can do shit with his mind,” Mickey casually said. He and Ian were seated in the living room, watching a movie while the baby slept in their room. Ian arched his brow. “What do you mean?” Mickey paused the movie and faced his mate. “When Nick was in the bathroom burning his mark, he had locked the door. I was trying to get in but I couldn’t.” He glanced at the bedroom door and then whispered, “I asked him to open the door and he did.” Ian’s eyes widened. “How?” he asked. Mickey shrugged. “His eyes turned black, he looked at the door and the lock broke. It was the freakiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He shuddered at the memory. “I wonder what else he can do,” Ian said. They both eyed the door this time, seemingly nervous that Decebal might hear them. “I mean, he’s just a baby. What if he gets more powerful?” Mickey bit his lip anxiously. “Guess we’ll find out.” He pressed play and Ian reached out his arm to embrace Mickey once again. It didn’t take long however, before the movie was forgotten and their lips melted together. It was rare to have nights alone like this, especially since Decebal was born but he was getting better at sleeping through the night so the boys made sure to take advantage. 

“Want you. Always want you,” Ian muttered as he fumbled with Mickey’s jeans. He kissed along the Omega’s neck, moaning when Mickey pulled hard on his hair and crashed their lips. It was a dirty kiss, all teeth and tongues, as they devoured each other. Ian ground his hips, pushing the Omega down into the couch. His hand found its way into Mickey’s jeans, rubbing his dick roughly, making the Omega groan loudly. “Fuck Ian,” he whined. 

The Alpha smirked against his lips and took Mickey’s dick in his hand. His pace was torturously slow. His only goal was to watch his mate fall apart beneath him and that’s exactly what was happening. Mickey’s eyes were shut tight, his abs clenching with every pull of Ian’s hand. “Ian please,” he begged. “What Mickey? Tell me what you want,” Ian demanded. He waited for his mate to answer, choosing to suck a large red mark on Mickey’s porcelain skin, just below his collarbone. “Want your knot, please Ian.” 

The Alpha knew he would say that. Since Decebal was born they had only had a few quickies here and there, mostly in the shower or while Decebal napped. There just wasn’t time to take things slow, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Jamie was working late and Colin was on his first date with Nick. The pair decided on a movie in order to keep things casual and not put too much pressure on them.

Mickey was happy that they were working on their relationship but right now he needed his Alpha’s knot. Ian was still moving at a snail’s pace and the Omega was getting desperate. “Ian I swear to god if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to kick the ever-loving shit out of you!” The Alpha couldn’t help but chuckle at his mate’s declaration. He took his hand out of Mickey’s jeans and chose instead to push them and his boxers down roughly. He ripped the Omega’s shirt when he turned him over. Mickey loved it when Ian manhandled him and now was no exception. 

Ian quickly shucked his shirt on the floor and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers to his hips. He sucked generously on his fingers and heard Mickey groan in appreciation when he felt Ian’s fingers enter his ass. He made fast work of opening his mate but he didn’t want to hurt him. Before Decebal, the pair fucked every night and sometimes in the morning too so prep was never a huge priority, but now it was necessary. “I’m ready Ian. Please,” Mickey begged. 

Ian didn’t respond verbally. Instead he slicked up his cock with his now drenched fingers and shoved himself inside his mate eliciting a deep moan from the Omega. “Motherfucker!” Mickey gritted. It had definitely been a while. As promised, Ian fucked Mickey ragged, pushing him further into the couch. The Omega bit down on a cushion to keep from screaming. The Alpha was no longer holding back, giving Mickey everything he had. With one foot on the floor, Ian changed his angle, hitting Mickey’s prostate. He knew the moment Mickey’s eyes clamped shut and he began to whine loudly that he had found the spot. Aiming for it over and over, he watched as his mate sobbed into the couch cushions, ripping them with his teeth. 

Without much warning, Mickey clenched his stomach and shot white ropes all over the couch, groaning like a porn star. Ian fucked him through it and sped up once he knew Mickey was coming down. As he felt his knot expand, he closed his eyes and threw his head back. It was such an amazing feeling that he wanted it to last forever. Once his knot caught on Mickey’s rim, he drove his hips down, burying his dick deep into his mate. Mickey’s knuckles were turning white from his grip as the knot grew bigger and bigger. Finally, Ian slumped forward with a guttural moan, his body twitching as cum filled his mate. It was so overwhelming that he didn’t even notice Mickey had come again on the knot alone.   
“Fuck,” Ian whispered into Mickey’s neck. He was too tired to move but he figured Mickey might want to breathe, so he grabbed his mate and turned him on his side. They sighed happily, holding each other while they came down from their euphoric high. It had been a nice night indeed. 

*****

“Did you like the movie?” Colin asked. The pair walked leisurely down the street, heading back toward the school. Nick nodded his head. “It’s Hugh Jackman. I mean, what’s not to love?” he added with a small shrug and a cute smile. Colin grinned wide. Even though they weren’t technically mates anymore, Colin was happy. Nick was giving him another chance and he was determined to not screw it up. “Yeah, I guess. If you like that big muscle kinda thing,” he said causally. Nick chuckled at Colin’s insecurity. As far as Nick was concerned, Colin’s body was perfection which is why he loved giving the Alpha shit about it. 

“Is this okay?” Colin asked, realizing he had taken Nick’s hand in his. The Omega blushed and said, “Yeah. I like it.” Colin grinned again and just then he realized how much he had smiled that evening. Once they reached the dorms, Colin reluctantly let go of the Omega’s hand, knowing this was the end of their date. “I had a really good time Colin.” The Alpha glanced up to see Nick smirking at him. “Really?” He was normally so confident but he wanted so badly to make Nick happy that he stressed for days over what to do and where to go. He wasn’t sure if he had made the right choice for the date but Nick seemed to approve. “Yes Colin,” Nick said assuring him. It was a few seconds before Colin realized that Nick was waiting by the door. “Can I kiss you?” Colin felt weird asking for permission but it seemed like the right thing to do. 

Nick nodded and tilted his head up. Colin cupped his face and joined their lips. It was sweet and gentle, though it surprised him when Nick pushed back, trying to deepen it. Instinctively, Colin’s left hand moved to cradle Nick’s head while his right gripped the Omega’s waist. All he wanted was to slam Nick against the wall and fuck him until he was a withering mess, but he knew that was not currently possible. Though he didn’t want to, he broke the kiss and stepped back. Nick was adorably out of breath and if Colin didn’t know any better, he’d say Nick looked disappointed. 

“I should go,” Colin mumbled as he took another step back. “Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Nick whispered. “I’ll call you tomorrow?” Colin asked. Nick nodded. He opened the door to his room and gave the Alpha a small wave. “Goodnight Colin.” The older boy grinned wide. “Goodnight Nick.”

******

“Where are we going again?” Jamie asked tiredly. Iggy shot him a look of annoyance before answering, “We’re just running a quick errand for Vincent. In and out.” Jamie rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “As long as I can get a drink,” he said before slumping back into the leather passenger seat of the SUV. He continued to play the game on his phone until they reached their destination. 

The Milkovich boys hopped out of the vehicle, Iggy handing the keys over to the valet, before tucking an envelope into the pocket of his jacket. “Keep it close,” he mumbled, slipping the guy a $20. “The Moscow Mule? Isn’t this Al-” Iggy cut him off with a sharp glare. “Yes this is Alexei Petrov’s bar,” he whispered, shuffling his brother inside. As expected, Jamie went straight for the bar, much to Iggy’s amusement, while he made his way to a staircase in the back leading to a hidden upstairs office. Drop off the envelope, pick up the bag… simple. 

Jamie gazed appreciatively at the massive display of vodka, pondering which bottle he would choose when he heard, “What can I get you?” The voice was deep, belonging to a handsome Beta who was walking toward him. He set a napkin on the table and gave Jamie a toothy grin. At first, he felt under dressed, wearing dark jeans and his favorite leather jacket over a plain white tee, but after peering around he realized others were dressed just as casually as he was. 

Giving the bartender a nod in return, Jamie’s attention went back to liquor before something caught his eyes. “I’ll take…” He watched, eyes wide, jaw dropped, as an angelic creature with perfect hips swaying from side to side floated delicately to a table in the back. “Her,” he whispered after a long pause. The bartender cocked his head. “She’s not on the menu,” he stated bluntly. “And trust me you don’t want to go there.” 

Jamie glanced at the Beta. “Why? She’s fucking perfect!” he exclaimed in a dreamy, dazed tone. The bartender rolled his eyes, having seen this reaction one too many times. “She’s out of your league buddy.” Jamie scoffed, “Excuse me?” 

“She. Is. Out. Of. Your. League,” the Beta enunciated. Jamie was two seconds from reaching over the bar to strangle the guy when Iggy showed up, placing a strong arm on his brother. “Time to go Jamie,” he said. Jamie stared at him with pleading eyes. “But she’s perfect,” he begged. Iggy searched around, confused. “Who is?” His brother pointed to a table in the back of the restaurant filled with girls, all of them Omegas. One in particular stood out. She was small, with pale skin and long black hair, streaked with blue. She wore a tight black dress that hugged her curves but the brightest feature were her eyes, big blue almond shaped eyes, thick with black eyeliner. A small round piercing dotted her petite nose and from where they were standing, they could see an intricate black tattoo that wound down her arm and wrapped around her delicate wrist. 

Iggy glanced between the girl and his brother, piecing everything together. “Oh, Jesus Jamie, not her. I’m begging you, not her,” Iggy exclaimed. Jamie regarded his brother quizzically. “Why not? She’s amazing. She’s beautiful. She’s perfect.”

“She’s Alexei Petrov’s granddaughter,” Iggy finished. “Oh fuck,” Jamie mumbled, running his hands down his face. Iggy nodded solemnly. “Sorry dude.” Jamie shook his head. “So, that’s it? She’s Petrov’s granddaughter and I can’t touch her?” Iggy and the bartender shared a look. “You touch her and you’ll lose all your fingers,” the bartender chimed in a little too jovially. Jamie glared at him. “Listen, I know you want her but she’s off limits-” Jamie stood off his barstool and squared off with his brother. “Says who?” he growled. Iggy was a little surprised, having never seen his brother act like this about an Omega. Jamie was easily infatuated but this seemed different somehow. “You know me Iggy. This is different.” Jamie’s tone was determined. Iggy took a deep breath and glanced back at the little Omega. She really was Jamie’s type – stunning, petite and one fiesty bitch, but Iggy would leave that last part to himself. Every time he had witnessed her interacting with Alphas it was always a shit storm of insults hurled in every direction. She was one delicate flower, he thought sarcastically. 

“She turns 18 in a few months. Alexei won’t let an Alpha near her until then.” He stared intently at his brother. “You want her?” Jamie nodded. “Then look but don’t touch. I can’t help you if you piss Alexei off and I would highly suggest against that.” Jamie rolled his eyes but startled when Iggy grabbed his arm roughly. “I’m serious Jamie, Vincent is a saint compared to Alexei. Don’t provoke him.” Jamie swallowed nervously but indicated that he understood. 

“So, can you get me an introduction?” Jamie asked. “I’m so going to regret this,” Iggy mumbled. They turned and marched toward the back of the restaurant, slowing their approach as they neared the Omegas. The girls stopped giggling and stared at the two Alphas who were standing awkwardly next to them. “Yes?” the pretty Omega greeted. “Hi Sasha. I’m not sure if you remember, I’m Iggy and this is my brother Jamie.” The Alpha gave a shy wave but Sasha looked less than impressed.

“I just wanted to invite you and your friends to the 1012 club this Friday night, on me of course,” Iggy stated confidently. She eyes the Alpha warily and then pursed her lips. “On you? Aren’t you just some errand boy for the Primo?” Jamie’s eyes widened at the hostility. Iggy figured it would be good for Jamie to see her in all her glory. He was about to reply when she continued. “You know, if you want to get into my panties, it’s gonna take a lot more than free drinks at some downtown dump.” She finished with a smirk and a devilish glare. His plan was working and he could see Jamie fuming. Again, he was about to speak but was cut off, this time by Jamie.

“The thing is Sasha, he could give a shit about you or your panties. He’s mated to a gorgeous Omega and his last name is Martelli which makes my brother a Martelli too. We’ll definitely let Vincent know what you think of his club. I’m sure your grandfather would appreciate that considering they’ve been business partners for decades and you just insulted his club and his son in law.” Iggy stood there, gob smacked, unsure of where this side of Jamie was coming from. Sasha shared his brother’s expression, jaw dropped in disbelief. Clearly, no one had ever talked to her like that. 

“You can’t talk to me-” she began but Jamie cut her off. “I can and I will sweetheart,” he said in his Alpha voice effectively shutting her up. The pout on her face was priceless and in that moment, Iggy realized what his brother was doing. Jamie turned to the other Omegas in the group. “You ladies are still welcomed this Friday at the 1012. Don’t be late,” he said with a wink.

Sasha was about to speak when Jamie looked her dead in the eye, “You are not invited.” He grabbed Iggy’s arm and led them to the front door. Iggy glanced back quickly to the table. “Is she pissed?” Jamie asked when they stood in the valet. Iggy nodded, still stunned by what had just happened. Jamie smiled wickedly, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of Jamie's love interest? They're dynamic will be definitely be love/hate!


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work is finally slowing down so hopefully I can update regularly. Enjoy!!

Chapter 63  
The bass was bumping so loud, the walls were vibrating as if the building itself were alive and dancing. Jamie looked around the club, taking in the sweaty bodies mingling in a sea of booze and party drugs. Everyone was having a good time, especially Carmine, Mickey and Nick. The three Omega friends were smothering each other with affection, swaying their hips seductively to the current song playing. As always, the trio had a small audience of Alphas and even some Betas who couldn’t keep their eyes off them. Thankfully, no one had been stupid enough to approach them, probably because they caught sight of Ian and pissing off a Prime was never a good idea. But the Omegas did like to put on a show and tonight was no exception. 

Iggy, Ian and Colin were seated in the VIP area, watching the Omegas with smirks on their faces. After everything they had been through, nights like tonight were rare, causing each of them to let go and just have fun. As much as Mickey missed his son, he knew a night out was much needed. Decebal was being looked after by Lip and Mandy. Apparently, she managed to worm her way into Lip’s heart and there were no signs of them slowing down. It would only be a matter of time before he claimed her. Her family wanted her to wait to finish high school first, something that Lip respected. Mickey and Ian figured a night with Decebal might give them some practice should they decide to have children or in Ian’s words – when his brother gets her pregnant accidentally. 

Iggy and Carmine spent most Friday nights at the club since Iggy had work to do and Carmine liked to dance. It was mutually beneficial and something they never took for granted. By now Carmine was back to his old self, loving Iggy more than anything and feeling hopeful about their future. Luigi was getting bigger and constantly chewing on Iggy’s shoes, something that Carmine thought was hilarious but Iggy would just mutter under his breath that the dog would sleep outside if he kept it up. It was an empty promise. When Carmine found out about Nick and Colin he reached out to his friend and forbade Colin to come anywhere near his house. It was difficult for Iggy but the brothers understood. Thankfully, the shunning didn’t last long. 

Nick and Colin were now dating regularly but Nick still wouldn’t let Colin have sex with him. It had been almost 2 months and it was driving Colin crazy. He understood Nick’s reluctance but he went from having sex daily to not at all. Sometimes he felt like Nick was doing it to see if Colin would find someone else to have sex with and that would permanently break Nick’s heart. Colin knew that, so as hard as it was – pun intended – Colin abstained, though he jerked off a lot more than he had before. It was at least nice to see them together in a social setting again. 

“How’s it going with you two?” Iggy asked Colin. The brother shrugged and stared at Nick on the dance floor. “It’s good I guess.” Ian and Iggy shared a look. “Still not giving it up huh?” Ian asked with a grin. Colin rolled his eyes dramatically. “No! My blue balls are turning purple!” The others laughed pitifully. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to not jump him right now?” Ian placed a comforting hand on Colin’s shoulder. “No, I don’t. Because I didn’t treat my mate like shit.” Colin glared at him hard. Prime or not, he didn’t care. “Lighten up, both of you,” Iggy scolded. 

The Omegas were now at a table off to the side, no doubt gossiping about their Alphas. “So, it’s been 2 months and you haven’t had sex yet?” Carmine asked disbelievingly. Nick shook his head. “I think about it all the time!” he exclaimed. “But I’m so scared that things will go back to the way they were before and I don’t want that.” Mickey and Carmine nodded. “Aren’t you scared that he might go and have sex with someone else?” Mickey asked. Nick looked like he was on the verge of tears, so Carmine and Mickey comforted him. “I don’t want him to have anyone else. That would kill me.” Mickey knew that Nick meant literally not figuratively. 

“Well then, how long are you going to punish him?” Nick glared at Mickey who backed up in surrender. “I know he hurt you but you love him and he loves you. What you’re doing is your choice but it’s not solving anything.” Nick let out an exasperated sigh as Mickey left to find Ian. 

He found his Alpha seated with Iggy and Colin on either side. Without even acknowledging his brothers, Mickey walked up to Ian, straddled him and kissed him hard. The Prime naturally returned the kiss and deepened it, grabbing Mickey’s ass in the process. It was enough to kick out the other two bystanders, both making gagging noises as they retreated. “No sex on the couch!” Iggy shouted. “I’m serious- Ugh you guys are gross!”

Iggy strolled through the club finally spotting a familiar though not entirely welcomed face. He had to find Jamie. He didn’t search long and wasn’t the least bit surprised to find his brother at the bar, talking to a severely underaged Omega. “Time to go,” he quipped, grabbing his brother roughly. “Iggy what the fu-” Iggy stopped and took Jamie’s jaw, turning it toward the dance floor. “She’s here.” Jamie’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, what do I do?” Iggy frowned. “What do you mean? I thought you had a plan?” Jamie looked at Iggy like he was the dumbest person alive. “I didn’t think she’d actually come!” Iggy closed his eyes and shook his head. The idiocy that is his brother will never cease to amaze him. 

When he opened his eyes, he realized Jamie was nervously looking at his attire, wondering if he was dressed correctly. “How’s my hair?” he asked. “Douchey,” Iggy answered flatly. “Whoa wait, what are you doing?” Iggy asked when he noticed Jamie walking to the dance floor. He stopped and shrugged. “I’m gonna go talk to her?” Iggy rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not. Follow me.” Jamie protested but eventually let Iggy take him back to the VIP area, averting their eyes to the make out session taking place on one of the couches. “Seriously guys, no sex on the – Nevermind!” He looked up to the sky, silently asking ‘why me?’

“Sit,” he ordered. Jamie did as he was told while glancing back at the dance floor. Sasha was wearing a skin tight sparkly silver dress that barely reached her ass. It showed off her legs but the sleeves covered her arms down to the wrists. She was beautiful, stunning even but there was a feistiness about her that Jamie craved. He wanted to have her insult him then beg him to fuck her. He knew he was messed up but oh well. He saw Iggy talking to one of the managers, no doubt ensuring that they take good care of Alexei Petrov’s granddaughter. Iggy had always been the smart one. 

“Okay, now here’s what I want you to do.” Jamie listened intently to Iggy’s instructions, grinning in approval. “Got it?” Jamie nodded and stood up. He took a deep breath and with a reassuring clap on the back from Iggy, he made his way to the dance floor. It wasn’t like Jamie was bad looking. He was dressed in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his tattoos, dark jeans and white sneakers. His dark hair was messy but styled and his blue eyes were particularly bright that night. He had almost reached Sasha and her group of friends when the music changed and a great song came on. He looked up at the DJ booth and found Iggy smirking at him. He really loved his brother sometimes.  
As soon as he reached the group he said, “Would you like to dance?” Sasha rolled her eyes and was about to speak. “Not you,” Jamie quickly said. He looked at the Omega standing next to Sasha. “Katia, right?” He extended his arm and was so eternally thankful when she took it. “Katia, what the fuck?” Sasha exclaimed. Her friend shrugged and smiled at Jamie. He escorted her to the dance floor, once again leaving Sasha shocked. Katia was also quite pretty. She had long curly brown hair and green eyes. Her dress showed off her chest but the skirt was longer. She would make any Alpha happy, Jamie had no doubt.

Her took her tiny waist, turned her around so her back was facing him and held her close. He started swaying to the music, slowly and purposefully grinding on her. He wrapped his arms around her hips and nosed at her neck, inhaling deeply. She smelled amazing but it still didn’t compare to Sasha. He could tell that she was totally into it, mewling and whining at his movements. After a few moments, she started grinding back and for a second, Jamie lost himself in the dance, completely forgetting that he was trying to make Sasha jealous. He looked over to her and saw her glaring daggers at him. He smirked and that’s when she realized his game. 

She walked right up to a huge brooding Alpha and asked him to dance. Two could play that game, she thought. For a split second, Jamie tensed when he saw the Alpha put his hands on Sasha’s ass but he gritted his teeth and took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn’t long before she was seductively gyrating to the beat of the song and Jamie couldn’t help but fall in love just a little more, but he wanted to be the Alpha holding her close and touching her body. 

However, the more he looked the more he realized the Alpha she was dancing with was getting a little too handsy, grabbing her roughly. It became obvious that she didn’t want so much touching as she tried to pry his hands off her thighs, but the Alpha held on and tightened his grip. He continued to basically hump her leg and all it took was one whimper for Jamie to let go of Katia and intervene. “Let her go!” he ordered. The Alpha smirked at Jamie who was a few inches shorter than him. He moved his hand from her ass to her breast causing Jamie to growl and clench his fists. His grip on her was like a vice but Jamie didn’t care, he had to help her.

“Let her go or I swear to God I’ll kill you myself.” By now a small crowd was gathering, anxious to see what all the commotion was about. Iggy, Colin, Ian and the others were in the VIP area, ready to move if Jamie gave the word but he didn’t want their help. He wanted to do this on his own. The Alpha was getting irritated and callously pushed Sasha away, causing her to fall to the ground. Katia was there instantly. Jamie was fuming and without hesitation, he punched the guy so hard he heard bone breaking beneath his knuckles. It took the Alpha by surprise and when he went down, Jamie couldn’t help but keep punching. How dare he disrespect his future mate – whether she knew it or not. It took Ian and Colin to stop him while Iggy ordered the bouncers to get rid of the douche. 

He looked around frantically, searching for her but she was gone. “She’s in the bathroom. She seemed pretty upset,” Mickey said. Jamie didn’t say a word as he made his way to the Omega bathroom. He hesitated outside, waiting to see if she would come out. When she didn’t he cautiously knocked and entered. Sasha was by the sink crying while Katia was rubbing her back soothingly. They both looked up, shocked to see an Alpha in the Omega bathroom. “I’m sorry… I just wanted-” he started to say but she cut him off. “You just wanted to what? See me like this, crying and hurt? Congratulations, you got your wish!”

“That's not-” but she cut him off again. She really liked to do that, he noticed. “I get it okay? I’m a bitch and a little princess and I deserve to get treated like that.” She sounded so sad that Jamie’s heart broke a little. “No, you don’t deserve that!” he exclaimed a little louder than he meant to causing both of the Omegas to shrink down a bit. “I’m sorry,” he said, appearing flustered. “Katia, can you give us a minute?” he asked softly. She looked to Sasha who told her it was okay. When she left, Jamie stepped closer to Sasha but stopped about a foot away from her. “Are you okay?” he asked. The Omega rolled her eyes. “Like you care!” Jamie stepped back in confusion. 

“What is your fucking problem?” he asked angrily. Tears were once again threatening to escape her eyes but she held them in. “You want to know what my problem is? Maybe it’s asshole Alphas that think they can do whatever they want to me. Maybe it’s being treated as a thing instead of a person or maybe it’s watching guys like you come in here thinking they’re gonna get lucky just because they defended my ‘honor’. Don’t think for one second you had me fooled. You probably set this whole thing up to look like a knight in shining armor.” For a while Jamie just stood there, too hurt to say anything. He knew that Sasha was feisty and a little bitchy but he never imagined she could be so deplorable. He was genuinely concerned about her well-being and she was acting like he had someone hurt her on purpose just so he could fuck her. He swallowed and collected his thoughts before speaking. 

“Iggy warned me about you. He told me you weren’t worth my time and that you were trouble. But I told him that couldn’t be true because you were beautiful and special and-” he paused to take a deep breath. “I guess I was wrong. If you honestly think that I would ever hurt you intentionally just to get you in bed… that’s a pretty fucked up thing to say. And if you cared to get to know me then you’d realize that I would never do anything like that. It’s not always about you Sasha.” He looked at her sadly before leaving. Sasha stood there for a few minutes then glanced at herself in the mirror. She was ashamed of what she saw. Someone had, for once, actually cared about her and she threw it back in his face with insult after insult. 

Katia was waiting for her outside the bathroom with her purse and jacket. As she made her way to the entrance of the club, she looked back at the VIP section and found Jamie surrounded by people. By the way they were interacting, it looked like they were family or close friends. They seem concerned for him. Maybe she was wrong about him? Maybe he was a good guy but after everything she had been through, she wasn’t sure good guys even existed. She glanced back, one last time and by sheer luck their eyes met. He looked away first and Sasha realized she was angry but not at him… at herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we liking Sasha yet? Obviously there's more to her deep down which I'll get into in the coming chapters. Also, what will Nick decide to do with Colin??? Stay tuned...


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Iggy/Carmine and Ian/Mickey coming up... I promise! Until then, enjoy!

Chapter 64

“What the fuck do you want?”   
Sasha sighed and held back her eye roll. “It’s nice to see you too Iggy.” The Alpha stood his ground, blocking the doorway to the Martelli mansion and crossing his arms defensively over his chest. She knew this wouldn’t be easy but he didn’t need to be quite so hostile. Sasha reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Iggy. “My grandfather sent me to deliver that,” she stated. Iggy arched his brow in suspicion. “He sent you? To do something that his errand boys do? I don’t think so. Now tell me why you’re really here or I’m going to slam this door in your face!”

Sasha winced at his tone and took a deep breath. “Well I might have volunteered to bring that but I was also wondering if maybe you knew where I could find Jamie…” she said sheepishly. It honestly surprised Iggy a bit to see her lacking her usual snarky confidence but he maintained his sharp composure. “Why? You wanna call him a rapist this time?” She flinched, biting her lip nervously. “I just wanted to apologize to him,” she whispered, eyes staring at the ground. “Really? Took you a whole week to figure that out?” Iggy asked, unconvinced. She nodded and said, “I know I was horrible to him. Please just tell me where to find him.” Iggy huffed but he found his resolve slowly crumbling. “If you hurt him again, you’ll regret it. I don’t care who your grandfather is,” Iggy warned. 

*****

“What the fuck do you want?” This time Sasha did roll her eyes. What was up with this family? “Is Jamie here?” she asked hesitantly. Colin stared her down, blocking the entryway. “Why? You wanna call him a rapist this time?” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Seriously? 

“I just need to talk to him. Is he here?” Colin hesitated, as if thinking about something but then smiled and said, “Yeah he’s here. Wanna come in?” Sasha nodded and stepped in behind him. As she made her way into the house she heard what sounded like moaning and panting. She stopped and looked at Colin quizzically. He shrugged. “I said he was here. I didn’t say he was alone.” 

As if on cue she heard Jamie’s name being moaned over and over. Her lip began to quiver and Colin couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face. “They’ve been going at it all day so I’m not sure when he’ll be available. Do you want to wait? They’re due for a meal break soon.” The hostility was apparent in his voice and it cut through Sasha’s calm façade quickly. Her eyes teared up as she retreated backwards. “Should I tell him you stopped by?” Colin asked lazily. She shook her head furiously and bolted for the door. “Serves you right, bitch,” Colin muttered.

*****

“Fuck Jamie!” Isaac shouted as the Alpha pounded into him from behind. They’d known each other for years and since neither one of them was mated, they spent each other’s heats/ruts together. This time around, Isaac had gone into heat that morning and called Jamie at the last minute. He wanted to say no because a stupid part of him was still hung up on Sasha but he figured that was doomed from the start. There was no way she would want him and even if she did, after what he witnessed, he wasn’t sure he wanted her. Well, of course he wanted her. There was still something about her that Jamie craved, he couldn’t even explain it but it was too late now. 

He just needed to forget about her and he thought a good way to do it would be through sex but as soon as he closed his eyes he would picture Sasha instead of Isaac. It was becoming a problem. So much so, that he was scared he would scream her name on accident. He just pictured the curve of her hips on his hands as he dug his finger tips into the flesh. The way his dick felt inside her, warm and wet with slick. Or how he would grab her hair, yanking it back so hard that she fell apart, sobbing his name as her tits bounced violently in rhythm with his thrusts. That image did him in and he moaned loudly as he draped himself over Isaac, riding out his climax. He stayed there, hair sticking to the Omega’s sweaty back while he caught his breath. Maybe he wasn’t ready to forget her just yet.  
******

“See you later Jamie,” Isaac said after kissing the Alpha on the cheek. It was strange considering they had just had sex for the last 8 hours but outside of a heat or rut, they were just friends. That’s the way they both wanted it. Jamie smiled and gave him a small wave as he moved to the right of the porch to light a cigarette. The air was getting warmer though a chilly breeze still crept through the trees. He was regretting his lack of shoes but scrunched his toes and inhaled the sweet tobacco. He blew out the smoke but when he went for another drag, a different scent invaded his nostrils. It was faint, but familiar. He shook his head and finished his cigarette. 

When he walked back inside, the subtle smell was still there, lingering amongst the normal scents of the house. He searched, step by step, inhaling until he stopped in the living room. “Dude, what are you doing?” Colin asked while he put his jacket on. “This is gonna sound weird but I swear I can smell Sasha in here.” He figured he was going crazy and made his way back to his room when Colin spoke again. “Yeah, she was here earlier.” It was said so calmly that Jamie had to do a double take. “What?” 

Colin shrugged. “She came to apologize but I told her you were busy. She heard the rest and stormed out.” Jamie’s eyes widened. Sasha had heard him fucking Isaac? “What the fuck Colin? Why did you let her hear that?” He marched over to his brother and squared off. “What’s the big deal? She’s a bitch! She deserved it!” Colin wasn’t expecting Jamie to push him which is why he fell over. “What the hell?” he yelled. Jamie stormed into his room, changed his clothes and faced his brother again. “You’re an asshole! I know that things between you and Nick are shit but that doesn’t mean you can take it out on everyone else’s love life!” Jamie flew out the door and toward his car, cursing his brother the whole time. When he got in the driver’s seat he sighed, running a tired hand down his face. “I can fix this. I can fix this. I can - oh jesus I’m fucked,” he muttered, hitting his head on the steering wheel. 

*****

“Um…hi,” Colin said nervously. “Can we talk?” Nick opened the door wider, allowing the Alpha to pass through. He knew they were going to have this conversation soon but he wasn’t expecting it tonight. He closed the door firmly and turned to face Colin. He was about to speak but Colin beat him to it. “Do you love me?” It wasn’t what Nick was expecting and it showed on his face. “I just… I need to know, do you love me?” Nick frowned, regarding his Alpha pitifully. “Of course I love you Colin.” 

The Alpha stepped forward. “Then why won’t you forgive me?” he asked, the pleading evident in his voice. Nick had been wondering the same thing. For the last few days he thought about why he was still angry and he realized that he wasn’t. The anger had turned into fear and he was afraid of what would happen in the future. Would Colin treat him like shit again? Would he hurt him again and most importantly, would Nick be willing to take the risk? The answer was the same each time. 

“I do forgive you Colin. I’m just scared.” Nick’s voice was small and fragile, just like the Omega. He was looking at the floor, tugging absentmindedly at the hem of his shirt which Colin had gotten him because the color brought out his eyes and so what if he had worn it every night to sleep? No one needed to know that. 

Booted feet entered his line of sight, as did the heady aroma of his Alpha. He felt Colin’s hand on his jaw, tilting his head up to meet the Alpha’s eyes. “I’m scared too. I’m terrified that I’ll fuck up again and you’ll leave me for good. I can’t say that I won’t screw up because knowing me I will, but I can promise that I’ll try every single day to make you happy.” His emotions betrayed his voice and the last words were laced with pain. There was nothing but sincerity in everything he said and Nick knew he had to make a choice. He grabbed Colin’s face with both hands and kissed him. It took Colin a few seconds to realize what was happening before he returned the kiss and licked Nick’s lips, seeking entrance. Nick let his lips part and his tongue immediately tangled with Colin’s. 

The Alpha pushed them back against the wall, caging in the Omega as he slid his hands down Nick’s ass to the back of his thighs. He hoisted Nick up and slotted their bodies together, using the wall for leverage. The Omega wrapped his legs around Colin’s waist as his hands pulled and yanked the Alpha’s hair. The kiss was hungry now, pushing and pulling, each taking turns being in control. When they finally broke free, Colin’s mouth latched on to Nick’s neck, working a large bruise on his collarbone. Nick’s head fell back against the wall, closing his eyes in the process. “Fuck me Colin,” he whispered breathlessly. The Alpha stilled immediately. Surely, he heard wrong. He looked up at the Omega needing confirmation that he wasn’t going crazy. “You sure?” he asked. Nick nodded and that was enough for Colin to ease them off the wall and over to the bed where he gently laid the Omega down. He took a moment to rid himself of his jeans and t-shirt, before turning his attention back to Nick.

Crawling on top of the Omega seemed like second nature to Colin. He pushed up Nick’s shirt and began to kiss down his torso, working his way to the waistband of the Omega’s sweats, hooking his fingers around the fabric slowly. He could hear Nick panting above him as he slid them off, throwing the clothing on the floor. Nick’s hands were clutching the bed sheets in anticipation. It had been months since either one had done this and Nick honestly thought he would die if Colin didn’t get on with it. “Please, Colin.” It left Nick’s mouth as a whimper which intensified when Colin began nosing at his boxers, mouthing at his erection. 

“Turn over,” Colin said hoarsely. He shed the t-shirt and once on his stomach, Nick buried his face in a pillow and tried to muffle the moans that escaped when he felt Colin’s tongue go into his ass. He shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip to keep quiet because in that moment all he wanted to do was scream out but that would come later. “So wet for me,” Colin whispered, inserting a finger into Nick. The Omega let out a strangled cry and bit down harder on the pillow. “How do you want this?” 

Nick thought about it and he knew they’d have time for quick and dirty later. Tonight, he wanted more. “I want to see you,” he answered softly. Colin leaned back on his knees to give the Omega room to pull off his boxers. When he was completely naked, he waited but Colin was too busy admiring his body, causing him to be self-conscience, something he never thought he w0uld get over. “You’re so beautiful,” Colin stated. Nick immediately averted his eyes and turned beet red. 

Colin leaned down, gently turning his face toward him. “Don’t do that. You are beautiful and I’m lucky to have you. I’ll say it every day until you believe me.” That made Nick smile wide. Their lips met softly but soon urgency took over. Nick hooked his legs over Colin’s hips as the Alpha lined up his dick, pushing himself inside slowly. Nick’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the somewhat foreign feeling of being penetrated returned. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last. You feel too fucking good,” Colin panted, burying his face in Nick’s neck. His thrusts were slow but deep, hitting Nick just right, causing him to cry out in pleasure. “Colin… Colin…” There was a desperation in Nick’s voice that made Colin go crazy. He began fucking the Omega harder and faster, feeling his knot expanding. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Nick yelled. The bed was hitting the wall loudly to the point of chipping the paint but neither of them cared. 

“Colin… I’m gonna…” Nick exclaimed wrapping his arms around Colin. “Come for me baby, it’s okay, I got you,” the Alpha said, not slowing down one bit. The Omega clenched tightly, releasing all over his and Colin’s stomach while the Alpha worked his knot to full size. When it caught on the Omega’s rim, he watched Nick instinctively turn his neck, exposing his throat. “Nick?” he asked, slowing his thrusts. “I know it’s not permanent but…” He knew what Nick meant. Since he wasn’t in rut and Nick wasn’t in heat, the bite would fade but the fact that Nick still wanted it meant a lot to Colin. 

He sped up again, snapping his hips until finally he came and it honestly felt like it had been years since he’d knotted. He bit down on Nick’s neck, enjoying the familiarity that came with the act. As they skated down from their euphoric highs, Colin collapsed on the Omega, lapping happily at the wound on his neck. He smiled when Nick made noises of contentment, approving of the temporary bond. “Thank you,” he whispered in Nick’s year. The Omega huffed, “For what? Having sex with you?” Colin leaned back to face him, shaking his head. “Thank you for forgiving me.” Nick hummed and tightened his arms around his mate. After all, that’s what they’ve always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Nick and Colin are back together!! Now we have to solve Jamie's love drama and get updates on Iggy/Carmine and Ian/Mickey/Decebal. Stay tuned!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay my lovelies but I was finishing my novel and now that it is complete I can devote more time to the fandom! If anyone is interested, once my novel is published, I will leave the details so you guys can check it out :) Until then... Enjoy!!

Chapter 66

 

“I can’t believe it’s happening,” Nick said as he took a dish towel and began drying plates. They were at the Milkovich home, having a family dinner. Mickey eyed him warily as he scrubbed a pot. “So next week? You’re sure?” he asked. Nick stopped his task and smiled. “Yeah. Things are different. He’s different.” Nick and Colin had made the decision to re-claim one another but this time they wanted to do it right and plan it out. After Colin’s rut, they were going to host a party and celebrate their union in the same way that Iggy and Carmine did. Colin was aware of how much it meant to Nick. As an Omega, most of his childhood was spent daydreaming about their claiming ceremony and how much fun it would be to plan it. Colin wanted to give that to Nick. He deserved as much. 

Iggy and Carmine were stopping by later to join them for a movie night – Captain America, Civil War. Maybe it was a gender thing but the Omegas were drooling over Captain America and the Winter Soldier while the Alphas were loving Iron Man. Decebal didn’t seem to care about any of them and swiftly ignored the screen in favor of chewing on his legos. He was sat on the floor, thoughtfully dividing his blocks by color and shape. Occasionally, he would look up at his parents and roll his little baby eyes at how silly they were. It was a rare night where the whole family was together and while Jamie was still alone, he hadn’t given up on Sasha. He just needed to give it some time and try again. He drove past Alexei’s bar almost daily but he could never force himself to go in. What was he supposed to say? ‘I’m sorry my family are a bunch of asshole and you heard me having sex. Wanna grab lunch?’

After the movie, he found himself yet again driving past the bar. He was starting to feel like a creeper but he couldn’t help himself. Sasha had a spell on him. He parked the car a few blocks away and cursed at himself for being such a chicken shit. “What are you doing here?” he groaned, hitting his forehead on the steering wheel. He ran his hands through his hair as he leaned back and sighed. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a commotion a few yards away. Two large Alphas were carrying a person toward a parking lot. Normally he wouldn’t care but the person they were carrying appeared to be struggling. Jamie knew he had to do something. Without much thought, he cautiously opened the door and stepped out. He gave the area a quick glance before sneaking around his car and behind the Alphas.

He kept himself close to the surrounding buildings, trying to blend in. As he crept closer, he could hear the Alphas arguing. “You really think he’ll pay?” the taller one said. “Of course he’ll pay. If he doesn’t, we’ll kill her,” the shorter, wider one answered. Jamie tensed at the information. Were they actually going to kill someone if they didn’t get their ransom? Jamie knew he had to act fast. 

“Hey, you guys know where I can score some good weed?” he asked lamely. The taller Alpha sneered at him while tightening his hold on the person who Jamie now noticed was a young female Omega. The shorter Alpha squared off with Jamie, leveling him with a vicious glare. “Get the fuck out of our way.” They pushed past him but Jamie persisted. “It’s just that you guys look like you would know where to get-”

He didn’t get to finish as the short Alpha slammed him into the side of a building. “I said get lost!” Jamie glanced at the Omega who was trembling with fear. The larger Alpha was covering her mouth with one hand and her waist with the other. Jamie smirked. “I would love to get lost except I can’t help but notice your friend.” His eyes landed on the girl. With the short Alpha distracted, Jamie scrambled off the side of the building and swapped places, holding the other man against the wall. He pulled a knife from his pocket and pushed it roughly on his neck. He watched as the taller Alpha gasped and the shorter one attempted to wiggle out of the hold but Jamie simply punctured the man’s neck to get him to stop moving. 

“I suggest you let her go,” he threatened. The shorter Alpha looked at the taller one desperately. By now a small trickle of blood was oozing from his neck and Jamie just kept pushing it. “Now.” The taller Alpha, who had been silent during the whole exchange finally spoke. “If we let her go, then you let us go and you never saw us, right?” Jamie rolled his eyes but agreed. The Alpha threw the girl against Jamie and they both fled down the street. Jamie caught the frightened girl and held her close. “You’re okay,” he whispered. She was still shaking when she looked at him, she wiped her eyes before she spoke. “You saved me.”

He smiled. “What’s your name?” She whispered, “Yelena. Yelena Petrov.” Jamie’s eyes widened. That explained why she was so close to the Petrov’s bar. He figured she must be another granddaughter perhaps. “Let’s get you back, okay?” She nodded and took his hand. They walked silently the 3 or so blocks back to the bar. 

Jamie expected more of a warm welcome when he entered the bar. The girl rushed in and ran toward a table of men while Jamie was taken down by a group of security guards who forced him, face first onto the floor. “What the fuck?!” he screamed. When they lifted him up, his hands were held behind his back. 

An older man, similar in stature to Vincent Martelli, approached him though maybe slithered would be a better term. Something about the man gave Jamie the creeps. He had cold eyes and thin lips, pursed in a disapproving scowl. He appeared intent on inflicting pain when he raised his hand to Jamie but a voice stopped him. “Grandfather wait! He saved me!” Everyone turned to listen to Yelena. She walked up to her grandfather and pleaded. “There were two Alphas who were trying to hurt me and he stopped them.” They were all silent. Alexei looked at Jamie, studying him thoughtfully. 

“Please don’t hurt him,” she whispered. Jamie stared Alexei in the eye, willing him to argue. “Let him go,” Alexei ordered. Jamie stood there for a minute, rubbing his sore wrists. “Yelena?” Jamie looked up when he heard the familiar voice. “Sasha!” The girl ran toward Jamie’s obsession, hugging her fiercely. “Are you okay?” Sasha asked. Yelena nodded. “He saved me,” she said, pointing at Jamie. Their eyes met. 

Sasha stepped closer, a look of awe on her face. “You saved my little sister?” she asked. Jamie shrugged nonchalantly. “I told you I was different.” She leaned up and kissed him hard. “I like different.”

******

“You know you can be my Iron Man anytime right?” Carmine said seductively. Iggy snorted hard enough to swerve slightly. “You’re going to make me crash,” he chided. Carmine giggled but didn’t let up. “We could have our own Civil War…in the bedroom,” he continued, turning toward Iggy, stroking his arm. Iggy’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Captain America’s been very bad. He needs to be punished.” Iggy shuddered as his jeans stirred to life. “Jesus Christ Carmine. If you don’t stop, I’ll pull over and punish you-”

Suddenly headlights tore through the windshield, blinding them. The large black mass barreled straight toward their car, clearly out of control. Iggy swerved to avoid the oncoming truck but he pulled the steering wheel too sharply, causing their SUV to skid several meters before flipping over and over, sending the vehicle past a guard rail and into a ditch.  
Iggy startled, shaking as he took a few deep breaths. His trembling hands were covered in bloody bits of glass. A dull ache spread throughout his body making his head throb. When he finally realized he was okay he turned to check on Carmine only to find him unresponsive. “Carmine?!” He grabbed his mate, checking him for injuries. His eyes scanned Carmine’s body but the only source of blood was a large gash over his right eye. “Baby please wake up!” Iggy was frantic by now.

He searched his pockets for his phone, dialing 911. Once he knew the ambulance was on its way, he threw the phone to the side and unbuckled his seat belt. He was so thankful that Carmine always insisted they wear them. He scrambled to the passenger seat and cradled Carmine’s lifeless head. “Come on Carmine, please wake up.” The tears poured with little effort as he clutched his mate. He gave him a kiss on the head and rocked him back and forth. “I’m here baby, I’m here. You’re going to be fine.”  
He sighed when he heard the sirens approaching. He positioned Carmine so that the EMTs could have easier access to him. Carmine’s door took a lot of the impact and was sealed shut. He draped Carmine over his lap and gently dragged him closer to his door. When the paramedics reached him, they tore his door open. He reluctantly let go of Carmine, allowing the paramedics to administer aid and place his beloved on a stretcher.

As the ambulance rushed to the hospital, Iggy found himself numb. He stared down at Carmine, reliving the awful day he thought he had lost him for good. There was no way fate would be this cruel to them… not again. He watched as they worked on Carmine, hooking him up to IVs and cleaning his head wound. He was still unconscious but stable.   
“Why isn’t he waking up?” Iggy asked nervously. The paramedics looked at him pitifully. “They’ll be able to tell you more at the hospital.” The Alpha left them to their work. He took a deep breath and held Carmine’s hand. When they reached the hospital, Iggy was forced to stay behind in the waiting room while they wheeled his mate away. He had never felt more helpless. He quickly dialed his brothers before making the phone call he told himself he never wanted to make. “Viggo? Is something wrong?” Iggy hesitated, chewing his thumb anxiously. “I… it’s Carmine.” The Alpha’s voice broke when he spoke. “We were in a car… acci… accident.”

The Primo and his family raced to the hospital along with Iggy’s brothers. Soon the waiting room was filled with Martellis and Milkoviches. Iggy sat with the Martellis but refused to look Vincent in the eye. Even though he knew the accident wasn’t his fault, he still felt responsible. Carmine was his mate and his well-being was Iggy’s priority. Nick and Mickey sat next to each other, their apprehension filling the scent of the room. The Alphas around them were anxious to ease their discomfort but Colin and Ian were there, consoling them.   
“Carmine Martelli?” Everyone leaped to their feet but it was Vincent and Iggy who stepped forward. The doctor faced Vincent when he spoke. “We have him in stable condition. He suffered a head injury but we’ve been able to control the bleeding and mend the wound.” Both Vincent and Iggy let out the breaths they were holding, sighing in relief. 

“There is a more delicate matter that I need to discuss… in private,” he said, motioning to an open door. Vincent stepped forward but was stopped by the doctor. He turned to Iggy and asked, “Are you the patients mate?” Iggy nodded. The doctor then addressed Vincent. “I’m sorry but legally I can only discuss this with him,” he said pointing to Iggy. Vincent appeared alarmed but did not argue. He took a step back and allowed Iggy to follow the doctor into a small room.

“Is something wrong with him?” Iggy pleaded. “Please just tell me, is he okay?” The doctor smiled at him. “Your mate will be fine.” The doctor crossed the room and handed Iggy a file. When the Alpha opened it, his eyes widened. “The baby is fine as well.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!!! So this is a bit Carmine and Iggy heavy but don't worry, Ian and Mickey are coming up soon, I promise!!! Please continue to leave comments, as they are my main motivator for continuing this story. Love you all!

Chapter 66

 

“I’m sorry, the what?” Iggy asked, utterly dumbfounded. The doctor smiled wide. “The baby. According to his test results, I’d say he’s about 6 weeks along.” Iggy wanted to be happy but all he could think about was Carmine’s miscarriage. 

“Is he okay? I mean, is everything with the baby okay?” Iggy stuttered. The doctor appeared confused but nodded his head. “He’s had a miscarriage before. Will that do anything to him now?” Iggy explained. The doctor shook his head and took the file back from Iggy. “Everything is fine with the pregnancy. I would want to run additional tests to confirm that but many Omegas are capable of healthy pregnancies after miscarriages.” 

Iggy bit his thumb nervously. He knew he should be happy, ecstatic even, but he needed to make sure his mate was alright first. “Can I see him?”

“Of course.” 

“And doctor, please don’t tell anyone about the baby. At least not yet,” Iggy ordered. 

The doctor walked toward the door, opening it. “As you wish.”

When Iggy stepped out of the office, Vincent was right there to meet him. “I need to talk to Carmine first. I’ll be right back.” Vincent studied Iggy’s behavior before giving a curt nod and returning to his chair. Iggy shot a quick glance at his brothers. “I’ll be right back,” he announced. 

Walking through the corridor, Iggy’s heartrate accelerated. He thought about what Carmine would say, what he would do when he found out. Knowing his Omega, a party would be had to announce the pregnancy. Then another to reveal the secondary gender and finally a baby shower to end all baby showers. Iggy couldn’t help but grin at the thought. All he wanted was for Carmine to be happy and having a baby would definitely do the trick. 

When he reached the room, he paused at the sight of his mate. As soon as their eyes met, the Alpha rushed to Carmine’s side and very carefully embraced him. “I’m so sorry Carmine.” The Omega leaned back with wide eyes. “Sorry for what? This wasn’t your fault Iggy!” The Alpha was somewhat surprised by the outburst. “Did my father blame you for this?!” Carmine was ready to leave the bed, pushing the covers off his legs. Iggy did his best to keep him still. “Let me talk to him. This wasn’t your fault!”

“Carmine stop! You need to calm down,” Iggy persisted. “I’ll calm down once my father apologizes to you!” The Omega continued his attempts to get off the bed but Iggy was there to stop him. “Carmine stop this!”

“Why?!” the Omega shouted. He was flustered, sweating and slightly disoriented. Iggy realized that Carmine might be having PTSD flashbacks. “Carmine, please,” Iggy begged. “This isn’t good for the baby.”

Carmine slowly turned his head toward his Alpha, eyes wide and terrified. “What did you say?” It was barely a whisper but Iggy caught it. “You’re pregnant Carmine.”

The Omega swallowed the thick lump in his throat while he acclimated to Iggy’s words. The Alpha was expecting a little shock followed by joy but instead Carmine appeared to be having a panic attack. He breath was coming in short gasps, his chest contracting rapidly. “No.”

Iggy was at a loss. “What?” Carmine finally met his eyes, a look of sheer horror on his face. “No. I can’t do this. I’m not ready. I’m gonna lose the baby again. I just know it.” The words came out quickly and filled with dread. “Iggy please! I can’t!” He was shaking his head, crossing his arms in protest. 

Iggy took hold of Carmine’s hands and held him still. “Look at me,” he ordered. The Omega reluctantly tilted his head up. “You are not going to lose this baby. The doctor said everything was fine and I believe him.” He reached out and cupped Carmine’s cheek. “I will be with you every step of the way but I need your help. I need you to be in the right state of mind to carry our child okay?” Carmine sniffled, letting a tear roll down his face. “I’m so scared. I can’t go through that again Iggy.”

“I know, me too. But we owe it to this baby to at least try, right?” Carmine nodded and melted into Iggy’s embrace. “I love you,” Iggy whispered into Carmine’s hair. The Omega hugged him tight, letting go of all the emotions from the traumatic evening. 

He wiped at his eyes when he pulled away. “Holy shit. I’m pregnant!” he exclaimed with a wet laugh. Iggy regarded his mate fondly and smiled. “You’ll do great Carmine, I know it.”

*****

 

“I’m sorry to rush out on you like that,” Jamie said into the receiver. He held the phone between his head and shoulder while he dug in his pocket for change to the vending machine. 

“That’s okay. I’m just glad your brother and his mate are alright,” Sasha answered. 

Literally seconds after Sasha had kissed him, Jamie’s phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but by the third missed call, he concluded that it might be an emergency. He didn’t want to leave Sasha, especially now, but his family was more important. 

He dropped the coins into the machine and retrieved his snickers bar swiftly. Saving lives did always leave him famished. “Yeah, unfortunately this kind of shit happens a lot in my family.” He tore the wrapper and took a bite. Jamie had lost track of the amount of times he had been to the hospital in the past year, whether it was for himself or his brothers. 

“I understand. Believe me, with my grandfather’s line of work, we see our fair share of hospitals.”

Jamie smirked against his phone. He hadn’t expected Sasha to be so down to earth. He thought she would be a spoiled narcissistic brat 24/7, so it was a nice surprise to see that she could relate to Jamie and his problems. He strolled back to the waiting area, tossing another candy bar at Mickey’s head. The Omega had always been an emotional eater. 

They spoke for a few more minutes when Jamie caught sight of Iggy walking toward them. “Listen, I have to go. My brother’s back.” 

“Give Carmine my best.” 

When Iggy arrived back in the waiting room, all eyes fell to him. He approached Vincent first, whispering in his ear and then leading him away. Jamie looked at his brothers in concern but they all remained quiet. Obviously, something happened and Iggy was unable to tell everyone.

 

*****

“Carmine, I’m so happy for you!” Vincent declared, kissing his son on the forehead. He surprised Iggy by turning around and hugging him. Unsure of what to do, Iggy hugged the Primo back. “You did good Viggo. This is wonderful news indeed.”

Iggy turned red from the praise, reaching for Carmine’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Carmine’s going to be a great dad. Aren’t you?” The Omega bit his lip, blushing at his mate. “And you Viggo,” Vincent said, “You will also be a great father.” Iggy glanced away uncomfortably at the comment. Growing up he didn’t have the best parental figure to guide him. He wasn’t even sure he knew what being a father was all about. But he knew that he would do anything for his child and that made him different from his own father. 

“You are not Terry,” Vincent whispered in his ear. Iggy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone always assumed that Terry’s kids would be just like him but one by one Colin, Jamie, Iggy and Mickey defied their father. Each one had resisted the hard life their father led. Each one decided to be better. But that didn’t mean that Iggy was confident in himself. He was terrified that he would end up just like Terry and that’s something he couldn’t handle. 

Vincent placed a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. “You are not Terry,” Vincent repeated. Carmine squeezed Iggy’s hand, letting him know that Vincent’s words were true. Iggy gave a shaky nod, scared to speak, knowing his voice would betray him. He was lucky to have found someone like Carmine who had faith that he wouldn’t screw up, even though Iggy was constantly afraid. 

“You’re going to be a wonderful father Iggy. You’re smart, loyal, kind and generous. And I’ve never once doubted your love for my son.” Iggy didn’t know how to respond. He knew the Primo cared for him on some level but he had never expressed himself like that before. Vincent was a man of few words, so the declaration he had just made was a big deal for Iggy. Judging from Carmine’s smile, it was a big deal for him too. 

“I’ll do my best Primo.” Vincent clapped him on the back, satisfied by his answer and left the room with a small grin on his face. 

*****

Carmine was released the next morning. By then everyone in their families had heard the good news and were overjoyed. Nick and Mickey insisted on helping Carmine in any way they could while Iggy’s brothers congratulated the Alpha. No one mentioned the miscarriage or gave any indication that something could go wrong and Carmine was eternally grateful for that. 

When they arrived back to the Martelli mansion, both Iggy and Carmine were a little confused as they stepped into their bedroom. All of their belongings were missing. Their closets were empty, drawers bare, dressers gutted. Carmine turned around to find his father knowingly smirking. “Come with me you two.”

They followed obediently as the Primo led them to his study where he took a seat behind his desk. “Dad, what’s going on? Where’s our stuff?” The anxiety was radiating off the Omega causing Iggy to wrap his arms around him. Carmine melted into his touch. “You two no longer live here,” the Primo said calmly. Carmine’s eyes widened while Iggy choked on his breath. “What? You’re kicking me out!” Iggy tightened his grip. “Calm down baby. I’m sure your father has a wonderful and thorough explanation for kicking his pregnant son and mate out on the streets.” Iggy gave the Primo an unimpressed look which caused Vincent to smile wide like a Cheshire cat. 

“Of course, I’m kicking you out Carmine. There simply will not be enough room for you here once the baby comes.” The Omega’s jaw dropped. “But naturally I’m not pushing you out on the streets.” The Primo slid a small box across his desk. “Go on,” he instructed. Carmine reached out and grab the little box, glancing at Iggy before opening it. Inside lay 2 silver keys. When he picked one up, he noticed a small piece of paper attached to it. As he read it he realized it was an address.

“You’re giving us house keys?” he asked, still staring at the box. “Yes, my dear boy.” The Primo stood up and walked over to the pair. “You didn’t honestly think I’d have you crammed in that room with a baby, did you?” Carmine let out a shuddering breath. The Omega hadn’t even thought of that. He closed the box and turned to give his father a monstrous hug. Vincent laughed, embracing his son and eventually Iggy into the hug. “So, wait. This house is ours?” Iggy asked once the shock wore off. 

“Yes Viggo. It is my gift to you. But before you get any ideas, look at the address.” Carmine hadn’t paid attention to the actual address written down and he scrunched his face in confusion once he read it. “Um dad, is this a joke?” he asked. Iggy grabbed the piece of paper, read it and then glanced up at the Primo. It was their current address with one number changed. “You didn’t think I’d ship you off across the city did you?” Vincent asked. Carmine bit his lip. “So you shipped us across the street?”

Vincent grinned. “Not across the street. Right next door,” he said, pointing out the window. Both Carmine and Iggy inched toward the window to get a better view. Outside, on the other side of the iron fence stood a small (in comparison to the Martelli mansion) but modern 2 story home, painted white with lots of windows. “That’s ours?” Iggy asked, dumbfounded. 

He turned back around to meet the Primo’s eyes. “Don’t look so surprised Viggo. You and Carmine deserve this.” Iggy stared at Carmine and smiled. After everything they had been through, all the hardship, all the loss, Iggy finally had a place to call home. A place to share with his mate, their dog and soon their child. “It’s everything I ever wanted,” he whispered to himself. For the first time in his life, Iggy was hopeful of the future. For the first time in his life, he stopped being afraid.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long but builds up to something bigger!!

Chapter 67

“Are you sure Carmine would even like this?” Ian asked. Mickey turned away from the clothes racks and stared at the t-shirt in Ian’s hands. It was black with ‘Hot Daddy’ printed in pink gemstones. “Definitely. He would rock the shit out of that,” Mickey said. He could already picture Carmine at the club, swaying his hips with that shirt on. Ian shrugged and handed the shirt to Mickey. The Alpha’s hands were already filled with little baby Decebal, who was squirming and making grabby hands at everything in sight. 

At 7 months old, he was already reading and while he could speak, he preferred telepathic communication with his parents. They would ask him a question and they would be able to hear his response. His speech was still evolving but it was on par with two and three year olds. He was close to forming sentences which at first shocked Mickey, but after a while, they got used to it.

After making their purchase, they walked out and met up with Nick and Colin. “Hey guys, find anything good?” Nick asked. He was already holding several shopping bags in one hand and Colin’s hand in the other. Ever since they had agreed to be together again, Colin had been especially clingy, wanting to always touch Nick in some way. Obviously, the Omega had no problem with that. 

“Got him a shirt. What about you?” They stopped walking long enough for Nick to rummage through his bags and pull out an expensive looking diaper bag. “I know he’ll probably buy his own but this one is soooo him!” the Omega exclaimed. And he was right. The bag was brown and gold leather with a rich red interior and gold buckles. “He’ll love it,” Mickey stated. Everyone was excited for Carmine and Iggy’s housewarming/baby announcement party which is why they were shopping for gifts. It was one of many parties coming up for the expecting couple. 

*****

“Any chance I could see you tonight?” Jamie asked. He was on his phone, in his room, thankful to have the house all to himself for once. How he loved the silence. 

“Not sure. Gramps has me on lockdown since that shit happened with my sister,” Sasha replied. Jamie sighed. He had been trying to meet up with Sasha for over a week with no success. “I could persuade him,” Jamie said. “Really?” Sasha asked sarcastically. “And how do you propose to do that?”

Jamie shrugged to himself. “My brother’s mate is a Prime. Even he could persuade an Alpha.” Sasha giggled. “Nice try. How about you meet at my school tomorrow. I could ditch my last class…” 

Jamie thought about it and answered, “Are you sure you won’t get into trouble? The last thing I want is to get on your grandfather’s bad side.” He really did want to see her but pissing off a mob boss was not on his to do list. 

“It will be fine. As long as I meet the car that picks me up at 3pm, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” 

Jamie agreed to meet her at school. Now he had to think of what they could do together. Well, he had ideas but he knew he couldn’t fuck her. They would smell him a mile away and probably kill him. Not to mention how badly he would want to knot her. Another no no. 

So, they would have to stick to none penetrative acts. He thought about it and knew exactly what he was going to do. 

*****

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,” Sasha shouted. Jamie had her up against a wall, his head underneath her skirt, kneeling as he ate her out. He swore nothing in his life had ever tasted as good. She smelled sweet and delicate and Jamie found himself enjoying it more and more with ever push of his tongue. 

Sasha threw her head back against the wall as Jamie lifted both of her legs off the ground and placed them around his neck. Sasha knew she was being loud but couldn’t seem to care. In all her time fooling around with boys, none of them, not one, had done what Jamie was doing. And it was driving her crazy. He thrust his tongue in and out of her, lapping hungrily at her clit. His hands were on her ass, squeezing and massaging the plump mounds of flesh. 

“Jamie! Please! Just a little more!” she begged. He pushed harder and within seconds Sasha was screaming his name. When she was done, he let her down gently, readjusting her skirt and blouse. Suddenly, Sasha turned them around and slammed Jamie against the wall. “What-”

She smirked at him and dropped to her knees. “Payback,” she stated as she pulled Jamie’s dick out of his jeans. Immediately, she shoved it in her mouth and began sucking on it like a lollipop. “Fuck!” Jamie whispered, closing his eyes. He tried to not be embarrassed by how little time it took for him to come but he was so turned out, he couldn’t help it. Especially when she licked him clean. “Jesus fuck, you’re perfect,” Jamie whispered as he reached down, grabbed her face and kissed her hard. 

“You think I’m perfect?” she asked shyly. He cupped her jaw and spoke sincerely. “You’re beyond perfect. Perfect for me anyway.” He kissed her gently, caressing her face, wanting to convey his genuine emotion. 

“Oh shit, what time is it?” Sasha asked in a panic, grabbing her book bag from the floor. “Don’t worry baby. You have 15 more minutes before I have to deliver you to your car.” Sasha sighed in relief and smiled wide at Jamie. They laced their hands together and walked around the bleachers in bliss. They didn’t even realize someone was taking pictures of them. 

*****

“What do you want for dinner?” Mickey asked his son. Decebal looked at him earnestly. “No, we had chicken fingers last night. Pick something else.” Decebal was on the verge of tears, staring sadly at his father. “Not gonna work.” His son continued and even trembled his lip. “I’m not falling for it! Now pick something else!” That’s when Decebal began to bawl. Loud, snotty, hiccupy crying. 

Exasperated, Mickey grabbed him and began to bounce him and rub his back. “Fine! Chicken fingers!” he announced. Decebal immediately stopped crying and smiled. “Oh that kid is good!” Colin said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. “Honestly, look at him. You never had a chance!”   
Mickey glared at his brother and then at his son. “You know you’re not always going to be cute right?” Decebal frowned. “I’ll love you no matter what, so enjoy your manipulative ways while you still can.” The baby smiled and giggled in his father’s arms.

“What’s for dinner?” Ian asked as he reached for Decebal. “Guess,” Mickey deadpanned. “Really little man. Are you ever going to get sick of chicken nuggets?” Ian asked in a baby voice, while tickling his son’s stomach. The baby squealed in delight, flailing his arms. Ian looked over to Mickey, reaching his head down to kiss across his mate’s neck. “How about I order a pizza for us and you make the little man his nuggets. Mickey smiled at his mate and nodded, taking the chicken bites out of the freezer. 

Ian settled Decebal down on the floor in the living room and began looking through dvds. He would show each one to Decebal and see if he was interested in any of them. Sometimes he would shake his head while other times he would just stare at his father like he was an idiot. Nights like this were rare but always welcomed. Nick and Colin were leaving to have dinner out, while Jamie was – well Jamie was somewhere, probably chasing Sasha around town. Regardless, Ian and Mickey knew what they had was special and they treasured every moment with their son. 

*****

“Did you get it?” An Alpha asked.

“Yeah, I got it. You have the money?” A Beta replied.

The young Alpha threw an envelope on the table. The older Beta reached for it but was stopped by a strong arm. “It better be what I asked for, Kostya.” 

Koysta dropped the photos on the table and watched as the younger man went through each of them. He held one up that showed Jamie kissing Sasha. He grabbed another that only had Jamie in it as he walked to his car. “This is him?” the Alpha asked shrewdly. “Yes Feliks, his name is Jamie Milkovich.” Feliks eyed the photo carefully, studying it. “You can go,” the Alpha ordered. 

“So you think you can just roll in here and take what’s mine?” the young Alpha said as he stared at Jamie’s photo. He took a knife from his pocket and stabbed the photo, hitting Jamie’s head square on.

“Come on boys. It’s time we met Mr. Milkovich in person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHHH NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!


	68. Help!!

Sorry! Not a chapter but I do need your help. My novel is due to be published soon and I need people to review it for Amazon.com 

If any of you are interested in reviewing my novel, please let me know. You'd be receiving a free copy of the book but only serious inquiries please. You MUST post the review. Hopefully a good one.  
If interested, email me at georginakane@hotmail.com 

Per usual- my book is filled with angst, conflict and awesome fight scenes. It's YA so unfortunately no graphic sex but I do include some steamy scenes. 

Brief synopsis:  
My main character is a 16 year old boy living in a highly advanced society where people don't question authority or even dream. He, however, suffers from nightmares and when he asks his boss about it he uncovers more than he bargained for. Like a lot more!!

And yes, he falls in love with another boy!

Thank you my lovelies for all your support and love. It means the world to me!


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I'm the worst! I know it's been a long time but I've been super busy getting my novel ready for publication. If you want to pre-order my novel Awaken, you can click the link below :) 
> 
> bit.ly/2xUiMijAwaken
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Non-Con warning - you'll see ;)

Chapter 68

“Are you having second thoughts?” Carmine asked. Nick was nervously chewing on his thumbnail, staring at the floor. “No.” The word slipped out with no confidence behind it. “It’s okay if you are. It’s normal.”

Nick looked up at his friend and gave him a forced smile. He slumped his shoulders. “I’m scared.” Both Carmine and Mickey frowned. They were taking a break from decorating the nursery in Carmine and Iggy’s new house. Carmine had chosen a baby baller theme that Nick loved but Mickey rolled his eyes at. The room was covered in gaudy gold accents and fake diamonds but it was what Carmine wanted. And now that he was pregnant, Iggy gave Carmine whatever he wanted. That included sex at least twice a day. Pregnant Carmine was insatiable, not that Iggy minded.

“What are you scared of?” Mickey asked, already knowing the answer. Nick took a deep breath and said, “I’m scared he’ll act the same as before. I’m scared that even after the ceremony, he’ll still be ashamed of me.”

“He was never ashamed of you Nick. He loves you,” Mickey said. “I know my brothers can be idiots sometimes,” he looked at Carmine who didn’t argue, “but they mean well and they protect and take care of what’s theirs. And that’s you two. They would do anything for you.”

“Sometimes I just think he’s doing this out of guilt.” Mickey shook his head. “Trust me Nick, if Colin wanted out, he would have broken things off with you. He can be an asshole but he would never lead you on. You need to forget about the past and start fresh with him. That’s why you’re doing this right? To start over and do things right?”

Nick nodded. “You’re right. I’m being silly.”

“It’s okay to be scared, just don’t let the fear take over,” said Carmine. He was surprisingly wise as a pregnant Omega. “Alright, enough mate talk. Let’s get this ridiculous room finished,” Mickey announced with a wink at Carmine.

*****

“Hey, did you have fun?” Ian asked as he joined Mickey in the living room. Mickey gave him a ‘what do you think?’ face that caused the Alpha to chuckle. “You should see it Ian, it’s like a Guido’s wet dream. There’s gold and bling everywhere.” Ian smiled at his mate before joining him on the couch. Mickey immediately climbed on Ian’s lap an attached his lips to Ian’s neck.

“Well, something got you feisty tonight,” Ian joked, grabbing Mickey’s ass, pushing him down against the hardness in his jeans. “Shut up and kiss me,” Mickey mumbled, taking his shirt off. Ian did and after a few seconds, he stood up, lifting his mate easily. The Omega wrapped his legs around his Alpha and held on tight. Ian walked them to their bedroom and dropped Mickey on the bed. Before Mickey could protest, Ian draped his entire body over him, pinning him down playfully.

“Was that you ordering me back there on the couch?” Ian asked, his voice deep and husky. Mickey bit his lip, wanting to play the game. “So, what if it was? What are you going to do about it?” he challenged. Ian’s eyes darkened. He had a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Suddenly, Mickey was picked up and flipped on to his stomach. Ian held him down but gently whispered in his mate’s ear. “If you want me to stop just say so okay?” Mickey nodded, more turned on than scared. Ian knew that Mickey liked it rough but after everything he had been through, he always made sure his mate had the option to stop anything he didn’t want Ian to do. He never had, but Ian wanted to make sure.

With his Alpha on top of him, Mickey allowed himself to relax and enjoy whatever Ian had in store for him. Ian started with Mickey’s jeans, easing them off slowly and kissing his way back up the length of his body. Mickey shuddered underneath him. Lately, they had been afforded the luxury of once again taking their time with sex. Decibal was big enough to sleep on his own. They converted Iggy’s old bedroom into a makeshift nursery the weekend prior and they had been making use of their baby-less room ever since. As he got older, Decibal was also able to sleep for most of the night, another luxury given to them.

Ian latched onto Mickey’s neck, kissing and sucking a purple mark on his mate’s fair skin. With one hand pinning his mate down, he used the other to push Mickey’s boxers down. Mickey closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Ian’s fingers between his ass cheeks. Ian shifted, planting open mouthed kisses down Mickey’s back, ending at his ass. He spread the cheeks apart and licked a fat stripe down the middle. “Oh fuck!” Mickey exclaimed.

“You like that baby?” Ian asked. Mickey answered by pushing his ass closer to Ian’s face, asking for more. Ian smirked and dove back in, lapping hungrily at Mickey’s hole. “You smell so fucking good,” Ian mumbled in between licks. Mickey fisted the sheets and rested his forehead on the bed. His breath was coming in short pants as Ian continued to fuck him with his tongue. The sensation was overwhelming but oh so welcomed. “Can you come on just my tongue?” Ian asked, doubling his efforts. Mickey mewled, his toes curling with every swipe. At one point he began to hump the sheets, seeking friction for his straining erection. “Ian,” Mickey warned. As soon as Ian added his middle finger and bent it just right, Mickey fell apart, screaming Ian’s name.

But Ian didn’t let up. He kept fucking him with his tongue until Mickey was completely spent and pliable. Only then did he stop but just long enough to unzip his jeans and take his cock out. He didn’t even bother taking his clothes off before shoving his dick inside his mate. Mickey’s body arched at the intrusion. Ian grabbed his hips and forced him on to his knees but kept Mickey’s head and arms flat on the bed. Ian loved Mickey like this- exposed and vulnerable. Ian knew Mickey would never be like this with anyone else and that made sex even more enjoyable.

Ian loved how vocal Mickey was. He loved knowing he was the reason his mate was writhing in ecstasy and screaming his name. Most of all, Ian loved Mickey more than he ever thought possible. He draped himself over his mate, holding himself up on his forearms, as he continued to thrust deeply. Mickey was unusually quiet which made Ian worry. “Mickey?” he whispered but didn’t get a response. After a few seconds he heard it. “Mickey is that? Are you talking to Decebal right now?!” Ian stopped moving and glared at his mate.

Mickey turned his head sheepishly. “He woke up. I was just-” Ian’s face grew cold. He got up from the bed and zipped his jeans back up. “Are you fucking kidding me Mickey?” The Omega frowned, unsure of what mistake he had made. His baby had woken up and was scared. He was only reassuring him. He knew the timing sucked but that wasn’t his fault.

“What? You think just because you already came that you’re not a participant anymore? That my pleasure doesn’t mean anything?”

“Ian… I… it wasn’t like that.”

But Ian didn’t want to hear it. All he could think of was his mate preferring to talk to their child instead of pleasing him. That was his job as an Omega, to please him. Ian didn’t know where those thoughts were coming from but he could feel his primal side igniting and it was furious. Before he could stop himself, his eyes blackened, allowing his primal side dominance. He stalked back toward the bed and held Mickey down. “Your job is to please me. Do you understand? Me, not the baby, not yourself. Not anyone else!” Ian spoke in his Alpha voice and while it normally didn’t affect Mickey, this time it left him trembling. “Ian,” Mickey said with worry in his voice. The Alpha ignored him, pinning him down harder. It had been months since Ian had shown an ounce of his primal side and it had scared Decebal so much that he vowed to keep it in check. So much for that. “Ian, please,” Mickey begged. He could hear Ian behind him unzipping his jeans once more. In the other room, Decebal began to cry. “Ian… stop,” Mickey whispered, shutting his eyes. But Ian was gone.

The Alpha thrust viciously causing Mickey to bite his lip to keep from crying. He didn’t want Decebal to hear them but from the sounds of the baby’s wailing, he already had. Suddenly, Ian stilled and screamed out, grabbing his head with both hands. It was enough distraction for Mickey to unravel himself from Ian’s hold. He brought the covers up to his naked body and watched as Ian writhed in pain on the floor. Mickey looked over in the direction of Decebal’s room, knowing this was his doing.

“Decebal! Stop! Please stop!” Ian shouted. Mickey was torn. Part of him was happy that Ian was no longer assaulting him but the other felt bad that his mate was in pain.

‘Decebal, I’m okay. Don’t hurt your father’

Ian stopped screaming and looked at Mickey with wide eyes. As he made to get up, Mickey flinched and backed away. “Mickey? What happened? Why did Decebal do that?” Mickey stared at his Alpha pitifully. He knew Ian didn’t know what he was doing. When the primal side took over, his beloved was gone and never remembered what he had done.

“You were hurting me,” he whispered. Shock painted Ian’s face. “What? I thought we were…”

“We were. And then you got mad at me for checking on Decebal and then you… It doesn’t matter. It’s over, okay?” Ian approached Mickey slowly and knelt in front of him. “It’s not okay. Me hurting you is never okay.” He rested his head in Mickey’s lap. “I’m sorry Mickey. I honestly don’t know what happened.”

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair. He honestly didn’t know what triggered Ian either. At least one thing was certain, Decebal was determined to protect him.

******

“I’ll pick you up at 7, okay?” Jamie asked.

Sasha smiled and nodded her head. She gave Jamie a quick peck and raced off to meet her friends. He smiled back at her and walked toward his car. He had a strange feeling when he got inside but brushed it off. After a few minutes, he pulled into a gas station to get a pack of cigarettes and some beer.

As he left the store, he noticed a group of Betas surrounding his car. His instincts had him reaching into his pocket, fingers firmly grasping his switchblade. He counted four guys but saw more standing near a black car.

He stopped short of his car, watching as the men came closer. They were a few feet away when one of them motioned toward the other car. A tall strong looking Alpha stepped forward. His blond hair sat messily on his head but his eyes were covered by shiny aviator sunglasses. He stalked closer to Jamie, slipping off his sunglasses and grinning smugly.

“Jamie Milkovich?” the Alpha asked. Jamie scanned the group before answering. “And who the fuck are you?” he asked in return, grabbing for his keys. They all tensed at the action but relaxed when Jamie shook the key ring. “The name’s Feliks. And you seem to want something that’s mine.”

Jamie turned his head and furrowed his brows in confusion. What on earth could he want that this guy has? Oh. That. Jamie decided to play stupid. “Not sure what you mean.” He moved closer to the driver’s side door and tried to open it but his wrist was snatched by one of the Betas. He growled and jerked his hand out of the hold. First mistake.

“I’m trying to be nice here,” Feliks said. Jamie huffed. “You need to try harder,” he muttered. “Honestly, I don’t know what she sees in you.” Jamie rolled his eyes. This guy was starting to get on his nerves. “I mean, she has me. She’s mine. So why would she mess around with you.” The Alpha narrowed his eyes at Jamie. “But then again, she isn’t exactly smart, now is she?” he said snidely. Second mistake.

The Alpha stepped within inches of Jamie and stared him down. “I do know that no low life street thug like you is going to swoop in and-” Jamie didn’t know what came over him but he started to laugh. Feliks was taken aback. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh, it’s just-” Jamie doubled over, cackling like a silly girl. “It’s just funny, you know?” he asked. Feliks was stone faced.

“And what is so funny?” Feliks gritted. Jamie wiped the tears from his laughing fit and composed himself. “It’s funny how you think you can ‘own’ a person.” He shifted his feet and squared his shoulders. “It’s funny that you’re delusional enough to think Sasha would want you.” His eyes turned dark. “And it’s especially funny that you are so threatened by a ‘street thug’ like me.” He pushed himself into Feliks’ space. “Because you should feel threatened by me, Feliks.” The name dripped like acid from Jamie’s lips.

“I’m the one she wants. I’m the name she screams when she comes. And I think that makes her mine and not yours.” Jamie grinned. “So, by all means, enjoy your little bubble. If you need me, I’ll be enjoying Sasha.” Jamie winked and wretched his car door open, taking off before the Alpha or his Betas could do anything. Feliks stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide. Jamie Milkovich was officially a dead man.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!!! Now that my book is officially published, I will hopefully have more time to write and work on this story. Thank you to those who have stuck by me. We will finish this story together!! Also, can you believe it's been 2 years since I started this???? Holy hell!

Chapter 69

“Are you scared?” Mickey asked as he passed Nick a beer. They were in Nick’s dorm room hanging out after school.

“A little bit. I mean we haven’t had sex since we decided to get back together.” Nick took a long chug of his beer before continuing. “It’s not like I don’t think it will be good. I just want it to be perfect. Is that weird?”

Mickey shook his head. “No. And it will be perfect. You just have to give Colin a chance.” Nick smiled knowing his friend was right. His heat was already fast approaching. Originally, they had wanted to throw the party during Colin’s rut but then decided against it since Nick wanted their first official night as a couple to not be so rough. Colin assured him that he would be careful but in the end, it was just better to wait. Now with Nick’s heat only days away, the Omega was psyching himself up. 

“I’m excited too. I’ve really missed Colin. And even though we’ve been back together for a while now,” Nick hesitated, “It’s not the same. I want his bite. I want people to see it and know I belong to someone.” Mickey grinned, knowing exactly how good it felt to belong to someone. That’s something he never thought he would say but Ian was his perfect match even if their relationship was far from perfect sometimes. 

Ian had apologized over and over for the incident a few nights prior, begging Mickey for forgiveness which of course the Omega gave. He knew it wasn’t Ian’s fault and he realized they still had a lot of work to do trying to get Ian’s Primal side under control but it was worth it. The way Ian looked at Mickey, the way he beamed at their son or played with him – it was enough to melt Mickey’s heart. Ian was trying and that’s what mattered.

“Oh my god!” Nick exclaimed. Mickey, shocked by the outburst immediately asked, “What’s wrong?” Nick appeared horrified as he said, “I don’t know what I’m going to wear!” Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend. “Does it matter since Colin will more than likely tear it off you?” Nick blushed, covering his face with his hands. The pair got up and went straight to Nick’s closet. “Okay, let’s pick something that you don’t mind ruining.”

*******

 

“Shit,” Jamie muttered. He glanced in the rear-view mirror again and grimaced. “What?” Iggy asked distractedly. He was absorbed on his phone, texting his Martelli clients about their shipments. “Uh… nothing.” At that, Iggy looked up. “What’s going on?” he asked, more concerned this time. 

“I…uh… think we’re being followed.” Normally, Iggy wouldn’t think much of it but Jamie appeared more on edge than usual. “What aren’t you telling me? – Oh my god, did you fuck Sasha? I swear to god Jamie if Alexei comes after you-” 

“It’s not him. At least I don’t think it is,” Jamie said sheepishly. Iggy stared at him, willing him to explain. “I sort of pissed off some guy that thinks Sasha belongs to him.” Iggy’s brow furrowed. “Huh? Who?”

“Some dude named Feliks something or other…” Iggy’s eyes widened. “Feliks Korkova?” Jamie shrugged. “Not sure. He cornered me the other day at the gas station. Said Sasha was his and told me to back off. Why? You know him?” Iggy shook his head. “I’ve only heard things and they’re not good.” Jamie’s stomach dropped. 

“Like….?” 

“Well, I heard once he tortured a guy by removing his toe nails, one by one.”

Jamie cringed. 

“Another time, a guy needed massive reconstructive surgery after pissing him off.”

Jamie wanted to throw up. “I also heard-”

“Okay, I get it!” Jamie said. “What exactly did you do?” Iggy asked. 

Jamie took a deep breath. “I might have laughed at him and mentioned that Sasha screams my name when she comes…” Iggy buried his head in his hands. “Oh Jesus.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault! You should have heard the way he talked about Sasha man. He’s lucky I didn’t kick his ass.” Jamie’s tone was bordering on emotional. “How would you feel if someone called Carmine a whore?”

Iggy’s hands tightened around his phone. He knew exactly what he would do – end them. “I get it. I do.” He turned and checked the cars behind them. “Black SUV?”

Jamie nodded. “Man, they’re not even trying to be discreet,” Iggy said. He twisted back around and started typing furiously on his phone. “What are you doing?” Jamie asked. Iggy looked up and smiled. “Getting some back up.”

*****

“What time’s the movie?” Nick asked breathlessly. Colin shifted Nick on his lap, grasping his hips tightly. “Fuck the movie,” he said, latching his lips to the Omega’s neck. Nick moaned at the contact and ground down on his Alpha’s lap. They were in the back of Colin’s car, making out before their 9Pm showing of Star Wars. “But I’ve been waiting for months to see it!” Nick whined. 

Colin responded by squeezing Nick’s ass and licking up his neck. “I’ve been waiting for months too you know.” Nick chuckled and kiss Colin hard. “And I love you for it,” Nick said. Colin literally whimpered, “Are you sure I can’t fuck you right now. Because I really really want to fuck you right now.”

Nick shook his head. “Just a few more days. Then you can fuck me whenever you want.” They reattached their lips and continued to grind on each other until Colin’s phone went off. “Fuck,” he said, digging it out of his pocket. “Don’t answer it,” Nick begged. Colin dismissed the call but as soon as he kissed Nick, it rang again. “Goddammit,” Colin shouted. He looked at the caller ID and seeing that it was Iggy, answered. “What?!”

Upon seeing Colin’s expression, Nick knew their date was over. “I’m sorry baby,” Colin said as they drove home. “It’s okay. We can see it later.” There was sadness in his voice but also understanding. Colin knew he was making the right decision by being with Nick. “I love you so much. You know that right?” Colin asked, taking Nick’s hand and kissing it. Nick blushed but nodded his head. “I love you too Alpha.”

******

“What did you do this time?!” Colin asked, annoyed that he had to deal with his brother instead of being on his date. The brothers were huddled together at the Milkovich home along with Nick, Ian and Carmine. “I didn’t do anything!” Jamie said defensively. Mickey, Colin and Iggy collectively rolled their eyes at him. 

“So, who’s the douche bag?” Mickey asked. “His name is Feliks Korkova. He’s the son of Magnus Korkova, the half Icelandic, half Russian mob boss,” Carmine explained. On their way to pick Carmine up, Iggy had filled his mate in on what was happening and Carmine in turn told him everything he knew about Feliks and his family. 

“Fuck,” Colin muttered. 

“Have you talked to Sasha about this?” Mickey asked.

Jamie shook his head. “She’s at some charity thing with her grandfather tonight.” 

“So, what do we do?” Nick asked, joining the conversation. For the first time, he felt like he was part of the family and therefore part of the process. “We need to find out everything we can about this guy and his family. I don’t want you to be ambushed, so maybe you hang out here for a while. Lay low.”

Jamie whined. “But what about Sasha!”

“Jesus Jamie, we’re not saying give her up but we need to figure this out before someone gets hurt,” Iggy said. Colin, Ian and Mickey agreed. 

“Stay here for the next few days while we figure out a plan, okay?

Jamie nodded and went to sit on the couch while his brothers and Ian hashed out a plan. He grabbed his phone and sent a message to Sasha.

Jamie 9:34pm Hey baby. I need to talk to you

Sasha 9:35pm Leave her alone

Jamie sat up and held his phone tightly. Who the hell was writing that?

Sasha 9:35pm She doesn’t want to be with you

Jamie 9:36pm Who the hell is this???

Sasha 9:36pm I told you she was mine

Jamie’s heart was racing. Why did Feliks have Sasha’s phone?

Sasha 9:37pm >picture message<

Jamie’s heart sank. The picture showed Sasha in her underwear asleep on a bed. What was Feliks doing to her?? Was she a willing participant? What was happening? Jamie had to get that idea out of his head. Sasha liked him. But did she also like Feliks? She never mentioned anyone else, but, why would she? Suddenly Jamie’s stomach began churning at the thought of getting played by someone that he had such strong feelings for. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” He ran to the bathroom and promptly vomited his entire day’s worth of food. Mickey went to check on him while Iggy picked up Jamie’s phone. “Fuck,” he whispered. He turned to look at his brothers. “This is gonna be harder than we thought.”


End file.
